Tendresse d'ambre
by Radiklement
Summary: Voici le chap de Milo, après une longue absence. Notre beau scorpion cachetil un secret qui lui donnerait raison d'être aussi courailleur?
1. Hyoga I

Hyoga était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Son armure posée dans un coin de la pièce sans la moindre précaution laissait deviner son état d'esprit. Le cygne était angoissé et troublé. Il avait perdu son maître Camus encore une fois avant de rejoindre le monde des morts, le tout en demeurant vivant, mais intérieurement anéantie. Le froid du dehors s'engouffra en lui, près à glacer chacun de ses sentiments et chacune de ses pensées pour lui éviter une nouvelle rechute.

Le jeune chevalier ne voulait pas que ces 4 condisciples réalisent sa peine. S'il avait pu, Hyoga l'aurait même caché aux dieux et aux déesses. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu que le mortel ne souffre pas autant. Inspirant profondément, le cygne reprit le dessus sur sa douleur, l'endormant sous une couche de glace. « Arrête, se dit-il. Tu es en train de devenir encore plus sensible que Shun. »


	2. Shun I

C'est la suite du dernier chap, pour vous expliqué le processus de manière simple, c'est que je me fis surtout à la manga de Saint-Seiya et que chaque chapitre se concentre sur un seul personnage (ou presque !) Alors bonne lecture, à la prochaine.

Shun (I) (Il risque d'y en avoir plus qu'un seul !)

Shun fronça les sourcils en trouvant son frere Ikki encore plongé dans le sommeil. D'habitude le phénix se réveillait avant lui. Secouant ses cheveux bruns d'un hochement de tête, le cadet songea que ça ne pouvait que faire du bien à son frère. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, la mort d'Athéna, la renaissance des chevaliers d'or, Hadès, Pandore, Poséidon, le royaume des morts. . .

Andromède en frissonna, Ce n'était pas de bons souvenirs, loin de là. Alors qu'il allait sortir, le jeune adulte hésita. Qu'allait-il faire ? Rejoindre les chevaliers d'or ? Voir Athéna ? Obéir au message qu'il avait reçu ?

China, murmura-t-il en retournant vers son lit pour s'y échouer, l'air déboussolé. Un ronflement d'Ikki vint interrompre ses pensées. Shun soupira en glissant une main sous ses oreillers pour retrouver le message que la guerrière lui avait laissé. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers son frère pour être sûr qu'il dormait, Andromède déplia le papier et relu pour la troisième fois la lettre écrite par la main pressée de China.

Shun,

Je devine que ce qui suis te surprendra, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu croiras que s'est. J'ai besoin de ton aide, de la tienne seulement, il faudrait que tu me rejoignes demain, sur l'heure du midi, dans la forêt longeant le sanctuaire. Il y a une prairie au centre des bois où je t'attendrais. Viens seul, et si possible, sans ton armure. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour l'instant, mais c'est important. Merci d'avance.

China.

Un autre soupir suivit sa lecture. C'était plutôt embrouillé comme message. Lui qui ne connaissait presque pas cette femme était choisi par la guerrière pour il ne savait quelle mission. Car ça ne pouvait être autre chose que cela. China ne pouvait avoir autre chose à lui dire qu'une requête. Elle voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour elle. Ce n'était sûrement pas une déclaration d'amour qui l'attendait, Shun s'en doutait.

Et c'était mieux ainsi. Cette guerrière était beaucoup trop froide et brusque pour lui. « De toute manière, ça ne ressemble pas à ça et je n'intéresse jamais personne » voulut-il s'encourager. Mais étrangement, ça ne lui apporta aucun réconfort et l'attrista même. Dépité, Shun se décida à se lever en lançant un dernier regard vers son frère qui se retournait dans son sommeil, sans pour autant s'éveiller. Il lui envoya ses meilleurs souhaits, espérant ainsi prévenir ses cauchemars. Puisque c'était sûr que ce qui retenait le phénix dans son lit, s'était ses mauvais rêves.


	3. Ikki I

Eagle Eclypse: Ça a été surtout un surprise pour moi de voir que tu connaissais St-Seiya, tu sais, moi je l'adore depuis près de deux ans mais il m'en a fallu du temps pour récupérer toutes les infos possibles sur la série ! J'écris des fics de Beyblade, de Yu-gi-oh et de St-Seiya qui sont d.jà paru sur le site, mais je connais beaucoup plus de trucs japonais (cé seulement que si je faisais autant de fic que dans beyblade pour chaque truc que je connais, je serais tout le temps scotché sur mon ordi !) J'ai lu uniquement les mangas 14 15 et 21 de la série des marinas et du début avec Hades. (Si tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, peu importe ! Shina, China et Shaina (Chaina) est un chevalier d'argent, et une des seules femmes de la série Saint-Seiya, C'est aussi la vaillante guerrière de la constellation d'Ophiucus, le serpent. Elle est italienne, (j'ignore son âge mais elle est un peu plus vieille que les chevalier de bronze.) À la base elle est amoureuse de Seiya lui–même et Shun n'a pas vraiment de copine bien à lui. (Qu'est-ce que tu veux Masami Kurumada, le proprio n'était pas près à laissé son adorable petit Andromède tombé entre les mains de la première venue !)

Si tu veux savoir, je ne suis pas bien mieux que toi pour l'anime, j'ai vu seulement un épisode et c'était le combat entre Shiryu et Seiya lors du tournoi galactique. (Cé bien ça qu'on dit ?) En TK, je vais écrire un peu ma fic aussi, après tout, je suis cens. Etre là pour ça. Si il y a d'autres perso que tu e connais pas dans c't'histoire (À part pour ceux que j'ai inventé, je me ferais un plaisir de t'expliqué qui ils sont). À plus !

Ikki I

Il courait, il courait, tirant sur ses jambes, ses muscles tendus au maximum et il courait toujours en lançant des regards éplorés autour de lui. « Mais où es-tu ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tu disparaisses ? Je suis revenu. Je. . .je n'aurais jamais du partir ! »

Derrière lui, les monstres d'Hadès, autour, le désert de l'île de la mort, devant, l'horizon, vide et esseulée. Tout comme lui à cet instant, pauvre blessure vivante, humain saigné à blanc qui retenait ses cris de peine avec de la difficulté. Maintenant, son orgueil réduit en miette. Il n'était plus rien. Son coeur, grand ouvert, recevait de plein fouet l'attaquue mesquine du monde des morts, saignant de tout ses pores.

Ikki chercha son souffle, jeta un regard désespéré vers les montagnes qui apparaissaient devant lui, s'efforçant à continuer de courir, Ses yeux bruns tendres cherchaient un endroit où elle aurait pu se cacher, la place où se trouvait celle pour qui battait son coeur, le lieu qu'elle avait choisi pour échapper à la destruction qui régnait dans ce monde où elle était piégée.

Mais il n'y avait rien, aucune possibilité, aucune place où elle aurait pu se cacher. Pas de niche, pas de trou, de ravin ou de rivière, ni grotte, ni arbre, ni clairière. Rien, sauf ces montagnes. Ces montagnes, ces montagnes. . . « Dès que j'aurai franchi ses montagnes, je serais en sécurit. Et je pourrai te retrouver Esmeralda. » se dit-il pour reprendre courage. À cet instant bien précis où son coeur se remit à battre normalement, un cri retentit dans l'air. Un cri poussé par la voix qu'il avait tant espéré entendre jusque là. « Esmeralda ! »

Ikki se réveilla en sursaut, terrifié, en sueur, les jambes empêtrées dans ses couvertures, cherchant encore son souffle, comme s'il avait réellement couru tout ce temps. Il plissa ses yeux, inquiet. Est-ce que c'était un rêve prémonitoire qu'il venait de faire ou un simple rêve ?

Ce sera tout, dès que j'aurai plus de temps, je metterais en place toute les explication nécessaires au fonctionnement de c'te fic, salut à tout le monde !


	4. Shiryu I

Eagle Eclypse : Salut! Bon alors le fonctionnement de la fic. Tu sais il y a combien de chevalier en tout? Des tas! Et c'est l'horreur, y ,en a pas un qui a une copine (j'ai décidé de remédier à ça) Alors je les traite un à un dans certains moment de leur vie, (style avant, quand ils sont tout seul, après quand ils l'ont rencontré (on parle bien de la femme de leur vie) et ensuite, quand c'est l'enfer que les jeux sont fait et que plus rien ne va. (Quel résumé!))

Enfin bref, c'te fic est née pour que tous les chevaliers puissent un jour vivre heureux, en paix avec eux-mêmes. L'harmonie quoi. Et puis je tiens à dire que je me fis autant à la manga qu'aux émissions. J'espère juste que tu connais Shunrei. Au pire j'explique dans le prochain chap, et tu sais qu'u moment donné Shiryu devient aveugle? Eh ben, voilà, moi dans ma fic, il est déjà aveugle. (Le détail important est que dans l'émission il s'est auto crevé les yeux pour vaincre quelqu'un tandis que dans la Bd, c'est rien que sa vue qui lui a été enlevé et qu'il a toujours ses beux p'tits yeux gris argent . . .(Je l'aime lui)y'é trop mignon bon)

Ben voilà, cé à peu près tout, si y'a d'autre précision qui doivent venir, se sera plus tard. J'ai plus le temps.

Shiryu I (Il y aura donc plus qu'un chapitre sur lui . . .)

Shiryu, en s'éveillant, essaya de rester calme. C'était la première chose qu'il devait faire. Rester calme. Puis ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Tout petit, il détestait ne rien voir, ne voir que du noir. Et maintenant, sa plus grande peur d'enfant le rattrapait pour rester avec lui toute sa vie en devenant son handicap.

Le dragon garda ses paupières bien fermées. Son monde s'était complètement inversé. Il ne voyait plus les yeux ouverts. En fait les seuls moments où il voyait, c'était pendant ses rêves. Cette nuit, il n'avait cessé de revoir la jeune chinoise qui s'occupait de son vieux maître. Celle avec cette longue tresse qu'il adorait défaire. Puis le visage aimé avait disparu derrière les traits d'Athéna.

Shiryu s'était réveillé à cet instant-là, ébranlé. La déesse ne lui était jamais apparu en rêve. Et quand il rêvait d'une femme, normalement. . . L'aveugle ouvrit les yeux pour chasser l'apparition de Saori de son esprit. Il lui obéissait et était fidèle en tant que chevalier, mais ça ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Le dragon aimait Shunrei, et il ne voulait rien savoir d'un rêve qui lui montrerait celle pour qui il avait perdu la vue.

« Je suis un être humain, c'est normal que j'éprouve de la rancœur, mais je dois accepter ce que je suis devenu. » se dit-il. Mais ses yeux gris devenus cristallins à cause de ses larmes, cherchaient une échappatoire à la noirceur qu'il percevait, démentissant ses bonnes résolutions. Dans la confidence de l'aurore, Shiryu se félicita d'avoir une chambre qu'il ne partageait avec personne.

Cé tout les amis(es) je vais mourir!


	5. Seiya I et dispute I

Eagle Eclypse : Je sais pas si tu trouves les chap un peu court. Mais ça me fait une belle jambe pour dire que je suis capable de mettre plus d'un chapitre par jour sur le site. Pas mal non? (Je suis le top du décourageant) Au fait un p'tit truc en passant, je n'aime pas beaucoup Seiya, en fait je ne l'aime pas du tout (il se pourrait bien que je ne m'arrange pas pour lui trouver un copine (le seul célibat de la fic? 00, impossible, peut-être que si peut-être que non, je suis sûre de rien . . .))

Bon, tant mieux si tu savais déjà pour Shiryu (ça sonne p'tit chérichou d'amour son nom, tu trouves pas?) Mais fallait bien que je précise pour être certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de confusion. Mais bon. (Alors comme ça tu aimes bien Hyoga et Camus? Toi aussi?) Alors faut que je m'excuse d'avance pour tout ce que je vais faire à Camus, ce sera un de mes plus grands martyrs avec Saga (ça veut pas dire qu'y vont mourir hein? On met ça au clair tout de suite) Bon, ben, contente que ma dernière RAR t'as fait rire, désoler pour tes côtes (la question tiens plus du fait de pourquoi t'aurais mal au côtes) ET COMMENT ÇA JE M'EN FOUS? La santé de mes lecteurs et lectrices (quoi que je n'ai jamais vu de mec sur fanfiction(à part tout les persos préférés de ses dames)étranges non?))

Tout ça pour dire que je te souhaite un promt rétablissement et que je prends la remarque (rire à en avoir mal au côte) comme un compliment. Parce que c'est pas tout le monde qui vante mon sens de l'humour. Sans parler de . . . (Tu sais qu'une de mes amies à osé me critiquer pour mon écriture, elle ne connais pas les mangas, ou les animes alors elle dit que toute mes histoires sont pareilles parce que tout mes persos sont décris comme étant super bô) Comme si un personnage de dessin animé japonais pouvait ne pas être beau quand c'est mon préféré!

Passons, j'ai le moral à plat, je fais un chapitre sur Seiya (l'horreur) Oh fait, si toi t'aime Seiya, je t'en veux pas hein, il est bien quand même et je respecte tes goûts, et ceux de toutes mes fans( je vois la vie en couleur tout d'un coup) Bref, ce sera tout, à la prochaine!

Seiya I (J'hésite a en écrire un autre sur Seiya. . . je vais y penser Okay?)

Seiya se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre, seul et délaissé. D'habitude, à une telle heure, Saori serait en train de se serrer contre son torse en marmottant des tendresses à son oreille. Lui, il serait aux anges. Mais en tant qu'Athéna fraîchement elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas s'adonner à de telles choses. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de recevoir la visite de tout les chevaliers d'or, les uns après les autres. « Mais enfin, c'est ça mon problème? Je suis jaloux ou quoi? » se demanda t'il en croisant ses bras sous sa nuque.

Bon, et comme c'était juste ça, un paragraphe, je devais pas être en forme quand j'ai écris ça, je vais vous faire l'insigne honneur, non le privilège de mettre aussi un chap avec plus d'un perso. . .

Dispute I (Il y aura beaucoup, mais alors là beaucoup plus qu'une dispute, ok?)

Saga eut un sourire en coin, quand Athéna lui expliqua pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir dans ses appartements privés. La jeune femme, depuis l'accalmie qui avait suivit la bataille contre Hadès, ne pensait plus beaucoup aux problèmes d'ordre spirituel. En fait elle recommençait à penser à elle. Par la même occasion, Saori songeait à Seiya, avec lequel elle avait été très lié avant de mourir (1) Elle n'était plus sûre de ses sentiments à son égard.(2)

Ça doit te sembler enfantin, mais j'ai dans l'idée de rendre Seiya jaloux, expliqua évasivement la jeune femme. (3)

Et notre petit pégase sera jaloux de qui, s'intéressa le Gémeau en jouant avec une des mèches blondes de la déesse.(4) Saori se dégagea, gentiment, avant de répondre avec un air apaisant.

Mais de tout les chevaliers d'or voyons! C'est le plus facile à faire, déclara t'elle. Son ton laissait entendre que c'était d'une telle évidence que le chevalier devait être stupide pour ne pas y avoir penser. (5) Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Saga. Lui et les chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas des jouets à laisser entre les mains d'une enfant gâtée comme Saori pouvait l'être parfois. Si elle se remettait à les manipuler comme elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de le faire, Saga ne répondrait plus de rien.

Avant que la jeune femme ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, le Gémeau était sur le pas de la porte.

On peut savoir jusqu'où vos serviteurs devront aller pour contenter sa sainteté? Demanda t'il , prêt à entrer dans une colère noire.

Jusqu'où je le jugerais nécessaire, répliqua Saori en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Tu as dû drôlement t'ennuyer pendant notre mort dans ce cas-là, fis Saga avant de claquer la porte, une fois entré dans sa colère noire.

Le chevalier s'éloigna d'un pas vif et colérique. Il avait déjà haï Saori, il l'avait déjà aimé, un jour il en était venu à l'adorer. Mais de faire semblant de l'aimer alors qu'il avait dû faire semblant du contraire toute sa vie! Il préférait encore souffrir son amour impossible en silence que de s'adonner à un tel jeu. Si jamais lui et son frère devaient à nouveau se retrouver pris dans une histoire de ce genre! Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Parce que selon Saga, un décagone amoureux, (on compte huit des chevaliers d'or, Saori et Seiya) ce n'était pas facile à vivre. (6)

Et puis le gémeau devinait aisément jusqu'où il devrait aller pour contenter sa sainteté. Jusque dans son lit. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Surtout que maintenant, le guerrier ne l'aimait plus du tout comme avant. « Si elle croit que je vais la laisser faire, c'est que notre princesse se trompe royalement! »

(1) Première nouvelle, elle est morte, j'espère que tout le monde c'est qu'en ce moment elle est vivante au moins?

(2) Peut-être nourrissait-elle le rêve secret que son Seiya-chan vienne l'empêcher se suicider.

(3) Ce qui est drôle c'est qu'elle veut le rendre jaloux alors qu'il l'est déjà.

(4) Elle est bien blonde n'est-ce pas?

(5) Vous trouvez pas que c'est vraiment dans son style ça?

(6) Déjà là un triangle amoureux.

Je viens d'y penser, quelqu'un que je connais bien m'a dit que j'étais la nounou des chevaliers (en un sens, je ne détesterais vraiment pas mais. . .) Bon, disons que je risque de très vite devenir leur pire cauchemar! Alors disons la nounou cauchemardesque a fini son chapitre.

Fuschicho :Je suis sûre que j'ai fait une faute dans ton pseudo, mais tant pis, je tiens surtout à te dire merci, parce que tu as lu presque toute mes fics et qu'à chaque début qui semblait ne rien vouloir donner tu m'as encouragé à continuer, alors giga merci! Continu tes histoires, tu es géniale! (À plus)

En prévision : Bientôt j'écris le chap de Milo, celui ou Shun et Ikki sont séparé à cause d'une femme, la jalousie d'Aiola, combien Kanon cours vite, les problèmes de Shiryu avec Athéna, les retrouvailles de Seika, la sœur de Seiya, avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas son frère, Ikki très très triste parce que Shun ne lui parle plus, Shunrei et Shiryu ensemble, mais est-ce que ça va durer? Puis Camus qui est disparu dans un coin très éloigné de la planète, ainsi que. . . attendé, le rendez-vous de Shun et Shina et, plein de truc du genre. (Faut juste que j'ai le temps de tout écrire avant que mon ordi ne me sois coupé, chose qui va arriver dans quelques jours!)

Plus de détail, prochain chapitres!


	6. Milo I

Eagle Eclypse : Eh ben dis donc, ça t'as pas prit de temps pour lire le chap cette fois. Et l'histoire de la nounou, je l'ai ramené sur le tapis parce que. . . Mon petit frère j'vais devoir le garder ce soir. C't'embêtant ces trucs là comme tu peux pas t'en douter ( À moins que t'as un p,tit frère. . .) En tout cas.

Pour seiya, je suis d'accord, il est pas mal à regarder, mais. . .(bon je l'admet, c'est le seul que je peux dessiner à la perfection et alors !) Quant au souffrance de Camus c,est censé être une surprise ! (Et puis je crois bien que je me suis mal exprimé, j'avais jamais pensé à mettre Saga avec Camus (je ne vois pas d'atome crochu dans ça) mais c'est drôle de voir que tout le monde voit bien le pauv Camus avec le pauv Milo.) Tk, ce que j,ai voulu dire tout à l'heure ce que je vais faire souffrir Camus, physiquement, psychologiquement et moralement et les . ..ment que tu pourras trouver et que je ferais la même chose avec Saga (sauf qui sont pas ensemble, é non) Je leur ai déjà prévu une copine ! Mon couple yaoi, c'est pour plus tard. . .

Suspens. (Mais j'ai réussi à atteindre mon but hein ? C'est toi même qui la écrit, je t'ai encore fait mal au côte. C,est sur cette fois, je vais devenir une humoriste aussi célèbre que Lise Dion. . .oh tu connais pas Lise Dion ? (aucune idée, mais disons qu't,as connais pas pour faire drôle.) Eh ben zut je serais pas si célèbre que j'aurais cru.

Bon ben si toi tu savais pas qu'Athéna s'est suicidé après l'épisode des combats contre les marinas parce que les chevaliers d'or étaient tous morts et qu'ils avaient besoin de sa tête pour récupérer la vie éternel en la donnant à Hadès et que leur déesse elle, elle s'est tué pour aller trucider Hadès dans le monde des morts et que les chevaliers (Saga Camus(non !) et Shura) qui voulait la ramener (morte soi-disement) à Hadès eh ben y'ont fait semblant, parce qu'il n,avait pas du tout l'intention de tuer Saori pis qu'y voulaient seulement la prévenir et qu'elle les a tous traumatisé (Saga et Kanon surtout parce que le couteau qu,elle a prit pour se trancher la gorge était à Saga et que c'est Kanon qui la donné à Saga avant qu'elle ne le lui arrache des mains pour s'oter la vie. . .) Il faisait vraiment pitié le pauvre Saga après ça. . .

C'est un peu embrouillé ? Oh ATTENDS ! J'ai même pas fini ma phrase !

Si tu ne savais pas tout ce blablabla indigeste que je vais m'arranger pour t'expliquer un peu mieux dans le prochain chapitre, eh ben moi je ne savais pas qu'Athéna s'est fait transpercé par une flèche en plein coeur un bon moment donné. Y va falloir que je sache quand c'est arrivé ça !

Bon, maintenant que je t'ai bien cassé les cotes avec mes farces épliante, épilatoire, désopilabile non bon sang, avec mes farces désopilantes ! (L'histoire continue. . .) Salut !

Milo I (Je Tiens à spécifier que malheureusement, Milo ne finira p'tre pas avec Camus)

Du calme les petits, vous le savez, que nous soyons en paix ou en guerre, il vous faudra toujours demeuré concentré. Et pour être concentré, il faut atteindre la paix intér. . .

MILOOOO !

Interrompu dans sa leçon, l'interpellé se retourna l'air faussement contrarié. Kanon, puisque c'était lui qui venait de crier comme un défoncé, venait de saucé les nouvelles recrues du cours le plus ennuyant que le scorpion ait jamais donné. Le pauvre était tombé sur un sujet sur lequel il ne savait jamais quoi dire. Cherchant désespérément ses mots, il s'était mis à débité toute sorte d'ineptie comme un automate privé de guide d'instruction, d'interrupteur de fermeture ou de pile à plat.

Bref, il était en train de se planter, littéralement. Voyant le gémeau qui culbutait en bas de la colline pour les rejoindre, Milo suggéra à sa classe de suspendre le cours là, pour ne sûrement jamais le reprendre, et de filer faire le plein de paix intérieure dans les bars de la ville si leur coeur leur en disait. En autant qu'il ne les retrouve pas pendus au bout d'une corde le lendemain. Les jeunes ne se firent pas prier pour quitter avec, heureusement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que le dernier élève fut sorti que Kanon rejoint son ami chevalier. Il avait l'air d'un épouvantail, ses cheveux bleus plein de pailles, ses yeux couleur verdure brillant d'une drôle de lueur.

Quoi ? répliqua Milo, avec un ton dramatiquement furieux. C'était surtout pour la forme qu'il se fâchait, parce qu'il était drôlement content de l'intervention du chevalier des gémeaux.

Tous les chevaliers d'Athéna doivent se réunir dans son sanctuaire, elle a une importante annonce à faire. C'est pas rapport aux prochains mois, qu'on va passer à faire ce qu'elle va nous demander tout à l'heure !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Milo, ne comprenant rien aux phrases embrouillées de son ami.

Athéna veut nous voir, point, fit Kanon, avant de se saisir du bras du Scorpion pour l'entraîner jusqu'au temple.

Oh fait, dans le dernier chapitre j'ai dit bien des trucs qui devrait arriver, j,ai jsute peur que vous courrez le risque de devoir attendre deux mois avant de les lire parce que dans deux jours, mon ordi me sera arraché (Pas d'internet l'été !) Bon alors c'était une prévention pour vous dire que cette fic va bientôt connaître un immense temps de pause mais que je ne veux pas l'abandonner et ça pour rien au monde (Même pas mon p,tit frère) Non là j'exagère un peu ! Allons, c'est tout pour cette fois.


	7. Chevaliers I

Eagle Eclypse : C,est sûr que je ne disais pas grand chose de compréhensible avec le suicide d'Athéna, alors cette fois je vais bien m'expliqué. Ahem, ahem. Il y a treize ans de ça, Saga, alors qu'il avait décidé de prendre la place du grand pope se mit dans la tête de tuer Athéna. Il amena donc une dague (dont j'ignore la provenance) dans son sanctuaire et l'installa sous son fauteuil de grand pope pour l'utiliser au moment opportun. Mais (et on ne sait pas pourquoi . . .) Il ne l'a pas tué. Et la dague, elle, est toujours restée sous le siège du grand pope. (Un détail que j'ai oublié, à cette époque, Athéna était une petite fille). Puis treize ans plus tard, alors qu'Hadès pense forcé les chevaliers d'or à tuer Athéna, quelque chose tourne mal. Les chevaliers d'or, qui étaient décédés (sauf Aioros) sont ramenés à la vie apr Hadès, à condition qu'ils tuent Athéna et ramène son corps au dieu des morts, contre quoi ils recevront la vie éternelle. (C'est là que Saga, Shura et Camus se réunissent tous les trois et font semblant de vouloir tuer Athéna, alors que tout ça est censé être un piège contre Hadès. Milo, Mû et Aiola eux, continuent d'être les gentils en ignorant tout de la supercherie. Ainsi les deux trios se battent et c'est le bon coté qui l'emporte. Alors que Milo allait achever Saga, et que Camus et était en assez mauvais état, Saori demande au trois chevaliers d'or qui lui obéissent toujours d'emmener les trois autres jusqu'à elle.)

Et c'est là que tout dérape! Primo, Kanon, qui avait disparu, se trouve déjà avec Athéna quand les six chevaliers la rejoignent. La déesse demande au jumeau de Saga de lui donner la fameuse dague qui se trouve sous le siège du grand pope (vu qu'y sont juste à coté). Kanon obéit et Saga, bien qu'à moitié mort ne comprend pas trop ce que lui veut la déesse. C'est Athéna qui va lui demander, comme il s'approche d'elle, tout tremblant avec la dague, indécis, de lui trancher la gorge. Mais comme le chevalier ne peux pas pousser la supercherie jusque là, étant trop fidèle à Athéna, c'est elle qui s'empare de la dague et se transperce la gorge avec.

Saga n'en revient pas et se sent mal comme jamais (Tout comme Kanon et tous les autres chevaliers) Athéna explique qu'elle a fait cela pour leur offrir le repos éternel avant de disparaître en poussière interstellaire. Ce que personne ne sait, à part Sion, qui vient faire un tour un peu après, c'est qu,Athéna était au courant du plan de Saga pour déjouer Hadès et à intercéder en leur faveur en se suicidant. Une fois morte, elle dérive vers le monde des morts dans l'espoir de pouvoir aller tuer Hadès. Malheureusement, pour qu,elle y parvienne, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu doivent lui apporter son armure sacrée, de façon à ce que la déesse morte puisse agir à son gré dans le monde des morts. Parce qu'une fois mort, on obéit seulement à Hadès . . .

Pas mal comme explication non? C't'un peu plus clair? Bien. Comme il y a des choses pas tellement drôle (parce qu'on a plus le droit de déconner) et d'autre qui n'ont pas lieu d'être écrite (ça m'a frappé ça, ça fait souvent qu'on me le dit, je vais finir par le croire), eh bien je vais te laisser lire tout de suite. Slt!

Chevaliers I (Je n'étais pas pour écrire séparément 21 chapitres pour l'intervention de chaque chevalier différent! J'suis p'tre folle, mais pas è ce point là!lol)

Shun était nerveux. Ikki ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Shiryu avait refusé de mettre son armure, de craintes de l'enfiler de travers. C'était également le cas d'Andromède, Pégase, le Cygne et le Phénix. En fait, la plupart des chevaliers venaient tout juste de se réveiller quand Athéna avait demandé à les voir. Il était pourtant presque déjà midi.

Shun, tu as un problème ou quoi? Fit Seiya en réprimant un bâillement endormi, il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit et n'aurait pas dit non pour roupiller encore un peu.

Le jeune homme aux yeux tendres secoua la tête. « Non, je n'ai pas de problème! Mais je me demande encore si je devrais aller voir Shina ou pas. » Songea t'il en laissant échapper un profond soupir.

Oh Ikki, je crois que ton frère nous couve quelque chose, fit remarquer Shura en passant à côté d'eux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le Phénix se tint à répliquer au cas où quelqu'un ajouterait quelques mauvais commentaires. Shun de son côté était trop songeur pour remarqué qu'il était devenu le sujet de conversation.

Et ce serait quoi ce qu'il couve le p'tit, s'intéressa Mû en arrivant avec Aiola, Milo, Kanon, Saga, Dohko et un Kiki particulièrement excité.

Cette fois Andromède perçu la remarque et releva la tête l'air presque contrarié, puis en apercevant la salle où les attendait Athéna et constant que la seule autre personne les attendant était Marine, il poussa un autre soupir, tout en détournant le regard. Il était de plus en plus indécis quant à ce qu'il allait faire.

Je vois, commença Aiola en échangeant quelques regards complices avec les autres chevaliers d'or.

Shiryu fronça les sourcils en comprenant où il voulaient en venir. Le dragon avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais il pouvait sentir le cosmo des guerriers évolué vers un penchant moqueur d'un mouvement général.

Il est amoureux, sourit Milo. Reste à savoir de qui.

La réaction des chevaliers de bronze fut imminente. Seiya éclata d'un grand rire clair et fort, presque instantanément, ne pouvant tout simplement pas imaginer son jeune frère d'armes amoureux. De quoi aurait-il pu être amoureux? Shun aimait déjà la terre entière! Hyoga retint un petit fou rire lui aussi, frappé par l'idée que le jeune Andromède puisse avoir encore assez d'amour pour en réserver à une seule personne.

Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle, répliqua aussitôt Ikki, près à défendre son frère.

Mais rien voyons, sauf que tu connais Seiya, un rien le fait rire, un autre rien le fait pleurer, répondit Shiryu, espérant ainsi calmé le Phénix.

Et alors que Kanon allait lancer une remarque de son cru pour pimenter l'affaire, Shun laissa échapper sa dernière pensée, sans même réaliser ce dont les autres étaient en train de parler.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de mal à ça, émit-il d'une voix parfaitement audible.

À ce que tu sois amoureux de quelqu'un, s'emporta Aiola en le voyant se diriger vers Marine et Athéna. Et en se fichant complètement qu'Athéna soit là, mais ne voyant qu'une chose, Marine était là! Et Shun se dirigeait vers elle.

Shiryu sourit, en imaginant l'expression du chevalier du lion. Mû et Milo durent retenir leur ami pour éviter de le voir se précipiter sur Andromède, écumant de jalousie qu'il était.

Quoi? demanda celui qui rendait, inconsciemment, Aiola jaloux,en se retournant vers lui.

Attends au moins une minute p'tit, éclata le lion en se dégageant.

Ça fait déjà longtemps que la déesse nous attend, j'te rappelle, Aiola, glissa Ikki, sauvant son frère par la même occasion.

Justement, ajouta Athéna, les bras croisé et l'air assassin. Venez ici si vous voulez que la promesse que je comptais vous faire tienne toujours!

Les chevaliers s'empressèrent aussitôt de rejoindre leur déesse dans la salle centrale de son sanctuaire. Saori parcouru l'assemblée du regard, comptant les têtes.

Il en manque à l'appelle, fit remarquer Marine pour expliquer à la princesse son impression.

Le coeur de Hyoga se serra quand il songea que son maître Camus faisait partie des manquants. Athéna secoua la tête signifiant que ce n'était pas bien grave. Shaka, Camus et Aphrodite étaient les seuls chevaliers d'or à ne pas être rentré après avoir été ressuscité. Shina, elle, lui avait déjà donné ses raisons. (Et pour des raisons personnelles Aldébéran, Deathmask et plusieurs autres ne seront jamais présentés ou nommé dans l'histoire.)

Comme les temps semblent vouloir se calmer un peu, je crois que vous reprendrez plus de force en rentrant tous chez vous. C'est pourquoi je vous envoie en congé forcé de 4 mois, à moins que quelque chose d'imprévu n'arrive bien sûr. Donc, je vous propose à tous de filer chez vous dès aujourd'hui, acheva t'elle. Oh, j'allais oublier, repris Athéna. J'aimerais te dire deux mots avant que tu partes Shiryu et trois autres aux chevaliers d'or. Merci tout le monde! Reposez-vous bien.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Shun se frayait un chemin parmi ses frère d'armes. Il était presque midi et il s'était décidé. Toujours près à rendre service, il ne faillirait pas cette fois non plus. Les autres chevaliers l'observèrent d'un air ahuri. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient agir comme ça. Seiya essaya de l'arrêter, mais ce fut Ikki qui le devança.

Shun, où tu vas comme ça, demanda le phénix sur un ton inquiet qui ne lui allait pas.

Les agissements de son frère le rendaient hésitant comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns jeta un rapide coup d'œil au-dehors pour voir que le soleil allait bientôt atteindre son zénith. Se fichant complètement de l'attention générale braquée sur lui, Shun s'écarta des chevaliers pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

Écoute Ikki, je suis pressé, j'ai des choses très importantes à faire, je t'expliquerai plus tard, t'as qu'à rentrer sans moi, je te rejoindrai.

Quand? s'énerva l'aîné tandis que les autres chevaliers ne savaient plus trop où se mettre ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Quelque chose chez Shun allait de travers, ils le voyaient tout très bien. Mais ce qui les embêtaient, c'était le mauvais pressentiment que tout ça leur inspirait. Shiryu sentit la tension monter d'un cran.

Je ne sais pas, peut-être dans un mois, cria Shun de l'extérieur. Ikki fronça les sourcils, un mois? Cette fois, ça prenait une tournure trop bizarre pour qu'il laisse les autres entendre la suite. Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, il ferma ses yeux de braises et se concentra pour appeler mentalement son frère.

« -Shun? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu vas faire? Tu ne peux même pas me le dire à moi? -»

Andromède s'efforça de ne pas réagir. Mais n'il était pas le frère d'Ikki pour rien et il lui arrivait de se fâcher lui aussi.

« -Cette histoire-là ne concerne que moi! Tu ne m'as jamais avoué tes tourments et il y a longtemps que l'un comme l'autre on ne se confie plus rien. Alors laisse-moi vivre ma vie et je te laisserais vivre la tienne! -»

« -Des tourments? Tu es tourmenté? Mais par quoi? -» s'inquiéta le phénix.

« -Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de TES problèmes! On ne se connaît presque plus. Tu es toujours parti à chercher ton Esmeralda, mort pour la rejoindre et tu ressuscites n'importe quand pour aboutir n'importe où! Si moi j'accepte que tu disparaisses régulièrement, pourquoi JE ne pourrais pas partir quand ça ME chante moi aussi? -» se défoula Shun.

« -Mais enfin, comment tu sais pour Esmeralda? Ah, puis oublie ça. Mais dit moi ce qui t'arrive au moins. -» répondit Ikki en souhaitant que son frère se calme. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça.

« -NON! -» Le contact se rompit sur ce dernier mot, qui voulait bien entendu tout dire. Le phénix revint à la réalité entouré de ses frères d'arme, prêt à se mettre à trembler. Seiya vint poser une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager. Bien qu'il soit sous le choc, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se dégagea de ce signe d'amitié.

Ça va. Je vais rentrer chez moi, tout de suite. Mais il faut que vous e promettiez de ne pas chercher à savoir ce que voulait faire Shun, déclara-t-il, leur tournant le dos.

Mais enfin, commença Kiki. Ikki se retourna automatiquement, laissant voir l'émouvant spectacle qu'il offrait. Tout son corps était agité d'un très léger tremblement et, bien qu'il conservait un visage impassible, ses yeux affichaient une douleur muette que tous comprirent aisément. Andromède avait fait entendre ce qu'il gardait sur le coeur à propos de son frère. Celui-ci était anéanti.

Mais enfin, reprit Ikki, à la place de Kiki, si je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il va faire, lequel d'entre vous aurait le droit de le savoir alors que je l'ignorerais? Shun est MON frère!

Oui maintenant, c'était bien clair. Les frères s'étaient disputés. Et c'était Andromède qui avait lancé les hostilités. Du jamais vu. Malgré cela, et malgré l'air blessé mal contenu du phénix, Athéna lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle, elle aurait le droit de savoir ce que son cadet comptait faire. Ce qui redoubla l,envie du chevalier de bronze de quitter l'endroit le plus rapidement possible. Avant qu'un de ses amis ait le lui glisser un mot, il sortit. Et cette fois, personne ne voulut savoir où il allait et ce qu'il comptait y faire.

Eh bien, ça vous refroidit une ambiance ça, glissa Milo, une fois que la porte du sanctuaire ait claqué.


	8. Shiryu 2

Me voilà! Cé ty pas génial, j'ai enfin réussi à retrouver mon ordinateur et maintenant, je peux recommencer à vous mettre mes merveilleux chapitres que j'ai écrit pendant les vacances!

Alors je tiens aujourd'hui, en ce grand moment où je reprend du service, vous déclaré l'étymologie de mon titre. D'abord je voulais faire une dizaine d'histoires pour chaque chevalier, du genre, _L'œil du dragon_ pour Shiryu, _Feu de soleil_ avec Ikki, ou _Glace et givres_ et comptoir des surgelés avec Hyoga! Mais ç'aurait été long et je voulais les faire interagir entre eux! Alors on met tout dans l'histoire de Shun, sous le nom de _Tendresse d'ambre_, qui est mon plus jolie, je dois dire!

Mais en plus, l'autre raison, pour le titre je veux dire, c'est que tout les chevaliers sont très différents les uns des autres. L'ambre est une pierre spécial qui a des reflets de couleurs très différent et même changeant (à ce que j'en sais, je ne suis pas encore géologue), j'ai trouvé ça approprié. Quant à la tendresse. . . (qu'ils seraient kawaaai les chevaliers d'or, tous tendres et tous amoureux!) Alors c'est bon, c'est une bonne rentrée en matière? (Je sors d'un cours de chimie!)

Eagle Eclypse : Bon, alors comme ça tu aimes Deathmask toi aussi? Génial, j'ai viré mon fusil d'épaule! S'il reçoit une balle, ce sera pas dans la tête, mais dans le cœur (là je veux dire qu'il va rencontrer l'amour et l'amitié lui aussi!) Mais je sais pas trop encore quoi faire pour le cancer. . . Bon ben, quant à Aldébaran, s'il apparaît, (ce qui m'étonnerait) c'est parce que je suis devenu suicidaire, j'ai déjà assez de personnage comme ça à gérer! J'espère que tu va recommencer à suivre l'histoire, merci à l'avance.

Draggona : Ben, salut! Et bienvenu parmi mes lectrices! Je suis désoler si tu voulais voir Camus avec Milo, mais je fais déjà un petit quelque chose (vraiment mini et tout mimi(mignon!)) pour ses deux là. Quant à Aioro et Kanon, pas mauvaise idée (mais y'a la différence d'âge qui entre en ligne de compte. . .) sans oublier que dans mon histoire, Aioro est toujours mort! Je dois le ressucité moi! (Remarque que je l'ai déjà fait pendant l'été, mais on le dit à personne d'accord, ce sera une surprise)Alors merci pour l'idée!

Shiryu 2 (déjà!)

-Shiryu, avant que tu n'ailles retrouver ton amie, commença Saori, il faut mettre quelques trucs au clair.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les termes utilisés par Athéna. Croisant les bras sur son torse, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour demander des précisions à la déesse.

-Voilà, tu es aveugle.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué ironisa t'il.

-Shunrei ne le sait pas elle! Tu vas devoir le lui apprendre en personne.

-Je n'y avais pas songé, mentit-il. Dès qu'ils avaient cessé de se battre, il n'avait plus pensé qu'à ça. Comme il avait continué de garder ses yeux bien fermés, puisque les ouvrir alors qu'on ne voit rien, c'est se mentir à soi-même.

-Puis, l'autre chose, ouvre tes yeux, bon sang! Ça donnera un avantage de moins à tes adversaires et ils ne feront pas exprès de profiter du fait que tu es aveugle. Pour la bonne raison qu'ils ne le sauront pas que tu l'es!

Shiryu ne réagit pas à cette requête. S'il ouvrait les yeux, ça ne changerait rein aux ténèbres qu'il voyait à longueur de temps. Athéna se mit à lui tourner autour, juste pour le pousser à bout. Comprenant qu'il n'obéirait pas, elle se rapprocha de lui pour mettre autre chose à l'épreuve chez le chevalier du dragon. Il l'arrêta à la seconde où elle franchit la limite gardée entre lui et les femmes. En même temps, il ouvrit ses yeux gris pâle les plus furieux pour fusiller du regard la princesse.

-Excellent, garde au moins ça en mémoire, fit-elle avant de lui annoncer qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Shura et Dhokko avaient dressé un cheval de façon à ce qu'il le raccompagne de Hong Kong jusque chez lui. Il n'aurait qu'à prendre l'avion pour la Chine.

Et c'est bel et bien dix minutes qu 'il m'aura fallu pour écrire ce chapitre incroyablement court comparé à tout ceux qui sont déjà paru. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, vous savez, c'était le prochain à écrire quand mon école c'est terminé l'année dernière. . .

Alors assez parler, je dois vous dire salut, et écrire un autre chap dans une autre de mes histoires. . .


	9. Hyoga 2

Eagle eclypse : Et oui, je suis revenu! Moi aussi j'suis contente! Et oui je sais que le chap est court comme ça se peut pas et comme ça se fait pas, mais. . .il y en aura des plus longs, l'autre jour, j'en ai fait un avec Mû et il durait près de 15 pages! (Ça c'est pas à l'ordi, oky?) Et puis après je me suis mis sur Aphrodite et je te jure que le pauvre, environ 16 pages, je l'ai fait souffrir comme jamais.

Ouais j'aime Dm, mais je doute de ce qui va lui arriver pour l'instant, alors je n'ai encore rien écrit avec lui. J'en suis encore à la question (avec un homme ou une femme?) Et je tiens à dire que je déteste, mais alors là je déteste son armure. Elle lui va pas bien du tout du tout du tout, il a toujours les joues caché par son casque et ça fait pas beau! (Je peux apprécier sa physionomie comme je le voudrais en fait, c'est ça le gros problème)

Quant à la suite, elle bien, elle suit! (Au fait, j'sais pas si t'as vu, mais j'ai traduit un nouveau chap de jeu amoureux, juste comme ça en passant)

Hyoga 2 (il sera au moins un peu plus long que le dernier!)

Hyoga ne dit au revoir à personne en quittant le sanctuaire. Il partit pour la Sibérie, retrouvé ses paysages de glace et ses grottes de pierre froide. Cela dès l'après-midi. Avec bien sûr l'espoir secret de revoir son maître Camus. Le Russe était loin de savoir ce qui l'attendait dans son paradis blanc.

Mais une fois qu'il fut arrivé dans son pays natal, après des heures d'avion et d'autobus, le cygne se demanda où aller? Son armure était resté au temple, en Grèce, comme il savait qu'elle ne lui servirait à rien dans le froid. Mais maintenant que Hyoga était arrivé, seul dehors, sous les étoiles et les constellations, le jeune homme n'était plus sûr de lui du tout. « Tour ce qui me rattachait ici, c'était ma mère, Isaak, mon maître Camus, mais maintenant, est-ce que j'ai vraiment quelque chose à faire ici? »

Au moment où il pensait ainsi, le cygne ressentit une force, une énergie vitale qui était bien trop grande pour être celle d'un animal, mais trop faible pour que l'humain la possédant puisse être en bonne santé. Plein d'espoir et de craintes à la fois, Hyoga se concentra sur cette douce présence qu'il ressentait dans tout son cosmo alors que le vent venait lui mordre le visage. Son regard azur se posa sur une petite cavité dans la pierre à ses pieds, assez grande pour qu'un humain s'y glisse.

C'était de là que venait cette alarme qui résonnait en lui. Il y avait quelqu'un là dessous, en grand danger. « Peut-être Camus. .. quoique non, je reconnaîtrais son cosmo si c'était lui. » Plutôt que de continuer à se geler les pieds dans la neige, Hyoga se glissa sous la terre glacée pour trouver cet être dont l'âme l'appelait à l'aide. Sous le sol, il faisait inhabituellement clair. Une lumière éblouissante provenant du fond de la grotte éclairait ses murs irréguliers et un spectacle incroyable.

Le chevalier de bronze en eut le souffle coupé. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de se frotter les yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais il était certain que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ni Camus, ni qui que ce soit qu'il connaissait, pour la bonne raison que c'était une elle qui se tenait devant lui. Et il ne la connaissait pas, à part qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose chez elle qu'il n'arrivait pas à replacer.

La jeune fille devait avoir son âge. Ses cheveux blond châtain avaient la même longueur que ceux du Russe. Ses paupières closes masquaient un regard cobalt qu'Il devinait sans difficulté. Elle portait une robe un peu légère pour la saison, dont une manche avait été déchirée de façon à ce que son épaule soit visible. Ses pieds étaient nus et la pose de ses jambes magnifiques donnait l' impression qu'elle flottait. Hyoga eut de la difficulté à ne pas penser qu'un ange se tenait devant lui.

Mais l'étincelle de force qui l'appelait s'amenuisait et avec raison! La jeune fille avait été glacée vivante! Combien de temps auparavant, il n'aurait su le dire, mais elle ne le supporterait plus longtemps. L'ange était enfermé sous une couche de glace. Sa peau normalement blanche paraissait bleue sous le givre et le frimas. « Comment la sortir de là? »Sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir, Hyoga tendit ses mains devant lui, paumes ouvertes, pour absorber tout le froid et la glace encerclant l'adolescente.

Ce fut comme si un vent du nord le traversait de la tête au pied. Comme si tout le froid qui ait jamais séjourné sur terre s'était immiscé en lui, avait le tour de son corps pour en geler chaque partie avant de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Alors, la glace retenant la prisonnière tomba en morceaux tout autour d'elle. Et l'ange, une fois libre, glissa au sol avant que Hyoga ne la rattrape et la prenne dans ses bras, tremblante et terriblement froide.

Le jeune guerrier frémit à son contact, sentant la chaleur de son corps le quitter pour rejoindre celui de sa protégée. La jeune fille, terrassée par le froid et la terreur, eut pour réflexe de s'accrocher au cou de son sauveur et de se blottir contre lui tout en fondant en larmes et triplant le trouble du pauvre sauveteur. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, mais ne réussit qu'à laisser échapper un sanglot. La lumière éclairant la grotte s'éteignit.

-Ne t'inquiète plus, ça va aller, je ne te veux pas de mal, tu es sorties de ce froid maintenant, tu vas vois, ça va allez mieux, l'encouragea t'il, maladroitement.

-Je. .. Seika, réussit-elle à dure entre ses larmes et ses tremblements. « C'est la sœur de Seiya, réalisa t'il. »

-Je suis Hyoga, mais tu ferais mieux de te calmer, tu as traversé un gros traumatisme, dans tout les sens. Ton organisme va mettre un peu de temps à s'en remettre. On n'a qu'à rester ici cette nuit, le temps que tu te réchauffes.

-Merci, murmura t'elle, en essuyant ses larmes sur la tunique de son sauveur.

Sentant son énergie faiblir suite à l'usage inhabituel qu'il avait fait de ses forces, Hyoga jugea préférable de s'asseoir dans un coin, en gardant Seika blottit contre lui. Intérieurement, le chevalier se demandait ce qui l'avait attiré vers elle. Il pressentait un puissant cosmo en elle. Aussi fort et fougueux que le sien. Mais à l'état sauvage. Qui n'agissait qu'en réponse à l'instinct de survie.

À ce moment, comme pour répondre à sa question, alors que Seika retrouvait ses esprits et cessait de trembler, la lueur bleutée ayant disparut suite à sa libération se ralluma, cette fois autour d'eux. C'était bien d'elle que venait cette force qu'il sentait au fond de ses entrailles. Une douce chaleur envahit le chevalier du cygne tout en venant réchauffé la sœur de Seiya. La présence rassurante de la jeune femme donna à Hyoga l'impression de l'envahir, de venir se glisser partout en lui, avant de se terré dans son cœur.

Il frissona devinant que ce n'était pas de la sorcellerie, mais bien un phénomène naturel qui se produisait au fond de son être. Seika était comme un livre ouvert. Son âme l'avait appelé, dévoilant sa douceur, sa tendresse et sa détresse, tout d'un seul coup. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le cygne avait cru avoir à faire à un ange en la voyant la première fois. Elle l'avait charmé avant même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Maintenant, leur cosmos fusionnait pour permettre à leur 2 propriétaires de survivre au froid ambiant. Et Hyoga comprit que leur énergie était parfaitement pareille l'une à l'autre. Pas la même occasion, dans l'esprit des jeunes gens résonnaient les évènements qui les avaient emmenés l'un vers l'autre. L'adolescent comprit tout c e qui c'était passé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans ce cube de glace. Et elle vit tout ce qui lui était arrivé lors des cinq dernières années. La fin de son entraînement, ses combats, ses défaites, la disparition de Camus, ses souvenirs de sa mère, d'Isaak. Ses discussions avec Shun, Shiryu, Ikki et . . .Seiya!

-Tu connais mon frère! S'étonna Seika. À ce moment, ils se connaissaient bien plus qu'ils l'auraient normalement dû.

-Oui mais. . . Hyoga se tu, il n'en revenait pas. Il ignorait bien des choses, mais ça c'était le bouquet! La jeune fille avait été enlevé 5 ans auparavant par des Russe qui l'avait entraîné dans leur pays pour faire d'elle ce qu'ils voulaient. Terrifiée, mais loin d'être prête à capituler, Seika s'était enfuie et avait fini par rejoindre le froide et la solitude de la Sibérie. Perdue dans cet univers de glace, elle avait erré quelques jours dans les plaines enneigées pour découvrir que ses ex-geôliers étaient toujours à ses trousses. Alors, à cours de ressources, la jeune fille s'était caché dans cette cavité rocheuses où ils se trouvaient. Les hommes la suivant l'avaient retrouvé et pour leur échapper, elle avait du faire appel à ses pouvoirs, bien qu'elle ne les contrôle pas tout à fait.

Seika avait presque aussitôt fusionné avec l'environnement. Un amas de glace l'avait encerclé, et fait prisonnière, mais l'avait également protégée de ses poursuivants. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, acceptant de rayer la jeune fille de leur liste de travailleuses, elle n'avait pas pu sortir de sa prison gelée. Alors elle avait du trouver un moyen de survivre. À l'aide de ses pouvoirs, la sœur de Seiya avait pris l'oxygène se trouvant dans l'eau gelée autour d'elle. Plongée dans un lourd coma, Seika avait survécut, ses forces diminuant jour après jour, jusqu'à maintenant.

Hyoga la serra contre lui, ne voyant pas d'autre moyens de la réconforter après les cinq années de peur qu'elle venait de traverser. La jeune orpheline se lova entre ses bras comme un animal sauvage le ferait. Ses bras frêles toujours passé autour du cou du cygne, la tête appuyé contre son épaule, elle donnait l'image même de l'innocence, Ses mèches blondes chatouillèrent le visage du Russe tandis qu'elle jouait gentiment avec les cheveux couleurs de blé de son sauveur. Seika ignorait si c'était parce qu'il l'avait sauvé ou pour autre chose, mais elle appréciait déjà beaucoup ce jeune homme.

Bon c'é toda pour le momento, je suis very fatigué, la preuve yo soy déparlé. (On peut dire despeak?) Nah! Quel horreur, je demande pardon a tout ceux et celles qui ont dû lire ces trois dernières lignes!)

Salut et bonne journée!


	10. Shun 2

Eagle Eclypse : Dsl si je t'ai poussé dans le dos, moi aussi j'ai des devoirs et des exams, je sais ce que c'est et je peux même compatir avec ton malheur, l'école, c'est comme l'enfer (en mieux quand même! Sauf ici, y,a pas de garçons. . . cé ça le collège privée, quel plaie)Mais bon, oui j'aime bien ton histoire avec les anges et tout mais je suis pas très avancé, je dois encore lire 7 chap et puis, j'ai des lectrices qui attendent après moi pour ma toute première histoire, je vais devoir bosser dur. (Avec le théâtre et tout et tout, c'est plus l'enfer, c'est la damnation éternelle.) Tout le monde sait que l'éternité, c'est long, surtout vers la fin, alors. . .

Bon, alors suis-je ta petite ou ta grande puce? Ben je fais 1m79, presque 80, c'est pas si mal! J'ai 16 ans depuis 1 mois et 11 jours en plus de 8h 46 et en tout 45 secondes et le temps continu à filer. Je sais pas si je suis plus vieille que toi, je pense qu'on est p'tre à égalité (pas pour les 11 jours et le reste bien sûr!) mais y faudrait que j'aille voir ta bio. En attendant, appelle-moi ta petite puce, je serais pas fâché pour autant.

Et oui, ces Rar et ses reviews ressemble beaucoup à des conversations entre nous deux, mais bon, j'ai pas msn, alors je dois bien trouver mon compte quelque part hein? Et non, je n'aime pas l'armure du cancer, elle lui fait pas un bo cul (cé une farce, c'est quand même pas la première chose que j,ai regardé sur lui ! ) Alors euh, comme ça t'as des images de Dm pas d'armure? Tu peux m'envoyer ça vite vite un de ces quat' quand t'auras le temps? Ce serait hyper sympa, je saurais enfin c'est quoi la forme de son visage!

Et pour les chapitres, je t'ai battu dans Yu-gi-oh, la fic la plus incestueuse jamais écrite par (par qui? Mais par moi!) C'est sur Bakura et son Yami et leur sœurs jumelles à tout les deux. .. Et pis y'a 25 pages, à l'ordi! C'est mon record Guiness. (Mais y,a bien des filles pour faire 49 pages sur Harry Potter, alors, à coté mes 25 pages on l'air de quoi?)

Je comprends bien que t'es pas le temps de lire Jeu amoureux tout les jours, c'est quand même une page de plus que ce que j,ai l'habitude de faire, ben non, je plaisante. Alors ce sera tout et Rdicalement attends ta review avecimpatience (tellement que je fais plus d'espace entre les mots!)

Shun II (Pas mal, déjà un deuxième sur lui!)

Quand Shun arriva dans la clairière où China lui avait donné rendez-vous, il était midi pile. Et le pauvre se trouvait misérable. Il avait été vraiment cruel avec son frère. Il valait mieux que le problème du chevalier d'argent soit vraiment important. Parce qu'Andromède ne supporterait pas d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait dit à son frère s'il avait fait tout ça pour une bagatelle. Parcourant les alentours d'un regard perçant, à la recherche de la jeune femme qui voulait recevoir son aide, il perçut un craquement derrière lui.

Comme une brindille écrasée par inadvertance. Il se retourna instantanément. Derrière lui se tenait une China déconcertée par sa méfiance.

-Tu essaies de te cacher ou quoi?

-Non, de dos, je n'étais pas sûre que c'était bien toi à qui j'avais à faire, avoua t'elle en passant à coté de lui et lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Elle portait toujours les mêmes lunettes de soleil, mais n'avait pas son armure. À la place, elle avait une robe vert tendre, faite sur le même modèle que celle d'Athéna, mais avec des manches et ne jupe plus moulante qui ne flottait pas dans le vent. Ses cheveux noirs étaient mêlés comme jamais auparavant et sa robe toute fripée. Soit elle avait eu des ennuis, soit elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

En tout cas, elle avait encore, cette manie de le prendre de haut, comme s'il ne valait rien. « Aidez une amie hein? Shun tu n'es qu'un débile! » se réprimanda le chevalier. China l'attendait à côté de deux chevaux plutôt nerveux, l'air . . . C'était dur de dire ce qu'elle ressentait avec ses fichues lunettes!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pourquoi tu m'as écrit cette lettre?

-Il me faut un alibi en béton, commença la jeune femme avant d'hésiter. Tu ne diras rien de ça aux autres au moins?

-Ce n'est pas partie pour que je leur dise quoi que ce soit si tu veux savoir.

Shun s'appuya contre l'un des chevaux à la superbe robe brune et rousse pour écouter l'histoire de China, sans même effrayer l'animal. Alors que la femme chevalier avait l'air assez mal à l'aise à coté des deux bêtes. Malgré son malaise, elle parvint à restituer son histoire en conservant un ton particulièrement calme.

Elle avait de la famille encore vivante en Italie à deux semaines de cheval. (ce détail est totalement fictif, d'accord?) Mais cette famille ignorait qu'elle était devenue chevalier d'Athéna et ne l'accepterait pas, puisque les filles selon eux sont tout juste bonnes à être marié. En fait, ce qui avait sauvé China, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine, c'était que Saga et Kanon, alors adolescents, cherchaient tous les jeunes dotés de forts cosmos pour les amener au sanctuaire. Saga ou Kanon, qui peut savoir, avait trouvé la gamine qu'elle était, parfaite pour devenir chevalier. Comprenant que des négociations avec ses parents seraient impossibles, il avait enlevé la petite.

Qui était devenu une grande guerrière, contrairement à ce que voulait ses parents. Et maintenant, China aurait aimé rentré chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait le faire en disant qu'elle était un chevalier. Son père ne le prendrait pas. Alors elle devait trouver une histoire à leur compter pour expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait lors des 11 dernières années.

-Et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans? Voulut savoir Andromède.

-Mais ma preuve! Tu soutiendras tout ce que je pourrais leur raconté, répondit China, évasivement.

Puis, avant que Shun ait pu trouvé quelque chose è dire pour s'opposer à ses plans, elle commença à lui expliquer la version qui serait fourni à ses parents.

-Il y aura bien quelqu'un qui m'aurait enlevé dans mon enfance, mais je me serais échappé pour tomber sur le pas de ta porte. Nous avons passé notre jeunesse ensemble et été de bons amis jusqu'à aujourd'hui où j'ai eu envie de revoir mes parents. Alors tu m'accompagnes jusque chez moi pour être sûr qu'il ne m'arrive rien.

-Je vois.. . et tes parents? Ils vont t'accueillir les bras ouverts alors qu'ils n'ont rien tenté pour te retrouver quand Saga t'a enlevé?

China secoua la tête avant d'ôter ses lunettes pour se masser le front, découragée. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi en agissant ainsi. La jeune femme ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui parle de ça, c'était déjà une crainte qu'elle avait depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on en rajoute. La guerrière l'endurait depuis que Saga l'avait enlevé, cette question qu'elle ne pouvait même plus se poser.

Mais quand elle releva son regard gris métallique sur un Shun estomaqué, un détail important lui sauta aux yeux, ses lunettes! China voulut s'empressé de les remettre, mais Andromède l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Tu n'es pas aveugle comme Shiryu à ce que je sache. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu caches d'aussi beaux yeux, fit-il sans trop penser à ce qu'il disait.

-Tu le crois vraiment? Elle avait plutôt l'habitude de penser qu'elle n'avait pas de très beaux yeux. Shun rougit, gêné d'avoir lancer ce compliment, ce n'était pas son genre de dire ça. Surtout qu'il le croyait vraiment. Acquiesçant vivement de la tête, Andromède chercha à s'intéresser à autre chose pour cacher son embarras. Alors il remarqua la présence d'une aura qu'il connaissait bien.

« -Ikki? Où t'es tu caché, qu'est-ce que tu fiches? »

« -On ne peut plus déprimer tranquille maintenant? Non mais, je vois pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à de que tu me dises que tu voulais aller chanter la pomme à China. » fit remarquer son frère, restant tapis, trop loin pour que son cadet l'aperçoive.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagines. Je. . .suis désoler pour avoir été brusque tout à l'heure, j'étais un peu énervé. »

« -Un peu? Bon ça va, fait ce qu'il te chante petit frère, on se retrouvera plus tard. Et surtout amuse-toi! »

« -Ikki? »

Voilà, plus rien, il avait coupé le lien. Shun aurait du s'y attendre, son frère ne l'aurait jamais laissé filer comme ça.

-Shun? Ça va? Voulut savoir China en rangeant ses lunettes dans sa ceinture tout en songeant qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle détestait regardé les gens droit dans les yeux, le regard découvert, faute d'avoir pu faire confiance à qui que ce soit dans sa vie.

-Si très bien, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir tout de suite. Sans plus d'explications, il la prit par la taille et la posa sur un des chevaux avant de sauter sur le sien. La jeune femme lui lança un regard partagé entre la colère et l'interrogation.

-Avec ta robe, tu n'aurais jamais pu monter sur ce cheval et comme tu as l'air d'adorer ces animaux, je me suis dit en tant que grand frère que je pourrais te donner un petit coup de pouce, expliqua Shun avec un regard taquin et charmeur que ni Ikki ni China ne lui aurait soupçonner.

Surtout que le phénix pu voir à son grand étonnement que la lézarde ne répondait rien à la plaisanterie d'Andromède. « S'il ne lui chante pas la pomme, je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait e beau parleur. » rouspéta le frère délaissé en s'éloignant de la clairière . Il tenta de se réconforter en pensant que ça lui passerait, que son cadet reviendrait bredouille, que China et son frère deviendrait les pires ennemies que la terre ait porté. Ce qui n'encouragea nullement Ikki. Pour que la guerrière accepte de ne pas porter ses lunettes face au jeune chevalier, c'était qu'elle ne le détestait pas. « Tout compte fait, c'est peut-être bien elle qui lui chante la pomme. »


	11. Shiryu III

Dragonna : Vachement sympa de laisser un review, et tu sais quoi, moi aussi j'adore quand Shun s'affirme, c'est chiant à la fin de le voir toujours là, à ne vouloir ou se battre ou dire ce qu'il pense. Allez mon vieux, un peu de panache quoi, c'est tout ce qu'il te manque! Aioros et Kanon, oui ça promet, je vais être drôlement cruel avec Aioros en plus (Mais j'en dit pas plus) Ah bon, il est censé avoir 27 ans en âge mental? (J'ai des doutes, mon père a 41 ans et il est encore assez jeune pour un homme de son âge, point de vue spirituel, il est très ouvert et parfois pas très brillant, preuve irréfutable que les hommes ne grandissent pas à la même vitesse que nous, pour la maturité je veux dire.) Alors je peux encore remettre ce point en question. Et pis même si Arioros a 27 ans mentalement, ça empêche pas qu'il a un corps entre l'enfant et l'adolescent (15 ans, c'est pas ben vieux) et je m'étais dit qu'il serait trop chou s'il avait gardé quelques réactions d'enfants. Alors on verra ça plus tard! Je suis débordée.

Bon alors pour Dokkho et Sion, je vais voir ce que je peux faire (mais ça tombe bien, c'était mes deux solitaires de la bande en attendant, tous les autres sont casés!) Sauf qu'il y a encore plein de truc à prendre en ligne de compte, comme la fameuse différence d'âge que je ramène tout le temps et deux ou trois détails ici et là.

Eagle Eclypse : Je sais que t'as pas mis de review, ça ne me dérange pas, mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps alors viens t'en pas me chialer après! (C'est qu'une blague, je sais bien que c'est pas ton genre!) Alors je veux juste dire que je compatis avec toi, moi aussi j'ai des devoirs, je n'ai même plus le temps de lire les fics de mes copines sur fanfiction! C'est un drame, mais bon, là il faut que je te laisse parce que je dois faire un laboratoire de chimie sur les facteurs influençant les gaz, un truc vraiment génial et une file d'attente devant moi! (Ça c'est la barbe!) Mais bon, assez discuté je te souhaite une bonne journée et un prompt retour à la normale. Salut!

Shiryu III

Shiryu arriva chez lui, inquiet et appréhendant la réaction de sa douce. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire quand Shunrei saurait? Et comment allait-il lui dire qu'il était aveugle alors qu'il avait de la difficulté à l'accepter lui-même? Un vent léger vint porter un doux murmure jusqu'à lui. Dont il connaissait bien la source. C'était l'après-midi, les femmes avaient fini de passer dans les rizières et celle qui faisait battre son coeur n'était plus très loin.

Le dragon glissa hors de selle et avança jusqu'à la rivière d'où provenait le léger murmure qu'il entendait. Quand les bruits d'éclaboussures solitaires se firent entendre, il comprit. En apprenant qu'elle allait le revoir bientôt, la jeune fille avait décider de se faire la plus belle possible. Shiryu sourit malgré la gravité de la situation. Elle était toujours aussi imprévisible qu'avant. En suivant la trace d'énergie de sa bien-aimée avec attention, le jeune homme réussi à rejoindre la berge sans se cogner nulle part.

En entendant l'exclamation de surprise de l'adolescente, le chevalier se maudit d'avoir perdu la vue. Il aurait bien aimé voir sa tête quand elle l'avait aperçu. Croisé son regard qui devait s'adoucir comme elle le reconnaissait. Il se retint pour ne pas fermer ou battre des paupières à cause des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux encore une fois. Maintenant qu'il lui était donné de réaliser ce qu'il avait perdu, ça semblait encore plus dur de continuer dans ses conditions.

-Shiryu, fermes les yeux grand bêta, commença Shunrei, choquée par son irruption.

-Vois-tu c'est que. . .

-Si je vois, mais je n'ai pas envi que tu me voies pour l'instant.

Pendant un instant, il cru qu'il aurait pu oser se prêter au jeu, fermer les yeux, avec un sourire taquin, mais il continua de la fixer, comme s'il aurait pu la voir au travers de la noirceur qui était devenu son univers. Il ne voulait plus se mentir et il ne lui mentirait pas. Même si ça devait lui prendre du temps à tout déballer.

-Shunrei, s'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà, demanda le jeune adulte, d'une voix chevrotante.

Il n'en faudrait pas plus pour qu'elle comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et en quelques instants, elle était à coté de lui. Ne portant qu'une serviette nouée sous les épaules, plus intimidée et intimidante que jamais, la jeune femme s'arrêta tout juste à quelque pas de lui. Le Chinois eut beau se concentrer, il n'arriva pas à déterminer où elle était. « Malédiction! » Quand une main vint toucher son visage, comme sortit de nulle part, il sursauta.

-Ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as Shiryu? Demanda t'elle en caressant doucement sa joue.

-C'est rien que. .. je ne t'ai pas vu venir, parvint-il à dire, se sentant faiblir. La savoir si près de lui et ne pas pouvoir la voir, c'était vraiment dur.

-Comment ça? Le dragon hésita, lui répondre dire la vérité, ce serait comme d'accepter ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Je . .. lors d'un de mes combats, je suis devenu, il secoua la tête, repoussant la main qui essayait de le réconforter. Je suis aveugle.


	12. Camus 1

Dragonna : Bon ben, pour Sion et Dhokko, d'accord? Alors moi je dis qu'ils n'ont pas le même âge, pour la bonne raison que je pense que Dhokko vieillit moins vite que les autres chevaliers. À ce que j'en sais, il vieillit seulement d'un jour chaque année (ça c'est s'il le veut) en ralentissant son rythme cardiaque. Ce qui est vraiment pas mal, mais bon, il doit pas faire ça tous les ans, alors peut-être qu 'il a le même âge que Sion, (moi avec mes connaissances là-dessus, j,ai lu que trois des mangas et vu qu'un épisode de l,anime, alors. . . )moi je n'en sais rien, je suis pas là pour tracer l,arbre généalogique des chevaliers, mais pour jouer Cupidon avec! Alors oui, Dhokko va finir avec Sion, mais avant, ils vont souffrir (mon coté sadique doit bien ressortir dans chacun des couples et tant pis si je suis trop durs avec certains d'entre eux. (Mes préférés souffriront le plus, ça vous prévient déjà) La question qui reste à se poser c'est : lesquels sont mes préférés?

Je te le laisse là-dessus.

Camus I

Ces cheveux étaient bruns, longs, soyeux. Elle venait de les brosser. Son corps était musclé et tendu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour la première fois depuis longtemps. L'infirmière sourit, indulgemment, devant l'air presque effrayé de son patient. L'étranger inconnu de toutes les municipalités du pays était resté dans le coma pendant plusieurs semaines. On avait fini par l'identifier comme étant le légendaire chevalier du Verseau, Camus, grâce à un vieux prêtre. La jeune femme avait trouvé étrange, même suspecte la façon qui faisait penser à de la convoitise dont l'homme de dieu observait le chevalier d'or. L'infirmière comprenait par contre qu'ils n'aient pas reconnu le patient avant. Dans l'état où il se trouvait quand on l'avait découvert.

Battant des paupières, Camus essaya de se souvenir, malgré la lumière crue qui lui faisait mal aux yeux, de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se rappelait la souffrance que lui, Saga, Shura, Mu, Milo et Aiola avait du supporter. Il se rappelait le puit des morts, la mort même, et la noirceur tout autour. La mort, Hadès, Pandore, Athéna, Saga, le complot, la mort, l'obscurité, le froid, Rhadamante, les spectres, la mort de Shaka, Hyoga, sa disparition, Shura, Mu, Milo, Dhokko, Sion, Aiola, le froid, la douleur, le noir, la mort, Athéna morte, le.. . .

Sous le choc de tous ses souvenirs, Camus se dressa brutalement, tremblant de la tête au pied. Autour de lui, tout était clair, aseptisé, froid, vide. Alors quand une main se posa sur son épaule, ce fut beau s'il ne sauta pas jusqu'au plafond.

-Je pensais bien qu'on t'avait donné trop de caféine par intraveineuse, fit l'infirmière en lui offrant un sourire particulièrement apaisant.

Comme par magie, ou plutôt grâce à beaucoup d'effort, Camus se calma. Il portait une chemise blanche, très lâche dans laquelle il avait l'impression de flotter. Et c'était tout. À part que sa tête pesait une tonne et que des images horribles résonnaient dans son esprit. À ce moment, il revit l'ambulance qui venait le chercher après qu'il soit échouer du monde des morts. Il ressemblait à un zombi alors. Mais ça restait vague. Très vague. Presque trop. Se tournant un peu vers la jeune femme qui le tenait par l'épaule, le Verseau ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Il n'était pas habitué à voir de femme aussi belle. Il décida de se débarrasser de sa soudaine gêne à l'aide d'une judicieuse question.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Cela fait 3 semaines que vous êtes dans le coma, je m'occupe de vous depuis qu'on vous a trouvé. Vous savez que vous avez guéri drôlement vite avec l'état dans lequel vous étiez au départ, déclara-t-elle.

-Peut-être, mais, dans quel pays sommes-nous? Comme a son habitude, l'adulte préférait ne pas prendre quatre chemins différents pour savoir ce qui l'intéressait.

-Mais au Canada! Tu es amnésique ou quoi? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

La question qui vint alors lui brûlé les lèvres, le Verseau n'osa pas la poser. Mais comment avait-il bien pu atterrir ici? Comment et pourquoi? Il jeta un autre coup d'œil vers l'infirmière avant de détourner le regard. Elle avait des cheveux bleu gris, avec des mèches noires et d'autres argentés, des yeux sombres et troublants. Une posture et un corps. . .

-Un vrai péché à regarder, n'est-ce pas Camus? Fit une voix loin d'être inconnu au blessé, puisqu'elle appartenait au fameux prêtre qui l'avait reconnu auparavant pour l'hôpital. Le vieil homme venait juste d'entrer.

L'infirmière se retourna vers le nouveau venu, l'air outrée. Elle était habillé normalement et cet homme trouvait pourtant toutes les occasions possibles pour l'insulter ou la couvrir de propos honteux. En reconnaissant le pasteur qui s'était occupé de lui dans son jeune temps, le chevalier sentit une colère et une terreur innommable l'envahir.

-À votre place, je ne dirais pas ça, fit-il simplement en regroupant ses couvertures autour de lui, de façons préventives.

-Tu as raison, murmura le vieil homme en laissant les mots chatouiller son palet. Mon fils, nous connaissons tout deux des pécher bien plus graves et plus intéressants.

Le ton mielleux de l'adulte rappela à Camus ses pires souvenirs. Ceux de ces nuits glacials et qu'il aurait voulu si lointaines, où le pauvre gamin qu'il était avait du vivre les caprices du prêtre. Il baissa la tête, sous les images que rappelaient en lui les paroles de cet être qu'il avait appelé père autrefois. Les douleurs qui s'acclimataient à sa peau, prenait le rythme des battements de son cœur et se perdaient dans ses cris.

Les soirs passés dans ses bras forts et durs, à pleurer, sangloter parce que trop souvent, il avait souffert deux fois plus en se débattant face au mal. Cet enfer auquel il avait failli s'abandonner avait duré prêt d'un an. C'était par sa faute que le Verseau avait renié la religion chrétienne. Par sa faute si l'enfant avait fui la France, puis l'Europe pour échapper à ses églises qui lui rappelaient ses supplices. Il avait fui jusqu'en Russie, pour trouver le froid mordant qui saurait gelé ses blessures et ses souvenirs.

La glace que Camus avait appris à contrôler, à faire sienne, pour figer sa mémoire et l'empêcher de ressasser sa douleur. Cette glace, il la sentait fondre en ce moment. Et c'est pourquoi il tremblait un peu quand il releva la tête pour dévisager l'homme de dieu (qui devait plus prêcher par le diable que par le seigneur).

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez identifié mon patient que vous devez venir l'embêter juste comme il vient de se réveiller. Il a traversé un dur traumatisme et je ne crois pas que vos trucs d'églises puissent. . .

-Ce sont des trucs qui ne se font pas dans une église ma fille, mais sous des arbres en formes de crois, par contre, l'interrompit le prêtre en lançant un regard terrible à Camus, un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres fanées.

-Vous êtes trop vieux pour ça, alors filez avant que je ne vous balance au soin intensif, rappliqua le Verseau, l'air plus froid que jamais.

-Tu ne m'en veux donc pas tant que ça, sourit le pasteur.

-Si vous ne le faites pas sortir d'ici dans les prochaines secondes, il passe par la fenêtre, je vous préviens, ajouta Camus à l'intention de l'infirmière. Celle-ci, devant son regard noir, accepta sans rien dire. Elle fit donc sortir le curé, en lui lançant des regards courroucés par ses œillades vicieuses.

Quand elle revint, elle retrouva le chevalier, la tête à demi baissée, les épaules voûtées, tremblant de la tête au pied, comme s'il supportait un terrible poids. Celui du passé. Ses cheveux longs, bruns et soyeux traînaient autour de son visage comme pour le cacher du reste du monde. Sa respiration devenait saccadée comme la lutte intérieure à laquelle il se livrait le déchirait un peu plus. Hadès, la mort, le suicide d'Athéna, le visage de Hyoga avant qu'il ne disparaisse, le froid, la nuit, son enfance brisée par le prêtre et ses nuits de cauchemar, ses amis, chevaliers d'or, périssant autour de lui, sa trahison, la mort, le froid, la peur . . .

Tous ses souvenirs affluaient en lui, tout à la fois, douloureux, amers et durs. Toutes ses peines et toutes ses peurs. À ce moment, il se sentait si faible.

Camus réprima un cri, fermant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, secouant la tête comme si ça pouvait en chasser ses horreurs. Devant le spectacle qu'il offrait, l'infirmière qui avait déjà deviné avoir à faire à un jeune adulte torturé cru comprendre une bonne part de ses tourments. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, forçant ses tremblements à s'arrêter.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir laisser ce type vous voir, il n'était pourtant pas censé y avoir de visites permises pour vous avant que vous ne soyez sorti du coma.

-Arrêtes de me vouvoyez, ordonna t'il en se débarrassant de la main qui cherchait à le calmer. Il ne supportait plus depuis longtemps que quelqu'un le touche. Elle obéit, s'assit sur le bord de son lit, devinant à l'avance ce qui, normalement, devrait suivre. Mais elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien Camus.

-Ton nom, finit-il par dire, pour meubler le silence oppressant qui les entourait.

-Allanah, murmura t'elle en cherchant à capter son regard. Ce pauvre homme avait beaucoup souffert et la Canadienne s'était toujours promis d'aider son prochain, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait.

-Allanah, répéta le guerrier, doucement, pour bien goûter chaque syllabe. Eh bien, Allanah, je vais êtres franc, je voudrais quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Me trouver un appartement pour quelque temps, une bibliothèque pleine à craquée, un travail et un billet pour la Grèce.

-Tu devrais commencer par penser à la paix intérieur.

-Peut-être, accorda t'il, mais avant, je veux savoir ce que je dois faire pour avoir le reste.

-Tu es du genre obstiné toi, observa la jeune femme en démêlant une de ses mèches brunes à l'aide de ses doigts. Étrangement, même pour lui-même, le Verseau ne réagit pas à sa marque de compassion. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait les bonnes intentions qui poussaient Allanah à agir ainsi.

-Alors, redemanda t'il en daignant tourner son regard qu'il aurait voulu dur vers elle.

-Tu dois accepter d'avoir une infirmière chez toi, pour te surveiller jusqu,à ce que tu ailles mieux et oublier le travail et la Grèce.

Devant ses yeux noirs hallucinants, le chevalier ne su pas quoi faire. Et i ne pensa pas à grand chose d'autre que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Déglutissant sous le choc que lui apportaient les papillons flottant dans son ventre quand il croisait le regard de la Canadienne, il parvint tout juste à poser une autre question.

-Je pourrais la choisir, cette infirmière?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, ce sera très certainement moi, je m'occupe de toi depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'une question à te poser.

-Je t'écoute.

-Où est-ce que je peux avoir de vrais vêtements?

Le sourire bienveillant qui résulta de son air un peu exaspéré le réconforta plus que n'importe quel parole lancée en l'air par un ami.

Et oui, c'était bel et bien Camus et c'est maintenant fini pour aujourd'hui. Alors salut à toutes mes lectrices qui vont, je l'espère, s'empresser de me reviewé pour me forcer à écrire la suite.


	13. Ikki II

Eagle Eclypse : Wahh! ça c'était une surprise bienvenu parmi les vivants. (Non je blague,) comme je l'ai dit l'autre fois, je compatis avec toi, les devoirs je sais ce que c'est. (Moi j'ai un travail personnel et scolaire qui vise à créer un recueil de poème sur les enfants mal-aimé, dix poèmes peut-être onze, mais en attendant, au lieu de les écrire je fais des recherches sur plein de sujets morbides et je remplis des fiches documentaires (l'enfer) et ce travail doit durer près de 9 mois! (bon c'est vrai sept mois, mais c'est quand même long pour un travail scolaire) comme dirait mon prof d'histoire un MTS un maudit travail scolaire! J'adoore Réal (prof d'histoire de 57 ans qui a encore les cheveux noirs). Mais bon ça va, je m'appeusentit un peu) Alors voilà , euh . . .

T'as pas aimé Shiryu (pourtant je l'avais fait tout mimi) mais bon, cé pas grâve, oh fait t'adore vraiment Camus? (tu dois aimer milo aussi d'abord.) Mais c'est cool ça, on a un perso favori en commun (quoi que j'ai un faible pour Shun) Bon ensuite de tout ça, pour m'écrire? Est-ce que tu dijonctes? les mails et moi ça fait 4500, et puis t'as vu mon adresse? (cé trop la honte) mais si tu as plus de temps pour m'écrire que pour me reviewé, tu pourrais pas m'envoyer les images de Deathmask sans son armure dont tu m'avais parlé(?S'teuplait), en attendant moi je le prend toujours pour le roi du monde que je t'ai montré il y a deux mois. (Bon je crois que je vais te dire salut! J'ai un cours de français!) Zut, y'a une dicté et je l'avais complètement oublié!

Dragonna : Okey. . . bon ben est-ce que je peux dire que j'ai presque rien compris à ce que tu as raconté tout à l'heure? (y'avait des fautes partout parce que t'as écrit trop vite, moi, Dohkko et Sion je les connais pas tellement et en plus. .. ) Bah, j'exagère peut-être un peu! Mais bon, on s'en fiche, alors comme ça t'as aimé le chap avec Cami-chou? (je dois tous leur trouver un p'tit nom!) bon, maintenant passons en au chose sérieuse (Dohhko et Sion vont finir ensemble, et tant pis si l'âge me fait défaut (je dirais tout simplement pas quel âge ils ont, on s'en fiche tant qu'ils s'aiment) mais comme je l'ai dit) est-ce que je l'ai bien dit? ( ils vont avoir de gros gros gors problèmes et je vais les enfoncer le plus plus plus au fond possible et je vais les faire sortir de l'enfer ensuite! Nyark nyark nyark!) Après ça, oh oui je me souviens de ce que je voulais te dire , bon alors voilà, j 'ai bien écrit un chap ou nos deux tourtereaux sont ensemble, mais il y a beaucoup d'autre chapitre entre (je voulais parler des autres chevaliers aussi et j'ai écrit tellement de trucs cet été!)

Ikki II

Ikki avançait, lentement, sous la pleine lune, en essayant de ne pas penser à son frère qui l'avait mis de coté, à ses frères d'armes qui devaient s'amuser sur tout le globe ou à Esmeralda. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour la revoir. Son titre, sa vie, son honneur, son bonheur, sa joie, l,amitié des autres chevaliers. En fait, une des seules choses qui le retenait sur terre, à part son devoir de protéger le monde, c'était la mission qu'il s'était donné d'aider Shun.

Et Shun l'avait remis à sa place. Le phénix releva la tête vers les étoiles, ses yeux bleus royales trouvèrent toutes les constellations des autres chevaliers, sauf celle d'Andromède, son cadet. Alors l'adolescent cessa de chercher à reconnaître les astres. La douleur muette qu'il ressentait en avant-midi sourdait de nouveau en lui. Seul, au milieu d'une prairie d'herbes hautes, perdu entre ciel et terre, l'adolescent soupira.

Il retenait ses pleurs avec difficulté. « Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, sur l'île de la mort et revoir Esmeralda vivante. » Ce n'était pas avec des si qu'on gagnait un combat, il le savait bien, mais c'était avec des si qu'on réinventait le monde.

Un bruit retentit derrière lui, subitement, trop proche pour que Ikki réagisse à temps. Dans l'air frais de la soirée, le sifflement d'un couteau résonna avant de réaliser son sombre dessein.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Il va falloir lire la suite pour le savoir (pour se faire, je vais devoir l'écrire) quelle galère!

Bon, comme je me sens très gentille, je vais vous dire ce qui va suivre cette fin dramatique : Les troubles de Saga avec une certaine femme pas trop gentille que vous risqué pas d'aimer tout de suite. Mu qui rencontre des chèvres et des chèvres et des chèvres et encore des. .. (non, pas juste des chèvres quand même!) Milo qui se ballade dans une forêt comme un pauvre orphelin abandonné. Shura qui est hyper chanceux (si on veut) Aphrodite, qui est en vie, mais mal tombé. . .(et quand on dit mal tombé, on fait pas mieux!) Shun qui se marre (pas du tout) avec China. La jolie Seika et son joli Cygne qui se promène en Antarctique. Shiryu qui est plus mimi et plus aveugle que jamais (non mais, ça promet tellement que je crois que je vais lui rendre la vue avant de me taner de lui!) Seiya, dont je ne parle presque pas pour le moment (c'est triste, il est si facile à dessiner pourtant!) Ikki, parce que même si je l'ai tué je dois bien parler de lui. Et Oh! Malheur! Je vais parler de Rhadamente, de Pandore et d'Hadès et des spectres et de tout ce beau monde aussi . (ceci n'était pas forcément dans l'ordre.) Alors si quelqu'un ne connaît pas un des perso nommé ci-haut qu'il (plutôt qu'elle) se prononce maintenant ou qu'elle (il s'il y en a un qui se pointe) se taise à jamais et se morde les doigts au sang si par la suite elle (ou il) ne comprend plus rien. Je me ferais un plaisir d'expliquer! Mais à présent je dois dire salut!


	14. Saga I

Eagle Eclypse; Dangereux? Comment ça dangereux? « comprend pas » Mais bon, où est-ce que j'avais marqué qu'il n'y aurait pas de la violence en plus de l'amour? Ils peuvent pas tout le temps faire lapaix, se serait pas drôle.

Ouais Ikki est mignon et non cé vrai, il fait pas trop gagnant, mais cé qu'on peut pas tout le temps avoir la pêche, je vais te l'adoucir moi ce phénix ! Y m'énerve quand il fait son dur à cuire (phénix qui cuit?) quelle image! Mais bon. Alors tu aime Camus, puis Shura, puis Milo et enfin Shun? (Poquoi Shura?) Moi je l'adoore! Y va bientôt devenir un peu plus important et Milo aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je vais tous les faire beaucoup souffrir. Quant à Shun. (bé s'est simple, qui peut pas aimer ça? Cé un ange descendu sur terre! Comment ça peut bien se faire qu'IIkki soit son frère?) Peu importe, Shiryu a pas ta préférence? J'te comprends, moi cé seiya qu'j'aime moins, mais le dragon lui Dragon! (Cé le signe astrologique de mon papa! En plus de la vierge! Je compte le chinois et le normal oki?) Alors moi Shaka et Shiryu! Cé p'tre pas juste comme préférence mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Puis j'adore Aiola vut que je suis lion moi. Ma sœur elle, est Scorpion, elle a Milo la chanceuse!(Mais à part ça, elle est chèvre, signe chinois, cé pas trop fort un chevalier de la chèvre, selon moi y'en a pas.) Moi mon signe chinois c'est le serpent (m'énerve! Ça ressemble à China!) Disons le, j'aimerais bien être né dans tout les mois, comme ça se serait ma fête tout les jours puis j'aurai tout les signes astrologiques!

Pour Jeu amoureux, je tiens à dire qu'il s'agit d'une grosse erreur, je voulais la faire à Dream Whizper (l'auteure anglo) mais j'ai écri la Rar après ton nom, alors que je voulais t'écrire un truc en français que j'ai oublié de mettre! (La kata! Je me déteste) Faut dire qu'il me restait 2 minutes avant le dé but de mon cours d'anglais, que la cloche de cloche avait sonné et que j'étais déjà sur les nerds à cause de mon travail qui dure 7-8-9 mois, suis plus sûre .. .

Alors voilà toute mes excuses! Je suis disolee. . . (moi et l'informatique, vraiment. . .) Pour les mails ben t'as qu'à voir, cé à ta discrétion. Je dois dire que là, je ne me sens pas très solide alors, je vais te dire salut. .. (J'ai l'estomac à l'envers et je sais même pas pourquoi. .. .

Saga I

Il ouvrit ses yeux verts, avec un sentiment d'urgence résonnant au fond de lui. Il faisait chaud, il était bien, mais ressentait une sorte de malaise jusque dans son âme. Nu comme un ver, le chevalier se sentait tout en engourdi, presque raqué, comme s'il avait fourni un incroyable effort pour presque rien. Alors des bras frêles et doux lui entourèrent le torse, avant qu'un corps aussi nu que le sien ne se colle contre lui. Un corps aux formes féminines et . . .

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » s'inquiéta Saga, en essayant d'échapper aux caresses enivrantes de celle qui partageait sa couche. Plutôt que de régler les choses, cela fit en sorte que l'adulte se retrouve sous sa compagne de chambre. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs jouait avec ses mèches bleues, l'intimidant et le gênant jusqu'à ce qu'il la reconnaisse.

-Pandore! S'exclama Saga en essayant de la repousser, ses yeux émeraudes priant le ciel pour qu'ils n'aient pas fait ce qu'il croyait qu'ils . . .

-Bien dormi? Toujours prêt à rendre ce que tu dois?

-Je. . . je te dois quelque chose peut-être! Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche là?

-Tu as encore ouvert ma boîte. Contre ça, je peux exiger de toi tout ce que je veux, tu te souviens?

Saga ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa mémoire remonta en lui, douloureusement. Avec les autres chevaliers d'or, il s'était arrêté à cette auberge où dormait Pandore à leur insu. Il avait trouvé par hasard la boite de Pandore, dans laquelle la servante d'Hadès cachait ses trésors les plus précieux et ses secrets. Comme il l'avait connu jeune fille, 13 ans auparavant, le chevalier des Gémeaux n'avait pas su résister à la tentation et avait ouvert le coffre.

Ce qu'il avait découvert était tout simplement horrible. Pour s'assurer la servitude et la fidélité de Pandore, Hadès avait fait d'elle une demi déesse en la violant. Suite à ce traumatisme, l'adolescente avait juré allégeance au seigneur du mal et des morts pour ne plus jamais avoir à revivre une telle horreur.

Ainsi avant d'être corrompu par la main du diable, la jeune femme était belle, douce et innocente. Mais maintenant, elle se montrait d'une beauté dure, sensuelle et tranchante, qui faisait presque mal è regarder. Elle était belle, froide, désirable, mais elle faisait souffrir. Son contact contre Saga le faisait frémir d'envie, mais chaque caresse donnait l'impression au jeune adulte que des tisons enflammés frôlaient sa peau.

En regardant dans son coffre, il avait pu voir tout le bon qui avait été en elle, qu'on lui avait arraché où qui lui restait malgré le mal croissant autour de son cosmos. Et puis voilà que la jeune femme l'avait surpris dans ses trésors. (Ma maxime est œil pour œil, dent pour dent, tu as fouillé dans mon passé, je vais fouiller dans le tien.) Pour se faire, Pandore avait une manière plutôt dûre. Que Saga aurait été prêt à qualifier d'humiliante s'il n'avait pas été si intimement concerné.

-Tu te souviens maintenant? fit-elle en glissant ses mains sur les points sensibles de l'adulte pour amoindrir sa résistance. Ses caresses vicieuses laissèrent comprendre au chevalier des Gémeaux jusqu'à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés durant la nuit et combien il avait trahi les siens, une fois de plus.

Il n'osa pas parler, éprouvant trop de pitié pour Pandore pour la malmener et ayant trop de réticences à faire du mal à une femme pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Il s'était piégé là-dedans lui-même et de manière imparable. Si seulement il n'avait pas été suffisamment idiot pour ouvrir cette fichue boite!

Bientôt, Saga comprit que sa situation précaire n'avait que deux solutions, se laisser faire ou répliquer avec la colère qui montait en lui. Sa dualité divisant une fois de plus son problème en 2 part, l'une comme l'autre inacceptable, soit il optait pour un compromis, soit. . .

Un gémissement d'envie lui échappa, ainsi qu'un frisson juste à ce moment, démontrant à Pandore qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Le Grec se maudit intérieurement, tout en sentant toute résistance lui échapper. Encroisant le regard amusé de sa compagne, le chevalier cru qu'il allait perdre le contrôle une bonne fois pour toutes. Avant de penser qu'il avait été manipulé depuis le début et que jamais il n'avait eu le moindre contrôle sur quoi que ce soit.

-Pandore, arrêta ça, c'est idiot, demanda t'il en espérant ne pas avoir l'air suppliant.

-Ce n'était pas idiot d'ouvrir une boite qui appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre peut-être, se moqua t'elle en collant son corps contre celui de l'adulte et passant ses bras sous sa nuque. Leur visage se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de distance, Saga sentit monter le désir en lui.

Il ne trouva rien à dire, rien à faire. Il était fait pour les champs de bataille, pas les histoires torrides comme celle qui allait se jouer. Elle avait toujours eu le regard qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne puisse rien lui refuser, pour l'attendrir, le faire faiblir et s'affaiblir. Elle avait toujours su comment s'y prendre pour lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Même quand l'ancien pope allait contre ses attentes, il faisait le faux pas suffisant pour avantager la jeune femme.

Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Saga était bambin la première fois que leur regards s'étaient croisés. Ils avaient vécu près de 4 ans ensemble. Et ça avait été assez pour que le frère de Kanon s'attache à elle. Quant à Pandore, pour elle, le chevalier des Gémeaux avait son affection depuis longtemps. Mais quand l'enlèvement de la jeune fille perpétué par Hadès avait fait d'eux des ennemis, ils s'étaient pour ainsi dire perdu de vue. De son coté, elle s'était fait violée, endurcir pour devenir plus dur et mauvaise que du silex. Saga lui avait perpétué le mal et le bien à tour de rôle, s'était suicidé pour renaître et se soumettre à la comédie la plus ignoble à laquelle il lui avait été donné de participer. Celle qui avait conduit au décès de Saori.

Alors, comme un rapace, la jeune femme plongea sur lui, pour lui voler un baiser. Rendu là, le Grec devina qu'il ne servirait plus à rien de résister. Il savait qu'il allait obtempérer. Autant en tirer profit. Les cheveux du Gémeau ainé prirent une teinte grisâtre comme la lame d'un couteau quand il força Pandore à approfondir le baiser.

Plus loin, aller plus loin, toujours plus loin. Saga pu la sentir trembler sous le choc qui lui portait cette soudaine passion. Lui seul savait que ce n'était pas de la passion. Qu'il irait trop loin pour que Pandore ne se rappelle pas de quelque chose de terrible qu'elle avait vécu. Et comme de fait, quand ce fut lui qui se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, à bout de souffle, l'air hagard, ses yeux verts la dévorant du regard, la pauvre était plus pâle qu'une morte.

-Alors ça y est, tu as envie de moi, lança t'elle, pour le calmer un peu, sachant d'avance quel effet sa phrase lui ferait.

Saga figea, tandis que sa chevelure reprenait sa couleur bleue habituelle et que ses yeux se faisaient tendre pour faire oublier leur regard brûlant d'avant. S'il y avait une chose que le guerrier détestait faire, c'était laissé son second lui-même l'emporter quand il faisait face à une femme. Comme si un simple mensonge pouvait défaire la vérité, il se redressa au dessus d'elle, sur ses coudes.

-Non, répliqua t'il à sa remarque.

-Si, je le sens jusque dans ton cosmos.

-Non, poursuivit-il, palissant quand même un peu, si elle le sentait à ce point, son frère ne devinerait-il pas lui aussi ce qui se passait, peu importe où il se trouvait? Lui et Kanon étant jumeau, leurs liens psychiques étaient très forts. Quand l'un était en danger, l'autre le savait. Et puis. . .

-Moi je te veux, maintenant dans la seconde, susurra t'elle, de sa voix la plus envoûtante.

De quoi le secouer. Jamais aucune des femmes qu'il avait connu ne lui avait dit ça. Comme ça, dans un instant comme celui-là. Il savait bien qu'elles étaient toutes imprévisibles, mais à ce point-là, il n'aurait jamais osé l'imaginer. Quoique, en même temps, ça ressemblait un peu à Athéna qui voulait rendre Seiya jaloux avec chacun des chevaliers d'or. Sauf que là, il n'était question que de Pandore et lui. Déstabilisé, il ne su pas comment réagir.

-Tu.. . tu n'es pas sérieuse au moins?

-Laisse-moi te monter jusqu'à quel point, répondit la servante d'Hadès en l'attirant de force contre elle.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, mais ce n'était pas le but final de la demi-déesse. Alors que ses mains revisitaient les moindres recoins de l'anatomie de Saga, à son grand embarras, elle posa un multitude de baisers d'une douceur inégalable sur tout son visage. Il en frémit et quand leur bouche se rejoignirent, avides de se retrouver, de la tendresse se mêla à la passion.

À ce moment précis où une bouffée d'amour lui montait au coeur, il se mit à avoir terriblement peur. Parce que jamais il ne s'était sentit comme ça, que tout se précipitait, que ses lèvres avaient un goût de miel qui le rendait fou. Qu'il voulait goûter sa peau, son corps, la couvrir de douceur et de tendresse. Et parce qu'il se sentait. .. amoureux.

Non pas qu'il n'est jamais rien ressenti pour Pandore, mais parce que maintenant qu'ils étaient censé être ennemi, ils n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Et que s'il continuait à développer ainsi ses émotions, il ne pourrait plus s'en débarrasser avant des lunes ou même, que ça lui deviendrait impossible.

Saga interrompit leur embrassade, terrifiée. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne pouvait pas être en train de faire ça. C'était comme de vendre son âme au diable. Et alors, la dernière parcelle de patience de Pandore se volatilisa. Sa main aux ongles pointus se referma sur l'aine du chevalier, menaçant de lui déchirer la peau. Ses yeux verts croisèrent un regard assassin.

-J'ai dit que je te voulais dans la seconde, maintenant, fit la jeune femme en traçant quatre lignes de sang dans la chair du guerrier.

Il se raidit sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur. Comment pouvait-on être aussi changeante? D'un coup douce comme une brise printanière, d'un autre, dure comme la lame d'un canif.

-…Pas ça, murmura-t-il, tout bas, effrayé à l'idée qu'il allait se prêter à son chantage.

Alors, les mains de la demi-déesse le couvrir d'une attention redoublée, son regard devint douloureux, comme si elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi impulsive. Et ça, il pouvait bien le comprendre, aux nombres de fois où il avait agi anormalement à cause de sa double personnalité. Se laissant emporté par son envie irrépressible de la posséder tout à lui et de se donner entièrement à elle, comme pour lui prouver quelque chose, Saga se lança.

Attisant le désir de Pandore d'une foule de baisers sulfurant qu'il parsema sur tout son corps. Même si une question lui brûlait presque autant les lèvres que l'envie de retrouver la bouche de la jeune femme, il ne dit plus un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui arrache un cri de plaisir, en réalisant enfin ses désirs.

Après vingt minutes d'un train infernale, l'adulte se laissa choir à coté de son amante, vidé de toute son énergie. Et avec l'impression d'être totalement vide de substance. Comme si la seule à retirer quelque chose de bien de l'expérience était Pandore.

D'ailleurs, le soupir de satisfaction qu'elle poussa une fois l amour finit fit bien comprendre à Saga qu'elle avait adoré.

-Tu étais parfait mon beau, lui murmura t'elle en passant une main réconfortante dans sa chevelure bleue. Comme si maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'elle voulait, quelque chose de pire allait venir. Mal à l'aise, une douleur qu'il supposa d'abord imaginaire naissant au fond de sa poitrine, il se mit à trembler, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Mais l'horreur ne tenait pas là. Il venait de trahir tout le panthéon des dieux, tous les chevaliers du sanctuaire, Athéna, son frère. . . « Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en arriver là? » désespéra t'il tandis que Pandore lui ébouriffait les cheveux, gentiment, comme l'aurait fait une mère. « Tant de contraste. »

-Qu'est-ce que tu. .. elle l'interrompit d'un baiser doux, aimant et apaisant. Un nuage de frissonnement naquit au fond de son être sous la vague de tendresse offerte. On aurait dit qu'elle lui demandait pardon. À ce moment, Saga eu l'impression qu'il explosait de l'intérieur. La douleur imaginaire de tout à l'heure lui déchirait la poitrine. Pandore l'amena tout contre elle, le forçant à nicher son visage dans son cou avant qu'il ne laisse échapper son premier cri de souffrance.

Ses tremblements triplèrent d'intensité comme la peine grandissait en lui. La part noire de lui-même semblait avoir disparu avec la blanche. Il n'avait plus rien, avait l'impression de n'être plus rien. Comme s'il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait au fond de lui à Pandore. Alors que le Grec ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et ça lui faisait mal de penser qu'il ait pu se donner à un tel niveau à quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait nullement. Ça touchait des cordes sensibles de son être.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Demanda t'il, finalement, au creux du cou de la jeune femme, en frottant sa joue contre la peau satinée, en quête de réconfort.

-Je t.en ai peut-être pris beaucoup, je le crains, murmura t'elle en lui caressant le dos d'une main et ramenant les couvertures sur eux de l'autre.

-Pris quoi? En tentant vainement de faire cesser ses tremblements.

-Tu sais que ce tu viens de faire, c'était comme de faire l'amour au mal lui-même, chuchota Pandore sur un ton vacillant, comme si elle s'en voulait. Au fond, elle n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise.

« J'ai trahi mes proches, mon devoir, mon frère. . . Pour une femme qui m'a prit tout ce que j'avais au fond de moi, meilleur comme pire. J'ai l'impression que je... que je l'aime, mais elle… »

Démuni, il essaya de se séparer d'elle, de l'éloigner de lui pour ne plus sentir l'appel de son cœur.

Saga se souvenait de leur année de vie commune. Quand, enfants âgés de 4 ans, ils s'étaient sauvés de leur village pour échapper à la mort. Lui et son frère avait été séparé et Pandore s'était retrouvé sous sa protection. Les enfants s'étaient perdus dans un champ de blé, avait basculé par dessus une colline pour rouler l'un contre l'autre et atterrir, le petit garçon dos au sol, la gamine dans les bras.

À ce moment-là, elle s'était serré contre lui, pour enfouir son visage terrifié sur le cœur de son ami. Pandore venait de perdre toute sa famille, tous ses repères et elle n'avait plus que Saga à qui se rattacher. Alors, un murmure dans le vent lui avait porté les paroles de la fillette : J'ai besoin de toi Saga.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

-Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi.

-Mais non, voyons, j'ai besoin de toi Pandore, tu es tout ce qui me reste.

-Et si un jour tu n'avais plus besoin de moi?

-Jamais, jamais ce jour-là ne viendra.

-Promis?

-Juré.

Et ça n'avait pas été une promesse fait en l'air. Mais elle n'avait rien promis elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'elle avait la moindre affection pour lui? Qu'il ne venait pas de simplement vendre sa peau? Comme la douleur se fit plus intense en lui, il eut très envie de fuir, comme si c'était la proximité de Pandore qui le faisait souffrir. Saga parvint à s'arracher à leur étreinte pour se lever, retrouver ses vêtements et commencer à s'habiller, nerveux et tremblant encore.

-Je m'excuse Saga, fit-elle dans son dos en passant derrière lui dans un souffle. Il se retourna en sentant sa main frôler son dos, pour la découvrir, dans sa robe noire habituelle, ses yeux azurs fermés.

Sa chemise venait d'être boutonné quand le Grec fut plaqué contre le mur par la jeune femme. Ses tremblements étaient toujours aussi présent que sa peine.

-Un dernier, fit-elle, avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres tendres. Il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre avec passion au baiser, malgré toute la douleur que cela rajoutait à celle qu'il subissait déjà. Les secondes s'égrenèrent, interminables, mais trop rapides en même temps. N'en pouvant plus, il la repoussa, l'air hagard, les yeux en cendre.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as fait faire ça?

-Parce que tu es la seule personne qui ait jamais compté pour moi. Le seul homme que j'ai jamais désiré.

« C'est pour ça que je me sens si mal? Qui aime bien châtie bien? »

N'en supportant pas davantage, i les dégagea et quitta la jeune femme une bonne fois pour toute. Quand il se retrouva hors de la pièce, ce fut pour se buter contre son frère presque aussitôt.

-Te voilà! S'exclama Kanon l'air content de le voir. Je t'ai cherché partout. À la place, j'ai trouvé Aiola et Marine dans une situation un peu gênante.

-Pauvre Aiola, dit-moi Kanon, pourquoi tu me cherchais?

-Ben comme ça. Je me demandais ce tu faisais.

-Je dormais, répliqua l'aîné des jumeaux en s'éloignant pour se remettre les idées au clair.

Devant son air étrange, le cadet préféra ne rien dire. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de songer : « Avec l'état de ton cosmos, je doute que tu faisais seulement un petit somme, frérot. »

-Et qu,est-ce que Saga faisait, demanda Athéna, en lisant ses pensées.

Kanon sursauta et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. La déesse lui lança un de ses regards innocents dont elle avait le secret, avant de s'en aller sur les traces de Saga, pour ne par rendre son Gémeaux plus mal à l'aise qu'il le fallait. Elle savait tout tôt ou tard. Et puis, ses connaissances étaient pour la plupart assez haut placée pour qu'elle soit vite mise au courant.


	15. Milo II

Pour tout le monde qui pourrait lire ceci : Voici un important message, si plus personne ne review cette fic elle ne continueras pas à paraître. Je déteste écrire pour de purs étrangers. Si vous voulez la suite reviewé (c'était bel et bien une menace!)

Eagle Eclypse : té toujours là?

Milo II

Milo avait décidé de s'évader un peu de ses responsabilités. Il se promenait dans les bois entourant l'auberge où ils s'étaient arrêté. Il ne savait pas trop où aller pour prendre ses vacances, n'ayant pas vraiment de chez lui. Puis Saori voulait leur offrirent à lui et aux autres chevaliers d'or, des vacances particulières. Plus précisément entre ses bras. Puisque l'amour de la déesse avait beau être immense, elle était aussi une femme qui recevait la sincère affection d'une trentaine d'hommes. Dans de telles conditions, il était normal qu'Athéna désire recevoir. . .le meilleur de ses soldats. Combien était déjà devenu amoureux d'elle?

Le scorpion esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de leur jeune temps, où adolescents, les chevaliers considéraient Athéna comme une petite poupée de porcelaine. Le seul qui ait vraiment cessé de l'aimer pendant un temps, c'était Saga. Kanon, lui, avait l'air sévèrement atteint. Il la fuyait comme la peste, redoutant ses avances plus que tout. Il fallait dire que quand on n'aime pas les femmes, il n'était pas facile de les repousser sans les blesser. Aucun des frères d'arme du gémeau ignorait ses sentiments. Et Milo savait pertinemment comment cela devait se terminer pour le bien d'Athéna.

Seiya était encore jeune, mais il grandissait vite, et était assez mature pour son âge. Si on oubliait son impulsivité. Puis Aiola et Milo ne valait pas bien mieux que lui pour ce genre de chose. « Si ce crétin pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, on serait déjà débarrassé des idées folles d'Athéna et je ne courrais pas le risque de me retrouver dans son lit pour rendre ce pauvre gamin jaloux. »

À ce stade de ses pensées, Milo cru apercevoir une ombre entre les arbres. Une ombre qui le suivait. Alors les aléas amoureux de ses frères d'armes le désintéressèrent totalement. D'ailleurs,il y avait pensé surtout parce que c'étaient les seules choses qui arrivaient ces derniers temps. Avec Saga qui faisait des siennes avec on ne sait qui, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu et Hyoga qui disparaissaient aux quatre coins du monde et Camus, Shaka, Deathmask et Aphrodite qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

Un craquement de branche fit comprendre au scorpion qu'il était bel et bien suivi. Milo se concentra sur les énergies qui l'entouraient. Le cosmos qu'il sentit était plutôt fragile, comme si celui qui le suivait était blessé, affaibli. Se concentrant deux fois plus, le chevalier tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Mais subtilement, il observait tous les détails qui pouvaient prouver que quelqu'un le suivait.

Les bruits de pas, les grincements et les craquements des branches suspects. L'odeur de l'air, les murmures portés par le vent ainsi que les ombres traversant les bois. En fait, le chevalier d'or était si concentré sur ce qui l'entourait et pouvait lui signaler une présence humaine, qu'il ne réalisait pas qu'il était en train de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la forêt.

Quand il détecta un faux mouvement dans les broussailles derrière lui, Milo se jeta sur son poursuivant pour le plaquer contre l'écorce rêche d'un arbre. Et découvrir que la personne qui le suivait était une femme. Rousse, aux yeux bruns, ses joues pâles couvertes de tâches de rousseur, le souffle court et l'air effrayée, elle n'avait rien d'un chasseur et tout d'une proie.

Gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire, le scorpion la relâcha, confus, mais sentant clairement la faiblesse de la jeune inconnue. Quand il remarqua les tremblements qu'avait créé son attaque, Milo se sentit encore plus coupable d'avoir réagi au quart de tour.

-Désoler, je ne croyais pas que vous . . . enfin, je pensais avoir à faire à quelqu'un d'autre, je. . .balbutia t'il avant qu'elle ne trouve l'audace de l'interrompre.

-Ce n,est rien, en s'agenouillant devant lui, vous êtes bien un chevalier d'or d'Athéna? Milo du scorpion, non? Je vous ai longuement cherché, parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Cette fois, l'adulte rougit de gêne, avant de la faire se relever. Il ne supportait pas de voir une femme s'abaisser ainsi devant lui.

-Vous.. .vous avez besoin de mon aide? Mon aide à moi? Et vous me cherchez depuis longtemps? S'étonna t'il.

-Ne prenez pas la peine de me vouvoyez, appelez moi Crystal, tout simplement, je ne mérites pas mieux. Mon peuple m'a choisi pour venir chercher votre aide.

-Pourquoi mon aide à moi?

-Parce que vous êtes le chevalier du scorpion et que nous vivons dans le désert. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse nous venir en aide. Notre seul espoir.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as à fuir mon regard comme ça! Je ne te ferais aucun mal, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester, tête baissée, l'air soumise, fit-il, décrivant parfaitement l'attitude de la jeune femme.

Crystal releva la tête sous l'insulte, dévoilant un regard sombre et nostalgique comme Milo n'avait eu l'occasion d'en croiser auparavant. Elle avait l'air terriblement triste. Le Scorpion fronça les sourcils, inquiété par le visage qui l'observait avec insistance.

-Pourquoi ton peuple a-t-il besoin de moi? Voulut-il savoir.

-Râ nous en veut pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il déchaîne sa colère sur nous en envoyant toutes sortes de bêtes à nos trousses. Comme le scorpion, l'animal incarné en votre armure, est un symbole de chance pour mon peuple, vous semblez être le mieux placé pour nous venir en aide.

« Elle est donc égyptienne » comprit-il en entendant parlé des dieux égyptiens. Alors, Crystal pâlit un peu plus, épuisée par son long périple. Avant que Milo n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, comme si oui ou non il comptait l'aider elle et son peuple, la jeune femme s'évanouit. Il eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper pour éviter de la voir embrasser le sol.

Ainsi, le Scorpion se retrouva un genoux en terre, l'égyptienne entre ses bras, en équilibre précaire sur sa jambe repliée, son visage aux mèches rousses lui caressant les bras. Elle lui sembla si fragile que le jeune homme se jura de lui venir en aide. « Soit je tombe sur un ange exploité, soit je suis l'homme le plus facile à manipuler de la planète. » Mais il aurait fallu être un saint pour résister au visage tendre et fragile de la jeune femme.


	16. Mu I

Eagle Eclypse : Salut! Je suis contente d'entendre à nouveau parler de toi. C'était un retour en fanfare, mais pour le coté bordélique je te pardonne.

Oui c'est vrai que Milo n'était pas très impulsif, mais je commençais à m'ennuyer de toujours le voir aussi. . . (c'est presque toujours une bête de sexe!) Moi je préfère les gars doux et attentioné!

Puis, je l'ai pas encore dit, mais je ne vais pas tout le temps rendre exactement la personnalité des personnages de saint-seiya. Est-ce qu'il y un seul des chevaliers qui se ressemblait? Bah, ça fait du bien de les voir différents de l'habitude! Saga se ressemblait lui? (toujours aussi confondu, pour ça pas de doutes!)

Mais à part ça, l'histoire entre Saga et Pandore, c'était surtout sous-entendu, en fait, on n'est pas trop sûr de rien dans la partie d'Hadès. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre eux? Point d'interrogation géant! Mais je trouvais ça mignon de les mettre ensemble, vu que Saga est toujours partagé entre le bien et le mal, ça fait comme une sorte de métaphore.

Puis Pandore, elle est sauvage? Vi, un peu. Mais quoi, ça peut pas toujours être les garçons qui vous brasse non? Puis quand on se fait toujours appelé sa majesté Pandore par un type de la carrure de Rhadamente, (tu le connais?) ça peut aussi nous monter un peu à la tête.

Cette fille, elle a presque tout ce qu'elle veut. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait c'était son petit Saga. Ça faisait p'tre ben longtemps qu'elle l'espérait. Puis quand on est l'intermédiaire entre Hadès et le monde des vivants, il est un peu normal qu'on soit prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'on veut. Et que le tout soit un peu violent.

Ton retard est pardonné! (L'erreur est humaine et le pardon. . .) non oublie ça, je vais pas me prendre pour Athéna. Mais? C'est que je suis en train de t'écrire un roman! La suite arrive et le prochain, c'est notre petit bélier chéri. (Pas Sion voyons! Mu!) Remarque que j'aime bien Sion.

Mu I (Il était temps que je m'y mette avec lui. . .)

Mu était sortit, il en avait plus qu'assez de voir les autres chevaliers faire des niaiseries. Milo s'était volatilisé, Deathmask était parti en guerre contre on ne sait qui, Seiya noyait sa peine en charmant toutes les serveuses de l'auberge où ils restaient, Kanon et Aiola faisaient les fous pour amuser les paysans qui passaient, Shura et Dhoko en était à faire des championnats de jeux d'échec, Kiki s'empiffrait de pâtisseries avec le support et les encouragements de Sion. Camus, Shaka et Aphrodite n'était nulle part et Saga lui, faisait tout ou rien.

Ikki, Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga ne donnaient plus signes de vue depuis la pause qu'on leur avait donné. Marine suivait Aiola partout où il allait pour qu'ils puissent toujours être ensemble. Shina avait aussi disparu. Le bélier junior n'avait pas envie de s'amuser, il voulait trouver la quiétude et la paix qui lui avait manqué pendant les derniers mois. Alors le jeune adulte s'était réfugié parmi un troupeau de chèvre des montagnes, où le calme régnait.

Une des bêtes mangeait à deux pas lui, se laissant gentiment caresser, l'apaisant de son regard brun et simple. La fourrure était douce sous ses doigts, la toucher lui faisait du bien. Et quand Mu regardait le champ d'herbe tendre, il constatait que ses combats, ses meurtres et ses souffrances avaient un sens.

L'Atlante se battait pour sauver la nature, les animaux et les humains qui peuplaient la terre. Il tuait pour empêcher des innocents de disparaître, pour permettre aux écosystèmes et aux environnements de la planète de continuer de s'épanouir et de se développer dans l'harmonie et la paix. C'était grâce à lui que des enfants avaient eu la possibilité de naître sur une terre paisible, loin de la guerre et de la destruction.

En voyant 2 animaux se faire la cour, galopant et sautillant ensemble, Mu songea que malgré le coté revalorisant de son rôle de chevalier, il aurait voulu goûter lui aussi à cette allégresse dans laquelle se noyaient les gens heureux. Comme il allait s'endormir sous la chaleur du soleil, une jeune fille surgit devant lui.

-Hey! Bas les pattes! Vous êtes sur mes terres mon bon monsieur! Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire? Volez mes chèvres, leur lait ou mes champs et mes montagnes!

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour que le Bélier se relève, surpris, ses yeux agrandis par l'étonnement et avec un air gêné d'être pris sur le fait. Même s'il n'avait pas la moindre mauvaise intention.

-Je ne pensais pas à mal, et puis. . . ces montagnes sont à tout le monde non?

Devant lui, les mains sur ses hanches, vêtue d'une robe longue aux manches style médiévales, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu corbeau lui tombant sur les épaules, une jeune paysanne le fixait d'un air mauvais et désapprobateur. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, jamais Mu n'aurait pas cru que quelqu'un viendrait l'embêter pour une bagatelle pareille.

-Vous êtes sur la terre de mes pères, sur celle de mes grands-pères et de tous mes ancêtres! Vous osez violer leur mémoire en disant que ce territoire appartient à tout le monde, alors qu'ils l'ont défendu à la sueur de leur front et versé le sang pour lui? Mais qui êtes-vous pour parler ainsi?

-Mu, chevalier d'or d'Athéna de la constellation du bélier, déclara t'il en croisant les bras sur son torse, sûr de l'impressionner.

-Moi je suis Callista, fille unique de Taner Cofam, le berger, répondit-elle, pas surprise ou effrayer le moins du monde de faire face à un chevalier. « Elle a du cran » sourit le bélier devant l'air plein d'assurance de l'adolescente.

-Et fière de l'être, j'imagine, se moqua t'il.

-Ne me prenez pas de haut parce que je ne suis qu'un bergère!

-Mais je ne vous prend pas de haut! S'insurgea Mu, je voulais seulement vous taquiner.

-Bien alors prouvez-le!

Le guerrier comprit qu'il s'était mis les 2 pieds dans les plats. Mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.


	17. Shiryu IV

Eagle eclypse : Mu est resté lui même? Bon ben, je l'ai perçu comme il était pour de vrai. Oui, voilà, le chat sort du sac, j'écris sur ses chevaliers selon la manière dont je l'ai perçois ou selon ce que j'aimerais qu'ils soient vraiment. Alors je m'excuse, mais je llaisse place à mes fantasmes de romantique toujours déçue (Il n'existe aucun des chevaliers d'Athéna dans un seul des hommes de ma vie, alors ma vie doit être vouer à l'échec ou je dois faire un trait sur mon rêve du petit voyou qui joue les durs au cœur tendre) Hum Second point t'es mdr souvent aujourd'hui ou c'est moi?

Non, ce que je veux dire, ce dont je veux parler c'est Milo. Tu as dit qu'il fallait bien qu'il y est dans le sanctuaire un iceberg qu'un don juan. Là-dessus je suis d'accord. Mais trouve moi la liste de tous les iceberg et don juan unanime dans tous les trucs japonnais que tu connais et là j'accepterais d'être d'accord! (Que je suis difficile) Mais là faut que me dépêche!

Alors je comprend ton amour pour Shura si particulier (moi, c'est Aiola qui correspond à mon signe, te l'ai déjà dit, mais te le redis!)

Sois patiente pour Shura, il arrive dans un chap, après celui là et celui de Shun. Suis désoler d'ailleurs, le chp qui suit est sur Shiryu et celui du capricorne est pas bien long. Mais je vais les allonger les autres après, juste pour toi! Ce que je suis gentille.. . (M'écoute pas)

Salut! Gros bisou à toi aussi!

Shiryu IV (Déjà? Faut croire que j'ai des favoris. . .)

-A. .a. . .aveugle, répéta Shunrei, d'un ton sous-entendant combien elle était sous le choc. Tu ne me vois pas du tout?

Le dragon secoua la tête en essayant de gérer ses émotions. Il avait terriblement peur qu'elle le repousse à cause de son handicap. Il était comme un infirme, voir pire. Elle pourrait facilement cessé de le considérer comme elle le faisait auparavant.

-Mais. . .mais comment? Où? Quand? Demanda-t-elle en levant vers lui un regard suppliant, au cas ou toute cette histoire ne serait qu'une mauvaise blague.

-Je te l'ai dit, lors d'un combat, j'ai . . . j'ai dû sacrifier ma vue pour abattre un adversaire.

-Mais ça n'a pas de bon sens! Tu serais prêt à aller jusqu'où pour ton Athéna? À perdre tes deux bras et tes deux jambes?

Shiryu fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas de Shunrei comme ça. C'était comme si son absence l'avait endurci. S'efforçant à faire comme si de rien n'était, il la serra contre lui un peu plus fort, comme si leur proximité pouvait changer quelque chose au drame auquel ils devaient faire face.

-Tu ne vois plus rien? Rien du tout?

-Non mais, avec mes autres sens, je peux balancé cette perte et c'est presque comme si je n'avais rien.

-Presque, répéta t'elle, d'une voix éteinte par l'émotion.

-Shunrei, ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, mais, on peut se dire que ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu arrivé amputé, ou même mort, voulut-il l'encourager.

-Shiryu, ça ne change rien. Tu es aveugle, tu ne vois rien. Tu ne me verras plus jamais.

-Au moins, tu ne seras plus jalouses des autres filles du village, suggéra t'il.

-À moins qu'elles aient une plus belle voix que moi.

-Shunrei, c'est toi que j'aime, murmura-t-il en la soulevant contre lui pour déposer un léger et tendre baiser sur son front. Quand il la redéposa par terre, elle lui attrapa la main, tremblant un peu, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle l'entraîna derrière elle, pour rejoindre leur maison. Celle que Shiryu avait fait de ses mains du temps où il voyait.

Un peu dépaysé par son retour éclair en ces lieux qu'il avait presque oublié avec ses batailles, le chevalier se laissa guider jusqu'au bord de son lit où il s'assit, conservant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

-Tu as faim?

-J'ai plutôt un nœud dans l'estomac. Mais toi si tu veux manger. . .

-Non, je crois bien que cette histoire m'a coupé l'appétit Shiryu.

Elle s,assit à coté de lui et sans qu'il ne puisse le déterminer (il est aveugle on s'en rappelle?) elle ferma les yeux pour se mettre à sa place. Et alors, le dragon sentit les mains de la jeune fille caresser son visage. Doucement, avec tendresse, elles découvrirent ses traits sans aucune autre aide que le toucher. Quand les caresses cessèrent, il s'inquiéta, car il la devinait, défaisant sa tunique de ses petits doigts agiles.

La chinoise avait rouvert des yeux attristés et le déshabilla entièrement, avant de palper ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, pour constater qu'il n'avait pas la moindre blessure, à par le fait qu'il était aveugle. Sous ses investigations, il se mit à trembler, sans oser l'arrêter. Même si jamais elle n'aurait agi ainsi autrefois, le guerrier ne chercherait pas à s'en formaliser. Si elle voulait « juger », si elle voulait voir tout ce qu'elle pourrait obtenir de lui, excepté sa vue, il ne pensait pas devoir l'arrêter. Mais le pauvre avait peur du verdict final.

-C'est dur de croire que tu n'as pas la moindre marque montrant que tu . .. que tu as été blessé au point de ne plus rien voir, gémit-elle en glissant son visage dans son cou pour cacher sa peine.

Doucement, Shiryu caressa ses cheveux noir d'ébène, espérant la calmer et pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais il ne posa pas de question, la laissant choisir le moment opportun pour lui révéler ce qui avait créé tous ses changements en elle. De son coté, elle s'étonna de sa patience. Il aurait pu se fâcher de la voir (quel lapsus!) s'entêter à parler de sa cécité. Mais non au contraire, le dragon restait calme, attendant qu,elle lui parle du problème qui l'avait rongé durent tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'attendre.

-Shiryu, mon père a failli me faire épouser un garçon du village, il y a peu de temps. En fait, l'une des premières choses que j 'aurais voulu que tu fasses en arrivant, c'était d'aller lui demander ma main, mais. ..

Le ton tremblant de la jeune femme fut sûrement la goutte qui fit déborder le vase d'émotion, déjà trop plein, du chevalier.

-Mais quoi? Tu ne veux plus de moi maintenant! S'inquiéta t'il.

-Non, ce serait honteux de ma part de choisir mon mari. Mais je l'ai fait, pour te revoir. J'ai choisi de t'attendre pour t'épouser toi et pas un autre. J'ai changé avec les derniers mois, je deviens de plus en plus contradictoire aux croyances de notre peuple.

-Je vois, admit le jeune homme.

-Shiryu, je t'aime, je sais que toi aussi, mais j'ignore ce que mon père pourra dire si on lui propose un gendre aveugle.

-C'est seulement ça? Mais, Shunrei, on n'est pas forcé de le dire. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave que je sois aveugle. Je suis toujours un chevalier d'Athéna, je lui apporterai le prestige que ça comporte, je. .

-Je sais ça, Shiryu, mais j'ai peur. Ce. .. ce handicap, ça te rend plus fragile, plus facile à battre. Ça rend tes ennemis deux fois plus dangereux. Et ça doublera mes craintes, puisque te connaissant, tu continueras de te battre, mais à chaque jour où je t'attendrais, j'aurais encore plus d' angoisse pour toi. Tu ne peux même pas imaginé combien je 'inquiète déjà pour toi. S'il faut que tu rajoute ça.. .

Les bras du dragon se refermèrent sur elle avec une force démentielle. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle le sous-estime ainsi. Il pouvait se battre, même aveugle.

-Je ne suis pas diminué par cet, ce handicap comme tu dis. Mais la vois du pauvre tremblait tellement que Shunrei comprit qu'il pleurait avant que lui-même ne le réalise. Elle se souleva au-dessus de lui, attristé de l'avoir touché à ce point avec ce qu'elle disait. C'était bouleversant de le voir pleurer comme ça, comme un enfant.

-Shiryu, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas.. .

-Je ne veux pas que tu me compares avec les autres hommes, je ne veux pas que tu penses que ma cécité me rend faible, il faut que toi au moins tu aies confiance en moi, sinon je n'y arriverai pas. Si j'ai tenu, c'est uniquement grâce à toi.

-Pardonne-moi, je t'en pris. J'ai pleinement confiance en toi, en tes capacités et je ne crois pas que tu es plus faible qu'avant, peut-être juste un petit peu plus sensible, en lui essuyant les joues. Il se força à sourire, honteux d'avoir laissé ses émotions l'emporter à ce point.

-Peut-être, mais toi aussi tu as changé. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les mèches noires avant de rencontrer la peau du dos de sa belle.

-Tu serais prêt à demander à mon père pour qu'il te laisse m'épouser, en rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Tant que toi tu veux de moi, répondit–il avec un sourire taquin qu'il avait réussi à trouver on ne sait où parmi les sombres souvenirs qui lui restait des jours passé au monde des morts.

-Oui, je le veux, sourit-elle, avant qu'il ne l'attire tout contre lui.

À suivre. ..


	18. Shun III

Eagle Eclypse : C'était chou hein, ben c'était voulu! Merci merci merci! J'dois dire que j'ai été un peu dure avec toi, (j'devrais lire au complet au moins une de tes histoire pour me faire pardonner et laisser une grosse grosse review) Mais je te pardonne déjà. (J't'en voulais même pas, c'est juste que maintenant j'ai une exigence une review par chapitre. Pour les lol, j,ai pas de problème, à par quant un gamin de 11 ans s'amuse à en dire à voix haute à tout bout de champ alors qu'il est en train de me battre sur mon jeu vidéo. (Ça c'est l'ami de mon frère Marc tout craché. . ., le pire c'est qu'il s'appelle Marc lui aussi, les Marc quelque chose s'est de plus en plus courant, ça m'énerve!)

Pour Le casanova et l'iceberg, (j'ai pas de préféré) je les trouve trop mignon tout les deux. Bien sûr ils le sont de manière différentes, mais c'est ça qui les rend si attachants. Puis si tous les chevaliers étaient pareils, jl'es aimerais sûrement moins. Rectification, j'en aimerais sûrement moins. HiHi! Bon alors voilà, le chapitre qui sera directement suivit de celui de Shura! C'est un bonus pour ta review!

Shun III (enfin!)

Shun poussa un profond soupir, sa compagne de voyage était charmante, mais ses caprices passaient avant tout. Ils étaient maintenant arrêtés près d'un petit lac où elle était allé se laver. Andromède avait protesté, ayant un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à la place où elle avait décidé de s'arrêter. L'air était lourd et lui empestait au nez, mais China l'avait convaincu de rester faire le guet dans un coin tandis qu'elle se baignait. Le tout avec l'ordre de ne pas se faire surprendre à l'observer.

Le jeune homme tressaillit sous les étoiles, avec l'impression que quelque chose qui lui était très proche venait de disparaître. Derrière lui, des clapotis engageants se faisaient entendre, titillant ses nerfs. Mais à la même occasion, au fond de lui, l'adolescent souffrait comme si quelqu'un qu'il chérissait tout particulièrement venait de connaître un terrible malheur. Le cœur du chevalier se mit à battre la chamade quand il comprit.

« Ikki! » les yeux tendres de Shun se mirent à trembler dans l'obscurité quand un cri résonna derrière lui. Un cri qui devait sans le moindre doute appartenir à China. Pas un cri de douleur, heureusement, mais un cri de surprise. Le rythme cardiaque d'Andromède ralentit quand il réalisa que son frère était mort. Mais avant que la terrible nouvelle n'ait le temps de l'anéantir, il se rua vers le lac où se baignait China et d'où provenait son hurlement de tout à l'heure.

Ce qu'il découvrit ne le surprit qu'à moitié, 4 hommes entouraient la guerrière du serpent (serpent, pas lézard?) qui même entièrement nue au milieu du lac avait réussi à en tuer un et était en train d'en étrangler un autre. Shun visa les deux qui restaient un peu en retrait, dans un colère noir.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de vous attaquer à une femme alors qu,elle se trouve dans une telle position! Rugit-il en flanquant une raclée au premier avant de se tourner vers le dernier qui restait.

-On ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, au contraire nos intentions étaient très appropriées à la position qu'on voulait la voir adopter.

Cette fois, Andromède vit rouge, c'était tout à fait contre son code de l'honneur. L'homme restant vit pour la première fois de sa vie une bonne trentaine d'étoiles à la fois, avant d'être expédié à l'autre bout du lac pour se fracasser le crâne contre un rocher. China écarquilla de grands yeux devant les nouvelles prouesses de Shun. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu être aussi violent.

-La meilleure défense reste encore d'avoir la plus forte attaque possible, voulut-il s'expliquer en se tournant vers elle, l'air particulièrement inquiet. La jeune femme sentit le cosmos perturbé de l'adolescent et remarqua son regard de chien battu, comme s'il avait grandement besoin de réconfort. En s'enfonçant dans l'eau autant que possible pour lui cacher son corps, elle s'approcha un peu de lui, laissant les 2 hommes étranglés derrière elle, l'air de s'inquiéter pour Andromède.

Il eut un mouvement de recul à son approche, intimidé. La colère retombait en lui, tandis que grandissait sa culpabilité. Son frère était mort. Il devait être complètement distrait par leur dispute, comme lui-même l'avait été. Un bandit de grand chemin lui serait tombé sur le dos sans qu'il ne le réalise et le pauvre était mort comme un bon à rien. Avant d'âtre réduit à l'état de poussière interstellaire.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Shun? Demanda la jeune femme en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

Gêné, il détourna le regard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait peur de se mettre à pleurer devant quelqu'un. C'était compréhensible face à China, elle était normalement si brusque comparée à lui.

-Tu ne l'as pas sentit, s'étonna t'il.

-Sentit quoi? S'inquiéta t'elle en se rapprochant assez pour le forcer à se retourner. Ce que la guerrière découvrit ne la laissa pas de marbre. Elle voyait clairement le combat que l'adolescent devait se livrer pour éviter de lui montrer la peine l'accablant. Ses yeux bleus se troublèrent sous la douleur qu'il ressentait.

-Mon frère . . .Ikki. Il est. ..

-Quoi? Il est quoi? S'impatienta China. Shun l'attendrissait trop, ça n'allait pas, un peu plus et elle l'aurait pris dans ses bras.

-Ikki est mort! Tu es insensible ou quoi!

-Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Parce que tu es un chevalier d'argent et que tu es censé pouvoir détecter les cosmos des autres chevaliers, tu aurais dû pouvoir sentir la mort de celui de mon frère normalement.

-Mais enfin Shun, je ne suis pas insensible, j'ai seulement la tête ailleurs, les circonstances de cette journée ne sont pas normales et je n'entretiens pas un lien aussi fort que toi avec Ikki. Je ne pouvais pas.. .

-Ça va, j'ai compris. Ça n'empêche que je t'ai sauvé la vie, fit-il remarquer.

Fâchée de le voir signifié qu'elle avait eut besoin de son aide, elle l'attrapa par les épaules pour le secouer un peu.

-Ils étaient quatre, j,en ai eu deux et tu en as eu deux, c'était égal.

À cet instant précis, un autre homme arriva par derrière China et ce fut Shun, qui après avoir repoussé la jeune femme, maîtrisa le brigand, avant de se retourner vers elle.

-Et maintenant?

-Ne te moques pas de moi. Quant à ton frère, ce n'est pas bien grave s'il est mort, puisqu'il va renaître.

-Mais s'il est mort à cause de moi, là c'est grave répliqua Shun. Comment tu réagirais toi si ton frère venait à mourir?

Cette fois, la guerrière n'osa rien répliquer. Il n'y avait rien à dire à ses yeux bleus trouble et douloureux qui l'appelaient à l'aide. « On m'a élevé pour que je vienne en aide aux gens, mais dans des situations comme celle-là, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire » se désola la jeune femme.

-Shun écoute, je… si ça devait arriver à mon frère, je serais certainement sous le choc, j'en voudrais à la terre entière, je deviendrais très triste puis. .. j'oublierais, essaya t'elle.

Andromède n'en supporta pas plus longtemps. Mais il en avait assez d'être le gentil chevalier servant qui n'osait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Durant son périple dans l'antre d'Hadès, il s'était beaucoup endurci, i lavait beaucoup souffert. Mais le Shun qu'il avait été autrefois n'était plus, essayer de jouer cet ancien lui ne lui allait plus. Maintenant, le temps était venu pour l'adolescent de se faire entendre.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se rapprocha de China. Et ce fut elle qui eut un mouvement de recul, intimidée.

-Oublier? C'est ça que tu veux que je fasse? Oublier mon frère! Oublier la seule personne qui ce soit jamais vraiment occupé de moi! Ce n,est aps parce que tu as de la famille toujours vivante et que tu as eu la chance de la connaître que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde! Moi, je n'ai jamais eu rien d'autre que mon frère Ikki. Lui, il s'est trouvé quelqu'un sur l'île de la reine morte. Moi, tout ceux et celles que j'ai aimé sont morts ou portés disparus! Tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens en le perdant lui aussi?

-Arrête Shun! S'écria China en se jetant contre lui. Je ne suis pas une égoïste qui t'a obligé à me mener jusqu'à chez moi en me fichant de toi et je n'ai jamais voulu être la cause indirect de la mort d'Ikki si c'est comme ça que tu le vois.

-Mais China, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je… .

-C'est ce que tu as sous-entendu, l'interrompit-elle en levant sur lui son regard bleu métallique. Les yeux océans de l'adolescent l'obligèrent à s'adoucir de par leur détresse. Les bras du chevalier entourèrent la taille de la guerrière et la conduisirent à lui, en quête de réconfort.

-Tu mets dans ma bouche des mots que je n'ai pas dit, murmura t'il en la sentant s'attendrir. Je me suis simplement fâché à cause de ce que tu as dit quand à ce que je devais faire pour accepter la mort de mon frère. Je ne voulais pas te . . .

-Si je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner, tu veux savoir pourquoi? C'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu as vu ses types, ce sont des hommes de mon père, c'est à cause de lui que je n,ai pas voulu retourné chez moi avant aujourd'hui. C'était un vrai maniaque dans le temps et je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas changé. Il.. .Si tu ne tiens pas le rôle d'une personne très proche de moi, je serais à sa merci, expliqua t'elle, des sanglots montant dans sa gorge.

-China, soupira t'il, sans savoir quoi faire à part la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Je .. je m,excuse d'avoir été brusque avec toi.

-Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, cette attaque surprise m'a portée un coup.

-Tu n'es pas blessée au moins, s'inquiéta t'il.

La guerrière glissa son visage dans le cou de Shun, pour caresser sa peau tendre de ses lèvres en un souffle qui le fit frissonner

-Les souvenirs sont des plaies invisibles, tu le sais aussi bien que moi Shun.

Fini pour l'instant.


	19. Shura I

Eagle eclypse : Voici Shura, comme promis! Je te dis encore merci pour la review que t'as mise, et aussi pour celle qui viendra.

Épisode familiale, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé de ma famille non? Je la ramène donc sur le tapis!

Revenons en aux Marc. . .(tu sais ceux de la rar de l'aut' chap?) Mon frère l'autre jour, il était sur les nerfs car on avait un nouvel ordinateur et puis il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de la boîte, il m'énervait sérieusement lui aussi je dois dire. Et puis il disait que c'était son ordi à lui et il voulait adopter la boîte. Il a toujours eu un problème avec les boîtes, il jouait avec comme si c'était des maisons quand il était petit (normal, mais aujourd'hui, il dit qu'il vit en appart dans mon garde-robe et je suis devenu incapable de retrouver la moindre paire de chaussure de ce capharnaüm depuis des semaines déjà, sûre qu'il fait exprès!)

Mais bon, le fait qui est intéressant, c'est qu'à un moment donné je me suis fâché de le voir tourner autour de sa boîte et je lui ai

Dit (citation!) : « mais elle est à toi cette boîte ou quoi? Y'a ton nom d'écrit dessus peut-être? »

Y m'a regarder et y'a sourit comme les maudits p'tits achalants de frères de 11 ans seul savent le faire et puis il m'a dit que oui, son nom était écrit sur la boîte. Comme tu me connais, il me fallait une preuve. Alors je lui demande de me montrer ça. Il était tout fier le petit Marc-Yvan (son nom complet hé ben dit dont!) Parce que sur SA boîte il y avait d'imprimé : Marque internationale. J'ai eu beau lui dire qu'il y avait une différence entre Marc et marque, il a pas voulu comprendre. C'est qu'il sait comment me faire enrager ce p'tit diable. Au moins, j'ai bien rit. . .

Alors vooila! C'était une rar ordinaire (j'avais un peu l'impression de parler toute seul, mais c'était drôle, lol, (hé c'est mon tour de le mettre!) alors salut) Merci encore pour la review cette fois je te permets de prendre du retard. (Fini la pression, il faut qu'on fasse un gros rush d'avant Noël puis on pourra fêter en beauté. )

Shura I (enfin! Oh pensez pas mal au début!)

-Un peu plus bas. Non, juste un peu plus haut, vers la droite, oui comme ça, soupira le capricorne enfin à l'aise.

-Ça fait du bien n'est-ce pas? Murmura la jeune servante à la peau d'ébène.

-Pour ça, oui, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais aussi tendu, fit-il en faisant rouler les muscles de ses épaules, qui étaient tout endoloris.

-En tout cas, ça fait du bien de masser quelqu'un qui a vraiment des muscles fatigués. Et des muscles digne de ce nom au moins, se moqua-t-elle pour lui rappeler qu'elle était payée pour masser les clients de l'auberge.

Et la tactique fonctionna parfaitement sur Shura, il se sentit dès lors, plutôt mal à l'aise. C'était vrai que la jeune femme avait été arrachée à son pays toute jeune pour venir servir l'aubergiste grec que lui et ses frères payaient. Le chevalier s'assit sur son lit, l'obligeant à cesser son massage.

-C'est toi qui est venu me voir, je ne t'avais rien demandé, remarqua-t-il. Comme s'il avait besoin de se justifier.

L'esclave noire aux yeux de braise lui offrit son regard le plus pénétrant pour savoir ce à quoi il pensait. L'intrusion dans son esprit ne surprenait plus le guerrier depuis quelques instants déjà. Cette Shanya avait des pouvoirs télépathiques étonnants. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, l'esclave n'avait cessé d'envahir les pensées du capricorne. Sans pouvoir les altérer, mais en les observant avec assez d'insistance pour que Shura puisse sentir sa présence en lui.

Et c'était bizarre de se sentir comme ça. Avec quelqu'un au fond de vous. Comme si vous protégiez une personne ou que vous communiez avec elle. Quand l'indigène avait glissé son esprit dans le sien, le jeune adulte s'était d'abord senti attaqué. Puis cette présence envahissante c'était fait toute petite. Dans le genre d'un souris se cachant au creux d'une motte de foin. Alors il avait été plus calme, plus détendu. Il avait cessé d'avoir l,impression d'être épié. Jusqu'à ce que la douce présence se manifeste en chair et en os. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que le capricorne savait qui était la serveuse à la peau noire comme la terre, que le guerrier se sentait déjà attirer vers elle.

Suivant le cours de ses pensées, la jeune femme lui offrit un sourire d'un blanc étincelant. Un sourire pour lequel n'importe quel homme aurait donné ciel et terre. Un sourire qui aurait pu faire se lever des paraplégiques, faire voir des aveugles et entendre des sourds. Un sourire qui sur le visage triste de l'Africaine ressemblait à un miracle des dieux. Et, Shura le savait, ce sourire lui serait dorénavant réservé, alors il lui sourit en retour.

-Tu crois aux âmes sœurs, demanda-t-elle en s'accordant l'indigne honneur de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu me le demande?

-À cause de toi. Et de l'impression que tu me donnes depuis que tu es arrivé.

Leur deux regards se croisèrent avant de s'enflammer. S'il ne le savait pas encore, elle avait déjà compris que leur âme était faites l'une pour l'autre. Ce genre de chose, Shanya pouvait le sentir jusqu'au fond d'elle-même. Devant les yeux attendris du beau guerrier, elle réalisa ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

-Je dois retourner travailler, expliqua-t-elle en se levant précipitamment et se jetant vers la porte pour sortir.

Shura ne dit rien, la regardant filer avec un air compréhensif. Si elle n'était pas prête à rester, il n'avait aucun droit de la retenir. Et sa présence spirituelle demeurait malgré cela dans son esprit, c'était encore trop tôt pour s'attendre à quoi que ce soit. Ainsi il eut droit à un autre sourire enchanteur avant que Shanya ne quitte la pièce.

Oké, fini. Shanya? Le nom sonne bizarre? C'était en l'honneur de Shania Twain, mais je suis plus sûre de comment ça s'écrit. . . (En fait non, c'était pas pour elle, mais je pouvais pas l'appeler Tania, c'est la blonde de Tala dans un de mes fics, prendre un nom déjà utiliser, ça se fait pas. Remarquer, faut pas regarder qui qui dit ça. Oh et on pose pas de question)


	20. Hyoga III

Eagle Eclypse : Merci pour ton soutient, je crois que ça mérite encore deux chapitres et je vois que tu rigolais pas quand tu disais que tu l'aimais ton Shushu. (Moi c'est quand j'ai su qu'il était espagnol, au début de l'année, j'ai fait Hayaaaan!Wow! (Moi et les espagnols, ça a toujours fait des flammèches) hihiihi!) Alors le beau p'tit Shura a 4 supporter en nous comptant toi et moi et tes deux copines? Pas mal. (C'est aussi l'un des chevaliers préférés de ma sœur, mais, elle aime encore plus Kiki alors…)

J'écris pas beaucoup, je dois aller m'occuper d'une bande de garnement pour les aider à faire leur devoir, pendant que ma sœur se prépare pour un concert. . . (ah la kata, je vais devoir voir ça deux en plus son concert!) puis ensuite, je vais faire du lèche vitrine avec ma mère et mon frère, faut pas que j'sois en retard. Merci pour ma vie privée, je passe à la continuation!

Hyoga III (je dois rattraper Shiryu)

L'air glacé vint mordre les deux jeunes gens avec voracité, forçant Hyoga à émerger de son sommeil. Le jeune Russe ouvrit de grands yeux surpris de découvrir la jolie Seika entre ses bras. Sous la morsure du froid, elle se lova un peu plus contre lui. L'adolescent voyait bien à quel point la jeune fille était innocente une fois endormie. Elle ressemblait plus que jamais à un ange. Mais avec la température qu'il faisait, dormir plus longtemps n'aurait pas été sage. Il la secoua gentiment.

-Seika? Il faut se réveiller maintenant, murmura-t-il.

La sœur de Seiya écarquilla presque aussitôt ses paupières pour posé son regard cobalt sur le visage de son sauveur, l,air amusée. Ça lui rappelait quand elle devait réveiller son frère, avant qu'ils ne partent sur la route tout els deux pour échapper à la ville où leur père les cherchait. Comme un chat, elle frotta sa joue contre le torse du cygne, qui ressentait cette douce caresse au travers de son chandail avec gratitude. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Il faut partir maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je vais nous trouvez de quoi déjeuner, puis on s'arrêtera pour manger.

-Ça va faire drôle de manger, après 5 ans passer dans un cube de glace, dit Seika, simplement.

À ce moment, Hyoga se leva, l'entraînant avec lui, puisqu'il l'avait gardé dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa gentiment et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas assurée pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus marché depuis longtemps. L'adolescent cru qu'un grand froid s'attaquait à lui brutalement, ne ressentant plus la tendre chaleur que la jeune femme dégageait. « C'est bien la première femme qui me fait me sentir comme ça. » songea-t-il avant de la rejoindre.

Elle était à deux pas de la sortie quand le cygne sentit une présence malfaisante qui n'attendait plus que ces deux proies sortent de leur abri pour se jeter sur elles. Un animal sauvage en ambuscade.

-Attends, ordonne Hyoga, en retenant Seika par le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une grosse bêtise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda t'elle, ne comprenant pas.

-Tu ne sens pas le danger au-dehors, murmura t'il en la ramenant vers lui de force. Il ne voulait certes pas la bousculer, mais mieux valait encore ça que de la voir être attaqué par une bête sauvage. Plutôt que de poser d'autres questions, la sœur de Seiya fera ses yeux intenses et se concentra en prenant une profonde inspiration. Alors elle sentit la faim dévorante d'un prédateur qui attendait depuis trop longtemps qu'on assouvisse son terrible appétit.

-Je vois, on a un visiteur, fit-elle en forçant Hyoga à reculer vers le fond de la petite grotte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux fai…

-Ce n,est pas parce que je ne les contrôle pas tout à fait que je ne peux pas faire usage de mes pouvoirs, déclara la jeune fille avec une sourire réconfortant pour l'adolescent.

Alors que Hyoga allait lui proposer de se débarrasser lui-même de la bête qu'ils pouvaient entendre gronder jusqu'à l'intérieur, l'aura bleue représentant le cosmo de Seika vint auréolé son corps. Une sphère bleutée se forma devant la jeune femme, avant de se mettre à enfler et à trembloter comme de la gelée dans l'air, cherchant une forme adéquate. Bientôt, un loup bleu électrique aux mensurations démesurées ouvrit deux yeux noirs sur le monde de glace et de pierre les entourant.

L'animal était fait de puissance pire et n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui indique quoi faire pour qu'il se mette à la tâche. L'écume à la gueule, le canidé s'élança d'un bond puissant hors de sa tanière pour chasser la bête attendant sa créatrice. Seika fit signe à Hyoga de la suivre et de se dépêcher. Quoique fâché de ne pas avoir pu faire grand chose dans cette mésaventure, le jeune homme ne protesta pas et la suivit à l'extérieur. Le froid vint leur mordre sauvagement le visage, leur coupant momentanément la vue.

Le spectacle qui les attendait là était incroyable. Le loup de la jeune femme tenait tête à un énorme ours polaire, leur permettant de s'éloigner en vitesse. Sans dire un mot, le couple s'éloigna aussi rapidement que possible. Quand ils furent à distance respectable, Seika se permit de ralentir. Elle avait beau tenté de le cacher, elle était épuisée.

-Ça va aller, s'inquiéta le chevalier du cygne en s'approchant d'elle, prêt à lui offrir son aide.

-Oui, enfin, je crois. Créer ce loup a pompé mon énergie en force, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Je me demande comment tu as fait pour réussir un truc pareil. À ce que je sache, tu n'as reçus aucun entraînement et pourtant. . .Pourtant tes pouvoirs et ce que tu en fais dépasses les capacités de bien des chevaliers.

-Tu crois ? rougit-elle. Non, créer des animaux avec des particules de matière, ce n'est pas bien menaçant comme pouvoir. Ça permet tout juste d'échapper au problème que peut apporter la vie, tu vois?

« C'est fou, tout ce qu'elle dit à l'air si simple. C'est. .. c'est comme si il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser. C'est comme ça, c'est tout, il faut l'accepter, enfin, c'est l'impression qu'elle me donne » se dit-il intérieurement en ralentissant la cadence de leur marche pour faciliter l'avancé de Seika.

-Est-ce que tu as faim?

-Pour ça oui, lui avoua-t-elle. Tu as quelque chose à manger?

-J'ai bien quelques biscuits, mais avec tout ce qui est arrivé, soit ils sont congelés, soit ils sont en miettes, glissa Hyoga en sortant un baluchon de tissu et palpant son contenu l'air désolé.

-Ça fait rien, quand on meurt de faim, on est prête à avaler n'importe quoi.

-Remarque, finit-il par dire en observant le biscuit bien entier qu'il avait sorti de son petit baluchon. Ils m'ont quand même l'air en bon état.

-On peut s'arrêter pour les manger?

Devant le regard affamé et suppliant qu'elle lui lança, le cygne acquiesça et lui remit le baluchon entier sans faire d'histoire. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Seika pour engloutir la douzaine de biscuits, en faisant des efforts pour ne pas pleurer de joie au goût du chocolat et des amandes que cachait la tendre pâte des cookies. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu,elle avait presque oublié le bonheur que c'était.

Hyoga se contenta de l'observer en silence, d'un regard protecteur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la jeune femme ait pu survivre à 5 années dans une prison de glace. D'habitude, ceux qui se réveillait après un si long coma avait été nourrit par intraveineuse. Elle, elle s'était alimenté dans son propre cosmos et dans l'oxygène qui gorgeait la glace. C'était tout. Et elle avait survécut à ce traitement pendant 5 ans.

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir l'énergie vitale de l'adolescent se réorganiser en elle. Son cosmos se renforçait de minute en minute. Chaque seconde passée à respirer librement lui rendait sa force et sa puissance sauvage. Il pouvait imaginer l'aura bleue se développant autour d'elle pour montrer tous les pouvoirs qu'elle retrouvait. Si la lumière de son cosmos était apparue à cet instant, elle aurait fait une dizaine de mètres de large tout autour du corps de l'adolescente.

Et le processus de régénération ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Au contraire, il continuait, toujours plus loin, repoussant les limites qu'un cosmos pouvait atteindre selon Hyoga. Le cygne était tout simplement sous le charme. À présent il comprenait l'amour sans borne que Seiya éprouvait pour sa sœur. Elle était belle, intelligente, gentille et bienveillante. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, c'était le cas de le dire.

Puis, il ne devait pas y avoir de meilleure grande sœur qu'elle. Avec la puissance qu'elle détenait, la facilité avec laquelle elle manipulait les éléments. Savoir un tel pouvoir de votre côté, servant uniquement à vous protéger, c'était plus que réconfortant. Non, il n'y avait pas de doute pour le chevalier. Il avait trouvé une perle rare.

-Ça va Hyoga? Demanda l'adolescente avec un sourire taquin comme il semblait perdu dans le vague.

-Hein? Oui, oui, ça va, je me disais seulement que Seiya avait de la chance de t'avoir, fit doucement le jeune Russe en se relevant.

À ce moment leur deux regard bleus se croisèrent, aussi indécis l'un que l'autre. Seika fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

-Moi, j'ai vraiment de la chance pour que tu m'ais trouvé et ai bien daigné m'aider, chuchota-t-elle en l'attrapant par la main. Mais dit-moi, comme tu es le maître des lieux, par où peut-on rentrer?

-Hein? Oh, c'est que...

Fini!


	21. Affreux I

Eagle Eclypse : Tu sais quoi? Je suis jalouse de toi. Tu écris vraiment trop bien. (J'ai presque lu 6 chap de la malédiction des astres et je t'envies) mais disons que pour l'instant on ne verse pas dans le même style. Je voulais te souhaite bonne chance avec ton frère de 19 ans. (Il est comment, bo ou pas? On sais jamais, y'é p'tre célibataire. . . rwah, moi je le suis, ça paraît voir ce que j'écris. .. )

Assez blagué, alors, Shushu, finir avec la servante? Une noire avec un blanc, ça reste à voir. Je sais pas si je vais réussir à me rendre au prochain chap que j,ai fait sur ses deux là (zut, mon punch est perdu) il est tellement loin, au moins à 100 pages de distance. Rigole pas, pour une fois, cé pas des farces. Le chap qui suit est court, alors pour te rendre heureuse je t'avoues que le phénix est bel et bien un phénix, il va sûrement revenir. Mais Shun a le droit de s'inquiéter, dans la manga, il nous faisait toujours une grosse grosse peipeine quand son frère est mouru. .. Ça arrive souvent j'dois dire. Mais faut que j'y aille, alors salut! (Plus la prochaine fois.. .)

Affreux I

-Affreux, il est vraiment trop affreux, c'est mon dernier verdict.

-Tu exagères, je suis sûre qu'une fois propre, il ne serait pas mal du tout.

-Avoues que tu n'haïrais pas lui donner son bain. Oh regarde, il a une saleté là.

-J'ai qu'à l'enlever avant que la patronne ne le voit.

-ARRGH!

Aphrodite ouvrit grand ses yeux, furieux. Il lui semblait qu'il était mort et voilà qu'une petite imbécile essayait de lui arracher son grain de beauté. Ce que ça voulait dire? Il n'était pas mort. Non, il était bel et bien vivant, mais vraiment perdu. Et deux femmes totalement inconnues étaient en train de l'observer sous toutes les coutures en plus de le manipuler comme s'il avait été un pantin.

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête!

Le pauvre chevalier des poissons était nu comme un ver, n'avait rien pour se cacher, était sal comme un porc et constatait que les deux plus affreuses créatures que la terre ait porté se tenait devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et lança des regards fous partout autour de lui, espérant voir quelques indices sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Ce qu'il découvrit ne l'encouragea pas le moins du monde. Partout autour de lui, ce n'était que jeune fille, jeune femme adulte de tous les âges ou même des vieilles comme les deux vicieuses qui l'observaient de la tête au pied.

« Dans quel guêpier me suis-je fait fourrer cette fois? »

C'est du suspense qui tuerait quelqu'un ça!


	22. Hadès I

Dragonna : Ben il était temps que quelqu'un review, moi je commençais à craindre que je ne pourrais jamais posté de nouveau chap. Oui, Dokko et Sion, ça s'en vient, mais il va falloir que je mette le turbo si je veux y arriver, parce que c,est très très très très loin de l'endroit ou nous sommes pour l'instant. Il faut que je parle de Mu, de Dm, (plus sûr s'il apparaît avant ou après celui là. . .) d'Ikki, vu qu'il est mort et que ça peut pas durer, d'Hadès quoi, parce qu'il faut que je m'explique pour mes méchants, (cé pas qu'une histoire d'amour ici, tu vas le voir, juste là, dans le chap hihihihi) Aloreuh, a oui, j'ai eu une idée pour les mettre au supplice, et le pope et la balance, ça risque d'être très drôle, moi en tout cas, je vais bien rire. Mais ça pourrait enlever le coté Yaoi de leur couple. Entk, je veux pas vendre la mèche, alors, je ne dis plus rien. Ohohohoh, le suspense, Assez parler, maintenant je te laisse lire. Et review si tu veux la suite, je dois savoir si ce que j'écris est bon, sinon, je ne m'améliorais jamais. . .

Hadès I (ça va mal pour que je me lance avec un tel perso, vous croyez pas?)

Pandore était calme, sur son tabouret, pinçant délicatement les cordes de sa harpe, laissant leur chant mélodieux la bercer et lui faire oublier le mal. Celui qu'on lui avait fait. Le mal qu'elle avait fait. Le pauvre Saga complètement déboussolé. Rhadamente entra brutalement dans la pièce, interrompant ses pensées et sa musique.

Le général avait l,air étrangement contente malgré la perte que leur seigneur, Hadès, avait encaissé. Il venait juste prendre des nouvelles pour l'instant. Il venait de former vingt nouveau spectres et était donc d'une humeur magnifique. La jeune femme préféra se méfier, comme elle en avait fait son habitude. Le général caressa une fissure dans son armure, seule marque qu'il gardait du passage des chevaliers d'Athéna. Il sourit, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il n'était pas venu pour voir la porte-parole du dieu des morts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda sèchement Pandore en ouvrant sur Rhadamente un regard assassin.

-Eh bien, votre altesse, balbutia-t-il en posant un genou en terre, tout ses assurances dépitée et envolée. Je voulais savoir si le plan de notre seigneur avait fonc. . .

-Imbécile! Tu sais bien que oui, tu es venu me chercher à l'auberge hier, s'emporta Pandore.

-Euh, non, enfin, je veux dire, et pardonnez mon impertinence, mais à long terme, a-t-il fonctionné?

-Oui, l'énergie de Saga sert maintenant à ramener Hadès à la vie. Ou tout du moins, à l'état qu'il avait précédemment. Tant que le chevalier d'or ne reviendra pas complètement de ce qui est arrivé, notre maître pourra récupérer ses forces.

-Non, mais ces guerriers d'Athéna ne valent vraiment rien. Vous leur faites n'importe quoi et ils sont partis avec des questions existentielles pour les 3 prochains mois. De vraies fillettes, commenta le général avec un sourire en coin.

Le regard de Pandore se fit plus mauvais que l'âme d'Hadès elle-même. Tout son énergie se canalisa dans un terrifiant flot électrique qui se précipita sur Rhadamente plus vilement et vicieusement que l'aurait fait un serpent. L'homme s'écroula sous la violence du choc, sa cage thoracique presque broyée par la force du coup. Cherchant son souffle, il souleva un visage couvert de larmes de douleur vers la femme qui augmentait son emprise sur lui. Les chocs et vagues de souffrances se superposèrent quelques interminables et insupportables minutes. Le pauvre homme cru bien que sa boîte crânienne allait éclater.

L'attaque se fit tellement forte qu'il eut tout juste la force de balbutier qu'il retirait ses paroles. Pandore n'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Tu sais, Rhadamente, pour l'instant, la fillette, c'est plutôt toi, fit-elle de son ton le plus cinglant, pour l'humilier jusqu'au bout. Et puis, pour les cas comme celui dont nous parlons, l'important n'est pas la réaction de la victime, mais la force d'attaque de son opposant. Comme en ce moment. Alors je ne te juge pas à cause de tes pleurs de gamin, je sais bien que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

-C'est vrai, gémit-il, tremblant de douleur, rageant intérieurement. Vous êtes très. … forte. J'ai été stupide.

L'attaque s'arrêta un instant, mais les pouvoirs de Pandore ne demandaient qu'à se manifester. Toutes les pièces de l'armure de Rhadamente tombèrent tout autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve tout à fait vulnérable, ne portant plus qu'une tunique. Alors, il fut soulevé par une force invisible jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus toucher le sol. N'osant pas se débattre de crainte de recevoir un châtiment pire que le précédant, il se contenta de trembler, toujours sous le choc de la dernière offensive de Pandore.

Sans armure pour se protéger, Rhadamente ne pouvait même pas imaginer la souffrance qu'il devrait endurer sous une autre attaque. Pandore ferma ses yeux durs quelques instants. Le général essaya d'oublier ses poumons brûlants et ses membres qui demandaient grâce. La tête lui tournait, ses yeux n'avaient plus la force de pleurer, il était couvert de sueur, le souffle lui manquait, son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine, l'air ambiant était glacial sur sa peau. C'était l'horreur, l'enfer.

Pandore rouvrit ses yeux, le guerrier était maintenant à quelques pas d'elle. Elle le laissa retomber pour qu'il se retrouve, un genou en terre, tout tremblant de frayeur et de la douleur qu'il tentait de maîtriser. Encore essoufflé, il releva son visage vers elle, pour voir ce qui allait venir. Une puissance insurmontable s'abattit sur lui, le forçant à mettre les deux genoux au sol. Rhadamente essaya de lutter contre la pression l'écrasant. Bientôt il fut étendu de tout son long contre les dalles froides de la salle, endolori de toute part.

-D'autres questions stupides?

Un silence aussi lourd que le poids le gardant au sol s'étendit autour du général d'une trois divisions de spectres d'Hadès. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il trouve la force de briser le sort le retenant par terre et, haletant, lance quelques mots presque craintivement.

-J.. .j'aurais une autre .. question. Mais pas comme les autre.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je veux bien t'écouter, déclara Pandore en s'asseyant sur son banc et adressant un sourire inquiétant au général.

-Dans combien de temps notre seigneur sera-t-il rétablit?

Il n'avait pas fini de parler que le pauvre soldat se retrouvait debout, chancelant, couvé par el regard adouci de Pandore. Il avait posé la bonne question, elle était contente de lui.

-Dans quelques semaines, juste un peu moins de temps que toi. Maintenant Rhadamente, va-t-en, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton armure, elle t'attend dans tes appartements.

Le général allait sortir quand la jeune femme ajouta :

-Oh, j'allais oublier, un mot comme ça, tu es plus beau quand tu as l'air vulnérable, crois-moi! Ça m'aura bien diverti, sourit-elle, moqueuse.

« Encore une chance que Zélos n'était pas là pour ne pas en rajouter! » pensa Rhadamente en s'éloignant aussi vite que possible.

Restée seule, Pandore jeta un regard vers le ciel bleu qu'on voyait par une des fenêtres de la pièce. « Tu vois Saga, je suis loin de t'avoir forcé la main au point où j'aurais pu le faire. Il y en a même qui dirait que j'ai été clémente. Et ça n'empêche pas que je suis désoler de t'avoir fait ça. » Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser le remord la submerger, un autre des généraux d'Hadès entra dans la pièce de marbre froid.

Il avançait à pas vifs, impétueux, impatients, dont le son ne se percevait presque pas, puisque leur propriétaire ne portait pas son armure. Une cape noire posée à la va-vite sur ses épaules jeunes flottait derrière lui. Ses vêtements étaient d'un blanc impeccable, mais il était loin de les porter d'une façon tout aussi impeccable. Son pantalon avait été négligeament bouclé, sa chemise n'était même pas boutonnée.

Ainsi, Mars, le fils unique d'Hadès, jeune dieu de la guerre brutale et violente, avait l'air de ce qu'il était. Un débraillé. Ses yeux noirs paraissaient bruns, remplis de sommeil comme ils l'étaient. Ses cheveux auraient certainement rendu sa mère folle, de par les nœuds et les boucles irrésistibles qui s'y formait. Pour peu que sa mère soit encore en vie, elle en serait devenue folle.

En tournant son visage basané vers Pandore, qu'il taquinait du surnom « ma tante », le jeune homme perdit de sa superbe. L'effet qu'elle avait sur les hommes croisant son regard ne manquait pas de fonctionner sur lui aussi. Le seul à y échapper n'était pas humain. Il s'appelait Hadès.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Mars? Demanda t'elle en s'installant à sa harpe, anticipant sa requête.

-Je voudrais seulement rester ici quelques instants, pour vous entendre jouer un morceau, déclara l'adolescent tout d'un trait, de crainte de perdre sa voix. Les véritables raisons qui l'avaient pousser à venir voir sa tante l'intimidaient.

-Tu en es sûr, sourit la jeune femme en pinçant les cordes de sa harpe pour en tirer quelques notes. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle abandonna son instrument, descendit les marches encadrant l'estrade sur laquelle elle se tenait pour rejoindre le jeune dieu grec. Je n'ai pas plus envie de jouer que tu n'as d'envie de m'écouter, alors pose-moi tes questions.

Le regard maternel dont elle le couvait n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme, qui avait cruellement manqué d'affection. Il se força à oublier ses démons pour se lancer.

-Mon père. . .comment va-til?

-N'ai pas de crainte pour lui, il se remet de l'attaque d'Athéna, murmura Pandore en démêlant gentiment les mèches bouclés de l'adolescent.

-Non, je.. .-il eut beau essayer d'échapper à la main caressante qui lui chatouillait la tête, rien n'y fit- ce n,est pas ce que je veux savoir, en fait, ma tante, c'est pour vous que je m'inquiète. Est-ce que vous allez bien?

-Me faire passer avant Hadès, gamin, tu n'as pas encore idée de ce que tu fais. Mais bon sang mon chéri tu t'es vu?

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, fit-il, en échappant à la main qui allait s'occuper de démêler ses cheveux noirs corbeau.

-Tu as déjà été rongé par le remord? Il acquiesça, alors tu sais que je devrai m'en tirer à bon compte.

-C'est presque encourageant, marmonna le dieu en s'éloignant, l'air étrangement calme.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te couche Mars, demain, ton père risque de te poser plusieurs problèmes.

Soupirant, le Grec acquiesça, découragé d'être une fois de plus mis sous la menace d'Hadès, seul être au monde qu'il craignait vraiment.

-Fais de beau rêve mon enfant, murmura Pandore en entamant une étrange berceuse sur sa harpe, un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure.

-Je ne suis plus un gamin, tu sais, puis de toute façon ,si j'arrivais à rêver, je ne verrais pas ma mère, alors à quoi bon? Répliqua t'il en sortant.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Pas en ressentant la souffrance de Saga. Il faut que j'aille le voir et trouve une manière de me faire pardonner. Je peux encore profiter de la faiblesse d'Hadès pour m'absenter, mais je devrai faire vite.. . »


	23. Ikki III

Dragonna : Oui, c'est moi qui ait inventé pour Mars, c'est un autre Mars, dieu de la guerre aussi, mais le deuxième du nom. Bon, voilà, la vérité sors du sac. Pour Hadès, oui, mars est son fils, mais on parle toujours du deuxième du nom. Et pandore qui tapoche Rhadamente, ça m'amuse beaucoup, alors je peux pas m,en empêcher, merci d'avoir reviewé aussi vite, je peux déjà te mettre la suite! J'espère que tu vas être contente.

Ikki 3 (on comprendra que l'inquiétude de mes fans était trop grande pour que je ne le fasse pas bientôt)

-Réveille toi, ça fait longtemps que tu dors, si tu continues comme ça, tu ne pourras jamais te sortir du sommeil, chanta une voix mélodieuse dans l'oreille du bel endormi. L'adolescent ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir celle qu'il espérait retrouver depuis des mois.

-E… Esmeralda! Demanda Ikki, tout en refermant ses bras sur la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu allé faire ça, tu savais que c'était idiot, tu n'as prêté attention à rien et tu t'es fait tué bêtement, le réprimanda sa belle, en se dégageant de sa douce étreinte.

-Mais, je . . . Enfin, Esmeralda, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas fait exprès, gémit-il en s,asseyant entre les draps sombres qui avaient suivi son sommeil agité. Ikki fut d'abord surpris de ne pas sentir la moindre douleur entre ses omoplates, là où il avait été blessé. Puis il se souvint qu'une fois mort, on ne ressentait plus aucune douleur physique. Ou presque. . .

Sa jeune amie abandonna sa tête blonde contre son torse musculeux, juste avant de fondre en larmes et en sanglots. Le pauvre chevalier ne pu que lui passer un bras autour des épaules et posé une main sur ses mèches dorées. Il aurait voulu ne pas cherché à comprendre la peine de la jeune fille, mais l'impression qui montait en lui était claire. Il devait savoir pourquoi elle était si triste. C'était capital.

-Esmeralda, arrêtes de pleurer je t'en pris et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Tu étais jaloux de Shun, n'est-ce pas? Parce que lui et China pouvait se voir, mais que toi et moi ne le pouvions pas! Chuchota-t-elle dans son cou.

Ikki frissonna sous la caresse de son souffle et de ses larmes qui tombaient directement sur sa peau. Quand les bras d'Esmeralda entourèrent son torse, il se mit à trembler. Parce ce que ce qu'elle disait était parfaitement vrai. Pour la première fois de sa vie, lui et Shun n'avait pas été séparé par la mort, un caprice ou ses errances, mais par une femme.

À la pensée qu'Andromède pouvait voir China dès qu'il le voulait, alors que lui et Esmeralda voyait leur couple déchiré entre la vie et la mort, avait réveillé le cœur saignant du phénix. Ça l'avait blessé si profondément que plus rien n'avait eu d'importance à ses yeux. Obnubilé par la souffrance qu'il endurait, le jeune homme avait été tué par un imbécile de voleur de grand chemin.

-Tu ne portais pas ton armure non plus! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

-Esmeralda, je t'en pris, si je. .. ça fait des mois que je ne vivais plus que grâce à mon espoir de te retrouver. Maintenant que c'est fait, je ne peux plus m'apitoyer sur les causes de ma mort. Je veux juste oublier un peu. Je suis mort plein de fois et jamais tu ne m'as réprimandé d'avoir laissé ça arriver. Je veux te garder avec moi, m'occuper de toi, te remonter le moral, je. .. je veux t'aimer Esmeralda, je veux t'aimer autrement qu'en rêve. Maintenant, j'en ai la chance, alors ne te fâche pas après moi parce que je suis ici ou parce que je ne supportais plus de ne pas t'avoir avec moi.

-Ikki, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, tu crois que c'est facile comme situation pour moi? Murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes et relevant son beau visage vers lui.

L'adolescent appuya délicatement son front contre celui d'Esmeralda, réprimant ses tremblements et sa peine avec difficulté. S'il l'avait retrouvé elle, il avait perdu Shun. Et même s'il trouvait un moyen de revenir à la vie pour rejoindre son frère, il la perdrait à nouveau. C'était une situation de non-retour. Parce que même s'il découvrait la façon de la faire renaître à la vie avec lui, il la mettrait en danger.

-Ikki? S'inquiéta-t-elle devant la soudaine fragilité dont le jeune homme était investi. D'habitude, c'était elle qui s'effondrait et lui qui la relevait. Même blessé, il n'aurait pas voulu laisser paraître sa faiblesse.

Pour éviter de la voir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, le chevalier se recroquevilla sur elle, cachant son visage maintenant trop expressif dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il parvint à chasser ses tremblements et à calmer son âme éprouvée au contact de l'adolescente, quoique son cœur continua de souffrir.

-Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire Esmeralda, jusque-là, tout est aller de travers. Je… J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais plus jamais à rien, avoua-t-il, sur un ton où se percevait sa détresse.

-Allons mon beau guerrier, ne perds pas confiance en toi. Je t'aime, je ne t'en veux pas et je ne te demande rien d'autre que ton amour le plus sincère.

-D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je me tue à te donner? S'emporta-t-il comme elle le forçait à se redresser.

-Je déteste ton jeu de mot, le réprimanda-t-elle en caressant ses joues avec douceur pour le calmer.

-Désoler, je n'ai pas réfléchi…

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous la caresse des doigts de la jeune fille. Il y avait si longtemps que ses mains si douces ne l'avaient pas effleurés. Devant son regard tendre, elle se sentit fondre sur place.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

-Je t'aime, obéit-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

-Dis-le moi encore, supplia-t-elle en le laissant attraper une de ses mains et la porter à ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, Esmeralda, répéta-t-il, d'une voix fragile. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

-Encore, dis-le encore, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime Esmeralda, je t'aime plus que tout, reprit-il en prenant délicatement son visage aux traits fins entre ses mains.

-Alors qu,est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser?

-Que tu me dis que tu m'aimes toi aussi?

-Je t'aime sacripant, bien sûr que je t'aime, fit-elle avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. À ce moment, Ikki aurait voulu que le monde cesse de tourner et qu'ils soient les deux derniers habitants de la planète. Il aurait voulu resté ainsi à jamais, goûtant le bonheur à petite goulée. Mais leur baiser s'enflamma et le phénix, presque fiévreux, renversa la jeune femme sur le lit de tissu noir. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps de se retrouver. Et malgré cela, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

-Tu m'aimes, tu en es sûre, demanda-t-il en frottant sa joue contre celle, glacée, d'Esmeralda.

-Oui, j'en suis sûre, mais Ikki, tu es si chaud tout d'un coup, comme si.. .

-Toi tu es gelée, laisse-moi te réchauffer, suggéra-t-il.

-Nous sommes morts, c'est trop tard.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour aimer, j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour te donner mon amour le plus sincère. Laisse-moi faire, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

-Moi non plus, tu n'as pas à en douter, mais ça dépend de ce que tu entends par amour sincère, fit-elle en caressant le dos nu du jeune homme.

-Tout ce que tu pourrais vouloir recevoir, répondit-il.

-Alors, donne-moi la vie.

Ikki en resta tout pantois. Parce que s'il comprenait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, Esmeralda lui demandait de réaliser ce qu'il avait toujours cru impossible. Après tout, il n'était pas un dieu, il n'était qu'un homme. Un homme mort en plus. Dans la tendresse de sa voix perça un voile de craintes.

-Je veux bien essayer, mais..

-Que tu ais dit oui ou non, je suis toute à toi.

-Ne dis pas ça, ça me donne l'impression d'être un monstre.

-Mais, Ikki, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire que tu serais à moi toi aussi, murmura-t-elle avant de le voir rougir pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.


	24. ShakaI

Dragonna :Ikki et Esmeralda, mignon n'est-ce pas? C''était plus fort que moi. Et puis maintenant, pour celles qui ont remarqué son absence, voici Shaka. L'histoire commence peut-être à se répéter mais dis-moi, si tu trouves que la vierge se ressemble ou pas. (Tu l'aimes peut-être pas, mais je ne pouvais pas passer à coté pour la mauvaise raison que je ne le connaissais presque pas. . .) Quant au fils d'Hadès, je vais vous faire une belle fiche documentaire sur lui après le chapitre où il réapparaîtra, pas avant. . . Encore du suspense…

Shaka I

-Faites attention, prévint une vois féminine derrière lui.

Le jeune adulte aux cheveux blonds se retourna, mais il était ralenti par sa confusion. Le guerrier était mort, sacrifié durant son combat contre Saga, Camus et Shura, puis, après leur victoire sur Hadès, comme tous les autres chevaliers d'or, il avait été ramené à la vie. Mais le pauvre était bien loin de son temple en Grèce. Dépaysé, il avait surgi, à demi-mort, en plein milieu d'une rue assez passante. Une dizaine de voitures, de camions et de taxis semblaient prêts à se faire la course.

Une auto filant droit sur lui, Shaka eut tout juste le temps de sauter de coté pour se retrouver sur les rayes tremblantes d'un chemin de fer. Le cri d'un train retentit derrière lui, mais la vierge sentait déjà toute sa force le quitter. .Quel est ce pays de fou? Je n'ai rien fait et ils veulent tous me tuer! » maugréa-t-il en se retournant vers le monstre de fer se dirigeant droit sur lui.

Le jeune adulte sentit que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui et comprit qu'il n'avait plus la moindre chance de se tirer de là. Et à ce moment, il fut fauché par un éclair blanc pour se retrouver étendu dans l'herbe tendre longeant le chemin ferré. Sa concentration normalement si grande l'avait désertée sous la file de choc reçu. Quand il découvrit ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie, le guerrier devina que ses séances de méditations ne lui seraient pas permises avant longtemps.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et au regard bleu comme la mer se tenait au-dessus de lui. Le chevalier, à son simple contact, pouvait dire qu'elle portait un débardeur au décolleté plongeant, une minijupe ainsi que des souliers à talons aiguille qui lui torturaient les pieds. Il n'avait ni le besoin ni l'envie de la voir pour en savoir plus. Mais alors qu'il allait se débarrasser d,elle sans ménagement, Shaka saisit que devant lui se tenait sa salvatrice.

-Non, mais, tu pourrais pas faire un peu plus attention? Et d'ou tu sors pour te planquer au milieu de la rue comme ça? C'est dangereux, ta mère ne te l'as jamais dit? Bon sang, rugit-elle en s'écartant de lui, se dressant sur ses genoux et jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux.

La vierge réussit tout juste à se redresser sur ses coudes, complètement épuisé. La montée d'adrénaline qu'avait provoqué en lui les deux derniers accidents retombait, pompant le peu d'énergie qu'il gardait de sa renaissance subite. Le pauvre ne pouvait pas dire que la mort et le royaume d'Hadès lui avait permis de se refaire des forces. Au contraire, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de tomber dans les vappes. Ses poumons avaient de la difficulté à respirer de nouveau, ils n'en avaient plus l'habitude.

Et toutes ses couleurs qu'on lui offrait après le néant, le vide noir et blanc. Les sons, les voix, les formes, le vent sur ses joues, toutes ses sensations qu'il avait perdu. S'il avait été assez fort pour, Shaka aurait bien abandonné son masque sérieux pour un éclat de rire. C'était comme s'il était un enfant, redécouvrant le monde avec cette incroyable capacité de s'émerveiller devant tout. Même le regard noir de la jeune fille lui ayant sauvé la vie. « Si c'est ça revivre, je suis prêt à mourir autant de fois qu'on le voudra pour me sentir comme ça. C'est si bon d'échapper à la peur. »exulta-t-il intérieurement.

Comme si les dieux pouvaient entendre ses pensées et s'en offusquer, Shaka vit toute son innocence être remplacée par ses souvenirs les plus douloureux d'un seul coup. Il avait été tué par trois hommes censés faire partie de ses meilleurs amis. Athéna était morte, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses impuissants frères d'armes. Et lui, n'était déjà plus là pour les soutenir. Lui, n'avait jamais semblé être là pour les soutenir. Il était trop froid, trop dur, et sérieux pour ça.

Les souvenirs poursuivirent leur tourmente, devenant de plus en plus clairs dans son esprit. Aiola, Mu et Milo avait été balancé dans le puis des morts, pour y souffrir éternellement. Saga, Camus et Shura avait dévoilé leur machination à Pandore, pour ensuite périr sous le fruit de sa colère et devant leur successeur, les chevaliers de bronze. Sion, après son retour éclair, avait disparu lui aussi et cette fois, pour de bon. Kanon avait fiché le camp on ne sait ou et le seul chevalier d'or restant, c'était le vieux Dokko.

N'en supportant pas davantage, Shaka ouvrit ses yeux les plus bouleversés sur la jeune prostituée qui l'avait secouru. Elle le regardait d'un air compatissant et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle avait cessé de l'injurier et comprit qu'il était trop faible pour parler beaucoup suite à son traumatisme. Bientôt la vierge fut sur ses pieds, vacillant sur place.

-Tu me fais presque pitié tu sais, fit-elle en lui offrant son épaule pour qu'il s'y appuit et puisse marcher.

-Pas besoin de ça, parvint à dire le guerrier sur un ton chevrotant. Il commençait à se sentir fiévreux.

-Pas besoin de ma pitié ou de mon aide? Demanda-t-elle en le forçant à la suivre.

-Qui? Ou? Voulut-il savoir.

-Je suis Yasmine et on est à Los Angeles, tu sais, aux Etats-Unis. Toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom? Son ton mit le jeune adulte particulièrement mal à l'aise. En fait, presque autant que la manière que la jeune fille avait de se coller contre lui.

-Je.. .Shaka. Qu'est-ce que… ? émit-il d'une voix à peine percevable.

-Je veux bien t'aider, mais il n'est pas question de laisser les flics te ramasser parce que tu titubes comme un ivre mort, alors passe un bras autour de ma taille et appuie-toi sur moi, sans que ça paraisse trop, ordonna Yasmine en forçant la vierge à s'exécuter. À bout de force comme il l'était, Shaka ne pouvait montrer aucune résistance.

-C'est bien ma veine, maugréa la jeune femme. Il fallait que je tombe sur mon premier Apollon sans défense alors que j'avais déjà foutu ma vie en l'air.

-Pas… d'argent, fit-il alors, en considérant avec une certaine crainte tous les bâtiments qui les entouraient, couvrant la ville de lumière et de flash.

-C'est tant mieux, je vois que tu as deviné quel était mon travail. Mais tu sais quoi? La boutique est fermée pour la semaine, t'as pas de chance, mignon.

-Dis pas ça, je déteste. . .

-Les femmes comme moi, n'est-ce pas?

Shaka secoua la tête en raffermissant sa prise sur la taille de la jeune fille. Sa chaleur le réconfortait. Et il avait tellement froid que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Yasmine se laissa faire, comprenant un peu le geste de l,adulte, Il n'aimait pas les femmes comme elle, parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas, il ne pouvait donc pas juger. Les cheveux rouges de ce que le chevalier découvrait n'être qu'une toute jeune fille vinrent caresser sa joue. Se sentant faiblir un plus à chaque pas, il se laissa entraîner entre les rues qu'il ne connaissait pas.

D'un pas rendu pressé par le sentiment d'urgence que le blond faisait grandir en elle, la demoiselle le fit traverser la foule de Los Angeles aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Ils rencontrèrent des riches comme des pauvres, charognards des trottoirs, travailleuses de nuit, bar d'ivrognes chancelants, voiture de police et limousine, homme de la loi profitant de leur pouvoir abusivement, clochards et enfants abandonnés. La plupart adressèrent de discrets clins d'œil, d'admiratives œillades ou même des bourses pleines à craquer de l'argent qu'elle avait mérité en vendant son corps encore jeune.

-Mais, c'est l'enfer, murmura le pauvre chevalier devant toutes ces horreurs. Pour rajouter à son désarroi, un drogué en pleine crise s'effondra devant eux comme il prononçait ces quelques paroles.

-Bienvenu dans mon monde, répliqua ironiquement la jeune fille tout en le faisant entrer dans une maisonnette miteuse. À l'intérieur, il y avait un lit au matelas défoncé, un divan qui ne valait guère mieux, un frigidaire et une table entourée de trois chaises dont l'une était brisée, Avec une commode encore plus défoncée que le lit, c'était là tout le mobilier de la pièce.

-Bon sang fut le seul commentaire de Shaka devant ce capharnaüm.

-Je suis d'accord, mais tu as le choix, le lit ou le fauteuil?

Sans plus de préliminaires, ne pouvant plus émettre le moindre son, l'adulte s'écroula dans le divan qui était tout proche de lui, tremblant de fièvre. Il était sous le choc. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il était mort, était revenu à la vie après des dizaines d'atrocités au cours desquelles il n'avait rien pu faire. Une fois vivant, le guerrier avait failli passer sous les roues d'un train pour ensuite voir les plus bas fonds de l'humanité. Ce n'était certes pas l'accueil réconfortant auquel les autres chevaliers avaient eu droit.

Les yeux troublés de l'adulte rencontrèrent ceux, attendris, de sa bienfaitrice. La jeune fille vint se nicher tout contre lui sur le divan, pour lui donner toute sa compassion. Elle n'était pas une mauvaise femme et avait un cœur plus pur que le cristal. La vierge pouvait percevoir les blessures gardées cachées au fond d'elle, celles qui l'avaient menée vers sa vie brisée.

-Je n'ai rien pour ta fièvre, mais tu devrais t'en sortir. Shaka, c'est ça? Tiens bon et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu me rendras la pareille plus tard, j'en suis sûre.

Dans sa confusion et ses pensées fiévreuses, rien ne sembla plus clair à Shaka qu'une seule idée. « Au nombre de combats que j'ai livrés, sortir cette pauvre enfant de son enfer n'en sera qu'un de plus. Mais cette victoire-là, paraîtra plus que les autres, je le sens, je… je le sais. » se dit-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.


	25. Aiola I

Dragonna : Merci , milles merci! Comment tu fais pour me reviewé à cette vitesse, t'es tout le temps sur ton ordi? Je te préviens, si j'arrive à fournir pour l'instant, c'est que j'avais pris de l'avance sur mes chapitres et que j'en avais en réserve, mais à cette vitesse là, bientôt, je n'en aurais plus. . .

Aie aie, mais bon, Shaka était vraiment humain? Mici! Suis contente que tu l'ais aimé. C,est un style qui lui va bien. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il va devoir abandonner la quête du nirvana (si comme tous les boudhistes de la terre, c'était le but qu'il avait choisi à sa vie.) Mais ça on ne risque pas de le savoir, pas avant longtemps. Une chance que je tape vite sur l'ordinateur. Des fois je peux retranscrire 1 page en 5 minutes. (disons 7 minutes, passque là, oye mes doigts!) Je dois te dire salut, voici encore la suite, avec mon chevalier préféré! Aiola! (Je suis lion, alors…. On ne se pose pas de question!)

Aiola I (Je ne nommerais sûrement jamais les filles chevaliers. . .)

-Aiola?

L'interpellé se retourna dans son sommeil en grommelant quelques mots incompréhensible. À ce moment, il tenait plus du chat que du lion, mais Marine savait bien qu'avec lui, on ne devait pas se fier aux apparences. Elle se mit à le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'ouvrir ses grands yeux verts. Alors seulement, l'aigle se blottie contre lui en poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

-Marine, marmotta-t-il, à moitié endormi, il fait encore nuit, je ne vois rien.

-Mais tu sais que quand il fera clair, je serais partie,

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le jeune adulte se réveille complètement. Ses bras forts se refermèrent sur son amante, signifiant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser filer encore une fois avant que le soleil ne sorte un seul de ses rayons.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance? Ça fait près d'un an qu'on est ensemble et tu ne m'as toujours pas laissé voir ton visage.

« Comme tu ne m,as toujours pas ouvert ton cœur. » pensa-t-il à regret.

-Ne pense pas ça Aiola, c'est faux et tu le sais bien! Répliqua-t-elle en se dressant au-dessus de lui.

Tout ce que le lion pouvait voir dans l'obscurité que la jeune femme conservait autour d'eux, c'était ses yeux verts qui semblaient prêts à le dévorer. Avec douceur, il osa poser une main sur la joue de la guerrière. Malgré son sourire taquin qui le rendait adorable, elle repoussa la caresse, avant de frôler du dos de la main la joue de son amoureux. Il frémit en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Je t'ai dévoilé ma personne plus que je ne l'avais fait pour quiconque auparavant, argumenta-t-elle.

-Je sais Marine, mais je… Je ne voudrais pas paraître égoïste, sauf que j'ai l'impression que je donne beaucoup plus que je ne reçois de toi.

-Alors tu ne me comprends pas, peut-être que tu dis vrai, mais c'est que je ne suis pas encore prête à tout te donner. Toi non plus d'ailleurs, tu parles mais…

-Tu veux parier?

-Alors dis-moi que tu veux avoir des enfants avec moi.

-Des… des… t'as bien dit des enfants! Parce que tu veux des enfants? Déchanta Aiola.

-Pas toi? Se moqua-t-elle cruellement.

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais enfin, des enfants, tu y as pensé? C'est fragile, tu sais? Quand on parle d'enfant, je vois les petits qui se prostituent pour survivrent, les gamines battues par leur père, les garçons des rues qui peuvent être tuer dans une fusillade. Tous ses ados drogué qui crèvent dans un accident de voiture ou d'un overdose, alors…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu chantes? Aiola, explique moi un peu quelques minutes, je… je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, balbutia la jeune femme, ayant perdu toute envie de se moquer.

Le chevalier l'attira contre lui, posa un tendre baiser sur une de ses épaules nues, puis la força à se retourner pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

-Aiola!

-Bon, je l'avoues, le milieu d'où je viens n'était pas du genre à me faire croire qu'il y a jamais eu des enfants heureux sur terre.à

-Mais il y en a eu voyons, et tu le sais, protesta-t-elle avant qu'il ne vienne lui voler un baiser. Ces quelques confidences avaient bien un prix.

-Je le sais, mais je ne l'ai jamais cru, répondit le lion pour ensuite être repoussé sans ménagement par son amante. La pauvre était bouleversée par tout ce qu'il disait, ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à son Aiola.

-Si je ne veux pas, c'est que c'est non.

-De bien belles paroles, Marine, qui contredise parfaitement le vœu que tu viens de faire d'avoir des enfants.

-Tu as déjà été heureux non6

-Si, du temps que mon frère était en vie, fit-il en s'asseyant entre les draps et amenant l'aigle contre son torse, la sentant devenir effrayée. Blottie contre l'homme de ses rêves, la jeune femme eut beau cherché, elle ne trouvait pas l'erreur qu'elle avait pu faire pour qu'il lui parle ainis. Mais…

-Tu n'es pas heureux maintenant? Parce que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien ça me fait mal de t'entendre parler comme ça.

-Marine sans toi, je ne sais pas où j'en serais, mais tu m'as rendu beaucoup plus heureux que je ne le laisse paraître. C'est seulement que… Enfin non, je suis possessif tu vois et je t'aime alors…

-Alors? Alors quoi?

-Alors je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance toi aussi! Tu n'oses toujours pas me montrer ton visage, comme si je n'en serais jamais digne. Je suis sûr de ce que je dis quand je te murmure que je suis fou de toi. Tu as pris mon cœur en otage et je ne veux jamais le récupérer, mais…

-Mais tu as peur que je te file entre les doigts à la moindre de tes erreurs, parce que tu ne sais rien de mes sentiments? C'est ça?

L'air offusqué dans sa voix contredisait la manière qu'elle avait de se serrer contre lui, comme si elle nourrissait exactement la même crainte que lui. Aila n'osa rien répliquer, se sentant terriblement coupable. Est-ce que c'était une preuve d'amour ça, douter de l'autre comme il le faisait? Ça se faisait d'être un peu insécure, mais là,… Ça en devenait insultant pour la pauvre femme chevalier.

-Aiola, laisse-moi partir, lâche-moi, demanda-t-elle brusquement, en relâchant son étreinte sur lui.

Il s'exécuta à contre cœur, ayant peur de la voir partir comme une voleuse, sans un mot de plus, trop blessée pour rester auprès de lui plus longtemps. Mais comme elle se détournait de lui, un rayon de lune vint percer l'obscurité les encerclant et menaça d'éclairer le visage si jalousement caché. La guerrière se retourna précipitamment vers Aiola, et se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes pointant au coin de ses yeux verts. Le lion sentit d'abord la rude caresse de la face torturée de sa belle. Preuve de ce qu'il savait déjà, sa douce traînait avec elle de douloureuses cicatrices de son passé.

-Marine? Non écoute, je t,en pris, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

-Tant mieux, parce que je ne suis pas prête. Je suis désoler Aiola, mais je ne peux pas, pas encore,gémit-elle contre son torse, tremblant de tout son corps.

-C'est rien Marine, ce n,est pas grave, je t'aime quand même et je peux encore attendre. Puis, tu ne devrais pas trop écouter ce que je dis de ce temps-ci. Mon frère me manque plus que jamais et je ne sais plus trop ce que je raconte.

-C'est facile de tout rejeter sur le dos de ce pauvre Aioros, répondit l'aigle d'une voix troublé par ses craintes.

La pauvre avait peur de lui montrer son vrai visage, elle avait peur qu'il la trouve laide, elle anticipait son regard dégoûté et souffrait. Marine voulait être sûre qu'il l'aime de toute son âme avant de courir le risque de le perdre. Lisant dans ses pensées, Aiola sentit sa raison faiblir, mais son cœur lui dicta ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Tout doux Marine, ça va aller, la mer était houleuse ce soir, mais elle se calme déjà, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu sois tourmenté plus longtemps, chuchota-t-il en la faisant s'étendre sous lui, avec des gestes doux et amoureux.

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme se figèrent en captant le message que retenait ceux d'Aiola.

-Je me souviens qu'autrefois, j'avais peur des vagues et de la mer. Je n'étais encore qu'un chaton et l'océan ne se préoccupait pas de moi le moins du monde. Puis j'ai dû m'embarquer sur un bateau assez douteux quelques années après que j'ai perdu mon frère. La mer m'a englouti en deux temps, trois mouvements. Je me suis noyé dans une eau du plus beau vert qu'on puisse voir sur la terre. Après, j'ai fini par refaire surface, pour pouvoir jouer sur tes vagues et me laisser avaler par tes raz-de-marée. Depuis, il n'y a rien chez toi que je ne sais pas aimer, Marine. À part tes larmes, déclara-t-il en essuyant celles qui restaient autour des yeux de la jeune femme.

-Aiola, mais où… où as-tu bien pu pêcher ça? Rit-elle en parvenant à lui sourire.

-Tu m'as apprivoisé tu sais? Parce qu'un lion amoureux de la mer, avant nous, ça ne s'était jamais vu, en caressant avec tendresse le bras gauche de son aimée, pour lui montrer qu'il respectait les limites qu'elle lui avait donné.

-Viens m'embrasser, demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune adulte.

« Il a un cœur aussi pur que celui de Seiya » songea la jeune femme, une fois complètement apaisée.

-Aiola, vint-elle murmurer au creux de son oreille, je t'aime tu sais?

-Moi aussi, Marine. « Mais pas encore assez il faut croire… »

À suivre, ce sont mes derniers mots.


	26. Chevaliers II

Dragonna : Non première chose, Aioro n'est pas envie, je dois le ramener à la vie pour le mettre avec Kanon, tout a été prévu, d' ailleurs, c'est pour bientôt. Pour Marine, (sache que je n'étais à l'époque où j'ai écris ce chapitre, encore qu'une inculte sur presque tous les persos de Saint-Seiya. . .) alors j'ai décidé de trouver une explication pour son masque. J'ai refusé de croire que c'était juste parce que Masami Kuramada était pas fort pour les visages de fille.(faut dire que c'était ma première hypothèse à l'époque, mais je risque de la laisser tomber…) Je sais que Marine est très jolie, et j'adore Aiola, alors il a pas le choix d'être gentil (nah, j'aime les gars méchant aussi) Alors, je vais voir pour ces deux là (toujours plus tard)

En attendant je te laisse un chap super court, je pourrais rien ajouter avant demain, alors patience. Merci pour tes reviews, n,arrête pas, tu vois comme tu me rends productive? (J'ai presque fini de retranscrire mon deuxième cahier, après ça, on va se lancer dans les feuilles à part) Ça sera pas de la tarte (veux du gâteau) . Assez parler, la suite, maintenant!

Chevaliers II (je parle juste de deux chevaliers faut dire. . .)

-Saga?

-Hum?

-Saaaaga . . .

L'interpellé gémit dans son sommeil.

-Mon p'tit frère en sucre! Viens par là que je te mange!

Kanon se jeta sur le bel endormi.

-Argh! Non, mais t'es dingue ou quoi!

Kanon le taquinait en lui mordillant l'oreille, sans la moindre arrière-pensée (ça j'en doute). Saga en tomba en bas du lit, sortit brutalement de ses rêves fantasmagoriques.

-Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, s'expliqua l'aîné de quelques secondes en s'asseyant au sol.

-Pour qui? s'intéressa Kanon.

-C'est pas de tes affaires!

-On peut régler ça pour que ça le devienne!

Kanon se jeta une nouvelle fois sur son jumeau, prêt à en découdre, sans être trop méchant, bien sûr. Il lui tirerait les vers du nez.


	27. Milo III

Dragonna : Oui, c'est vrai, c'est Saga le plus vieux des deux, mais Kanon à dit ça comme ça, pour plaisanter. Disons le, je ne trouve pas trop juste qu'il n'y est pas deux armures pour les gémeaux, mais bon, Kanon est beaucoup plus beau à regarder en tunique quand armure (si tu l'avais vu dans le manga, il était sexy! Faut dire qu'il a de sacré jambes… sans parler des cuisses, oh je me calme!) Bon alors, je t'ai fait peur? Ah oui, ben c'est bon ça, c'était mon but, la relation de fraternité entre ses deux là est des plus confuses, pour les autres chevaliers d'abord et avant tout… Hihihihihhi! Assez de ça, alors voyons, bien…

De qui rêve Saga? Mais quelle question ! (lol)

Pour tout dire sur les jumeaux, il faut que j'explique un truc. Saga a sa chambre à lui tout seul et Kanon aussi (nous parlons de l'auberge, puisqu'ils vivent dans le même temple), mais des fois, quand ils se sentent seuls et tristounet, ils vont rejoindre leur frère et se partager le lit à deux. On s'entend pour dire que comme leur orientation sexuelle est différente et qu'ils sont des jumeaux( et que pour eux ça veut dire quelque chose) ils n'ont encore jamais rien fait ensemble. Par contre, Saga laisse son frère l'approcher beaucoup plus que d'autres hommes, par exemple il le laisse s'endormir serré contre lui et le prend parfois dans ses bras. (Ils dorment souvent ensemble, torse nu, pour que le cadet ait du contact, même si c'est, disons le, jouer avec le feu.) Mais tu comprendras tout ça plus tard. (Dans encore une fois, un autre chap ou je parlerais encore des deux frères!)

Information intéressante : Le scorpion ne représente pas la chance pour les Égyptiens, mais c'est le scarabée qui a ce symbole. Comme le scorpion et le scarabée se ressemblent, je me suis dit que ça pouvait quand même cadrer….

Milo III (déjà, il faut croire que lui aussi je l'aime bien!)

Milo aurait préféré rejoindre ses frères et leur expliquer ce qu'il allait faire. Mais Crystal s'était réveillée avant qu'il ne puisse agir comme il l'aurait voulu et supplié de se mettre en route pour son pays tout de suite. Le chevalier n'avait pas su résister à son regard d'ancienne prisonnière. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été rabaissée toute sa vie à cause de sa condition de femme et il ne le supportait pas.

Le scorpion avait toujours eut le cœur saur la main. Les injustices le rendaient hors de lui au point qu'il aide presque n'importe quel opprimé des classes sociales, financières ou humanitaires. L'un des seuls qu'il n'avait pas sauvé de son passé, c'était son vieil ami Camus. En songeant à lui, Milo sentit une lointaine douleur sourdre au fond de lui, en un désir brisé très longtemps auparavant. Mais le verseau avait disparu après que les chevaliers d'or trouvent la mort. Il n'était pas revenu à la vie.

-Pardonnez-moi, chevalier Milo, mais il se fait tard maintenant, si vous voulez vous arrêter, je comprendrais. Sinon, je peux facilement continuer de nuit. Ça ne dépend que de vous.

-Quoi? s'écria l'homme, prit par surprise. Crystal, qui avançait à côté de lui, venait de le tirer de ses pensées. Ils avaient marché toute la journée et elle présentait à peine quelques signes de faiblesse. Euh, non, nous allons nous arrêter, déclara-t-il. Et toi, tu pourrais laisser tomber toutes ses manières à mon égard.

-Désoler, je ne voulais pas vous, enfin te… te fâcher, parvint-elle à dire, d'une toute petite voix.

La jeune femme fuyait son regard en constance, il la rendait mal à l'aise peu importe ce qu'il faisait ou disait et Milo commençait à trouver son comportement très agaçant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Je veux bien aider ton peuple et toi, tu as l'air de craindre que je ne t'attaque à tout moment, s'énerve le scorpion.

Crystal ne répondit d'abord rien, paraissant encore plus timide et effrayée que tout à l'heure. Mais en voyant que le chevalier était vraiment sur le point de se fâcher, elle osa se lancer, d'une voix tremblante :

-J'étais la seule jeune femme encore pucelle selon ce qu'ont dit les anciens. Et pour que vo… tu nous rendes service, je devais être, pour ainsi dire, sacrifier. Ils ont décidé que je te serais offerte pour te convaincre. Et c'est pour ça que je suis si mal à l'aise depuis tout à l'heure.

Milo eut un mouvement de recul, sonné. Il avait déjà demandé pourquoi les Égyptiens voulaient qu'Il vienne les aider. La raison semblait claire à présent. Sa réputation de coureur de jupons l'avait précédé.

-Qu.. quoi? Balbutia-t-il. Le jeune adulte la dévisagea de la tête au pied, nerveux. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris?

-Je suis ta propriété privée à présent, déclara Crystal sur un ton sous-entendant qu'elle ne parlait pas ainsi de bon cœur.

-Pourquoi ils font ça? Pour qui ils me prennent? Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent que je vais dire à ça? Je ne suis pas si affreux que ça, je ne vais quand même pas…

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que les chevaliers d'Athéna sont les défenseurs du peuple par pure bonté d'âme. La déesse vous en paye le prix dès qu'elle le peut, fit alors la belle rousse, l'air sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

-Saori, votre jolie déesse, ce n'est pourtant qu'une femme protégée par une vingtaine d'hommes. Et on peut se demander pourquoi vous lui êtes toujours aussi fidèles!

Cette fois, le scorpion en fut soufflé. Alors si c'était ça qu'on pensait d'eux! Si c'était tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, pas à se demander pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi. Mais, si on oubliait les autres chevaliers, il était vrai que lui, Milo, correspondait un peu à l'idée formulée. Il courait parfois après les plaisirs de la chair, ne pouvant supporter le froid que son meilleur ami avait laissé en lui. Il lui était arrivé de briser des cœurs, sans le vouloir, ou même inconsciemment, pour éviter de perdre le sien.

Mais il n'était quand même pas si pire que ça. Il avait des principes, de bons cotés, quelques qualités.

-C'est faux, il y a des femmes chevalier, Marine, l'aigle, elle fréquente Aiola, le lion, depuis des années. Puis Saga déteste Athéna au moins autant que Seiya l'adore. Kanon n'aime pas les femmes et moi, je ne suis pas si pervers que tu peux le croire. Enfin…

-Alors pourquoi tu te sens obliger de tous vous justifier? L'interrompit Cryslta. Milo comprit que c'était la vraie Crystal qui parlait.

-Alors tu peux être sûre de toi des fois? S'étonna-t-il.

La jeune femme baissa automatique la tête, se mordant les lèvres, comme si elle avait commis une faute.

-Là d'où je viens, les femmes doivent faire preuve d'audace pour être heureuse et souvent, on les préfère quand elles s'affirment autant que nous, remarqua le jeune guerrier, saisissant l'occasion de se sortir du guêpier où elle l'avait fourré.

-Bon alors, tu te décides? On s'arrête pour dormir et on fait un campement ou on reste là, comme des piquets?

« C'est qu'elle se maîtrisait vraiment tout à l'heure. Ou alors, elle prend ses aises parce qu'elle a compri que je ne comptais pas profiter d'elle. Comme s'il suffisait qu'une jolie fille encore vierge passe devant moi pour que je lui fasse sa fête comme un chien en chaleur. »

Milo jeta un rapide regard vers la cime des arbres et le ciel piqueté d'étoiles. La constellation du Verseau brillait bien dans la voûte céleste. « Peu importe où tu sois Camus, j'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur. Que chacun des chevaliers aura son coin de paradis après toutes nos guerres, sinon, quel souvenir le monde gardera-t-il de nous? » Se demanda-t-il. En lançant un coup d'œil en biais à Crystal. Ce n'était qu'une toute jeune femme, mais elle était très belle. Il frémit. « Mon vieux, calmes-toi! »


	28. Camus II

Dragonna : D'accord avec toi, Crystal à une très mauvaise opinion des chevaliers, mais tu imagines? Les mauvaises langues pourraient vraiment faire courir une telle rumeur sur eux. Pauvre Athéna. Et notre cher Milo qui se voit être l'heureux récipiendaire (receveur, destinataire, choisi le mot que tu veux) d'une jeune vierge pas trop enchanté par la nouvelle. Tu peux imaginer sa tête, il en revenait pas. Mais comme l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, ami, amant ou pas, voici le chap qui suit celui de Milo. Celui de Camus!

(Au fait, si tu mets très vite une review, j'envoierais le retour à la vie d'Aioro avant de prendre un pause pour les congés scolaire (je serais trois jours sans ordi, il y en a qui vont devoir prendre leur mal en patience…)

Camus II

Camus dormit très mal cette nuit là. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se redressa dans son lit, à la fin de son cauchemar, il fut soulager de constater qu'il n'était pas seul, attaché à un arbre en flamme, hurlant devant l'ombre de cendre qui tendait ses mains vers lui. Son enfer. Sa peur et sa terreur. Cet arbre en forme de croix, ces flammes qui venaient lui brûler les doigts et l'ombre qui avait exactement la forme hantant ses nuits depuis des années.

Ce cauchemar d'enfant qu'il ne comprenait pas encore, mais qui l'effrayait toujours autant. Le verseau avait bien cherché dans les livres ce que ça signifiait. Il pourrait encore être en train de chercher. Mais ça ne changerait rien.

Alors comme pour le tirer de ses sombres pensées, deux yeux noirs se mirent à briller dans l'obscurité.

-Je t'ai entendu crier, tu as fait un cauchemar? S'inquiéta Allanah.

-C'est si évident que ça, fit semblant de s'étonner le guerrier en parvenant à oublier son mauvais rêve devant le regard compatissant de sa garde infirmière.

-Tu criais, je te dis, j'ai compris assez vite, c'était exactement ce que tu disais quand tu as commencé à sortir du coma, expliqua-t-elle en s'assoyant sur le bord de son lit, comme à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce que je criais? Voulut-il savoir inquiet d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il désirait gardé pour lui.

-Plein de chose, mais surtout des noms comme Hyoga, Milo, Athéna et puis aussi, ça brûle. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire? En se penchant un peu vers lui.

Il se recula sur son matelas, énervé.

-Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, dit-il.

-Tu sais qu'on dit que si on raconte un de nos cauchemars à quelqu'un, on ne le fera plus?

-Bon. Si tu insistes. Il y a… Hyoga par exemple, c'était mon élève, mon apprenti si on veut. J'ai commencé à m'occuper de lui quand il était petit. Jusqu'à ses 16 ans. Ensuite, je suis mort sans avoir le temps de lui dire un mot. J'ai pu lui sourire et je me suis évanoui en poussière.

-Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis?

-Non, fit-il simplement, fâché de s'être confier aussi facilement et encore plus frustré de réaliser que ça lui avait fait du bien. Il ne connaissait Allanah que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant…

-Et Athéna? S'enquit la jeune femme avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix, que Camus eut plaisir à entendre.

-La principale raison de ma vie de chevalier est de protéger Athéna, et je l'ai vue se suicider sans pouvoir intervenir. J'ai même dû faire semblant d'en vouloir à sa vie et me battre contre mon meilleur ami.

-Milo?

-Oui. Je l'ai trahi ce jour-là et je n'ai même pas pu lui dire que c'était faux. Une comédie quoi, soupira-t-il.

-Mais les autres, ils ont pu le lui dire non? Chercha à le réconforter la jeune Canadienne.

-Bien sûr. Mais j'aurais préféré pouvoir le lui dire moi-même.

-Lui et Hyoga te manques beaucoup n'est-ce pas?

-Je déteste quand tu interprètes mes sentiments comme ça, se renfrogna le verseau en s'éloignant de la silhouette qui essayait de l'approcher pour le soulager de la douleur pulsant au fond de son être.

-Je suis ton infirmière, je dois savoir quand tu souffres pour m'occuper de toi. Et en ce moment, je sais que tu as mal, murmura-t-elle.

Le guerrier grogna son mécontentement. Il l'avait peut-être laisser se rapprocher de lui durant les derniers jours, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à ça. Il n'avait jamais admis le mal qui le rongeait, alors, l'accepter face à elle. Le jeune adulte n'aimait pas être sensible à son passé. Être nostalgique lui faisait peur, parce qu'il aurait pu regretter l'ombre de ses cauchemars.

-Tu n'as pas peur du noir?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? S'énerva-t-il.

-Moi, seule dans l'obscurité, j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle, d'une vois plus légère qu'une plume d'oiseau. D'un ton qui ne mentait pas.

-Tu n'es pas toute seule, s'adoucit-il.

-Camus, réponds à ma question, s'il te plait, le pressa-t-elle.

-Je.. il repensa à l'ombre d'un noir de cendre de son rêve. Aux doigts crochues et sombres tendus vers lui. Ça dépend de quel noir, finit-il par admettre.

-Je sais que tu as mal en ce moment, maintenant tu n'as plus à te battre et tu es confronté à toi-même. Quelque chose dans ton passé t'empêche d'aller plus loin.

-Où tu vas pêcher ça!

-Je suis ton infirmière, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Tu n'agis pas comme une infirmière, remarqua t'il en se sortant de son lit, nerveusement.

-Tu n'es pas un patient comme les autres, fit-elle en allant et venant dans la pièce sans qu'il puisse voir où elle se trouvait.

La douce lumière du clair de lune vint éclairer la pièce, comme la jeune femme écartait les rideaux de la fenêtre. Camus ne portait qu'un pantalon noir pour dormir, mais il ne se sentait pas gêné pour autant. Il devinait les sentiments de la Québécoise et savait que ses intentions étaient bonnes. Sa robe satinée et sans manche était d'une pudeur presque plus attirante que le touchée si doux dont elle semblait être dotée. Elle était blanche et allait bien à la jeune femme.

-Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé en criant tout à l'heure, ou alors, tu étais déjà debout à cause d'un cauchemar? Demanda-t-il en croisant ses yeux tremblants dans la semi obscurité.

-Quand tu disais, que ça te brûlait, ça avait l'air affreux, peut-être que tu devrais me conter ce rêve là aussi.

Elle vint vers lui et s'arrêta à une distance respectable de quelque pas. Son trouble était visible. Elle avait bel et bien été secouée par un mauvais rêve, exactement comme lui. Un peu comme Hyoga qui revoyait sa mère parmi les morts du naufrage de son navire. La jeune femme avait le même regard que le petit garçon qu'il avait consolé autrefois.

-Allanah, c'est toi qui a mal, ça se voit.

-Quoi? Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes. Attendri malgré lui, Camus sen oublia l'ombre de ses cauchemars. Il enjamba la peur qui les séparait et prit la jolie brune dans ses bras, avec une douceur qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps.

-Si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui te met dans cet état, ça ne fait rien, mais tu passeras le reste de la nuit avec moi. Je t'éviterais de faire d'autre cauchemar. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi, murmura-t-il.

-Mais…

-Dis-toi que ce soir, il y a un père qui veille sur toi ou un grand frère. Tu es une enfant et je suis ton protecteur. Un de ceux qui ne veux réellement que ton bien, poursuivit-il en l'amenant avec lui entre les draps de son lit.

-Et, si un jour, je venais à vouloir plus?

-Un autre soir, peut-être.

La jeune femme se serra contre son ami, en l'enlaçant de ses bras elle aussi, pour lui donner le réconfort qu'il méritait. Tous les deux se sentaient, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en sécurité.

-Merci Camus, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais su qu'il restait des hommes bons sur cette terre.

« Et moi non plus. » pensa-t-il. Mais il garda ses pensées pour lui et posa un très léger, presque fugace baiser sur son front. Une preuve de plus que cette douce Allanah avait su remuer bien des choses en lui.


	29. Kanon I

Dragonna : Ok, c'est simple, Camus comme moi je l'ai fait, tu l'adores! Moi aussi. Mais avouons le, en plus d'être plus humain et plongé dans son passé (brisé, ça dépend des jours, des fois il va lui arriver de se reprendre…) il est gentil. C'est ça que je trouve merveilleux, au fond, il a grand cœur, (ouais, encore mon cliché des durs au cœur tendre.) Quand même, je voulais dire, il me faut une raison pour les façons d'être de chaque personnage, alors pourquoi Camus est-il normalement si refermé sur lui-même? Bon, je pense qu'on s'en doute, il n'y a que lui qui ne veut pas le reconnaître. Une chance qu'Allanah a autant besoin d'aide que lui des fois, parce que sans ça, il ne se forcerait jamais à être fort et supporter son mal en silence. Disons que c'est à la fois un mal et un bien, parce que ça lui permet d'aider la pauvre canadienne ( qui me personnifit si on veut, parce que ce personnage est de ma création et que tout ce qui appartient un jour ou l'autre à mes perso que j,ai créé doit bien finir par m'appartenir. Autant dire toute de suite que Camus est presque à moi!) mais ça l'oblige à ne rien dire de ce qui le travaille, ou tout du moins, ça lui fait croire qu'il doit se taire. Alors qu'il a besoin d'en parler ce pauv chéri… Aah, une chance qu'il est encore mignon comme ça. Je l'aime!

Assez, maintenant la renaissance d'Aioros.

Kanon I (ou Aioros I tant pis pour mon punch)

Le ciel était vide de nuage, mais d'un gris terne qui aurait pu attristé un enfant le jour de son anniversaire. Perdu entre les cieux et la terre, son visage fermé fouetté par le vent, Kanon essayait de comprendre. Quand Athéna le regardait avec de grands yeux tendres, ça lui faisait quelque chose. Mais ça le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Il voyait toutes les femmes comme des mères ou des sœurs. Jamais plus. Mais les hommes…

Saga n'était comme lui de ce coté. L'adulte comprenait qu'il était différent des autres chevaliers. À part Milo, qu'il avait consolé toute une nuit sans jamais voir leur histoire dépasser une belle amitié. Le scorpion était différent lui aussi, mais d'une autre manière. Saga lui, c'était quand même son frère jumeau.

Ils avaient tant de points communs, ils auraient pu partager celui-là aussi. Le gémeau haussa les épaules, se sachant impuissant dans ce cas. Tant que sa différence ne venait blesser personne, ses amis l'acceptaient. Il préférait vivre le reste de sa vie seul si ça lui permettait de ne pas les perdre. Eux, mais surtout son frère. Au départ, leur retrouvailles n'avaient pas été bien amicales. Puis l'ex-pope ne semblait toujours pas avoir retrouver la forme qu'il possédait, enfant. Peut-être serait-elle perdu à jamais.

Les yeux verts de Kanon fouillèrent le ciel, vide d'astres. La nuit tombait sur cette sombre journée et sombre était l'impression que ressentait l'homme. Le vent souffla plus fort autour de lui, comme pour le prévenir d'une catastrophe imminente. Puis la voûte céleste fut déchirée par un éclair d'une blancheur aveuglante. La foudre se précipita sur le sol, en zigzags désordonnés et monstrueux qui découpaient la grisaille plus vaillamment qu'un sabre. Le chemin de l'électricité disparaissait presque dès qu'il avait apparu, se résorbant au fur et à mesure de sa descente.

Aucun bruit de tonnerre ne tonna après l'éclair qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Kanon, sans laisser la moindre trace sur le sol autre qu'un cratère. Ainsi qu'un cri, déchirant, exprimant une souffrance trop longtemps retenue qui se libérerait enfin, mais un peu trop tard. Le chevalier comprit alors qu ce cri avait été poussé par un humain. Humain qui gisait là où était tombé la foudre, à quelques kilomètres de l'auberge où s'était arrêté Athéna et les autres.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que…

Kanon courut jusqu'au point d'impact où, plié en deux, un tout jeune garçon cherchait son souffle. Pâle, tel un fantôme, avec des cheveux brun tendre bercés par le vent sur sa tête, des yeux mouillés de larmes de souffrance où se cachait des iris bleu blessés par les châtiments de l'enfer que leur maître n'avait pas mérité, il fit l'effet d'un ange déchu au guerrier.

Les mains jeunes, autrefois fortes, étaient maigres, brisées par les horreurs qu'elles avaient vues ou frôlées. La peau du visage tirée, salie par 8 années et quelques mois de terreur ininterrompue faisait peine à voir. Adolescent, encore enfant, mais presque adulte, il tremblait, grelottait sur la terre noire, l'échine courbée, les genoux plantés dans le sol dur et ses bras aux muscles raides comme des tiges de fer serrés autour de son torse maigre. Mais, à l'approche de Kanon, qu'il avait entendu venir malgré le vent, le malheureux se redressa sur ses talons, restant accroupi au sol, l'air méfiant, mais avec de l'arrogance dans le regard, malgré l'évidence disant qu'il était mal en point, défiant l'adversité de réussir à le rabaisser encore.

Comme pour dire, pour crier de ses yeux bleu nuit qu'il était toujours prêt à lutter contre les obstacles et qu'il demeurait encore loin d'être défait par les épreuves qu'on lui opposait. Une fierté, non plutôt une force se dégageait de son corps fatigué, prouvant que sa volonté n'avait pas encore fléchi et qu'il pouvait continuer de par son seul désir de le faire. Dans ce panache qu'il connaissait assez bien, Kanon cru reconnaître l'un des chevaliers d'or.

-Aiola? Demanda-t-il, sûr qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'agir du lion qui allait très bien la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Vous.. connaissez mon… frère? Murmura le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante et desséchée, presque inaudible.

Kanon acquiesça en ouvrant de grands yeux. Est-ce que ce serait Aioros, le frère aîné d'Aiola, le défunt chevalier du sagittaire qui se tenait devant lui? Après tout, il était mort à 14 ou 16 ans…

Chancelant, mais l'air rassuré, l'enfant se leva. Car à cet instant, il était plus un enfant qu'un homme. Quoique, à y repenser, cet enfant devant lui était déjà battit comme un homme.Le gémeau se souvint alors que Shun était censé avoir treize ans, ce qui, vu sa musculature, était dur à croire. Et Seiya, lui, n'aurait que 15 ans. Physiquement impossible. Ils étaient tous un peu plus âgés qu'ils ne le croyaient, ils ignoraient leur véritable âge, c'était tout.

Mais le sagittaire, aussi battit était-il – et cela se voyait bien, il portait des bottes élimées d'usure et les restes d'un pantalon qui faisait surtout penser à un pagne- avait les yeux d'un enfant à ce moment. Son regard bleuté s'illumina quand il vit clairement Kanon.

-Saga! Saga c'est toi? S'exclama-t-il de sa voix rauque.

-Non, Saga est mon frère, je suis Kanon, et toi, tu es Aioro c'est ça?

-Oui, mais alors, je suis vivant! J'ai réussi! Je suis revenu à la vie?

Sa voix parut plus claire, comme si l'idée énoncée lui rendait des forces à elle seule. Le frère de Saga vit sa joie s'épanouir dans son visage avec bienveillance. Puis quand l'adolescent blêmit, comme il venait de songer au pire, Kanon s'approcha un peu plus de lui, de crainte qu'il ne défaillisse. Et si…?

-Le temps à passer, n'est-ce pas? S'inquiéta Aioro. Le silence de l'autre était plus que significatif. Combien de temps?

-8 ans, répondit le guerrier aux cheveux bleus, en se préparant à tout.

Le jeune garçon ne répéta pas, l'air hébété, il ne tomba pas non plus à genoux, il ne se détourna pas pour s'enfuir en courant, bien qu'il n'en revienne pas. Il se mit trembler un peu plus, comme si un froid que lui seul pouvait ressentir l'assaillait. Il ne battit pas des paupières pour chasser les larmes de ses yeux, ne secoua pas la tête. Il resta simplement figé là, sur le bord d'éclater en sanglot ou en cri, sous le choc, cherchant, fouillant, se perdant dans les raisons pour qu'une telle chose lui arrive.

Et plus que toutes les réactions que Kanon avait prévu, celle-ci le toucha. Parce que contrairement à d'autre, Aioro ne cherchait pas à fuir ou à ignorer le coup, il le recevait de plein fouet, sans cacher ses sentiments confondus ou son désespoir. Il demeurait là, quasi immobile, ses pensées inscrites dans ses yeux, tel un livre ouvert. Puis ses yeux débordèrent, les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues, les sanglots se cherchèrent un chemin dans sa gorge, ses tremblements augmentèrent et sa colère prit la place de toute sagesse.

-Alors je n'ai pas été assez rapide, pas assez performant! J'ai raté 8 ans de la vie de mon frère pour revenir à la vie? J'ai perdu mon temps à traverser leurs épreuves pendant 8 ans pour revenir et savoir que mon petit frère était plus vieux que moi? Alors que je me sentirai toujours comme son aîné et qu'il connaîtra plus de choses que moi et qu'il me fera la leçon? J'ai renoncé au repos éternel et traversé l'enfer pour venir dans un monde dont je ne connais plus rien! J'ai tout sacrifié pour rien? Mais alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas ramené à la vie avant, comme on l'a fit pour les autres chevaliers d'or! Pourquoi on m'a fait ça à moi?

Comme il criait, Kanon comprenait que ses mots étaient des attaques adressées aux dieux et à Athéna. Il comprenait aussi la douleur qu,avait enduré le jeune homme une fois mort. Lui aussi avait été séparé de son frère. Lui aussi n'avait jamais eu l'espoir de le retrouver. Et il savait ce qu'Aioros vivait en ce moment. Parce que lui aussi, une fois qu'il avait retrouvé Saga, avait eu l'impression qu'il avait tout perdu. Parce que 24 années de leur vie, ils avaient été séparés (pas 24 années complètes, mais quand même!). Parce qu'ils avaient raté 24 années de la vie de leur moitié jumelle. Et que jamais ils ne pourraient récupérer ces années perdues.

-Ça t'a fait du bien, demanda Kanon, quand le sagittaire eut fini de crier. L'adolescent fit non de la tête, le visage barbouillé de larmes. Le grand guerrier ouvrit ses bras et prit Aioro contre lui, avec la tendresse d'un père. Tu n'as rien perdu, l'encouragea-t-il. Aiola n'a pas changé depuis les dernières années, il est immature comme jamais.

Le sagittaire se serra un peu plus contre l'adulte, rencontrant pour la première fois depuis des années la chaleur humaine de quelqu'un qui lui voulait du bien. Dans cette douce étreinte, Kanon se sentit réconforté lui aussi, comme si le jeune homme connaissait sa différence et l'acceptait avec. Il l'ignorait, mais Aioro pouvait sentir des choses cachées au plus profond des gens. Il était souvent plus compréhensif que d'autres, bien que parfois aussi impulsif que son cadet. Ce que l'adolescent avait compris du chevalier des gémeaux ce soir-là, c'était qu'il pourrait compter sur lui et s'était fait un véritable ami.

Alors, même s'il tremblait entre les bras forts de l'adulte, même s'il pleurait comme un petit garçon, même s'il se sentait terriblement faible et vulnérable, il cacha avec reconnaissance son visage dans le cou de Kanon, en murmurant, avant de s'endormir, épuisé, un minuscule et humble : merci. L'homme aux cheveux bleus de nuit qui tiraient malgré lui sur le gris, le souleva de terre, dans ses bras en observant que malgré ses traits creusés par la fatigue, l'adolescent était beau.

-Ce n'est rien mon petit, fit-il d'un ton très doux. Si doux que Kanon en eut peur.

Et en portant Aioro jusqu'à l'auberge, il pria les dieux de ne jamais l'amener à devenir un autre et faire du mal à ce pauvre enfant presque adulte. Aiola lui en voudrait à jamais et lui-même ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Détail : Si Aioro n'a pas été ramené à la vie, et à dû être réssuciter d'une façon plus douloureuse, c'est parce qu'il aurait autrefois trahi Athéna, ce qui est tout à fait faux. Enfin, c'est ma version de l'histoire, peut-être aussi que c'était parce que l'auteur voulait donner l'armure du sagittaire à Seiya…


	30. Hadès II

Dragonna : C'est que j'ai le don d'humaniser les chevaliers on dirait, mais comment est-ce que je fais? Ah bon, c'est que 13 ou 14 ans de temps qu'ils ont été séparé? Bon ben ça fait quand même beaucoup tu trouves pas? Moi je trouve que oui, ça fait beaucoup… Puis quand on sait pas, on ne peut qu'essayer de ne pas se tromper… C'est pas facile, mais au moins, j,ai un minimum de connaissance sur les CDZ c,est déjà ça. Sion et Dohkko? Je l'ai dit, ça va prendre encore un peu de temps, mais patience, c,est plus proche qu'il y a 9 chapitres! Mais c'est encore loin, alors je fais de mon mieux pour continuer.

Hadès II (déjà, c'est que je suis inspiré pour ça!)

Mars cherchait parmi les âme déchues des morts. Il avançait entre leurs différents supplices, superbe, ses cheveux noirs aux boucles sombres plus noirs que le ciel et le néant autour. L'adolescent ruminait la seule leçon que son père lui avait fait, la seule chose qui l'effrayait autant qu'Hadès lui-même. Sa description de l'enfer, son exaltation et ses paroles dures lui revenaient à l'esprit.

-Ce qui fait que les enfers sont parfaits, c'est qu'ils prennent la forme que les mortels leur ont toujours imaginé. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre le paradis et mon monde. Les Chrétiens qui pensaient que leurs fautes seraient payées dans les flammes et la souffrance reçoive leur dû. Si un suicidé croyait trouvé la paix dans la mort, je la lui donne. Un temps. Ceux qui voient une échappatoire dans mon œuvre, le repos éternel où autre chose, rejoignent la réalité que j'ai créé selon leur rêve et leur cauchemar. Certains ont droit à la peur continuelle, les autres se pensant méritant du paradis peuvent tomber de haut. Parce qu'ici, personne n'échappe à la vérité la plus cruelle qu'il a toujours voulu ignorer. L'enfer est plus infernal quand je vais chercher la définition que les morts en ont.

Ça peut être la solitude, le rejet, les 7 péchés capitaux, revoir à l'infini les pires moments de sa vie. Être privé de couleur, de paysage enchanteur, d'amour, de tout ce qui fait de la vie ce qu'elle est. Mais toi Mars, tu sais comme moi que même ceux qui croyaient échapper à leur vie infernal n'auront pas droit au paradis. Ils seront heureux quelques jours, quelques semaines, puis je les plongerais tous dans MON enfer! Le plus dur, le plus mauvais et le plus noir des enfers. Seul les mortels qui n'ont plus le moindre regret, et qui partent l'âme en paix m'échappent. Mais encore, je suis Hadès, le roi, le dieu des morts, et rares sont ceux qui passent au travers de mes filets.

Quand il s'était tu, son corps noir et malfaisant tremblant de fureur sous sa capuche, ses mains crochues dépassant de ses manches, deux globes, rouges tel le sang avaient brillés, d'une lueur plus mortelle que la plus tranchante des épées. Son fils qu'il était très loin de considérer comme tel, s'était senti faiblir. C'était le sang humain de ses veines qui l'empêchait de faire face à ce regard meurtrier. Mais même la partie divine de Mars était effrayée face à son père. Même si l'idée du dieu des enfers était machiavéliquement bonne, l,adolescent frissonnait en y pensant. Parce qu'il n,était pas longtemps indifférent aux cris des damnés autour de lui.

Il préférait de loin venir là avec Pandore. Sa tante adoptive était toujours sûre d'elle. Enfant, il s'accrochait à sa main, terrifié de passer entre les morts, de les voir le haïr à cause de son père qui n'en était pas un. Quand il tremblait et que la voix d'Hadès l'encerclait de reproche, quand les larmes lui venaient aux yeux devant les enfants, morts nés, qui appelaient leur mère et restaient seuls, sans réponse. Sa tante était là, pour lui faire oublier, elle démêlait ses cheveux et lui souriait, et il supportait.

Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là. Pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Et il était trop vieux pour laisser sa sensibilité l'emporter sur lui. Si Hadès l'avait vu, frissonnant devant les dizaines, les centaines d'hommes et de femmes qui, chacun séparément, souffraient dans son propre enfer, le dieu l'aurait fait punir. Même Rhadamente était moins sensible. Mais le général, lui, ne pouvait pas voir chaque chose que supportaient ses gens. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de comprendre leur cri, de connaître leur vie en un regard et de deviner jusqu'à quel point leurs larmes étaient versées avec raison.

Aucun des deux autres généraux ou de leurs spectres ne savaient ni ne ressentaient la douleur de ses êtres brisés jour après jour et nuit après nuit. Mars, Pandore, Hadès, ils étaient les seuls à voir. Hadès goûtait, s'enrichissait de la peur de ses sujets. Son fils la traversait à grands pas, tout en la vivant comme les autres morts, mais le plus rapidement possible. Sa tante, elle, la repoussait en fermant les yeux, tout simplement. L'adolescent aurait voulu pouvoir faire comme elle, ou même comme Lui. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Et malgré la détresse de son être, le jeune dieu grec aux traits sublimes et au charme « divin » avait l'air superbe. Sa cape flottait derrière lui, secoué par le vent de haine que les morts faisaient souffler sur lui. Ses bottes de cuir noir claquaient sur le sol, plus fort que sa volonté ne résonnait en lui. Ses épaules étaient droites, ne se laissant agité par aucun tremblement. Ses cheveux bouclés encadraient son visage juvénile et bronzé. Ses vêtements blancs étaient immaculés et tombaient parfaitement sur son corps musclé.

Mars était son nom se rappela-t-il. Comme la planète rouge sang qui tourbillonnait dans les cieux. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de désespoir, écrasés par la violence qu'il avait vu trop souvent et les avant rendu plus durs que la glace. Le frisson cessa de la parcourir et il ne trembla plus quand il vit ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds ondulés. Il avait des yeux bleus qui pouvaient passer la dureté à la tendresse d'un coup. Il brûlait d'une flamme différente de tous les humains et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mourrait. Elle l'attendait, supportant les cauchemardesques journées uniquement dans l'espoir de le voir revenir. Et il revenait, puis repartait pour aider ses frères d'armes dans leur bataille, avant de mourir à nouveau. Elle était belle, il l'aimait. Il était beau et elle l'aimait. Ils se connaissaient depuis tout petit et s'étaient toujours aimés.

Aujourd'hui, encadré d'ombres, sur un lit aux draps noirs, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle avait pleuré son décès, inquiété par les circonstances qui l'avait amené. Il s'était ouvert à elle plus que jamais. L'un l'autre, ils s'étaient abandonnés, ils s'étaient aimés. Il s'appelait Ikki et elle, Esmeralda. Tout ça Mars le savait. Il n'en avait rien vu et n'avait pas essayé d'en voir quelque chose, mais il le savait. Et l'adolescent savait ce que la jeune femme avait demandé au jeune homme qui l'aimait. Elle lui avait demandé ce que seul un dieu pouvait offrir. La vie.

Mars sourit devant le couple. Ils étaient beau à voir. Tous les deux nus, comme des nouveau-nés. Paisibles, comme si un ange veillait sur eux. Esmeralda ouvrit doucement ses yeux doux et attentionnés, encore engourdie de sommeil. Elle était étendue sur le dos, ses épaules nues caressées par une brise légère provenant de dieu sait où. Ikki reposait tel un enfant, tout contre elle, sa tête de côté sur sa jeune poitrine. Les bras de l'homme l'encerclait de manière à ce que ses mains caressent ses cheveux de chaque coté de sa tête. Sa féminité caché par le bel endormi.

Elle pouvait sentir son corps monté et descendre, respirant contre le sien. Sans défense, sans armure, endormi. Une mince couverture dévoilait sans gêne le dos musclé de son phénix. D'une main, elle lui touchait l'épaule, de l'autre, elle démêlait doucement ses cheveux. Sa peau était douce, chaude malgré la mort. Esmeralda en pâlit. Ils étaient morts. Dans l,enfer noir d'Hadès et pourtant… Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient être qu'au paradis pour vivre un si beau moment. Ikki était offert tout entier à elle, elle tout entière à lui.

Enfin son beau chevalier acceptait cette faiblesse, son cœur battant et la laissait comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Comme elle le lui avait toujours montré. La jeune femme referma ses yeux et se rendormie, dans la tendre étreinte de son aimé.

Mars les regardait, envieux, presque écoeuré par tant de compassion, de douceur. Chose que lui n'avait jamais reçu et ne recevrait jamais. Et plus il les regardait et plus il se disait que c'était trop beau pour qu'il laisse quelqu'un briser cela. Ses yeux noirs auraient voulu, un jour, voir une telle scène se dérouler, avec ses deux parents pour principaux acteurs. Il l'aurait sincèrement voulu et de voir cela lui faisait mal. Mal plus encore que toutes les autres choses qu'il avait vu jusque là.

Et malgré ça, le jeune dieu était ému. L'amour partagé devant lui était trop beau pour qu'il laisse Hadès venir le briser avant que le temps ne soit venu. Lui aussi avait des pouvoirs sur les morts. Les trois quarts du sang coulant dans ses veines étaient divins. Et la requête de cette charmante jeune femme relevait de la bonté divine. Elle voulait la vie. Et pour avoir réussi un tel miracle dans le monde des morts, où tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu n'était que désolation, Mars croyait que sa requête était équitable.

Pandore aurait été fière de lui. Sa mère aurait été fière sans aucun doute. Ce spectacle, gravé dans sa mémoire, était trop pur pour ne pas y mettre sa bénédiction. Même si pour ça, il se montrerait dur au départ. Le couple endormi était trop vivant pour être au monde des morts, de toute façon. Alors, Mars choisit de commettre le geste, la trahison envers son père, qui tenait plus du défi. Il tendit la main vers le ciel, d'un geste vif, élégant, écartant les doigts les uns des autres pour rappeler à lui le trésor volé d'Esmeralda. Son corps de mortelle, fait de chair et de sang. Ikki sembla sentir l'intervention et étreignit un peu plus fort sa douce, un frisson glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Esmeralda rouvrit les yeux, brusquement tirée du sommeil par la lumière terrible qui nimbait le corps du dieu tandis qu'il intervenait sur le cours du temps et des choses. Mars garda le phénix endormit de force, et souleva l'âme de la jeune femme en abaissant sa main d'un coup. L'âme pâle retrouva son corps (et sa robe) dans un éclair noir. Elle se retrouva debout, devant l'adolescent, loin d'Ikki, loin de l'enfer, loin de la mort, dans un tourbillon noir et blanc. Le dieu lui sourit avec gentillesse, ils se tenaient sur un escalier d'ombres. Quelques marches plus bas, l'herbe la plus tendre caressait le sol, les oiseaux chantaient et par dessus tout, un ciel bleu laissait briller le soleil. Esmeralda dévisagea Mars. Il lui fit signe de partir, avant de dire, d'une voix fragile : c'est la vie qui vous attend ma belle. Votre amour vous rejoindra bientôt.

Elle ne vit pas pourquoi elle se méfierait. Elle n'avait jamais vu Mars et il ne lui inspirait que de la confiance. La seule chose à l'inquiéter fut de penser qu'Ikki était toujours là-haut. Perdu dans les enfers, parmi les morts. Il ne savait certainement pas où elle se trouvait. À ce moment, elle toucha le sol, l'escalier noir se volatilisa derrière elle. La jeune fille eut beau se retourner, la brise ne lui apporta rien d'autre que la voix rassurante du garçon à la cape sombre.

-Bientôt, il viendra te retrouver. Il renaîtra de ses cendres, tel le phénix… bientôt, alors patience.

Ce furent ses seuls mots, mais Esmeralda cru en entendre un autre, au fond de son esprit. Prudence. Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-Faites attention, s'écria une voix de femme.

L'interpellée se retourna, faisant voler ses mèches blondes dans la clarté du soleil. Elle comprit en voyant l'homme qui se précipitait sur elle, une arme à la main. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il l'attaquait, mais bien le reste. Sauf qu'il était trop tard pour éviter l'attaque. Esmeralda leva un bras pour se protéger, ce qui était bien illusoire.

À suivre…

Qui est Mars? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre! En plus de la suite!


	31. Shun IV

Dragonna : Ça t'intrigue hein? Ben tant mieux, v'là la suite!

Shun IV

-Faites attention, s'écria une voix de femme.

L'interpellée se retourna, faisant voler ses mèches blondes dans la clarté du soleil. Elle comprit en voyant l'homme qui se précipitait sur elle, une arme à la main. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il l'attaquait, mais bien le reste. Sauf qu'il était trop tard pour éviter l'attaque. Esmeralda leva un bras pour se protéger, ce qui était bien illusoire. Mais avant que l'impact ne se produise et que le sang ne soit versé, une puissante chaîne encercla l'homme aux mauvaises intentions. Les maillons de fer se refermèrent sur la cage thoracique de l'assaillant, la broyant du coup et l'arrêtant net dans son élan.

Quand l'adulte prit sur le fait se retrouva au sol, les côtes en miettes, la chaîne se tordit autour de lui, pour se rétracter sur le poignet de son propriétaire. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu trouble comme l'océan. Dont Ikki avait si souvent parlé à Esmeralda qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas, ne pas le reconnaître. Tremblante d'une frayeur déjà passée, elle n'osa pas trop y croire quand elle entendit la femme de tout à l'heure appeler son sauveur par son nom :

-Shun! Tu as pris un sacré risque, tu n'avais même pas ton armure!

-Ce n'est rien Shina, j'avais emmené mes chaînes juste au cas où, répondit-il en retirant les protections de ses poignets. Ce type devait avoir prit cette demoiselle pour toi, et je ne serais pas intervenu à temps si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fait.

Esmeralda les rejoint aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient. Elle ne connaissait pas la dénommée Shina, mais pour son sauveur, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles.

-Merci, merci milles fois Shun, si tu savais ce que je peux être heureuse de te voir! Tu te rends compte? Je reviens à la vie et manque me faire tuer dans la même journée, il y a de quoi devenir folle.

-Ce n'est rien, rougit l'adolescent, l'air un peu confus. Mais est-ce que je vous connais? Parce que…

-Tu es bien le frère d'Ikki? Je suis Esmeralda, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi? Mais tu es censé être …

-Non non, je suis bien vivante l'interrompit-elle, devant une Shina qui semblait un peu perdu. Moi non plus je n'y comprends rien, poursuivit la jeune femme, mais il y a quelqu'un qui m'a ramené à la vie, il y a à peine quelques instants. Avant j'étais avec Ikki, puis tout à coup…

-Alors il est vraiment mort? S'attrista Shun.

-Hé!hé!hé! On s'arrête maintenant, ordonna Shina. Cette pauvre fille est toute émotionnée, toi tu ne tiens plus debout et moi, je n'y comprends rien. Alors on expliqua tout et du début.

Esmeralda parvint à s'expliquer, assez clairement, tout en essayant de cacher ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Ikki la veille, avec difficulté. Cela après que Shun ait dit que la jeune blonde était le grand amour de son frère, non sans faire rougir la concernée ou faire sourire Shina. Après quinze minutes, tout semblait clair pour les deux chevaliers. À part pourquoi un dieu, qui leur serait inconnu, aurait rendu sa vie à Esmeralda. Celle-ci eu beau décrire Mars, les guerriers ne voyaient pas.

Il faut dire que l'enfant d'Hadès, bien qu'il ait le charme du diable, avait toujours été gardé caché aux vues et aux sues de tous. Personne ne savait que depuis 19 ans, le dieu de la guerre brutale, mais perverse et mystifiée (le second du nom d'ailleurs) était né et avait rejoint les rangs de l,armée du maître des enfers. Personne n'était au courant de l'existence même du prince des ténèbres. Mais Shun était content malgré cela, d'avoir eut des nouvelles de son frère. Il fut décidé qu'Esmeralda les accompagnerait

Un problème se présenta, ils n'avaient que 2 chevaux.

-Shina montera avec moi, décida Shun, malgré le regard moqueur de l'amie de son frère. Toute les deux ensemble, vous vous désiquilibriez. Je sais que tu es une bonne cavalière Esmeralda, mais le chevalier d'Ophucius, lui, n'aime pas trop les chevaux.

-Tu as l'air plus sûr de toi que je ne croyais que tu le serais, remarqua la belle paysanne, comme il l'aidait à monter en selle.

Shun se mordit les lèvres en se détournant, gêné par le justesse de la remarque. Il plaça Shina de force sur son cheval et grimpa derrière elle, avant de répondre.

-J'ai beaucoup changé depuis mes dernières batailles, fit-il

-Peut-être un peu trop, glissa sa compagne de voyage aux cheveux noirs, tandis qu'il attrapait les rennes en entourant sa taille mince de ses bras. Puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Tâche de ne pas être dans mes jambes, suggéra Andromède, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ce serait plus facile si j'étais derrière toi, lança Shina.

-Pour que tu tombes par terre et déchires ta robe? Pas question, se moqua gentiment le chevalier en faisant se cabrer son cheval avant de partir, suivit de près par Esmeralda, qui riait aux éclats de retrouver tous ce qu'elle avait perdu dans la mort.

Shun se permit alors de sourire, malgré l'expression courroucé de Shina, qui ne portait plus du tout ses lunettes. Il se sentait un peu mieux que tout à l'heure, même s'il venait de tuer un homme. Parce qu'il savait que quelque part, son frère Ikki essaierait bientôt de revenir à la vie. Ensuite, tout serait beaucoup plus simple, parce que le phénix se forcerait à ne plus mourir comme avant. Celle qu'il aimait était vivante et il ne voudrait pas la perdre une autre fois. Son frère aurait enfin une vraie raison de rester sur terre.

Bon alors, voilà. Maintenant, l'extra du chapitre!

Mars. Qui est Mars? Fils d'Hadès (celui que j'ai inventé puisque les fils d'Hadès sont Peine et Panique…) il a 19 ans, de beaux cheveux noirs et bouclés, ainsi que des yeux noirs. Le teint foncé, il a un coté latino tout à fait charmant. Il aime s'habiller en blanc, avec une cape noire, pour faire ressortir l'ombre de ses yeux. Il est imberbe, dépourvu de poil quoi. Il ne ressent de la gêne uniquement si il est pris en faute et s'il doit faire face à des femmes. Pour tout dire, c'est certainement là son plus grand point faible. Les femmes.

D'abord sa tante, qu'il n'ose toujours pas appeler maman, puisque c'est le rôle qu'elle a prit dans sa vie au fil des années. Son père est absent et cruel, plus dur avec son fils unique qu'avec tout ses autres serviteurs. Comme il se le dit toujours, Hadès ne peut pas se permettre de donner un traitement de faveur au prince des morts.

C'est ici que je tiens à préciser qui sont les trois généraux d'Hadès. Dans la série original, je ne connaissais et ne connais toujours que Rhadamente, je dois dire que je l'aime bien d'ailleurs! Quand Pandore le torture surtout! Les deux autres généraux du dieu des morts m'étant inconnu, j'ai pris l'initiative de dire qu'ils étaient morts et avaient été remplacés par deux autres personnes. Soit Mars, et Octavia.

Mars a été entraîné toute sa vie dans le seul but de succéder un jour à son père, mais en attendant, de le servir. Bien sûr, la succession n'est qu'une fable qui doit le rendre obéissant puisque, comme nous le savons toutes, (tous, petits cachottiers!) Hadès est immortel. C'est un dieu. Mars est bien au courant. Mais il n'a nulle part ou aller, alors il se bat pour son père, mais s'il éprouve beaucoup plus de pitié pour les hommes que son maître.

Le jeune dieu grecque a quatre spectres principales, et une armée bien à lui. C'est dans cette armée que se vérifie un petit penchant du général. Il n'a, à son service, que des femmes, dont les plus puissantes sont : Firey, Watery, Groundy et Windy. Ce sont pour lui les sœurs qu'il n'a jamais eu. Disons le, c'est un grand sentimental. Il fut entraîné en même que les quatre jeunes filles et ils sont tout les cinq, très amis ensemble. Quoique ces dames aimeraient bien pouvoir pousser le tout plus loin, mais c'est un autre détail.

Mars fut un enfant frêle et craintif, qui s'effrayait d'un rien, au grand dam de son père. On l'endurcit comme on pu, mais rien n'y fit jamais. Le pauvre petit ne réussit jamais à supporter longtemps la vue des morts. Il n'en avait pas seulement peur, il en avait honte. Parce que c'était son père qui les faisait souffrir. Parce que lui, pauvre enfant, ne pouvait rien changer à leur sort. Il traversait leur rang désolé en toute hâte, pour ne pas entendre leur haine.

Fils non voulu, orphelin de mère et délaissé, il a toujours en lui un profond sentiment d'amertume d'où il peut tirer toute sa violence. Car, comme son père, Mars sait être cruel, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Tant qu'il ne se bat pas, il paraît inoffensif, mais au fond, c'est un guerrier sanguinaire. Il n'aime pas tuer ou faire du mal, mais il peut en tirer tout le plaisir nécessaire pour se faire croire qu'il a une vie acceptable. Très contradictoire, ce jeune homme a commencé a tué vers l'âge de 11 ans. Plus très jeune déjà. Et encore, il ne tuait que des animaux.

Hadès aurait voulu que Mars soit un gamin assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir. Mais le but de la vie du demi-dieu est bien différent de celui de tout les tyrans de la terre. Il ne veut pas contrôler le monde. Il veut être accepté, alors que personne ne semble prêt à vouloir de lui. Il a vu passé à la vitesse de la lumière les 10 premières années de sa vie, (que son père a volontairement avancé) pour être tout de suite en mesure de se battre et d'apprendre. On ne l'a pas laissé être un enfant, mais on ne l'a pas non plus laissé devenir un homme.

En tant que le plus jeune des généraux, il est toujours contesté et testé pour voir si on peut le laisser à son poste. S'il mérite ce poste. Il ne semble pas avoir sa place ou que ce soit, sauf sur un champ de bataille. En effet, Mars est encore plus puissant que Rhadamente. Il ne se bat presque jamais avec son armure, ne faisant appel à elle quand cas de dernier secours. Que ce soit par orgueil ou par défi, il a un esprit rebelle, sa tactique fonctionne toujours.

Un jour, Hadès avait organisé un grand tournoi, dans lequel se battaient tout les guerriers dont Poséidon avait pu se doter, les spectres des généraux ainsi les généraux eux-mêmes. Mars était parti tout en bas de l'échelon et avait éliminé tous ses adversaires sans le moindre problème. Tant et si bien que son père avait dû arrêter le tournoi avant que le jeune garçon ne décime son armée de spectres.

N.B. : Les combats lors de ce tournoi était des combats à mort.

Quand il se bat, Mars change du tout au tout. Il se venge de tout ce que la vie lui a prit (sa mère, l'amour de sa mère, un père digne de ce nom, des amis, l'amour tout court, une vie normale, etc…), il laisse toute sa rancœur se répandre dans ses coups et se montre sans pitié face à ses adversaires. En fait, c'est une bête au combat, son propre père le garde bien caché pour pouvoir l'utiliser en cas de besoin. Il est son arme secrète. C'est peut-être le seul titre qui donne à Mars un peu de considération.

Enfant incompris qui ne se comprend pas lui-même, il est en quête de son identité et de son but dans la vie. Puisqu'il ne peut pas plaire à son père, il s'est dit qu'il pourrait bien le défier et lui mettre quelques fois des bâtons dans les roues. Si c'est la seule façon de recevoir son attention, il se dit que c'est tant pis, tous les moyens sont bons.

En fait, Mars est un adolescent comme les autres qui doit vivre avec ces complexes alors qu'il est entouré de morts. Toute sa vie n'est qu'une longue contradiction et il est décidé de vivre comme il peut. Il se console en tuant sauvagement des gens ou en contredisant ce que fait son père. Il n'y trouve bien sûr pas de véritable réconfort, mais où pourrait-il en trouver sinon? Dans ses spectres? L'idée ne l'a pas encore effleurer. De ce coté, il a un cœur pur comme le cristal. Il ne voit en ses spectres que des amies…

Pauvre petit.

J'en ai assez dit?


	32. Ikki IV

Dragonna : Alors comme ça t'es drôlement calée en mythologie toi. Rhadamente, le fils de Zeus? J'te crois, au nombre de fils qu'il a eu celui-là. Mais alors, toi tu dois savoir c'est qui la femme d'Hadès, Demeter( ou ça c'est Gaia?) ou bien Perséphone (sinon qui est Perséphone? Je suis sûre qu'elle existe!) Merci d'avance pour ces quelques infos. Shun sur un cheval? Non, moi non plus au début, je ne le voyais pas trop bien, mais quand même, il doit être mignon. Ah.

Une autre question pas rapport pour toi, qui connaît plus les CDZ (chevaliers du zodiaque) que moi, est-ce que le vrai nom de Deathmask, c'est vraiment Angelo, ou bien c'est juste un nom comme ça que la majorité a bien voulu lui donné. (J'aimerais pouvoir l'appeler autrement, mais je sais pas si je peux!) Encore merci, pour les reviews et ton soutien. Voici la suite, sur Ikki cette fois. Je te jure, après ça, je vais le mettre en plan pour un bon moment!

Ikki IV (pas mal hein, mais je délaisse Hyoga à ce rythme là)

Il grogna dans son sommeil sans rêve. Jusque-là, il était paisible, mais un coup de froid venait de s'emparer de lui. Prémonition. Prévoyance? Peur! Ikki se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, glacé jusqu'aux os par un sentiment de désespoir. Ouvrant les yeux sur la noirceur l'encerclant, le jeune homme cru qu'il était devenu fou. Esmeralda était avec lui quand il s'était endormi, elle avait été si proche de lui toute la nuit et puis… Il fit un tour complet sur lui-même, pour voir que sa belle n'était nulle part. Partie. Envolée. Comme si…

-Esmeralda, appela-t-il, tout en sachant au fond de lui que c'était tout à fait inutile.

Une dure angoisse l'envahit. Normalement, elle ne faisait pas ça. Une nuit qu'elle pleurait à s'en déchirer les poumons, la première fois qu'il était mort, il l'avait consolé jusqu'au petit matin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ordonne de partir et de revenir à la vie. Il avait obéi. La dernière fois qu'il était mort, il l,avait consolé jusqu'au petit matin, ils s'étaient endormi l'un contre l'autre, sans chercher à pousser leur amour plus loin. Suite à quoi, Esmeralda l'avait forcé à repartir, pour revivre une autre fois. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient été si loin. Pour la première fois qu'il se lançait et se rendait jusqu'au bout. Elle l'abandonnait à lui-même. Juste après qu'il s'abandonne à ses bras.

« Mais où est-ce que tu es allé? Pourquoi partir pendant que je dormais? Si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, tu aurais pu me le dire. Pourquoi me laissé là? Avec toutes ses questions? » pensa-t-il, amer.

Ikki mit son pantalon, seul vêtement qu'on lui est laissé. Seul entre les morceaux de tissus noirs, il avait horriblement froid. Si froid qu'il en tremblait. La noirceur, tel un immense voile enveloppant sa cellule, lui apparaissait insondable. Des voix se mirent à crier autour de lui. Celle de son maître, de son frère, d'une enfant qu'on emmenait à la mort. Le guerrier frémit en reconnaissant ses douloureux souvenirs. Bientôt, une vision s'imposa à lui, cruelle et lointaine.

Sa mère. Enfin leur mère. À Shun et lui. Avec les yeux bleus et les cheveux doux comme de la soie. Avec ses pieds cassées, minuscules. Seule entre eux et leur père. Seule entre ses jeunes fils et leur mort. Seule, mourante, leur ordonnant de partir. L'homme, le père de famille et en fait, son meurtrier. Maintenant une voix lui disait qu'il aurait pu y changer quelque chose. Mais c'était trop tard, il était presque toujours arrivé trop tard. Il n,avait jamais su ce qu'il faisait. Il…

Le chevalier secoua la tête, se couvrant les oreilles de ses mains, refusant d'entendre ça plus longtemps, mais la voix était dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas s'en départir. Le message continuait, lui assurant que jamais Esmeralda ne serait heureuse grâce à lui. Lui rappelant qu'il était seul et au combien seul? Seul dans le monde des morts, loin de son frère, loin de sa belle qu'il ne méritait pas. Loin de sa terre natale et de tout ce qui donnait un sens à sa vie. Parce qu'il n'existait plus, parce qu'il était mort. Parce qu'il ne vivait plus.

-Non, non, n'écoute pas, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Mais à ce moment, après une nuit d'amour passée à ouvrir son cœur avec sa plus tendre sincérité, Ikki était terriblement vulnérable. Rien ne le protégeait des attaques dont le dieu des morts avaient le secret. Ni rempart, ni indifférence. Il ressentait tout avec un sensibilité accrue qu'il avait gardé caché en lui jusqu'à la veille. Et s'Il pouvait briser le chevalier du phénix une bonne fois pour toute, Hadès ne se priverait pas d'utiliser sa fragilité naissante à bon escient.

Le vieil adolescent, du haut de ses vingt ans, avait bien de la difficulté à supporter l'assaut dirigé contre lui. Son esprit faiblissait, poussé jusqu'au bord d'un gouffre. Le froid le gagnait, le désarmant de sa dernière résistance. Il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas sombrer dans le désespoir, mais il était déjà au bord des larmes.

« Est-ce que c'est ça qu'elle a supporté pendant que je vivais sur terre et qu'elle était seule ici? Non je ne dois pas… »

-Tu l'as laissé endurer ces souffrances! Cria la voix dure, monstrueuse, ses intonations portant partout autour d'Ikki.

« Je n'y pouvais rien… absolument rien. »

-Tu t'en ais convaincu pour ne pas te sentir coupable. Maintenant, tu souffres parce qu'elle t'a rejeté. Mais toi, auparavant, ne l'as-tu pas abandonné aux enfers?

« Mais c'est elle qui me forçait à partir! Je voulais rester et je serais rester. Mais il y avait mon frère et Esmeralda ne voulait pas que… »

-Mais oui, mais comme c'est surprenant, c'est toujours la faute des autres. Si tu étais si parfait que ça, pourquoi serais-tu ici?

« Et pourquoi m'aurait-elle abandonné ici? » Mais avant d'avoir poussé plus loin sa pensée, Ikki se renfrogna et se redressa, debout sur le lit, ne pouvant croire qu'il se laissait faire ainsi. Esmeralda ne l'aurait jamais abandonné là avant de l'avoir convaincu de faire les épreuves qui le ramènerait à la vie. Jamais.

-À moins qu'elle ne t'aime pas, suggéra la voix, d'un ton si autoritaire que le jeune homme en fut secoué. Son coeur eut un soubresaut, n'osant pas y croire, une telle chose le tuerait.

-Ce n'est pas vrai finit par dire le guerrier, le poing serré, ses yeux brillants de douleur. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique, on s'attaquait à son âme.

-Tu as raison, admit la voix tranchante, elle t'aime. C'est toi qui ne l'aime pas. Tu ne sais pas comment faire, et en fait tu ne la mérites pas.

-Non c'est faux. Ikki baissa la tête et ferma ses yeux pleins de larmes difficilement retenues. Il revoyait la petite fille aux mèches blondes mourir sous ses paupières. J'aime Esmeralda, murmura-t-il en tremblant.

La voix explosa au dessus de lui, plus accusatrice que le pire des juges déclarant la condamnation d'un accusé.

-Mais le sait-elle?

« Au nombre de fois que je le lui ai dit… »

-Menteur, elle n'en sais rien. Tu ne le lui as jamais vraiment prouvé. Tu ne vis pas pour elle et tu n'as même jamais vraiment fait quelque chose pour elle! Tu ne devrais pas représenter plus qu'un chien gâleux pour elle.

-J'aime Esmeralda et elle le sait, répliqua Ikki en relevant la tête, prêt à devenir fou furieux. Jamais Hadès n'avait joué avec lui ainsi, jamais il ne l'avait manipulé avec Esmeralda. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pu faire de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle une faiblesse. Et ça ne devrait pas en être une, il le savait.

« Je dois revenir à la vie, tout serait beaucoup plus simple si… »

Mars apparut alors devant le chevalier, sous un coup de tonnerre. La voix n'osa pas intervenir, car elle n'avait pas prévu ça.

-Sache, chevalier, que ta belle est vivante. Quelqu'un a voulu te faire ce présent, fit le jeune dieu, l'air parfaitement calme, alors qu'au fond de lui, ses nerfs étaient en sang. Son père allait le tuer!

-Comment?

-Je ne peux rien en dire maintenant, mais tu dois te dépêcher de retrouver ton chemin jusqu'au monde des vivants. Elle t'attend là-bas, sourit le garçon à la cape noire.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que… ?»

Ikki se retrouva dans le vide, d'un coup, sans crier gare. Il aperçut l'armée fantomatique de spectres qu'il avait combattu déjà pour renaître de ses cendres. Il aurait ses explications plus tard. Ne lui restait qu'à agir et à espérer. « Comme si j'ai déjà fait autre chose… »


	33. Mu II

Dragonna : Merci, cette fois tu me réconfortes un peu, c'est bien Perséphone la femme d'Hadès et Demeter elle, c'est Gaia, ça au moins, je le savais! Quand au fait de faire revivre les neveux du dieu des morts. . .Nah! Pas envie. Les connais pas assez bien et puis, j'en ai déjà écrit beaucoup sur Mars et Octavia (Rhadamente, je l'aime juste assez pour le garder) Puis ça me tente qu'une des généraux soit une fille, y'en a marre qu'on nous prenne pour des princesses tout juste bonne à faire des tours de magie (je parle de Pandore là?) Quand tu dis demi-dieu « immortel » ça veut dire qu'ils peuvent mourir hein, j'ai pas fait fausse route jusque là?

DM, oui, je comprend le paradoxe, mais moi, je trouve ça un peu facile, puis j'ai déjà choisi un autre nom, il fait plus mignon et plus petit garçon (alors il l'aimera pas plus qu'Angelo, mais ça fera quand même différent) Au pire, je dirais qu'il a deux noms, moi sur mon acte de naissance, j'en ai trois! Alors lui, il peut bien en avoir deux. Quant au fait que le nom soit Italien…Danielo, ça fait Italien? (C'est une blague, c'est pas ça son nom quand même) Est-ce que le nom peut avoir une origine espagnol plutôt qu'Italienne, me semble que se serait pas trop grave, c'est presque (presque très important) la même chose non?

Mars qui apparaît encore vers la fin? Oui. Et si Hadès va le tuer? Ben, il pourrait toujours le tuer et le ramener à la vie après. Il est assez méchant pour ça. Puis, il va se mettre dans une de ses colères après avoir vu ce que son gamin à fait. . . Quand Hadès fâché, Hadès fâché! Mais bon, passons, le prochain? C'est Mu! Je ne peux tout simplement mettre le chap sur Dhokko et Sion avant de faire le second chap de Mu! C'est important, tu vas comprendre!

Mu II

Mu avait tenté de calmer la colère de la jeune fille, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne lui laissait jamais placé un mot. Après 5 minutes passées à l'invectiver, Callista lui fit signe de la suivre dans les montagnes où elle emmenait ses chèvres. Avec comme excuses qu'il n'avait pas encore fait valoir ses points de vues sur leur petit différend et qu'elle aimerait qu'il lui explique le rôle des chevaliers d'Athéna. Le bélier avait accepté, amusé par la jeune fille, irrité aussi d'un autre coté. Depuis quand devait-on s'expliquer pour avoir taquiner quelqu'un? Il avait essayé de se défendre là-dessus, mais elle l'avait coupé comme elle semblait déjà adorer le faire.

Mu trouvait ça particulièrement charmant. Rares étaient les femmes qui s'imposaient parmi celles qu'il avait connu. Bien sûr, Marine, Athéna et Shina ne comptaient pas. Le guerrier songeait que c'était plutôt les femmes normales qui, contrairement à elles, étaient belles, mais soumises. Mais au petit nombre de dames qu'il avait connu, cette idée ne devait pas être valable. Mais c'était agréable de ne pas recevoir de paroles mielleuses et envoûtantes comme celles de la déesse pour une fois. Il en avait plus qu'assez des caprices de Saori. Il était là pour la protéger, pas pour réchauffer son lit.

-Ton nom, c'est Mu, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es censé être mur? D'un point de vue psychologique, lança Callista, pour meubler le silence régnant sur le chemin qui menait au sommet de sa montagne.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas entendu.

-Non mais, tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle, maugréa-t-elle. Avant d'ajouter avec un sourire : À quoi tu pensais comme ça?

-Que tu me rappelles combien je déteste les filles faciles, fit l'adulte en la suivant sur la pente herbeuse. Des chèvres marchaient ou sautaient tranquillement autour d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là, s'énerva la jolie bergère d'un ton menaçant.

Mu se permit un sourire, amusé par sa vivacité d'esprit. Elle interprétait tout ce qu'il disait à une vitesse effarante et semblait le prendre plutôt personnelle, dès qu'une minuscule forme d'insulte pouvait se cacher derrière ses mots.

-C'est un peu ce qui m'a amener jusqu'à ta montagne, je suis poursuivis par une forme bien spéciale de fille facile, plaisanta le guerrier en repensant à la suggestion de Saori.

-Et tu ne sautes pas sur l'occasion!

Le bélier fut surpris de percevoir une légère touche de respect dans la voix de la jeune femme. Parce sa question tenait plus de l'affirmation que de l'interrogation.

-Mais non, elle est blonde, répliqua-t-il, faisant sourire Callista.

-Ce n'est pas une raison de plus?

-Ses cheveux ne changent rien, elle est comme une sœur pour moi, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, déclara-t-il, sérieusement.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'es certainement pas un homme normal.

-Ça non, admit-il, avant de sentir une alarme retentir dans tout son être.

Les dernières chèvres du troupeau passèrent à coté de lui à toute vitesse, en poussant des bêlements effrayés. Mu eut juste le temps de se retourner avant que toute la terre ne s'ébranle sous la course d'un gigantesque loup gris et noir. Il en perdit pied, prit par surprise et se retrouva sur le postérieur. Derrière lui, Callista poussa un soupir de résignation.

-Encore cette bête, maugréa-t-elle. Allons, lève-toi, il faut qu'on essaie de se cacher avant qu'elle nous voit.

Mu ne posa pas de question, mais il n'y comprenait visiblement rien. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Le chevalier dû la suivre sans explication, car elle le traînait par la main. Le bélier aurait préféré ne pas fuir et affronter l'animal, ça lui semblait plus simple. Mais Callista ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ils coururent donc, le sol tremblant sous leur pas, selon l'avancée de l'immense loup sur la montagne. La bête les suivait. Son corps énorme provoquait des tremblements de terre à chacun de ses pas. Quand elle sautait, c'était de vrai séisme qui secouait la montagne que notre étrange couple devait monter à toute vitesse.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que…? Commença Mu avant l'autre ne le coupe une fois de plus, l'air pressante.

-Ce monstre veut ma peau et celles de toutes mes chèvres. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est après moi. On sera en sécurité dans une grotte de la montagne. Il y en a une au prochain virage, expliqua Callista dans un souffle.

Jusque là, sa robe ne semblait pas l'avoir gênée et ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Le bélier jugea que ce n'était pas le moment de s'en intéresser. Le loup géant les rejoignait, il était juste à quelques mètres d'eux. Alors la bête terrible s'essaya à les mordre. La grotte était en vue, mais trop loin. Mu perçut la secousse ébranlant la terre, comme le canidé sautait sur eux. La répercussion du tremblement les souleva tous deux de terre et contre toutes les lois de la physique la plus élémentaires (Einstein en aurait oublié la relativité et Newton se serrait étouffé avec sa pomme) ils furent précipité très exactement dans la caverne où s'était réfugié le troupeau de la jeune femme.

Le guerrier toucha le sol le premier, dans un rude atterrissage sur le ventre qui lui brisa quelques côtes. L'adolescent tomba juste sur lui, pour endommager un peu plus ses côtés, mais voir sa propre amortie par le grand chevalier. La voûte de la caverne était secoué par la choc qu'avait subie la montagne et l'entré s'effondra dans un grognement de fureur de leur poursuivant. Quand l'avalanche de pierre eut finie, presque couverte par le bêlement des chèvres terrorisées, ils avaient retrouvé leur souffle.

-Tu as de beaux cheveux, le complimenta Callista, une fois qu'elle réussit à se débarrasser de ceux qui lui brouillaient la vision.

-Merci, fit simplement Mu, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre et ne trouvant pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour parler de telle chose.

Une fois que la poussière amenée par la chute de pierre s'estompa, les chèvres bêlant toujours autour d'eux, le jeune adulte commença à se sentir un peu inconfortable.

-Ce n'est pas que je déteste ça, mais, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas t'enlever s'il te plait?fit-il.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne voudrais pas, gémit-elle, comme si un poid l'écrasait.

Avant que l'Atlante n'ait pu poser de questions, une énorme patte de loup se posa juste à coté de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Je vois, déglutit-il. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi cet animal t'en veut tant?

-Il en veut à mes chèvres, expliqua Callista.

Une voix résonna dans leur esprit, dominatrice et féminine. (-Idiote!) Mu comprit aussitôt qu'en plus d'être un loup géant, l'animal avait quelque chose de pas ordinaire. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui pouvait user ainsi de télépathie avec de purs étrangers.

-Mais il parle, s'étonna la jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire.

(-Elle parle, idiote, et c'est à toi qu'elle en veut, oui c'est à toi que j'en veux! Tu es bien trop belle pour ta race!) cracha l'animal en les faisant rouler sur le sol de la caverne.

-Ma race? Répéta la bergère, sans comprendre.

-Elle n'est pas humaine, s'exclama Mu en se redressant et en aidant Callista à se relever.

(-Mais toi non plus, mon mignon!) réalisa la bête en changeant de forme. Sous les yeux horrifiés des deux autres, le loup se déforma, se tordant dans tous les sens, pour prendre le corps et les traits d'une jeune femme, aux cheveux blonds courts et aux yeux verts. Elle portait une solide armure, qui découpait son corps, la rendant exquise à l'œil. Ses jambes étaient… Mu secoua la tête, surpris par sa propre réaction. Normalement, il ne réagissait pas ainsi, même si son ennemie était une femme.

-Tu n'es pas trop mal toi non plus, souffla la guerrière en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Callista, reste en dehors de ça. S'il te plait, ordonna le bélier, la coupant pour la toute première fois, avant de s'adresser à la femme loup. Qui êtes vous?

-Je suis Némésis, une guerrière perdue dans un monde cruel ou les humains ne savent apprécier ma beauté et préfère celle des gamines encore pucelle comme cette adolescente derrière toi.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui envies, avoua-t-il, sans trop réfléchir.

-Quoi! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux femmes qui l'encadraient.

« Mince, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. » se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement. Bien que ce soit trop tard.

-Bien, je.. je pense que vous êtes aussi belle l'une que l'autre, déclara le chevalier tout en se trouvant parfaitement misérable.

-Pardon!fit l'une.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'est la beauté peut-être, ajouta l'autre.

-Hey! Revenons en à nos moutons….

-À mes chèvres, le coupa Callista, prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

-Je ne veux pas m'embarquer dans une discussion comme ça avec vous deux, alors on met les points sur les « i ». Toi, Némésis, tu lui veux uniquement du mal à Callista, c'est bien ça?

La jeune femme a l'aura puissante acquiesça, en lançant à la bergère un air noir et menaçant. Et malgré cela, Mu se sentait attiré par la sorcière comme par un aimant. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'appelait et ça l'effrayait. Comme Némésis ne parvenait pas à deviner toutes ses pensées, elle ne lui attribua pas la moindre intention belliqueuse. Elle fila droit sur celle qui montrait plus de charmes qu'elle, sans plus se soucier du jeune homme. Une grave erreur.

Le bélier l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras, en quelques secondes. La femme loup eut juste le temps de lever sur lui une expression surprise, avant qu'il ne la fasse reculer d'un coup de l'avant de bras dans le bas ventre. Les yeux verts le fixèrent avec une attention nouvelle, mêlée d'appréhension.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant son souffle.

-Mu, chevalier d'or du bélier, répondit-il, avec une assurance dont Callisata ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné être capable.

Les deux femmes ignoraient bien sûr que l'adulte n'avait trouvé qu'une façon de ne pas penser ou laisser voir son malaise. Cette guerrière blonde, sans même le savoir, l'appelait jusque dans son sang. Comme s'il aurait été vital pour lui ne pas la blesser, de la monter sur un piédestal et de la cacher à tout mal, à tout danger. Mais il ne pouvait pas suivre son instinct. Il devait défendre Callista. L'âme de cette Némésis était noire comme la nuit, mauvaise. Et celle de la jolie bergère était pâle, pleine de compréhension, de manque d'affection, de douceur retenue, car elle était bonne.

-Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal, prévint Mu, d'un ton qui faisait penser à celui qu'il utilisait pour donner des ordres.

-Alors, nous devrons nous battre, conclut la jeune femme aux boucles blondes en croisant ses bras minces sur sa poitrine. Alors je déclare le combat ouvert.

« Je déteste lever la main sur une femme, et ça semble que contre celle-là, ça me sera encore plus difficile. » bougonna-t-il intérieurement.

Avant de la laisser faire un geste, le chevalier souleva Némésis dans les airs, encerclé par un lot de pierres qui s'étaient arrachées à la paroi caverneuse. La victime comprit avant que les roches ne la ramènent durement au sol pour l'ensevelir vivante. Callista laissa échapper un cri de surprise devant cette attaque.

Mais l'enterrée ne se laisserait certainement pas avoir si facilement. Les pierres volèrent dans toute la caverne, menaçant les chèvres terrifiées et libérant la guerrière. Mu n'eut pas le temps de voir la réplique venir qu'il était projeter contre un des murs de la grotte, à une vitesse suffisante pour lui fracasser le crâne s'il n'avait pas eu un petit quelque chose de surhumain.

Quand il se releva, tout tremblant du choc, un œil fermé à cause d'une pierre lui ayant fendu la paupière, il eut peine à croire ce que l'évidence le poussait à comprendre.

-Mais comment?

-Moi aussi, je peux user de télékinésie, lui murmura Némésis qui se trouvait brutalement à quelques centimètres de lui.

Profitant de sa confusion et du temps durant lequel il serait encore sonné, elle le plaqua contre le mur, avec une force suffisante pour l'achever. Les mains de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur sa gorge avant qu'il ne prononce un mot. Mu en fut estomaqué, elle avait une force impossible. Il commençait déjà à avoir de la difficulté à respirer. Callista derrière eux, cherchait son bâton de bergère. Il lui arrivait de se battre avec lui et elle devinait qu'il pourrait lui être très utile.

-C'est seulement dommage d'être réduite à devoir te tuer alors que tu es un des derniers qui reste, nous aurions pu nous entendre, sussura la gracieuse blonde à l'oreille du chevalier avant d'appuyer son front pâle contre le sien.

Il se raidit, mais ne profita pas de l'occasion pour l'arrêter de l'étrangler. Il subissait un autre choc. Ses signes vitaux, enfin les deux poins lui tenant lieu de sourcils et qui représentaient sa force vitale se heurtaient à ceux de la jeune femme. C'était une Atlante! Tout comme lui! C'était une des dernières représentantes de sa race! Tout deux, ils se mirent à trembler, leur 2 marques frontales, une fois réuni, signifiant quelque chose de mort depuis bien longtemps.

Autrefois, un tel geste signifiait l'union de deux des leurs, mais l'union la plus parfaite, qui allait faire vibrer leur corps comme leur cosmos. Le lien immortel tenta de les rejoindre, mais se perdit dans la blessure du temps qui voulait que leur espèce disparaisse. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à l'étincelle, Mu se refusant à un tel chantage. Il repoussa la femme-loup avec un cri de douleur, sa gorge lacérée par ses ongles qui étaient pires que des griffes.

« Son âme est maléfique. Elle respire le mal. J'ignore pourquoi, elle en est arrivé à ça, mais je ne peux pas la laisser m'amadouer ainsi. Ce rituel est mort avec mon peuple, il était censé agir seulement sur ceux qui s'aiment pour les relier spirituellement à jamais. Il ne peut plus fonctionner aujourd'hui, il n'existe même plus. Je ne le connaissais pas avant qu'elle… »

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça? (-Tu n'as pas senti le bien-être t'envahir, tu ne t'es pas vu t'envoler, libéré de tes chaînes, tel un oiseau.) hurla Némésis, prête à se jeter de nouveau sur lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? S'énerva Callista.

-Je t'ai dit de rester en dehors de ça, répliqua Mu en se redressant comme il pouvait.

Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir et sa gorge était en feu. L'Atlante blonde se tenant devant lui ne lui paraissait plus du tout belle. Sa dentition parfaite s'allongeait pour devenir les crocs d'un loup. Ses ongles s'aiguisaient contre la pierre dans un grincement inquiétant. Mu choisit d'attendre qu'elle attaque. Ce ne fut pas trop long.

Tel un fauve, elle se jeta sur lui, visant son cœur. Le guerrier fut assez rapide pour contrecarrer ses plans. Les dents cruellement tranchantes de Némésis lui ouvrirent l'épaule. Malgré la douleur, il réussit à emprisonner les bras de son adversaire dans une solide étreinte. Tout deux, roulant sur le sol, sous le regard affolé des chèvres et les yeux effrayés de leur maîtresse, les deux êtres, d'une race en voie d'extinction, se livraient une lutte sans merci. Les crocs déchiraient, les pouvoir magiques étaient utilisés jusqu'à leur plus lointaines limites, blessant l'ennemi d'un coup de pierre.

Mais Mu hésitait encore à blesser mortellement l'Atlante femelle, tandis que Némésis n'avait pas le plus petit scrupule pour lui. Alors qu'il sentait ses forces le quitter et la fin s'approcher, il dû supporter un autre coup. Celui d'un rocher qui lui brisa littéralement la jambe droite. La spectatrice avait serré son bâton de bergère entre ses mains, sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle risquait de blesser le chevalier d'or. Mais à la vue des os bien blanc qui transpercèrent la peau pâle du jeune adulte, Callista ne pu rester indifférente plus longtemps.

-Mu! Fais quelque chose, je t'en pris, hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

Ce fut le son de cloche qui convainquit le bélier. Il perdit tous ses doutes et réussit à lancer Némésis le plus loin de lui, soit, juste contre le mur de pierres sur lequel elle s'apprêtait à l'assommer. Callista profita de la distance séparant les deux combattants pour enfin agir. D'un coup bien administré, elle brisa la nuque de la blonde, qui mourut instantanément et perdit toutes les caractéristiques animales du loup. Mu se traîna jusqu'au corps de son adversaire, effrayé de voir ses craintes se confirmer. Deux coulées rougeâtre s'effaçaient déjà sur le front de la défunte. Elle avait été une des dernières Atlantes…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait. Je t,ai bien vu aller. Tu ne faisais que te défendre! Le sermonna la jeune femme, devout à coté de lui.

Il se releva en s'appuyant au mur, en glissant et en retombant sur le sol avant d'essayer une autre fois et de réussir, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Elle voulu l'aider, mais déjà, il s'éloignait vers un autre coi de la grotte, en sautillant et en trébuchant, avec des grimaces de douleur. Quand il s'effondra parmi les animaux, ceux-ci fuirent le plus loin possible de lui. Le pauvre rendit tout son déjeuner en tenant d'une main ses côtes et s'empêchant de s'étaler de tout son long de l'autre. Une fois fini, le bélier se releva une dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'observait, sans comprendre.

-C'était peut-être notre dernière chance, le seul espoir auquel je me serais accroché, gémit-il, déchiré par la douleur que son cerveau fatigué n'arrivait pas à endiguer.

Il tenta de revenir jusqu'à Callista, mais chancela et s'écroula dans le centre de la caverne, trop épuisé.

-Mu, arrêtes, tu es blessé, lui ordonna-t-elle en accourant à ses côtés.

Il aurait voulu se cacher à des centaines de mètres, sous la terre, quand ses tremblements augmentèrent d'intensité. Il se mit finalement à pleurer, tandis que la jeune femme forçait ses os à reprendre leur place dans sa jambe, d'une main habituée. Elle déchira la jambe droite de son pantalon, pour se débarrasser du tissu souillé qui la gênait. Puis elle arracha les manches de sa propre robe pour lui faire un pansement. Elle conçu même une attelle avec un bout de son bâton, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait pour avoir déjà soigné ses chèvres qui avaient eu des blessures semblables.

L'adulte pleurait toujours, en silence. Sa race allait s'éteindre, c'était de sa faute. Et il avait laissé l'innocente gardienne de chèvre qui s'occupait de lui, commettre un meurtre. Comment avait-il pu? Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles allé aussi loin cette fois?

-Allons Mu, essaya de l'encourager Callista, en caressant doucement son visage et séchant ses larmes. Tu as déjà tué plein d'ennemis bien pire qu'elle.

-Oui, mais d'habitude, ils n'étaient pas…

Il se tu. La jeune fille ignorait tout sur les Atlantes, il ne pouvait pas se justifier ainsi. Mais alors que le silence se prolongeait autour d'eux, respecté même par les membres du troupeau, normalement si bruyantes, il sentit les doigts fins de l'adolescente frôler ses marques vitales, sur son front. L'expression de la bergère changea du tout au tout. Le bélier s'assit, tremblant, mais appréhendant ce qu'il voyait percer le visage calme de Callista. C'était de la haine.

-Tu en es un toi aussi! C'est lui qui t'a envoyé?

-Mais non. Qui est « lui »? Je… je ne t'ai rien fait Callista, balbutia-t-il.

-Pas toi, mais.. elle se fâcha brusquement et gifla l'infortuné qui n'y comprenait rien.

-Tu as rencontré un homme qui portait la même marque que moi sur le front? Mais, nous sommes une race presque éteinte. À ce que j'en sais, nous ne sommes plus que trois en me comptant.

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il m'a, …. Elle se tu soudainement et détourna le regard.

-Qu'il t'a fait quoi? Voulut savoir Mu, inquiet.

-Tais-toi et laisse-moi m'occuper de tes blessures. Si je ne le fais pas, elles pourraient s'infecter, fit-elle, détournant le sujet de la conversation.

-Mais Callista…

-Dans l'état où tu es, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me faire du mal et puis, je sais que tu n'en as pas l'intention, le coupa-t-elle.

Les yeux doux et pâle de l'Atlante prirent une teinte étrange, comme s'il était tout d'un coup ailleurs. En fait, à l'aide de sa télépathie, il cherchait à découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait. Ça avait l'air assez terrible pour justifier une intrusion dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Mais quand il sut, le chevalier pâlit. Il comprit parfaitement la réserve de la bergère. Il était mieux palcé que quiconque pour comprendre.

-Enlève ton chandail s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle, d'un ton apaisant. Comme si sa demanda avait quelque chose de dur à entendre.

Il se retenu pour ne pas lui demander de répéter. Puis s'exécuta en ravalant un cri de douleur provoqué par ses pauvres côtes. Callista lui adressa un sourire rassurant, avant de saisir le tissu encore chaud qu'il ne tenait que d'une main. Son épaule le faisait souffrir, mais l'adulte n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. La jeune femme était à genoux à coté de lui, leur yeux à la même hauteur. Et malgré qu'il soit de la même race que l'être répugnant qui avait brisé une partie d'elle, la jolie adolescente s'occupait de lui.

-Je vais te faire des bandages avec, expliqua-t-elle, tout en le faisant. J'imagine que tu ne pourrais pas soulever les pierres qui bloquent l'entrée pour l'instant.

-Non et pas avant longtemps, admit-il, d'une voix très douce. Il avait de la peine pour cette si mignonne bergère, qui encore si jeune, avait si cruellement attaqué.

-Non, alors nous allons dormir ici. Je pourrais nous faire une couverture avec ma jupe. Et mes jupons sont si épais qu'il n'y aura que la couleur pour différence. Les chèvres vont finir par se calmer et elles se coucheront autour de nous, ça nous tiendra chaud, déclara la jeune femme.

-Un oreiller avec ça?

Avant qu'il ne l'ai vu venir, le chevalier se paya une seconde claque, beaucoup plus douloureuse que la première. Elle avait un sacré caractère.

-Désoler, fit-il, en se frottant la joue de sa main valide, l'air peiné. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'essayais seulement de faire une blague pour te dire que j'appréciais ta sollicitude.

-Oh, pardon, je n'ai pas réfléchi, Mu, je t'assure, s'excusa-t-elle. Pour se faire pardonner, elle lui ôta sa main de sur sa joue et déposa un rapide baiser là où apparaissait une marque rouge. Ça ne te fais pas trop mal? Ça m'arrive de frapper vraiment fort des fois.

« Elle a l'air d'une enfant comme ça » réalisa-t-il, abasourdi. Ses yeux bruns le fixaient avec une expression repentante.

-Non, c'est moins pire que mon épaule, répondit-il en réprimant son envie de la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Si tu m'as giflé, c'est à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas? Poursuivit-il. C'est le père de l'enfant qui t'a fait ça?

-Quel enfant? Rugit-elle en reculant devant lui, espérant qu'il ne savait rien de son secret.

-Celui que tu portes. La petite fille qui s'agitera bientôt en toi et que tu détestes déjà à cause de ce qui l'a amené là, répondit Mu en se remettant à trembler un peu plus fort, à cause de l'air mauvais qui gagnait le visage de la jeune femme. Mais il devait éclaircir ces détails maintenant, sinon, il serait trop tardé. L'enjeu était trop important.

-Comment as-tu?

-J'ai des pouvoirs télépathiques en plus de la télékinésie, s'expliqua-t-il.

-Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de fouiller en moi pour savoir ce que je ne voulais pas te dire, c'est injuste. Au fond, tu ne vaux pas mieux que l'autre. J'imagine que c'est un de tes amis, ceux de ton affreuse race qui m'a fait ça, hein? Se mit-elle à hurler en portant une main sur son ventre.

-Mais non, Kiki, c'est mon apprenti …. Et il n'est encore qu'un enfant.

-Tu as raison, ça l'enlève définitivement de notre liste de suspects. Ce qui veut dire que c'est ton autre ami, fit-elle, dans une attaque particulièrement mesquine. J'imagine qu'il est plus vieux que toi, plus large d'épaules et que ses cheveux sont plus échevelés que les tiens, mais tout aussi longs. Et vert aussi, je me souviens…

Ça correspondait bien à Sion, mais jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Non, jamais Mu ne pourrait l'imaginer en train de commettre une telle horreur.

-Sion a été mon maître quand j'étais jeune. C'était aussi le grand pope et jamais, jamais il n'aurait même osé penser à faire un tel acte. Il est trop bon pour ça.

-Alors qui! Qui aurait pu faire ça!

-Un autre Atlante, mais certainement pas un que je connais. Callista écoute...

-Tu n'es même pas humain, s'énerva-t-elle en le fuyant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité au milieu de ses chèvres, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens!

Le bélier reçut le coup de plein fouet. Il n'y avait qu'à l'orphelinat qu'on lui rappelait sa différence comme étant un défaut. Les chevaliers et Athéna l'avaient toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de normal. Il se leva, blessé plus profondément qu'on aurait pu le croire, mais ses os étaient déjà ressoudés, aidé par sa télékinésie.

-On me l'a déjà dit, lança Mu, en affichant son air le plus inexpressif. Mais sa voix exprimait bien sa douleur.

Que tu n'es pas humain? Alors je peux te le répéter si tu veux.

-Ça me fait plus de mal quand c'est toi qui me le dit, réalisa-t-il tout haut en perdant toute sa froideur.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas bouger, tu es blessé, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Mais toi aussi, tu l'es.

-Mais ce n'est pas un genre de blessure qui se soigne.

Mu tenta de la rejoindre, malgré sa jambe peu vaillante. Il réussit presque et s'étala à ses pieds, comme un enfant qui ferait ses premiers pas, terriblement affaibli.

-Tu devrais l'aimer pour commencer.

-Qui ça?

-La petite qui grandit en toi. Elle ne connaît encore que la haine que tu lui voues aveuglément. Elle aussi, elle se déteste. Et elle le déteste lui aussi, l'imbécile qui t'a fait ça. Mais tu penses que c'est un bel avenir que tu lui réserves, de n'avoir aucune confiance en qui que ce soit, même pas en elle-même? Quel genre de vie tu crois qu'elle va avoir comme ça? Tu ne dois pas gâcher sa vie dès le départ, alors qu'elle pourrait te sauver.

Callista aurait voulu le frapper pour le faire taire, mais elle n'en eut pas le cœur. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, le prit par les épaules et l'amena contre elle, pour faire cesser ses tremblements. Il avait l'air bien trop vulnérable pour qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de lui.

-Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça?

-Je vois ce qu'elle ressent, c'est comme si elle me parlait. Et puis, j'ai vécu la même chose qu'elle à son âge, soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter qu'il commençait à en avoir assez de trembler comme une feuille.

-Ça doit être une peine que tu as retenu trop longtemps en toi, il faut la laisser sortir, suggéra-t-elle en caressant avec douceur les cheveux qui pendaient sur son front.

-Appuyé, le dos contre le poitrine de la jeune femme, la tête sur son épaule et un de ses bras minces lui entourant le torse, le guerrier se sentait merveilleusement bien. Derrière lui, une enfant Atlante s'épanouissait soudain sous la décharge de tendresse que le cœur de sa mère ressentait pour le chevalier. Il cessa de trembler avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup, glissa-t-il, tout bas, juste assez fort pour que Callista l'entende. « Et moi aussi, » déplora-t-il.

-Quoi? s'étonna la bergère en arrêtant de caresser ses mèches mauves.

-J'ai dit qu'elle…

-Non, tu viens de dire que toi aussi, tu m'aimais? L'interrompit-elle.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit, je l'ai pensé, expliqua-t-il avant de se raidir. Comment as-tu pu m'entendre penser?

-Je l'ignore, mais tu le pensais vraiment?

Mu rougit, ce qui était en soi, une réponse. La jeune femme sourit, heureuse comme jamais depuis trois mois. Le bélier découvrit alors quelque chose d'encore plus stupéfiant sur Callista. Son cerveau possédait depuis quelques instants, des embranchements semblables aux siens. Comme si…

-J'ai compris! Maintenant que tu acceptes ta fille, ton corps se modifie légèrement pour vous permettre de communiquer toutes les deux!

-Mais comment?

-Je l'ignore, peut-être que c'est elle qui intervient sur ton métabolisme pour te parler, supposa-t-il.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, sauf une minuscule voix qui résonna dans sa tête, tel le chant d'un oiseau.

(-Mama? C'est … t. toi? J' ..vais peur! Je compenais pas, aa .. vait mal mé, mé y'a l'o, com..m …moi mama, tu rends conte? Comm. .. m…m.. moi! Suis contente! T'aimes mama, t..t..toi é .. l'ot… bocou bocou!)

Le chevalier comprit que Callista l'avait entendu elle aussi à voir la joie qui la gagnait. Elle était à la limite du bonheur, débordante d'amour pour l'ange qui naîtrait dans quelques mois. Sa fille. Mu ferma les yeux pour bien ressentir l'intensité du moment. « Elle a fait vite pour changer d'avis sur l'enfant, et ça, je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. À moins qu'il suffisait de la remuer un peu », songea-t-il.

-Merci Mu, sans toi, j'aurai continué d'espérer de la perdre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard en faisant des escalades insensées dans la montagne, lui murmura la bergère en le serrant plus fort contre elle.

Sec côtes hurlèrent en un concert de plaintes, mais le guerrier se contrôla. Il en avait vu d'autres, et rares étaient les occasions qui lui avaient paru si agréable.

-Je n'ai presque rien fait, je t'ai seulement suggéré de l'accepter, c'est toi qui a tout fait.

-Tu es humble, valeureux et célibataire. Elle a bien raison de t'aimer, commenta Callista, avec un sourire charmeur.

-Qu,est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je crois que nous t'avons adopté toutes les deux. Tu ferais un père parfait pour mon enfant. Et tu pourrais lui donner quelques frères et sœurs.

-J'ai dû mal comprendre, s'inquiéta le jeune adulte, hébété par ce qu'elle disait.

-Non, tu as bien compris, je suis en train de te faire des avances. Mais je te prends avec moi uniquement si tu me jures d'être toujours fidèle et d'être le plus bel exemple de père qui existe. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-Est-ce que j'ai droit à deux semaines d'essais?

-Tu veux que je te gifles encore!

-Non, mais, on ne se connaît pas beaucoup pour l'instant.

-Je te demande de devenir le bélier de mon troupeau et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire?

-Le bélier de ton troupeau? Répéta-t-il, étonné par le surnom.

(-Veux a..voir l'ot com… paa!) rappliqua la petite dans son langage d'enfant.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Mu, tu ne voudrais pas faire de peine à la fille de ta bergère préférée?

-Ça non, admit le chevalier avec un sourire.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, comblée. « Avec elle, c'est vraiment tout ou rien. »

-Tu es un amour! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si ta fille s'appelait Cassiopé?

-Que ça lui va comme un gant, répondit l'homme, épaté de déjà l'entendre dire que l'enfant qu'elle portait était sa fille. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, il jurerait que c'était un rêve. Mais ce n'en était pas un…

Fin pour l'instant avec Mu… Ouf, ça en fait des pages! 16 en tout! Avouez, je me suis surpassé!

Dragonna : Impact pour plus tard le contact? Euh, j'en sais rien. Je dois l'avouer, sur la centaine de page qu'il me reste à retranscrire, il n'y en a plus une ou Mu et Callista apparaissent. . . Disons que j'ai voulu clore son histoire plus vite que celle des autres (non, il en reste à voir, mais c'est pas encore écrit, alors disons le, je suis pas fixé…) Pourquoi Mu ne deviendrait-il pas plus froid avec Callista une fois qu'elle a tué l'autre Atlante. Némésis était hyper méchante, Mu aurait dû la tuer dès le début… Mais il n'osait pas. Ç'aurait été soit eux, soit elle, cas de légitime défense. Si Mu en veut à Callista, c'est pour s'être salit les mains. Il en veut plus à lui-même qu'à personne d'autre. Mais je comprends ton point de vue. Ce serait logique. Sauf que Mu n'avait aucun véritable lien avec Némésis, à part celui créé par le contact des fronts. (C'est moi qui a inventé ça et ça marche pas tout à fait si les deux Atlantes ne s'aiment pas. Alors, ça pouvait pas marcher. Ni l'illumination ni le reste, il aurait fallu qu'ils soient prédestiné l'un à l'autre et blablablablabla, c,est compliqué quoi.

Pour les juges, disons qu'ils sont tous envie, mais qu'Hadès e eut envie de faire du changement, alors il en a renvoyé deux. Rhada et les deux autres s'écrivent des lettres de temps en temps pour ne pas se perdre totalement de vue. Voilà! Merci de mettre une review pour la nouvelle fin!

Message important à toutes mes lectrices : Je sais pas si vous en avez fait l'expérience, rares sont les auteurs sur fanfiction qui font paraître leurs histoires en rafale comme je viens de le faire, pendant les deux dernières semaines. C'est très forçant, très dur, très long, très douloureux pour les doigts et le cou (je me suis fait un torticolis!) et donc, je pourrais jamais conservé un tel rythme. Je ne peux plus travailler sur mes autres fics, c'est pas facile de tout entretenir en même temps, mais en plus, moi j'ai accès au net qu'à l'école, alors l'écriture passe sur mes temps libres. Soit pas bien plus d'une heure par jour. Quand mes chapitres ne durent que 5-6 pages, ça passe, mais comme vous le voyez, j'ai pédalé pour celui-là. Le prochain est aussi long… Puis le weekend arrive, alors j'aurais pas de temps pour moi et j'ai mes devoirs, mes cours, mes rapports de laboratoire, mon travail pour l'OBI, ça c'est gros et important, tout ça à faire donc et j'ai pas tout mon temps pour les fics. J'ai donc fait une exception, je vais essayer de continuer, mais moins vite, (je dois pas sauter mes dîners pour vous, sinon, je ferais pas l'année au complet) Nous arrivons donc à un instant nouveau, moins d'update.

Alors continuez de reviewé dès que c'est possible, ça vous assure d'avoir une suite, mais ça pourrait prendre plus qu'une demi-journée pour que la suite arrive. Je dois ralentir le rythme, parce que c'est plus vivable pour l'instant. On verra si je peux encore faire de la magie comme ça plus tard. Merci de votre compréhension,

Radiklement, la folle dingue!


	34. Aphrodite II

Dragonna : Oui, j'ai été sadique avec Mu, est-ce que tu as vu que je l'ai traité aux petits oignons à la fin, pour me faire pardonner? Tu as lu cette partie là? Alors pourquoi t,as pas mi de review? C'était comme si j'avais fait deux chapitres en un. Au nombre de pages…

Si c'est Sion le lui? J'en sais encore rien, mais je vais bien devoir me décider, on verra si ça me tente, on sais jamais. Mais j'y ai pensé, sauf que pour Mu c'est inconcevable, puis c'est vrai qu'il est censé être gentil Sion… Bonne lecture!

Aphrodite II

Longtemps il avait dû errer. Entre les femmes qui le manipulaient, celles qui ressemblaient aux anges et les diablesses de perversité. Les vieilles l'observaient toutes avec envies. Une envie terrifiante pour un homme habitué aux champs de batailles. Si les chevaliers d'or connaissaient parfois une vraie vie, la sienne demeurait l'une des plus étranges. Mâle amoureux des roses, à la mère inconnue et au père cruel, le guerrier aux cheveux bleu ciel essayait encore de s'y retrouver et de se trouver un pantalon au minimum.

Se promener entre toutes ses demoiselles aux formes pulpeuses le rendait nerveux. Leurs regards provocants encore plus.

« S'il n'y en a pas une qui est fichue de m'expliquer ce qui m'arrive, je serais réellement atterri en enfer. » se dit-il, en se faisant bousculer par ses geôlières qui l'entraînaient de force.

Aphrodite s'était fait attaché les chevilles et les poignets par des chaînes. On le tirait, le faisait tomber, le frappait et l'insultait à tour de rôle, sans la moindre gêne. À la fin, suite à plusieurs heures de ce mauvais traitement, il avait une démarche hésitante et se heurtait régulièrement aux arbres bordant les chemins accidentés qu'il devait emprunter. Pire qu'un prisonnier, il ne posait même plus de question, sachant déjà qu'on ne lui répondrait pas. À quoi bon?

Quand l'adulte se mit trébucher sur les racines encombrant le sentier de terre qu'il suivait, les femmes le rabrouèrent avec encore plus d'assiduité. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il leur plaisait, physiquement, qu'elles seraient gentilles avec lui. Leur opinion des hommes étaient visiblement assez mauvaise. Comme l'état du poisson, parce que sinon, il se serait quelque peu défendu contre son traitement. Pour l'instant, le pauvre se coltinait les ecchymoses.

Il avait analysé son environnement avec attention pour meubler le silence que conservaient ses quatre « maîtresses ». Son réveil lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur la jungle la plus fourni d'arbres de panthères et d'indigènes revêtues des tenues les moins convenables qu'il ait jamais vu. Mais la température était en faveur des nudistes dans ce pays étrange. Aphrodite suait à grosse gouttes quand la fraîcheur vint remplacer l'humidité journalière.

Le soleil se coucha brutalement, les plongeant dans une noirceur meublée des cris des animaux les entourant. Comme il ne voyait rien et ne cessait de se prendre les pieds dans tout ce qui se pointait sur sa route, les 4 sauvages durent se décider à s'arrêter pur la nuit. L'une d'elle accepta même de lui donner un pagne qui cacherait tout juste sa virilité et amoindrirait ses jérémiades qui avaient recommencé après la trêve.

Les femmes, enfin, deux d'entre elles, auraient cru qu'après une journée aussi éreintante, l'étranger se serait abandonné à leurs caresses réconfortantes pour les faire monter jusqu'au septième ciel. Mais le chevalier n'en avait nullement l'intention. Il se refusait à combler les désirs de personnes l'ayant maltraité toute la journée. Jamais il ne se donnerait pour rien. Il ne s'appelait pas Milo, lui. En songeant au scorpion, Aphrodite sentit quand même de profonds regrets lui vriller le cœur.

Ses amis lui manquaient tous beaucoup. Il se demandait s'ils avaient tous été balancés, encore amochés de l'enfer, dans n'importe quel pays du monde, comme lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de vivre tout ça. « Shaka lui, il doit être à meilleur enseigne, je serais prêt à le parier. »

-Hé, il y en a pas une parmi vous qui serait prête à m'expliquer ce que vous attendez de moi, à part une nuit torride? S'énerva le chevalier d'un ton plus que désobligeant.

Les 4 geôlières dévisagèrent leur prisonnier, attaché sur un tronc d'arbre. Il lui avait fallu recevoir 8 coups de pied, d'une traîtrise et d'une bassesse exemplaire pour qu'il se laisse accrocher comme un pantin abandonné contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. Aphrodite était donc assis, les jambes croisés, le dos écorché et douloureux et ses épaules le faisait atrocement souffrir, ses deux poignets ayant été ligotés solidement autour du tronc. Quant à ses bras torturés, on ne pouvait même pas en parler, il ne les sentait plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on aura en échange? Demanda l'une des plus vieilles qui n'avait pas plus de 30 ans.

-En échange! Parce que je devrais vous donner quelque chose en échange?

-C'est idiot les filles, répliqua la plus jeune. On peut tout aussi bien l'abandonner ici et aller prendre tout le plaisir qu'on veut avec nos hommes. Eux, il ne leur faudra rien en échange, et lui, il ne risque pas de s'échapper, ficelé comme il l'est.

Après lui avoir fait toute une série de menaces en bonne et due forme, elle l'abandonnèrent à lui même, à la savane et au petit feu de bois qu'elles avaient fait quelques minutes plutôt. Aphrodite soupira, mais ne contredit pas la décision prise, il préférait ça à se voir être marchandé par les 4 femmes. Contre de simples informations qu'un gamin aurait pu demander.

Pendant quelques minutes, le poisson se laissa bercer par le vent qui faisait vibrer les feuilles géantes de la jungle. Ses bras lui faisaient mal à nouveau, mais il les oublia en percevant le vol furtif de quelques oiseaux exotiques. Les volatiles fuyaient aussi loin que possible comme si quelqu'un les avait effrayé. Justement, une jeune femme arrivait dans la noirceur la plus dense, si bien que seule sa silhouette était nimbée par la lueur des flammes.

Sans reconnaître ses traits, il cru que l'apparition était une de ses geôlières, avant de réaliser que c'était impossible. La demoiselle était plus jeune que chacune de celles qui l'avaient laissée là pour la nuit. Ses cheveux étaient bruns alors que les leurs étaient noirs. Ses yeux avaient la couleur des cerises mûres, presque rouges. Sa chevelure bouclée retenait une fleur qui ne laissa pas Aphrodite indifférent, car c'était une rose. Une rose des plus épineuses, parfaitement sauvage, comme le guerrier les adorait.

-Bonjour, bel étranger, lui dit l'adolescente en s'approchant de lui.

Elle avait une voix chantante et allait nu pied. Une robe de peau d'animal, savamment découpée, dévoilait ses longues jambes et ses bras minces. Une de ses épaules était nue et marquée d'une vilaine cicatrice. Son visage était dur, mais ses yeux trop jeunes pour qu'elle est plus de 17 ans. Peut-être moins.

Il ne répondit pas, notant les plumes multicolores plantées dans les cheveux bruns de la toute jeune femme. Ces parures enlevaient à la rose toute sa beauté et son importance! Il les lui aurait volontiers enlevés s'il l'avait pu.

-Je vous suit tous les cinq depuis un bon moment déjà. Tes geôlières sont négligentes tu ne crois pas?

-Non, elle pourraient très bien l'être plus, déclara-t-il. Après tout, ne s'était-il pas fait tabasser toute la journée?

-Tu as un nom?

-Oui, et toi? Se moqua-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea, les mains sur les hanches, l'air de trouver cela « très drôle ». Puis, après avoir jeté un regard derrière elle, comme si quelqu'un avait pu l'épier, elle s'agenouilla à quelques centimètres de lui, pour discuter avec un peu plus d'intimité.

-Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles et je t'expliquerais tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Il haussa un sourcil, manifestement dubitatif. Mais donné son nom, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose.

-On m'appelle Aphrodite, fit-il, tout en craignant que la jeune fille ne se rapproche encore de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, son corps lié était tout endolori.

-C'est un nom de femme, s'exclama l'autre, l'air surprise.

-C'est une femme qui me l'a donné, s'expliqua le chevalier avec un soupir.

-Ta mère?

-D'après toi? Coupa-t-il.

-Ça va. Je t'explique maintenant. Tu as été découvert il y a peu de temps, par deux chasseuses de ma tribu. Nous sommes des Amazones, des femmes guerrières. Nos maris ou nos frères gardent nos maisons et préparent nos repas, nous combattons les ennemis qui se mettent en travers de notre route et chassons le gibier. Ici, contrairement à bien d'autre place du monde, ce sont les filles qui règnent et ont le plus de valeur. Si nous avons besoin d'argent, nous vendons quelques garçons à des marchands d'esclaves. Mais jamais l'une d'entre nous ne se verra trahit ainsi.

-Quoi? Et pour les hommes, ce n'est pas une trahison, se fâcha-t-il.

-Qui s'occupe d'êtres incapables de faire plus d'une chose à la fois? Les mâles ne valent rien de plus que des esclaves. Ils ont la force des lions, mais aussi leur paresse. Ce sont eux qui fabriquent nos maisons, mais jamais nous ne les laisserions combattre à notre place. Ils n'ont pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour cela.

-Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi absurde!

-Toi d'ailleurs, tu manques de respect, c'est flagrant, l'interrompit-elle en caressant une de ses mèches bleu ciel avec douceur, brisant net son élan. Les mâles, poursuivit-elle, sont faibles, ils ne réfléchissent pas avant d'agir, si on ne les dresse pas, ils deviennent arrogants et prétentieux. D'ailleurs, elle s'interrompit pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses du chevalier et s'appuyer contre son torse en continuant d'explorer sa belle chevelure. Si je ne t'ai pas encore puni pour ton irrespect, c'est parce que ça me fait parfois du bien d'avoir du changement. C'est tout juste si les gens de ton sexe ont droit à prendre des initiatives quand ils doivent nous donner des enfants.

-Tant mieux pour toi, répliqua Aphrodite, ses bras le faisant souffrir un peu plus, étirés par le poids supplémentaire de la jeune fille.

-Tu sais, quand on t'a trouvé, dans tes vêtements tout déchirés, inconscient, il y a quelques jours, nous nous somme toutes demandé ce que cela signifiait. Si on ne t'a pas encore brisé pour que tu te plies à nos directions et te lies à une de nos guerrières, ce doit être parce que quelqu'un de plus important te veut. Comme notre reine ou une de nos princesses. Elles sont en âge de maîtriser un homme. Même de ta taille.

-Maîtriser? Répéta-t-il tandis qu'elle caressait l'un de ses pectoraux et le rendait assez mal à l'aise.

La tête de la jeune femme sur son épaule gauche, se releva pour croiser son regard. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques, mais il détestait tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

-Pour mériter son mâle, la princesse des Amazones doit capturer un étranger et faire de lui son bon toutou servant. Pour bien expliquer, elle doit changer un tigre féroce en un chaton dépendant. Et tout le peuple t'a désigné dans ce rôle. Dès que tu as ouvert tes beaux yeux et que tu t'es fâché, nous avons pensé que tu ferais un parfait tigre à dégriffer. Personnellement, je trouves injuste que personne ne te laisse le choix de devenir le géniteur royale des futures princesses, une fois que tu seras maté, mais… Qui a son mot à dire, à part notre reine?

-Pas même la princesse? s'étonna-t-il.

-Pas même la princesse, acquiesça la jeune fille. Sa main ayant fini d'explorer ses pectoraux se lançait vers son cou musclé et ses épaules.

-Non, mais t'as pas fini de me tripoter! S'énerva le poisson, ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage.

-Si tu te secoues pour te débarrasser de moi, tu vas te faire mal. Tu pourrais même te casser un bras. Et blessé comme ça, tu ne pourras pas faire face à la princesse. Alors que moi, je ne te veux aucun mal, et tu le sais, non?

-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour t'amuser à des choses pareilles?

-J'ai 16 ans tu sauras, je suis adulte!

-16 ans? Je suis devenu adulte à 12 ans alors! Non, mais dans quel enfer est-ce que je suis tombé? Chez moi, on est majeur à 18 ans et les filles sont loin de courir après les pauvres gars attaché aux arbres!

Elle sourit, en faisant glisser ses doigts le long d'un des bras du guerrier. Sa main s'arrêta sur le lien de métal retenant ses poignets attachés.

-Si je te détaches, tu m'embrasses, c'est d'accord? Suggéra l'adolescente.

« C'est pire que ce que je croyais, soupira-t-il. Mais si c'était Deathmask qui se trouvait dans ce bourbier, je rirais à m'en rouler par terre, ça c'est sûr. » Aphrodite ne pu retenir un sourire en imaginant le Cancer, attaché à cet arbre et condamné à embrasser une gamine pour être libérer de ses chaînes ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais le cruel guerrier lui, n'aurait sûrement pas hésité devant une telle occasion.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore à perdre, hein, finit-il par dire, agréant à la demande de la jeune fille. Avec un sourire coquin, elle le détacha. Le poisson soupira son soulagement quand il pu bouger ses bras douloureux. Avant de remplir sa part du marché, il avait repoussé la petite Amazone et s'était levé, des fourmis dans les jambes. L'adolescente se mit debout elle aussi, l'air incertaine. Elle devait avoir peur d'avoir fait une erreur. Sûrement avait-elle raison.

Aphrodite brisa les chaînes lui retenant les pieds, pour goûter de nouveau à sa pleine liberté de mouvement. Ses jointures craquèrent dans l'obscurité, il fit un tour complet sur lui-même, désorienté, puis s'adossa à son tronc d'arbre, épuisé par la journée.

-Je suis mort une fois déjà, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais revivre ça maintenant, murmura-t-il comme s'il faisait une prière. Je voudrais seulement rentrer chez moi, au temple, nargué Seiya et les autres, m'occuper de mon jardin…

Tu te fiches de moi, s'emporta la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, en le plaquant rudement sur son arbre.

-Hé, j'ai 5 ans de plus que toi j'te signale! Et c'est pas une jolie petite Amazone qui va me donner des ordres, répliqua le guerrier en la poussant sur le sol et basculant, étendu sur elle, pour lui faire peur. Leur visage se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de distance et il la dominait enfin de toute sa liberté retrouvée. Mais ces derniers gestes lui avaient coûté ses dernières forces. Au fond, il était au bout du rouleau. Alors il ajouta, pour se réconforter surtout : C'est pas parce que toute ta vie, tu as vu les hommes comme des esclaves et des serviteurs accommandants que moi j'en serais un.

-Tu tiens parole? Tu es un homme d'honneur, voulut-elle savoir, hésitante. Tu n'essaierais pas de me faire du mal alors que je ne t'en ai pas fait, n'est-ce pas?

Alors, elle lui sembla si innocente, si pure, si semblable à rose qui avait glissé dans ses cheveux pour venir frôler son cou de cygne de ses pétales, qu'il ne sus plus trop quoi faire. Ses lèvres jeunes et tendres le tentaient insidieusement. Mais il sentait confusément que quelque chose d'autre se cachait en cette adolescente et la lui rendait irrésistible. Elle lui avait demandé quelque chose de si simple et de si compliqué à la fois. Il ne devait pas agir à la légère.

-Fermes les yeux, demanda-t-il, d'une voix terriblement douce.

Comme elle n'en faisait rien, d'une main tremblante de douleur endurée trop longtemps, il lui fit fermé ses douces paupières. Alors, il ferma les siennes et se pencha sur elle en refermant sa main sur la tige de la rose. Il devina la crainte de la jeune fille quand ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. C'était une peur compréhensible, mais douce et envoûtante, qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Alors, il l'embrassa, comme elle le lui avait demandé, goûtant l'hésitation frémissante sur la bouche qui lui était offerte. Il cueillit un premier baiser, très prude, presque retenu, puis un second et finalement un troisième.

Sa main libre glissait dans les boucles soyeuses de l'adolescente et de l'autre il serrait fermement la rose. Au quatrième baiser, elle lui répondit. Avec toujours la même incertitude craintive qui commençait à le faire frémir. À ce moment, il aurait pu aller plus loin et faire découvrir à la toute jeune femme quelque chose de bien différent, de bien moins tendre, mais de plus tentant. Mais, de pousser le baiser plus loin, on ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Une main captura ses cheveux et le tira en arrière, accompagné d'une remarque qui lui fit vite comprendre à qui il avait à faire.

-Et voilà qu'on t'y prend petit vaurien. Il se jette sur la première pucelle qui passe alors qu'i a 4 femmes d'expériences toutes prêtes pour ses avances. Non mais quel…

Sa geôlière d'une trentaine d'année se tu en voyant la rose qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Deux des 3 autres le tinrent par les épaules tandis que la jeunette de la bande, d'un coup envoyé à l'endroit stratégique le faisait tomber à genoux. Il avait encore la douceur du baiser de l'adolescente sur les lèvres quand il reçut une pierre en plein visage et que son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrait sur le coup. C'était bien sûr la vieille de trente ans.

-Comment a-t-il osé, avec la princesse en plus! Un poignard lui fendit la main, l'obligeant à lâcher la rose que sa jolie libératrice récupéra aussitôt.

Aphrodite en fut sonné. Cette fille aux lèvres si douces, c'était la princesse des amazones!

-Ça va allez Meeriam? S'inquiéta la plus jeune des 4 en se tournant vers la princesse aux cheveux bruns.

-Mais oui enfin, qu'imaginez-vous? Qu'il s'est libéré tout seul comme je passais et qu'il s'est jeté sur moi ? C'est moi qui l'y a obligé, expliqua la dénommée Meeriam en replaçant la rose dans ses cheveux.

Le poisson voulu se relever, se défendre, mais un fouet avait claqué sur son dos avant qu'il n'ait pu se débarrasser des deux femmes qui le maintenait au sol.

-Peut-être bien, princesse, mais il vous a étalé au sol, ce qui ne convenait pas du tout, fit la « vieille » en faisant claqué son fouet sur le sable, juste devant le visage du chevalier.

-Tu as raison. Ce simple fait exige une correction, agréa l'adolescent. Ce devait être un cauchemar, se dit Aphrodite quand le fouet claqua de nouveau sur son dos. Il n'avait pas sentit de cruauté en Meeriam et maintenant, pourtant, c'était elle seule qui maniait l'arme de cuir qui lui mordait la peau. La violence et la force imprimée à chaque coup le faisait souffrir à part égale.

Alors, le cœur empreint de colère et d'une peine qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il se jura de ne plus jamais hésité à frapper une femme. Non, la prochaine qui lèverait la main sur lui le paierait. La princesse aux lèvres douces comme des pétales de roses la première. Non! Cria son cœur à cette pensée. Toute sauf elle! Le guerrier comprit enfin ce qu'il avait senti tout à l'heure. C'était qu'il avait rencontré son âme sœur. Avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, juste avant, Meeriam avait été… Elle avait été tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était en ce moment.

Comme le fouet allait le heurter une autre fois, une onzième fois, Aphrodite se redressa et dans un cri de douleur, laissa le fil de cuir s'enrouler autour de son bras droit pour l'arracher à la jeune princesse. Ensuite, avec ses toutes dernières forces, il frappa mortellement trois de ses geôlières, à la gorge. Le coup leur avait coupé la jugulaire tellement il s'était enfoncé profondément dans leur gorge. « La vieille » mourut à son tour, étranglée. Il n'épargna que la princesse.

Celle qui devait le mater et qu'il avait embrassé avec tendresse. Celle qui lui avait menti en n'avouant pas qu'elle était la princesse. Elle lui avait dit ce qui lui arriverait face à elle, en se faisant passer pour une Amazone quelconque, pour quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui venir en aide. C'était en vérité tout le contraire.

Après son exploit, il lança l'arme ensanglanté sur le sol, un genou en terre et tremblant sur sa jambe repliée. Il était si faible à présent, qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de lever une cuillère. Il s'effondra, le dos en sang, la main fendue et un œil brouillé par le sang coulant de son front. Sa demi nudité ne le préoccupait plus. Aphrodite se savait un peu plus en sécurité sans ses « maîtresses » tyraniques, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir contrôlé sa colère. Ce n'était pas digne d'un chevalier d'Athéna d'agir ainsi. Ce n'était pas digne de lui.

Il avait tué quatre femmes qui avaient peut-être des enfants quelque part à élever, quatre humaines juste un peu plus dures que celles qu'il côtoyait normalement. Il repensa à Marine, à Shina, à Athéna et à sa mère sans visage, celle de ses rêves, celle dont il ne gardait point de souvenir. Ses yeux blessés croisèrent ceux de Meeriam. Et la tendresse désolée sur son visage l'acheva. Aphrodite éclata en sanglot, une fois qu'il eut lancé d'un ton dur : Alors ça y est? Le dressage est commencé?

Ses pleurs ne durèrent pas, c'était le résultat de sa douleur morale et physique cumulée. Il finit par s'endormi, sous le regard attendrie et repentant de la princesse Amazone. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, l'apaiser, veiller sur son sommeil et ses blessures, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Le pauvre homme ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle devait agir ainsi face à ses sujets et n'être elle-même qu'une fois seule. Il ne savait rien des traditions de ce peuple gouverner par les femmes. Il faudrait qu'elle lui explique qu'elle était vraiment désoler, s'il était encore temps.


	35. Shaka II

Dragonna : Alors pour Mu, oui c'est vrai que c'était rapide et que Callista était gonflée. Gonflé ou peut-être folle? Qui sait hein? Après ce qu'elle a vécu, comment est-ce qu'elle réagit? Personne ne sait, mais peut-être qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait saine d'esprit. Mais c'est un problème qui reste à régler… Ah, le suspense. Les sentiments de Mu? J'en sais encore trop rien. Ce dont je suis sûr par contre, c'est qu'il veut avoir un œil sur Cassiopé, Callista ou non Callista! Ahaha, une de perdu et deux de retrouvé,euh, non, il y en a qu'une de retrouvé et il la cherchait même pas la petite fille. Ah quelle histoire.

Pour Aphrodite, peux-tu définir androgyne? Je ne te suis pas trop… Quant au review, je savais pas, j'apprend un peu plus chaque jour. Héhé, le chap d'Aphrodite a été édité mais, plus ou moins, dis-moi ce que t'en pense. Pour ce qui suis, c,est à nouveau Shaka et je me remets à faire des trucs courts, comme ça, on se perd pas. Merci de suivre l'histoire, je dois y aller, la cloche vient de sonner!

Shaka II

Il ouvrit ses yeux pâles, en se demandant où il était. Contre lui, Yasmine reposait, le couvant du regard et lui rappelant qu'il se trouvait aux Etats-Unis. En le voyant se réveillé, elle sourit.

-Tu es assez beau tu sais?

-Ça doit être vrai, si on se fit à ton expérience, se moqua-t-il, en lui lançant un regard glacial. Il aurait préféré fermer les yeux, l'ayant fait si souvent jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il en était incapable. Il en voulait à la jeune fille de lui avoir montré tant de mal d'un seul coup.

-Merci de me rappeler qu'on peut toujours se tromper en se fiant uniquement à la première impression que les gens nous font. Je ne l'oublierai pas, cracha-t-elle, en se levant et l'abandonnant dans un coin de la pièce.

Shaka s'en mordit les lèvres, il n'avait jamais eu le tour avec les femmes


	36. Seiya II

Dragonna : Alors, mettons quelques détails au clair. Je ne sais pas si Callista et Mu vont finir ensemble. Je pense qu'après son combat, Mu était un peu fatigué et ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait. Quant à la bergère, si elle est folle, je ne le sais toujours pas. Je voudrais ne plus revenir sur cette histoire (cliché ou pas) parce qu'elle me donne un mal de crâne affreux, que je suis malade comme jamais et que je n'arrive pas à écrire depuis 4 jours. (Non, je retape, mais je ne peux pas composer suite à ce qui est déjà écrit, j'ai un bug….) J'espère que tu te fâcheras pas s'il me faut quelques mois avant de mettre d'autre chap sur Mu, mais je fais de gros efforts et quand on est en panne d'idée pour quelque chose c'est souvent qu'on en a plein pour autre chose. Genre, Camus, Milo, Sion, Dhokko. Ohohohhoho! Ouais mais c'est encore loin…

Je sais qu'Aphro ressemble à une fille, mais je savais pas le mot, alors disons que ça m'aide coté vocabulaire. Il était pas mal mon Shaka? Dans le sens pas mal court. Mais bon, ici, je te parle de Seiya, comme je l'aime pas trop, j'en parle pas trop souvent. Ensuite, si j'ai le temps, je penserais pas que j'y arrive aujourd'hui, trop de travaux en même temps. Alors je te laisse, bonne journée!

Seiya II

Shaka n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir le tour avec les femmes. Pégase avait perdu toute joie et fierté en quelques jours. Shura, Sion et Dhokko avaient tenté de lui remonter le moral, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Inconsolable, Seiya ne pensait même plus à flirter avec les serveuses ou à jouer avec les autres chevaliers à quelques sports que ce soit. Dès qu'il croisait Athéna, il devait disparaître, soumit à la peine de voir son cœur s'effriter sous son souffle lent. Il souffrait chaque instant un peu plus, en silence, d'une manière qui faisait mal à voir.

Le jeune homme n'osait pas aller voir Saori, de crainte d'être rejeté, mais comme elle ne venait pas à lui, il restait seul avec ses idées noires, à se morfondre. La nuit se fit seul complice de ses cauchemars ou aucune femme, ni la déesse, ni sa sœur, ni sa mère n'était là pour l'étreindre et le ramener parmi les vivants et sécher ses larmes. Amoureux éploré, amant délaissé, il passa par toutes les conditions possibles pour rejoindre finalement la toute première qu'il ait eu, celle de l'orphelin abandonné.

Ses amis chevaliers le voyaient s'enfoncer dans un mutisme affreux qui rendait ses jours plus durs à subir que ceux de Hyoga. Marine, surtout, avait de la difficulté à le voir patauger dans son désespoir. Elle savait bien que la seule à pouvoir le sortir de là était Athéna, mais Saori ne se secouait pas. Leur idylle était connu de tous, mais le désastre ver lequel leur navire se dirigeait semblait pire que les dédales d'un labyrinthe sortit tout droit des enfers. Si seulement ils avaient pu se retrouver tous les deux seuls pour s'expliquer, si…

Si le plan de Kanon ne fonctionnait pas, alors il n'y aurait plus rien à faire. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il devait faire, ne restait plus qu'à agir et espérer. Espérer un miracle.


	37. Aiola II

Dragonna : C'est vrai que Shaka était plus dur, c'est normal, on peut paschanger ce type là comme ça, t'aime pas Seiya non plus? É ben, ça c'est pas mal. Mais j'en parle quand même puisqu'on ne peut pas vraiment passé à coté de lui. . . Bon et maintenant c'est bien Aiola, qui va…. Nan, je le dirais pas. T'as qu'à lire.

Aiola II (Aioros II)

Avant que l'ancien couple que formait Seiya et Athéna ne soit réuni, les chevaliers furent témoins de quelques évènements assez marquants. Aiola le premier, étant le principal intéressé de ce qui arrivait. Pour une fois, la chance lui souriait.

Le lion s'était endormi, sa belle serrée tout contre lui, avec la crainte habituelle de ne pas la voir avec lui le lendemain. Mais quand la clarté du soleil traversa sa fenêtre, ce ne fut pas cette lumière qui le tira du sommeil, mais la voix de Marine.

-Je suis en retard, murmura-t-elle en cachant son visage ravagé dans l'épaule de son amant qui ouvrait doucement ses yeux les plus tendres.

-Je vois bien, tu es resté plus longtemps que jamais auparavant, s'émerveilla t'il en contemplant la lumière du jour sur la peau du dos de sa douce. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu l'honneur de s'éveiller avec l'aigle dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais avant de t'expliquer, je voudrais te montrer ce que tu veux tant voir depuis si longtemps, fit-elle au creux de son oreille.

Il n'y crut pas tout de suite. C'est la jeune femme qui le força à se redresse au-dessus d'elle. Avant de tout lui dire, elle préférait être sûre qu'il l'accepte toute entière, elle, avec tous les défauts qu'elle avait. En découvrant sa figure si jalousement cachée, Aiola n'eut ni mouvement de recul, ni froncement de sourcil. Il comprit pourquoi elle tenait tant à porter un masque, mais ne fut pas rebuté pour autant par ce qu'il vit.

Le front et les joues de la guerrière étaient marbrés de trois cicatrices, mal soignées et mal guéries. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'inquiétude. Elle avait toujours peur de le dégoûter avec ses marques horribles. Mais le regard du lion demeura aimant quand il les vit. Il se pencha même sur elle, pour poser un baiser sur chacune de ses cicatrices violacés, avant de frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

-C'est la trace qui reste de ceux que tu as connu avant moi, n'est-ce pas?

-Aiola, supplia-t-elle, n'étant toujours pas prête à en parler.

-Ce n'est rien Marine. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer comme avant. Et même plus que jamais, murmura-t-il en cherchant ses lèvres. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je voulais te dire toute à l'heure? Demanda la jeune femme en passant ses bras autour du coup du chevalier de son cœur.

-Mais bien sûr que si. Euh, il me semble que tu disais être en retard tout à l'heure, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Chaque mois, les femmes ont leur mauvaise semaine et…

-Mais je sais déjà ça, allons…

-Je le sais bien, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça fait deux moi que je l'ai sauté, le coupa-t-elle.

Le choc fut plus grand que celui qu'il avait eu en voyant son visage pour la première fois. Il sépara son corps de celui de Marine et se redressa presque entièrement au-dessus d'elle, comme foudroyé. Elle s'assit, surprise par sa réaction. Il avait l'air terrifié à l'idée que ce qu'il croyait comprendre soit vrai.

-Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que…?

-Allons Aiola, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Et puis, c'est naturel, après toutes les fois où on a…

-Non, c'est encore trop tôt. Je ne peux pas, il se tu devant la figure peinée de la jeune femme. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à accepter cette idée. Alors, c'est vrai? Dit-il, l'air d'un enfant qui a fait une bêtise.

N'en revenant pas, Marine se saisit de la main droite du lion, la plus sensible et la posa sur son ventre encore mince. La jeune adulte se figea en ressentant la présence embryonnaire sous ses doigts. Dans quelques mois… Son regard vert tendre et effrayé se posa sur sa belle, qui ne savait plus comment le regarder. Pourquoi faisait-il tant d'histoire? Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant et savait que c'était l'un de ses rêves les plus chers. Pourquoi en faisait-il tout un plat?

-Marine, il hésita avant de la prendre par la taille et de l'amener contre lui. Je te demande pardon si je ne réagis pas comme tu l'aurais voulu. Je ne m'attendais pas à… Devenir père, protéger Athéna et être un chevalier servant du peuple, tout à la fois, ça me semble difficile. Déjà, j'ai l'impression de te négliger, alors si je dois m'occuper de toi et…

-Mais c'est normal d'avoir peur, c'est l'inconnu qui se dresse devant nous. C'est juste que ce n'était pas une raison pour t'écarter de moi comme si soudain j'avais la peste.

-Je suis désoler, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te faire sentir comme ça, fit-il en lui caressant le dos et la collant tout contre lui. Je t'aime et je n'ai rien contre le petit garçon qui grandit en toi, c'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il ne naisse dans un moment où partout se sera la guerre et que jamais nous ne pourrons nous occuper de lui. Nous sommes tous les deux chevaliers et je ne t'obligerais pas à cesser de te battre à cause de moi. Mais alors, notre enfant sera délaissé et je ne voudrais pas l'abandonner à lui-même comme je l'ai été avec Aioros.

-Mais comment sais-tu que c'est un petit garçon? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je l'ai senti Marine, bien mieux que n'importe quelle échographie peut le faire, murmura-t-il. Et je vais l'accepter même si j'ai peur.

Qu'il admette sa peur, c'était déjà beaucoup et qu'il revienne en arrière avec sa déclaration toucha énormément la jeune femme. Elle l'étreignit de toute ses forces alors que des coups étaient frappés à la porte.

-Aiola? Je sais que tu es là et il faut que tu viennes tout de suite! fit la voix de Kanon.

-On ne dérange pas un futur père, lança Aiola d'un ton joué qui dévoila la joie qui enveloppait maintenant le cœur du lion à Marine.

-Parce qu'il fait déjà des siennes le chenapan! glissa Athéna sur un ton assourdit par les murs qui les séparaient.

Le chevalier se défit de l'étreinte de l'aigle en entendant les paroles qui suivirent. La voix qui les prononçait était faible, méconnaissable pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas longtemps connu son propriétaire. Mais le roi des animaux la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

-On peut te déranger en ta qualité d'ex-petit frère au moins?

« C'est impossible, pensa-t-il en s'habillant à toute vitesse et tout de travers. Ce doit être moi qui hallucine. »

Avant d'avoir fourni une explication à Marine, il était sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule et désemparée. Mais elle comprendrait quand elle saurait.

Parce que, tremblant du froid du dehors, de celui encore frais dans sa mémoire de la mort et encerclé par Athéna et une bonne partie des chevaliers de la déesse, il y avait Aioros, son frère aîné. Qui avait maintenant au moins 8 ans de moins que lui. Mais qui était bien vivant malgré cela. Quand il vit son cadet arrivé, et que l'autre l'aperçu, ce fut un terrible choc pour chacun d'eux. Le premier de voir son frère si vieux, le second de voir son aîné si mal en point.

Aiola s'avança entre les clients de l'auberge, sous les commentaires de Sion et d'Athéna, qui raillaient sa tenue vestimentaire. Sa chemise n'était pas boutonnée et il ne portait même pas de bottes. Cela, les deux frères s'en fichaient. Le pauvre Aioros avait fait le tour des bras de tous les hommes présents durant son court sommeil et avait été dorloté quelques instants par Saori, mais ça lui semblait déjà être un souvenir lointain.

-Aioros, demanda l'adulte aux boucles brunes.

-Aiola, déduisit l'adolescent qui se releva devant lui, tremblant de froid et de fatigue.

Un instant, ils restèrent là, figé l'un devant l'autre, à se jauger comme deux étrangers dans le silence amical laissé par leurs frères d'armes. Souvent, ils avaient fait une crois sur de telles retrouvailles, si souvent qu'à présent, ils restaient hébétés par la surprise. Puis une flamme étincela dans le regard du lion, allumant celle si longtemps éteinte dans celui du sagittaire. Alors, comme d'un commun accord, ils se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'aîné comme le cadet, sur le bord des larmes.

-Tu es revenu juste à temps pour devenir oncle, lui chuchota le fauve, en se demandant s'il pouvait être plus heureux qu'en ce moment.

-Tu m'auras au mois attendu pour ça espèce de vaurien, le tança Aioros, gentiment.

Quand Marine sortit de la chambre à son tour et vit les deux frères réunis après tant d'épreuves, elle souhaita que plus aucun problème ne vienne brimer la vie des chevaliers, qu'ils avaient tous voué à la cause du bien. Elle remarqua Saga et l'air triste que son frère jumeau ne parvenait pas à lui enlever du visage. Il y avait aussi Seiya qui observait ses belles retrouvailles avec un pincement au cœur. Sa sœur lui manquait plus que jamais quand il voyait ça. Shura était couvé du regard de cette belle serveuse noire et en grande discussion avec Dhokko, leur éternel solitaire.

Sion s'inquiétait en silence pour Mu tout en essayant de calmer Kiki qui était très excité. Comme d'habitude. Kanon semblait déchiré entre ses deux lui-même et le mauvais paraissait plus qu'intéressé par le jeune Aioros, ce détail jetant une touche de crainte parmi les rangs des chevaliers. Quant au bon, il était aussi intéressé par le sagittaire, mais d'une façon plus douce. En comprenant qu'elle était la seule à l'avoir remarqué, Marine fit taire sa crainte et alla rejoindre Aiola et son frère. Son masque recouvrait à nouveau ses traits.

Athéna jeta un regard vers Seiya, seul chevalier de bronze resté avec eux. Il la fuyait. Comme tous ses autres protecteurs, il la fuyait mais ça semblait pire. Parce qu'elle voyait qu'il souffrait de devoir la fuir tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de garder de la distance entre lui et elle. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, mais quelque chose entre eux avait changé. Ça lui faisait mal et la séparation croissante s'ajoutait à la douleur. Et c'était encore plus douloureux de penser que la seule chose qu'ils partageaient à présent, c'était cette douleur amenée par leur séparation. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tout soit ainsi? » soupira-t-elle pensivement. Il était encore trop tôt pour savoir. Ou trop tard…

Le prochain? Ce sera encore Shiryu!


	38. Shiryu V

Dragonna : Il était mignon hein Aiola? Et il va être papa! (Remarque, il pourrait….non je ne le dirais pas) Et il était temps qu'il retrouve Aioros, les pauvres, j'aurais envie de pleurer rien qu'à y repenser. Mais maintenant je te parle de Shiryu et oui, encore, je suis incollable avec celui-là. Aie

Shiryu V (Déjà? C'est pas vrai, j'avais pas réalisé…)

Shiryu avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour aller « voir » son futur beau-père (Shunrei était une orpheline, mais quand Dhokko a dû partir une fois redevenu jeune, elle s'est fait adopté), admettre son infirmité visuelle et redemander la main de Shunrei. Si d'autres hommes avaient des vues sur elle, ils feraient mieux de se marier le plus tôt possible. Tant pis si la paix sur terre n'était pas encore complète. La chinoise avait déclaré qu'elle l'attendrait encore, à la condition qu'il ne la fasse plus attendre pour leur mariage. Elle s'en voulait déjà de ne pas l'avoir convaincu plutôt

Mais ce détail n'était pas le pire. Le père avait accepté la requête du dragon, sachant que sa réputation en serait grandement améliorée. Les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient de nombreux partisans même ceux qui était devenu aveugle dans leur lutte pour la justice. Par contre, au village, les anciens amis de l'adolescent l'avaient complètement renié. Pour eux, il ne valait plus bien mieux qu'un homme amputé. Shiryu supportait en silence toutes les railleries et méchancetés qu'on pu lui lancer à la figure, pour ne pas déshonorer sa fiancée en se laissant emporter dans sa rage. Plus jeune, il avait fait éclaté de nombreuses bagarres.

Maintenant, bien qu'il soit aveugle, il voyait certaines choses beaucoup plus clairement. Les escarmouches pour des bagatelles c'était fini. Ça ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à se faire des ennemis. Il continuerait certainement de se battre torse nu pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son armure pour se battre. Mais il ne réagirait plus aux insultes aussi farouchement qu'avant. Défendre son honneur se faisait de bien des façons. Et laisser les paroles fielleuses passer au-dessous de soi pour les écraser du revers du pied valait mieux que les poings.

Malgré cette promesse, Shiryu déclencha bientôt une véritable rixe dans le village. Cependant, cette fois-là, personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Et il y avait de quoi.

Il était rentré depuis une semaine à peu près et son mariage prochain avec Shunrei était maintenant de notoriété publique. Tout comme sa cécité. Ce jour-là, à à peine trois jours de l'heureux événement, sa belle travaillait dans la rizière avec les autres femmes. Le dragon l'ignorait, mais depuis quelque temps, une certaine tension s'était installée entre sa fiancée et les autres femmes. Shiryu était un bon parti, même dépourvu de sa vision. Et que l'une des pauvrettes du village l'obtienne pour avoir été son amie d'enfance les rendaient terriblement jalouses.

Les autres hommes du village, eux, auraient facilement pu avoir Shunrei pour femme et la trouvaient tous à leur goût. Mais on leur avait préféré Shiryu. Alors on se dit d'un commun accord que si on ne pouvait pas avoir l'une ou bien l'un; l'autre n'aurait pas l'autre. Aussi simple que ça.

C'est pourquoi, sur le coup d'une heure de l'après-midi ce fut Shunrei, la cible des commentaires les plus mesquins que les villageois avaient pu trouvé. Tous se liguèrent contre elle, sans exception. Dans la rizière, les femmes lançaient des remarques acerbes et virulentes tant elles se propageaient vites. La jeune fille les reçut toutes, de plus en plus blessée au fur et à mesure que la cruauté montait et que la bassesse des paroles s'accentuait.

-Une femme faible sera prise par un homme impuissant. Si elle est déjà stérile, on ne fera pas porter la faute à lui. Il est certainement aveugle, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais choisi pour épouse une telle créature en la voyant clairement. Ce doit être une sorte de fille de joie experte, pour qu'elle n'use pas de sa beauté pour le mettre dans sa poche. Mais de quelle beauté voulais-tu qu'elle use hein? Ça ne fera pas un bon ménage un homme infirme. Oui, mais il faut le comprendre, entre ça et une vache, vaut tout de même mieux ça. Il est peut-être bien aveugle, mais sûrement pas sourd. D'accord, elle ne meugle pas, mais elle n'a pas une si belle voix que ça. En fait, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve? Pas de dot, pas de chair sur les os, pas de consistance, pas de forme. Elle n'a rien.

Après ses cruels commentaires, ce furent les hommes du village qui vinrent en rajouter en venant la regarder travailler. Ils l'observèrent tous, de point de vue différents, et discutaient à propos d'elle, juste assez haut pour qu'elle l'entende. L'humiliation ne devait pourtant pas être complète puisque que quand elle voulu partir, son travail terminé, dix d'entre eux l'attendaient et lui barraient le chemin.

-Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire maintenant ma petite? Un enterrement de vie de vieille fille. Histoire que tu saches comblé ton aveugle, se moquèrent-ils en la dévisageant désobligeamment. À leur regard seulement, la pauvre comprit où ils voulaient en venir. Et elle leur aurait bien tenu tête s'ils n'avaient pas été une bande de salauds, dix vauriens de la pire espèce. Elle n'avait pas le moindre espoir.

Mais heureusement, Shiryu passait par là, juste assez près pour entendre et tout comprendre. Alors que 20 mains se tendaient vers Shunrei, pleines de mauvaises intentions, il arriva, pour s'interposer entre sa fiancée et ses attaquants, suite à un saut impressionnant.

-Si vous osez toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces cheveux, je vous le ferais payer, déclara-t-il durement.

Les hommes échangèrent des regards sceptiques, avant de se tourner vers lui, amusé.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es trouvé une chienne d'aveugle plutôt qu'un chien, c'est pas mal comme idée, dit l'un.

-Retires ça!

-Hey, on veut juste l'essayer nous aussi, se plaignirent-ils l'air vorace.

C'en était trop. Derrière lui, Shiryu devinait, ressentait même l'état d'esprit tourmenté et humilié de Shunrei. On ne lui ferait pas de mal. On ne la blesserait pas que ce soit physiquement ou moralement devant lui. Il en avait fait le serment.

Sa première tactique fut de resté devant les agresseurs de la jeune fille sans bouger, pour se calmer et leur laisser une chance de s'en aller. De leur ficher la paix quoi. Mais les 10 hommes ne s'en allèrent pas et trouvèrent même sa réaction très drôle.

-Tu veux te battre peut-être, se moquèrent-ils. Même aveugle? Attention, je suis sur ta droite. Et moi sur ta gauche! À moins que ce ne soit l'autre droite? Ou l'autre gauche?

Shiryu demeura silencieux et immobile, Shunrei toujours derrière lui. La jeune fille avait peur de ce qui allait venir. Et quand un premier garçon passa à l'attaque et que le chinois para d'un simple coup de coude pour le renvoyer parmi les autres, elle devina tout ce qui allait arriver. Excalibur qui reposait dans son bras droit faucha tous ses adversaires sans faire la moindre exception. Aucun ne mourru, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en tira sans blessure. Coupure, fêlure, fracture ou foulure, tout y passa.

Et le chevalier d'Athéna, bien qu'il soit aveugle, fit preuve d'un dextérité incroyable. En fait, tout le temps que dure la lutte, aucune des femmes assistants aux duels successifs ne pu croire qu'il était vraiment aveugle. Ses mouvements, ses répliques et ses feintes étaient si parfaits, si magnifiquement exécutés, qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir ce qu'il faisait. C'était trop précis, trop soigné.

Pas un coup bas, pas une erreur, à la fin, Shiryu n'avait pas un bleu, tandis que ses adversaires s'éloignaient tout en gémissant de douleur, vaincus dans leur amour-propre. Et personne ne pensait plus à dire du mal de lui ou de sa belle. Les spectatrices non-volontaires préférèrent filer chez elles en vitesse, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et le cœur, de jalousie.

-Shiryu, tu es fou ou quoi, gémit sa fiancée quand il n'y eut plus personne pour l'entendre à part lui.

-Je n'allais pas les laisser te faire du mal. Puis maintenant, tu sais au moins que je peux me défendre sans voir ce que je fais.

Elle se lova contre son épaule tandis qu'il parlait, sans trembler ou l'interrompre. Tout le village risquait de se monter contre eux à présent, quoi que c'était déjà fait. Mais le pauvre ne savait pas toute les horreurs qu'on avait dit, toutes les méchancetés lancées contre lui et elle. Parmi les autres femmes, elle ne se voyait plus que des ennemies. Après avoir fait face à toutes ses insultes sans broncher, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'éclater.

-Ramènes-moi à notre maison, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix brisée par la pensée qui l'enveloppait.

-Shunrei, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? S'inquiéta-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

-Ramènes-moi à la maison avant que je ne t'oblige à faire un scandale, ordonna-t-elle. Si tu peux te battre sans tes yeux, tu dois pouvoir nous ramener chez nous sans tes yeux aussi!

Il la lâcha en l'entendant prononcer ses derniers mots, blessé. Mais il ne répondit rien, lui prit doucement le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, jusqu'à cette fameuse maison qu'il avait construit quelques années plutôt. Quand ils eurent franchi le seuil, elle le bombarda de questions.

-Tu as faim? Tu veux quelque chose? Tu t'es blessé en te battant contre eux? Tu as prévu quelque chose pour notre voyage de noce? Tu comptes resté longtemps avec moi après? Tu pensais invité des amis au mariage? Est-ce que tu…?

-Hé, doucement, du calme, l'interrompit-il, surpris de la découvrir si inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour te mettre dans cet état?

-Oh, Shiryu, si tu savais tout ce qu'ils ont pu dire sur toi tout à l'heure! C'était de vrais horreurs, je ne peux pas croire que toutes mes amies ont toujours été aussi hypocrites, non, c'est… Comment est-ce que je peux encore dire que ce sont mes amies après ce qu'elles ont dit? Après toutes leurs insinuations? Shiryu, je ne supporterais jamais que tu m'abandonnes ici pour aller te battre et protéger des gens comme ça, fit-elle, toute d'une traite, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Le pauvre ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle ne lui répéta rien de ce qu'on avait compté sur lui, mais elle paraissait si bouleversée qu'il se sentit obligé de la rassurer.

-Shunrei, je vais rester avec toi pour quelques mois, ça c'est certains, et d'ici le jour de mon départ, j'aurais trouvé une solution. Pour nous deux.

-Tu me le promets, murmura-t-elle, lui rappelant ainsi la petite fille qu'il avait connu autrefois.

-Je te le promets, répondit-il, attendri.

Prochain chap, Deathmask! C'est promis!


	39. Deathmask I

Dragonna : C'est vrai, paf dans les dents pour les méchants villageois. Mais si Shiryu ramène Shunrei avec lui, est-ce que tu crois pas que tout les autres chevaliers parsemés au quatre coins de la terre (genre Camus, Milo, Aphrodite, Shaka, Mu, Saga, DM et Ikki (oups, il est pas sur terre lui)) eh ben, s'ils avaient tous la même idée. Je dis bien si hein! On le note, ça veut pas dire que ça arriver. Mais si un bon tas de chevalier revenait défendre Athéna avec une bague au doigt et une fille dans les bras, le sanctuaire va tomber loin du sérieux habituelle. Genre, on se lance dans la partouse, les jalousies, les chicanes de ménage et … La galère. Puis en plus, si Shunrei vient avec Shiryu, qu'est-ce qu'elle fera au sanctuaire quand il sera pas là? Y'a pas de rizière en grèce, et… bah, remarque, je dis juste ça parce que tu m'as piqué mon punch. (Non franchement, j,en ai quand même qui sont mieux que ça) Bon assez parler. Dis, tu aimes DM? J'en parle enfin, ça t'intéresse?

Deathmask I

Une musique le tira du sommeil, de son rythme magnétique plein de rebondissement. Le groupe se faisait appelé « Styx », c'était la chanson 13 du disque qui lui résonnait dans les oreilles. Le solo de guitare électrique le réveilla complètement. Ses cheveux bleus marins, coupés courts étaient dressés sur sa tête et ses yeux plus durs que du silex. Mais il aurait pu marquer la mesure des doigts si son bras droit ne lui avait pas fait si mal. Il fronça les sourcils quand la musique se termina par des bruits rappelant des sonneries de cadran réveil.

L'air rock qui enchaîna le força à se redresser dans son lit, pour voir d'où venait ce son terrible. Il avait mal à la tête et aurait volontiers éteint la radio qui jouait en ce moment. Normalement, il aurait apprécié, mais à cette heure, un son pareil était surtout susceptible de lui écorcher les oreilles. Le jeune adulte découvrit la cause de tout ce bruit et fut passablement surpris. Une jeune fille aux cheveux verts écoutait avec délectation le mélange techno et rock que son système stéréo lui offrait à plein décibel.

Appuyée contre un des murs de la chambre, jambes croisées, yeux fermés, elle tapait la cadence dans les airs avec sa main valide. L'autre était dans un plâtre. Elle avait une peau pâle, était habillée à la plus pure mode des punks, toute en noir, dans un ensemble t-shirt, pantalon qui découpait avec délicatesse sa silhouette. Sans même regarder son système radio, elle changea les pistes musicales jusqu'à obtenir la huitième, elle monta l e volume avec un sourire qui n'échappa pas au guerrier.

Après un départ encourageant et un air plutôt calme, la chanson prit de nouveau une tournure plus « heavy ». L'homme grimaça sous le choc crânien que ce rythme de fou lui causait, avant de se demander ce qu'il fichait là. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était mort. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait. Ensuite, il remarqua que les vêtements qu'il portait se réduisaient à bien peu. Un boxer et une salopette noire, couverte de fermetures éclairs et de poches et de sortes de poignées en tissu qui ne devait pas servir à grand chose.

Il avait un bras en écharpe et se sentait tout ankylosé. Son cou présentait tout les signes avant-coureur d'un torticolis. Comme sa colocataire ne lui prêtait aucune attention, il inspecta la pièce du regard. Les murs étaient tâchés de différentes couleurs, ornés ici et là de dessins faits au fusain ou de posters de groupes de musique. À côté du lit, il y avait un bureau surmonté d'une photo de famille. Une bibliothèque encombrée de livres et de disques couvrait tout un pan de mur.

La radio de la jeune fille était posée à même le sol, à coté d'une pile de coussins, sur lesquels elle avait pris place. Le chevalier d,Athéna cherchait encore à comprendre quand il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Dans quel foutoir est-ce que je suis tombé pour qu'on me réveille comme ça, tu peux me le dire toi! S'exclama t'il.

L'adolescent sourit et baissa un peu le son de sa radio, qui en était à la piste 10, l'une de ses préférés, « Don't let it end ».

-Ne crie pas comme ça, tu vas réveiller quelqu'un. Je suis Gabrielle. Tu es tombé de je ne sais où, tu m'as sauvé d'une bande de mécréants ce qui t'as valu de te retrouver avec un bras en écharpe et de te faire accueillir dans mon appartement durant les trois derniers jours. Je suis désoler si je t'empêche de dormir, mais j'ai bien le droit de vivre chez-moi, visiteur dans mon lit ou pas, expliqua-t-elle.

C'était certainement trop d'informations pour lui d'un seul coup. Il resta bête deux minutes, le temps que la onzième chanson joue et que la douzième embarque, puis se tira des chaudes couvertures du lit pour poursuivre la discussion avec en sourdine un musique un peu plus douce cette fois.

-Tu peux me répéter ça plus clairement?

-Wouah, c'est qu'ils t'avaient cogné fort ses mecs, se moqua-t-elle. C'est quoi ton petit nom?

-J'ai pas de nom, répondit-il rudement.

-Tout le monde a un nom.

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde.

-Bon, ben, monsieur personne, sachez que ma mère va nous piquer une de ses crises en apprenant que sa gamine de 15 ans s'est enquiquiné d'un bâtard d'adulte qui n'est même pas fichu d'avoir un nom. Et qu'elle risque de vous fichez hors de mon appart, le nargua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que ta mère peut te faire si ici, c'est ton appart? Fit-il remarquer de son ton bourru.

Gabrielle haussa les sourcils, toute souriante. De son côté, le chevalier essayait de se souvenir de tout ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'il n'atterrisse là. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. En fait, s'il ne répondait pas à la question de l'adolescente, c'était parce qu'il ne se rappelait plus de son nom et qu'il n'osait pas l'admettre.

-Alors? Je parlais de ma mère uniquement parce que je me suis dit que d'aussi rutilants pectoraux devaient bien traîner un nom dans leur sillage, aussi quelconque soit-il.

-C'est que, je n'ai pas vraiment de nom.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Il se leva, des fourmis dans les jambes et son cœur d'habitude si dur complètement paniqué. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se souvenait de rien?

-C'est surtout que c'est un surnom que je veux dire.

Il était nerveux, les souvenirs lui revenaient tout d'un coup, par flash, comme si son cerveau ne parvenait pas à les gérer autrement que par à coups. D'abord c'était le noir. Le noir universel et éternel, puis les têtes de morts, ensanglantées, les crânes alignés en rangs parfaits, d'une perfection dérangeante. Les dents brisées, les os éparpillés qui l'encerclaient. Oh ce que l'enfer avait pu l'énerver! C'était pire que son temple. En y pensant, il aviat le goût de la mort qui lui remontait en travers de la gorge.

-Ben alors, t'as seulement un surnom, pas de nom, sourit encore la jeune fille en arrêtant la musique de son disque. La radio fm s'y mit, sur un air de rap au rythme qui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle éteignit son stéréo d'un geste presque indécelable. Habituée.

-C'est à peu près ça, admit-il en se rasseyant sur le lit, comprenant que son mal de tête allait augmenter d'intensité. Il devait gérer et ses souvenirs déboussolés et sa conversation avec Gabrielle. Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre.

-Alors dis-moi quel est ton surnom? Suggéra-t-elle.

Le chevalier se renfrogna. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas lui donner le seul nom qu'on lui connaisse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son impression semblait assez fiable. Qui prendrait au sérieux un type qui s'appelle Deathmask? Qu'il soit chevalier d'or du cancer ou pas. Des enfers nébuleuses de sa mémoire, revint la morsure d'un cri qui résonna si fort dans ses oreilles de l'homme, qu'il craignit que sa colocataire ne l'ait entendu. Ce cri était si lointain, si proche en même temps. Il faisait mal, il faisait peur. Quelqu'un de normal n'y aurait vu qu'un hurlement sortit des films d'horreurs, mais le cancer lui, traînait ce souvenir douloureux depuis si longtemps derrière lui qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas revoir la personne qui le poussait. Ses yeux durs pâlirent sous le coup de l'émotion. Son cœur tressaillit quand le cri se répéta, une fois, deux fois, puis trois, quatre, cinq, jusqu'à…. Jusqu'à ce qui semblait être l'éternité la plus discordante et effrayante possible. C'était exactement comme lorsqu'il était mort.

-Ça va pas? S'inquiéta Gabrielle à le voir muet si longtemps.

-T'as qu'à m'appeler DM, coupa-t-il en se relevant, un bras crispé sur son torse, le poignet douloureux. La frayeur ne voulait pas passer, il allait devoir la forcer à disparaître.

-DM pour Damien?

-Je suis Italien, rappliqua l'adulte avec un regard noir pour l'adolescente. Le nom de Damien lui paraissait bien trop petit garçon à sa mère chérie pour être le sien. Il était Deathmask, pas Aphrodite.

-Alors, c'est pour don Miguel?

Il fronça les sourcils, dépité par tant d'insistance. Il avait fait quelque chose pour mériter ça juste après sa résurrection peut-être? Non, il ne laisserait pas cette jolie jeune fille lui gâcher la vie et lui donner mal à la tête avec sa musique.

-Écoutes Gab, tu m'appelles DM, sans chercher plus loin, c'est compris? Ça fini là pour l'instant. Parce que j'ai mal de bloc, que ce surnom est inutile et…

-Et que tu es beau comme un dieu grec, l'interrompit-elle.

-Pour ça, t'es la première qui me le dit.

Cette fois, quand il reçut son éternel sourire magnifique, une corde en lui vibra d'espoir et de surprise. Sa mémoire lui revint. Après l'enfer…

Il était tombé de très haut, de terriblement haut, mais fort heureusement, dans un lac. Le cancer en était ressorti à demi conscient, trempé et prêt à fracasser le crâne de l'imbécile qui l'avait lancé là. Mais ce qu'il découvrit en émergeant de l'eau, c'était Gabrielle qui se faisait malmener par deux types. Plus tard il apprendrait que ces garçons étaient son frère et son ex-petit ami. Le principe des chevaliers de ne jamais s'attaquer à une femme lui était remonté à l'esprit à ce moment.

Deathmask s'était dit et pourquoi je ne défendrais pas cette jolie fille aux cheveux verts et ne me dérouillerais pas les muscles sur ses espèces de fausses brutes? Il s'était extirpé de son lac et, pestant contre l'eau lui dégoulinant sur le corps, avait attiré l'attention des 3 jeunes gens. Ensuite, il s'était battu avec les 2 garçons, malgré les signes que lui faisait l'adolescente pour qu'il les laisse en paix. Il voulait seulement un prétexte pour frapper sur quelqu'un.

Après, comme il se plaignait d'une faim dévorante, elle l'avait emmené chez elle. Même si c'était imprudent et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la prudence et qu'en se fiant à son intuition, elle avait confiance. Quand il s'était endormi, épuisé, comme si de rien n'était, à côté de son repas à demi entamé, elle avait eu l'audace de le sécher et de le faire changer de vêtements, pour une tenue qui lui semblait plus approprié. Soit la salopette qu'il portait à l'instant.

-Tu es le chevalier d'or du cancer, surnommé Deathmask, tu sers la cause d'Athéna à ta manière et viens tout juste de ressusciter. Mais par-dessous, tu as de la peine et tu souffres, déclara-t-elle.

Il en resta coi tout en se remémorant un fait réconfortant. Gabrielle s'était occupé de lui comme une mère l'aurait fait pendant qu'il dormait. De tendres caresses et des paroles calmantes avaient bercés son sommeil. Comme si elle avait pu entendre le cri terrible et l'histoire qui le suivait depuis tant d'années. Le cancer secoua la tête pour oublier tout ça.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

-Au moins, ça remplace toute celle que tu n'as pas, fit-elle en cessant de sourire.

-Parce que maintenant tu veux te la jouer dur?

-Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais toi-même? Lui reprocha l'adolescente avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Le guerrier en fut soufflé. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

C'est drôle, moi oui, je m'y attendais un peu.


	40. Hyoga IV

Dragonna : Le seika meki seka quoi? Le cercle d'Hadès? De quoi? Je comprend pas, mais si tu veux savoir, je vais très bientôt reparler d,Hadès et de toute sa clique, quant à mes guerriers morts qui se font ressusciter, je pense que DM était le dernier. Il y en a pas rien qu'un peu des chevaliers, sinon je serais pas déjà rendu à mon 40e chapitre. 40! C'est on record. La plus longue que j,ai jamais fait (qui n'est pas finie d,ailleurs) n'en compte que 30… Quand j'y pense, je devrais me remettre sur celle-là aussi…

Mais parlons en de DM, il est pas invincible à ce que je sache, puis il vient juste de renaître, il comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive et il fallait qu'il tombe sur une fille pleine d'assurance et qui est capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. (Disons le, tu vas voir ça dans le prochain chap (sur dm), mais elle a vraiment des pouvoirs mystérieux…) Ben je pense que dm peut être fragile lui aussi et j'aime donné des histoires sombres aux chevaliers, alors lui aussi a la sienne.

Mu casé ou pas. Peut-être pas avec Callista, j'ai eu des drôles d'idées ces derniers temps si tu voyais ça (tu me ferais sûrement une crise de nerf) J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, le chap sur Sion et Dhokko approche, il en reste peut-être 2 avant, ce qui est pas trop mal, mais je dois prendre une pause syndicale de deux semaines parce que je serais privé de mon ordi…. Je m'excuse, j'ai pas fait exprès, c'est arrivé (des vacances de relâche et une semaine en camp d'hiver loin de toute civilisation humaine) Alors la suite va prendre du temps pour arriver.

Comme aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le trop temps d'écrire, j,ai pris la peine de mettre un petit chap sur Hyoga, c'est toujours ça. Merci de me souhaiter bonne chance pour continuer, parce qu'il va m'en falloir…

Hyoga IV

Hyoga était enfant. Plus jeune encore que quand il s'entraînait avec Camus. Assez jeune pour que sa mère soit encore en vie. Ils étaient sur leur bateau. C'était la nuit de leur naufrage. La nuit du grand froid…

-Hyoga? L'appela Seika comme il restait dans le vague.

-Qu quoi? Oh pardon, j'étais

-Ailleurs, compléta la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-Ouais, mais je préfère être ici, avoua-t-il en repensant avec un frisson à cette nuit d'horreur qui lui avait arraché sa mère.

Seika et lui marchait depuis très longtemps sur le chemin qu'il avait pris pour venir jusqu'à elle. En une journée et avec un sac de biscuits, elle avait retrouvé toute sa force et avançait devant, avec une assurance rappelant au jeune homme celle de Seiya. Il laissait son regard se perdre dans les cheveux blonds de l'adolescente en espérant retrouver la chaleur qu'elle lui faisait ressentir quand il la tenait dans ses bras.

-C'est gentil, remarqua-t-elle.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla se placer à quelques pas d'elle, juste à la même hauteur. Il pouvait sentir les pensées de la jeune fille qui convergeaient toutes en un point, inquiétude pour son frère Seiya. « À part sa tendance à vouloir mener, elle est parfaite » pensa l'adolescent. Quand elle lui prit la main, il rougit. Partout autour d'eux, c'était le froid, mais le jeune couple ne le sentait même pas. Ils ne ressentaient qu'une chose, ce qui commençait à inquiéter Hyoga. Il n'en dit pourtant rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait penser s'il avouait avoir besoin d'elle pour faire chaque pas qu'il faisait?


	41. Shun V

Dragonna : Bon, tu m'as encore appris des choses. Je te le dis, avec toi comme informatrice, je vais bientôt tout savoir ce que je ne sais pas encore sur Saint-Seiya. En tout cas, merci.

Un couple avec Hyoga et Seika est original de ma part n'est-ce pas? Alors encore merci, je suis contente, (c'était un peu mon but, mais c'était surtout parce que je voulais caser Seika avec quelqu'un , si je peux utiliser le peu de fille qu'il y a dans cet anime…) C'est vrai que c'était court, mais c'est qu'avec Hyoga, j'ai de la difficulté depuis quelques temps. Comme je veux que leur amour reste pur et tendre, je sais plus trop quoi faire arrivé (quoique j'ai eu une idée…) Mais on verra ça plus tard. En attendant. Je voudrais ton avis sur mon originalité, parce que dans ce qui suit, si tu regardes bien, je vais parler, pour l'une des seules et uniques fois dans toute cette fic, d'Aldébaran. Dis, tu l'aimes toi celui là? Je respecte ton opinion de ce côté, t'as tout les droits sur tes goûts mais moi… (J'ai de la misère avec et je dois pas être normale, moi je le vois pas du tout avec Mu.. beurk, d'ailleurs, voilà plutôt mon avis) Assez jasez, je vais te laisser lire.

Shun V

Shun avait vécu des instants déjà très éprouvants dans sa vie, mais ils étaient d'une autre sorte lors de son voyage avec les deux jeunes filles. Avoir toujours Shina dans les bras finit par le rendre hyper sensible. Il frémissait sous la caresse de ses cheveux contre ses bras nus. Esmeralda n'était pas laide à regarder et si elle n'avait pas été l'amoureuse d'Ikki, l'adolescent se serait lancé tout de go. En résumé, il vivait une vraie torture mentale et se traitait de tous les noms tandis que son esprit et son regard suivait le vent qui soulevait parfois les jupes des jeunes demoiselles.

Normalement, le jeune homme ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de chose. Mais normalement, il n'était pas le seul garçon à se trouver entre deux filles. Andromède ne comprenait pas en quoi ce qu'il vivait lui paraissait un supplice. Il devait se faire violence pour oublier toutes les idées perverses qui lui venaient à la tête et ça le rendait malade. Il n'avait jamais été coureur comme Milo et d'habitude, le regard qu'il posait sur les membres de la gente féminine était indifférent à leurs formes et à leur courbes…

Bien sûr, il lui était arrivé de rougir dans des situations embarrassantes. Comme la fois où Athéna lui avait rappelé une certaine pause de Marylin Monroe. Jupe presque complètement soulevée par le vent. La figure qu'avait fait Seiya. Sans parler de Shiryu. Hyoga était bien sûr de glace, mais Ikki lui devait se forcer pour ne pas rire. Mais jamais Shun n,avait dépassé la gêne qu'éveillait en lui de tels occasions.

Jusqu'à maintenant où il se demandait s'il pourrait… Oser? Oser quoi? Et quelle audace il aurait fallu pour osé le faire encore! Sans compter qu'il n'en avait pas le droit! Du moins, pas encore. Et puis comment ça « pas encore »? Parce qu'il oserait essayer de se faire remettre un tel droit? Chercher à mériter de…

Shun avait l'esprit embrouillé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et parfois, quand la tentation devenait trop forte, il faisait halte, sous prétexte de désaltérer les chevaux et d'avoir besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Dans ces moments-là, il aurait bien voulu que Shina le frappe. Il avait honte de se sentir comme ça. Surtout vis à vis d'Esmeralda. Elle était magnifique, pure et lui… Il ne faisait que penser à ça!

Quand le prétexte des chevaux s'avérait inutile pour faire une halte, le jeune homme engageait la conversation avec ses compagnes de route. Ça avait au moins l'avantage de lui changer les idées. Ce qui fit qu'au fil du voyage, il se fit de plus en plus bavard. Pour les deux jeunes femmes, il devint vite une oreille attentive dont elles manquaient depuis longtemps. Parfois, il restait des heures dans le silence, à les écouter, puis il finissait par leur poser une question sur tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, prouvant qu'il se concentrait bel et bien sur ce qu'elles disaient et non, seulement sur la route.

Leur discussion n'incluait jamais plus de deux d'entre eux et se basait surtout sur leur façon de voyager. Au fil du temps, Shina ayant prit de l'assurance à cheval, elle s'était mise à monter seule, le matin, quand elle était plus alerte. Ainsi, toutes les avant-midi, Shun chevauchait avec Esmeralda, mais l'après-midi, c'était avec le chevalier d'argent d'ophiucus qu'il partageait sa monture. Il parlait avec les jeunes femmes à intervalles si régulier qu'il les connut très vite beaucoup mieux.

Étrangement, elles s'ouvrirent à lui par rapport à leur jeunesse et leur passé, bien plus vite que lui-même l'aurait cru possible. Shun leur inspirait confiance et sa présence devenue très vite une preuve de sécurité à elle seule, Shina et Esmeralda se rapprochèrent beaucoup de lui en quelques jours. Andromède pu apprendre un tas de chose dont il ne se serait, autrement, jamais douté.

La belle Esmeralda lui confia les horreurs de l'enfer qu'elle avait connu et dont Ikki ne savait toujours rien. Elle lui parla beaucoup de son frère, lui permettant de découvrir un tout nouvel aspect de sa personne. La vie de son aîné sur l'île de la mort, vie qu'il était censé vivre autrefois, lui fut presque entièrement livré dans les mots de la jeune fille. Et malgré lui, et tout ce qui aurait dû le pousser à ne pas le faire, Shun se mit à jalouser son frère. Lui aussi aurait pu supporter toutes les souffrances inimaginables avec un ange comme Esmeralda juste à côté.

Mais sa jalousie ne dura pas. Elle ramena à son esprit l'une de ses meilleures et plus anciennes amies. La jolie June. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis leur séparation, il l'avait presque oubliée. Quoi que, il avait voulu l'oublier un bon bout de temps aussi. Après ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde, ça aurait même pu allé plus loin et devenir aussi fort que ce qui liait son frère et sa douce. Mais June avait fini par le planter là pour une espèce de taureau humain sans cervelle, sous prétexte qu'Andromède, était trop sensible pour un garçon.

L'amertume qu'éveillât ce souvenir s'évanouit assez vite, mais pendant une bonne journée de route, ses compagnes de voyage le trouvèrent plutôt taciturne et renfermé. Il fallait dire que Shun n,avait toujours pas ravalé la rancœur et la peine que June lui avait dédiés en partant, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Aldebaran, qui venait de se désister des chevaliers d'or pour vivre une vie normale. Le sourire d,adieu parfait qu'il s'était forcé à adopter avait pu berner tout le monde autour, même son frère. Et personne n'avait deviné que lorsque Andromède agitait la main pour dire au revoir à June, il s'obligeait à ne pas ciller pour empêcher son regard de se noircir de douleur.

De Shina, le jeune adulte apprit tant de chose qu'il s'attacha à elle encore plus qu'il ne l'avait été à June. Elle se confiait sur son enfance, ses craintes et ses mésaventures, si bien que Shun ne pouvait rester silencieux et lui contait sa vie lui aussi. Bien sûr, chacun se garda quelques secrets juste pour lui, mais ils en vinrent à très bien se connaître. Ce qui, malheureusement, rendit aux yeux de l'adolescent, la femme chevalier encore plus désirable.

Après une semaine et demi de voyage, les 3 jeunes gens s'entendaient à merveille et ce cher Shun se sentait un peu moins au supplice qu'au début. Le soir du 14e jour de chevauché, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée d'une très belle forêt qui cachait un charmant petit lac. Leur campement fut installé en quelques minutes, puisqu'ils commençaient à être habitué. Shina décida d'aller se rafraîchir et laissa les deux autres en tête à tête, autour du feu.

Andromède s'occupait avec soin de leur deux chevaux, étant le seul à parfaitement savoir comment s'y prendre. Esmeralda l'observa d'abord en silence, alors qu'il débarrassait la robe rousse de l'étalon de toute sa sueur. Comme il passait à l'autre animal, dont le pelage était noir et gris, elle lui demanda où il avait appris à soigner les chevaux.

-Mon père avait une écurie. Avec Ikki, on jouait toujours là. Comme on finissait souvent par se trouver dans ses jambes, il nous a appris comment l'aider avec les animaux plutôt que de le nuire… La famille avait ses deux élevages, mon père, s'était les chevaux, et ma mère, des lapins, expliqua-t-il.

-Ça devait être merveilleux pour des enfants, supposa-t-elle.

-Ça l'était, soupira le jeune homme en se retournant vers elle, ayant fini. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Pas avec les parents que j'avais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ma mère avait 11 ans quand Ikki est venu au monde et tout juste 13 à ma naissance.

-Quoi!

-C'était un mariage arrangé. Mon père et elle ne se sont jamais aimés. Ils se disputaient tout le temps et il finissait toujours par avoir raison d'elle. Elle est morte à dix-huit ans, après une dispute de trop. Ensuite, Ikki a été envoyé sur l'île de la mort et je me suis entraîné de mon côté pour avoir l'armure d'Andromède. Les deux élevages ont fait faillite, après que notre écurie soit incendiée pour des raisons mystérieuses et que mon père ne soit brûlé vif.

Devant l'air étonné et désoler d'Esmeralda, il se souvint qu'elle était l'amoureuse d'Ikki et que de telles choses pouvaient la rendre plutôt inquiète pour lui.

-Mais ça fait longtemps de ça et depuis, Ikki et moi, nous allons très bien, pas de soucis à te faire, essaya-t-il de la réconforter.

-Mais enfin Shun, ça n'a aucun bon sang, Ikki ne me l'a jamais dit!

-Il ne risquait pas de te le dire non plus, tu le connais, il est bien trop orgueilleux pour laisser les autres trouver des raisons de le plaindre. D'ailleurs, moi non plus, je n'aurais pas dû te compter ça.

-Ça ne fait rien Shun, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on parlait d'autre chose, suggéra Esmeralda tandis qu'il s'asseyait devant elle avec un profond soupir. Elle prit son silence pour un assentiment et se lança dans une autre question qui la préoccupait. Toi et Shina, ça m'a l'air sérieux.

-Quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines!

-Ne sois pas timide, j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu. Quand vous chevauchez tous les deux, elle est toujours dans tes bras et moi, je suis contre ton dos.

-Oui, mais si Ikki me prend avec toi dans les bras, que ce soit pour ne pas te rendre jalouse de Shina ou pas, il risque de se fâcher. Et que tu me défendes ou pas, c'est contre moi qu'il en aura. Y'a déjà assez que s'il me prenait avec Shina dans les bras, il piquerait la mouche parce qu'il n'a jamais pu faire pareil avec toi, qu'il faudrait que j'en rajoute.

-Alors entre moi et Ikki, s'en est presque au même stade que toi et Shina, interpréta-t-elle avec un ton étrange.

-Mais il n'y a rien entre moi et Shina! S'énerva l'adolescent.

-Peut-être bien que c'est ce qu'il semble, mais tu l'aimes bien et sache que tu ne la laisses pas indifférente.

-Qu.. qu… qu… quoi? Oh, oublie ça et puis de toute manière, à quel stade Ikki et toi pouvez bien en être rendu, tu peux me le dire? Fit-il en se relevant, particulièrement irrité par tout ce qu'elle lui racontait.

-Plus loin que tu ne pourrais le croire, rappliqua la jeune femme en se levant elle aussi, avec grâce et souplesse. Son regard se fit si enjôleur et charmeur que Shun comprit. La gêne lui empourpra les joues et Shina arriva, ses cheveux trempés ruisselant sur ses épaules, elle était essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir le marathon et avait mis sa robe verte tout en courant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux? Je vous entendais vous disputer depuis le lac, les coupa la femme chevalier, les poings sur les hanches.

-Oh c'est rien, j'argumentais avec Shun, je disais que ça lui ferait du bien de faire trempette dans l'eau fraîche du lac, mentit Esmeralda.

L'adolescent grogna son mécontentement devant l'air taquin de l'amante d'Ikki. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle lui ferait ça. Mais après tout, il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps. C'était normal qu'elle le surprenne encore. Quand Shina agréa à l'idée de la jeune femme, il fut catégorique. Il n'en était pas question. Il n'était pas prudent de les laisser toutes les deux toutes seules devant la forêt, sans défense contre des bandits de grand chemin.

-Parce que tu es meilleur que nous pour te défendre peut-être! Attends voir!

La surprise de Shun fit place à l'amusement. Les deux ravissantes demoiselles se lancèrent à ses trousses, finirent par l'attraper et le traînèrent jusqu'au lac où elles le lancèrent sans ménagement. Dans leur éclat de rire, il ne pu pas les empêcher de lui chiper tout le haut de sa tenue. Pour le reste, sa décision était ferme, son pantalon n'était qu'à lui et il ne se le laisserait prendre pour rien au monde. Ils jouèrent tous les trois comme des enfants dans l'eau, comme ça, sans crier gare, presque par hasard.

Et rien de grave n'arriva et aucune gêne ne les entrava. Parce que des enfants sont purs et innocents, qu'ils ne pensent pas à mal et qu'il restait en eux une part d'innocence. Quand la magie disparue, que Shun fatigué et haletant, mais trempé et riant, arrêta de soulever les 2 autres pour les lancer à l'eau, qu'elles arrêtèrent de l'arroser et qu'il ne resta plus qu'un sourire sur leurs lèvres, ils se sentaient tous détendus et bien.

Andromède les aida à se relever et tous les trois, ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à leur campement, qu'ils retrouvèrent dans l'état exact où ils l'avaient laissé. Ils échangèrent des regards partagés entre la joie et la surprise. S'étaient-ils vraiment laissé aller comme ils venaient de le faire? Avaient-elles imaginé ce jeu? Le torse ruisselant et nu de Shun disait le contraire.

-Bon ça va, je l'admets, vous vous défendez bien, souffla l'adolescent en se laissant tomber contre un tronc d'arbre, vanné.

-Dis donc Shun, tu vaux presque ton frère, le nargua Esmeralda.

-Hé, j'ai quand même deux ans de moins que lui, se défendit-il, en essayant de ne pas rougir.

-C'est pas trop mal si ça veut dire que tu n'es pas complètement formé encore, sourit Shina.

Cette fois, Shun rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sous les deux regards amusés des jeunes filles.

-Euh, je pourrais ravoir mon chandail? Demanda-t-il, l'air quelque peu misérable.

-Il est mignon comme ça, remarqua Esmeralda, sans méchanceté.

-Ikki a déjà ressemblé à ça? Interrogea l'Italienne, assise juste à côté de son amie et lui chuchotant à l'oreille juste assez fort pour qu'Andromède l'entende.

-Oui, répondit la blonde, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Shun soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ikki, si tu savais la chance que tu rates de rire de moi, tu t'en mordrais les doigts. Au moins, si t'étais là, j'aurais un peu d'appuis de ta part. » Il savait que les deux femmes se détendaient dans ces farces pour oublier leurs craintes. Esmeralda avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir son phénix et China, d'être mal accueillie par sa famille. La seule crainte du jeune homme, c'était que le voyage touche à sa fin, parce que maintenant, il commençait à y prendre goût.

Ouf, que de travail… Le prochain chap, qui apparaîtra dans un laps de temps raisonnable, pour une fois, fini les courses contre la montre, portera sur Mars, et le châtiment que son père va lui faire subir. Ce ne sera pas du gâteau d'écrire ça, il est long ce chap là… Mais bon, en attendant, je vous dis, à la prochaine!


	42. Hadès III

Dragonna : T'aimes bien mon p'tit Shun? Merci! T,as vu le couple que j'ai inventé? June et Alde, (bah, j'en suis sûre, mais tu peux toujours m'en donner des nouvelles maintenant) Mais tu dis qu'il est (je parle de Shun) plus fragile que dans la série, peut-être, mais … Bah non, oublies ça, Shun, je vais y revenir plus tard! Maintenant, tu vas voir la punition de Mars. Et c'est pas rien ce chap…

Il y aura beaucoup de violence, alors je te préviens tout de suite, j'en ai pas mis uniquement par sadisme, mais aussi pour montrer la complexité de la relation père fils entre Mars et Hadès. Tu verras bien. Bonne lecture!

Hadès III

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer Pandore, ce que tout cela veut dire? Peux-tu me dire, toi ma vénus, pourquoi ton imbécile de fils a osé me faire un tel affront!

La jeune femme n'avait sur le visage ni froide assurance, ni franche sympathie. Elle se moquait de la colère d'Hadès, mais craignait ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Mars. L'adolescent avait ramené une mortelle à la vie, malgré tous les interdits qu'on lui avait servis durant son enfance. Et le courroux de son père risquait de le foudroyer plus sûrement que l'aurait fait la fureur de Zeus. Puis cela venait contrecarrer ses plans de quitter la maison du dieu de la mort. Saga devrait encore attendre.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, murmura la demi déesse, oh mon maître, mais je me permets de vous rappelez qu'il est encore jeune et qu'il peut lui arriver de faire des idioties, comme vous en avez déjà faites.

Hadès sortit de ses manches déchirés ses mains crochues et noires. Ses yeux brillèrent de leur lumière de sang rouge vif et Pandore fut irrésistiblement amené jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses doigts brûlants de haine et pourris de noirceur lui prirent le menton et attira son visage jusqu'à tout juste quelques millimètres de sa capuche. Elle frémit sous la caresse mortelle de son souffle. La douleur qui menaça de la transpercer fut arrêtée par l'arrivée du responsable de cette colère.

Mars entra précipitamment dans la pièce aux parois insondables d'une ouverture noire sur noire, s'étant ouverte sur le néant. Sa peur était visible dans ses yeux noirs. Sa superbe l'avait abandonné et sa tenue blanche avait pris une teinte grisâtre, comme pour signaler l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater autour de lui.

-Le voilà, clama Hadès, fou furieux tandis qu'il relâchait son emprise sur la jeune femme. Mais vois-le, Pandore, ton enfant prodige! Ton magnifique fils!

Sous la révélation douloureuse, la servante du dieu perdi une part de sa froideur. Mars ouvrit de grand yeux, interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez? Cria-t-il, son être déchiré par la peur et l'indécision.

-Dis-moi qui je suis, petit impudent! Ordonna le dieu, sa voix émergeant de partout à la fois autour d'eux.

Tu es Hadès, le maître des morts, leurs dieux, frère de Zeus et chef ultime des trois généraux de l'armée de spectre qui te sert avec dévouement.

Pandore aurait voulu que le père ne dise rien au fils. Le diable n'avait pas le droit de la faire souffrir maintenant, il en avait assez.

-Mais encore? Ordonna le dieu, sans plus se soucier d'elle.

-Vous êtes mon père, mon roi et mon dieu, répondit Mars, en se forçant à ne pas laisser paraître sa terreur. Sa punition serait exemplaire, l'attente était insoutenable.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu rendu la vie à cette Esmeralda, pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore à genoux devant moi! Éructa l'autre, ses yeux incandescents dévorant toute la noirceur de son visage, des flammes encerclant sa silhouette drapée de noir et d'ombre. La cape brune se dégrafa et la capuche glissa sur la colère sans demi-mesure qui embrasait Hadès. Son corps obscur et mauvais apparu à une lumière invisible, pour se dévoiler devant les tremblements de son fils terrifié.

Pandore voulu détourné le regard de cette horrible vision, pour ne pas avoir l'impression de voir son pire cauchemar se dresser devant elle. Mais ses paupières ne semblaient plus exister ou bien elle voyait au travers et son être ne pouvait plus bouger, tenu en laisse par le diable.

Mars, lui, tomba à genoux, secoué par l'horreur qu'il voyait et qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir jusqu'à ce jour. L'emprise du dieu sur lui se fit complète et le força à le regarder des pieds à la tête et de fixer son regard démoniaque.

Sous la cape décrépie, Satan se tenait nu, blanc de peau, mais en même temps noir et gris. Il n'avait pas de cheveux et son crâne chauve était éternellement brûlé par des flammes rousses, bleues et noires qui prenaient une ampleur gigantesques, se développant autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient deux feux, rouges, vivants dans le visage parfait du dieu des morts. Son corps était tout en muscles et en forces, il était puissant et ne dégageait que puissance et mort. Son souffle fétide sortait d'une bouche parfaite, aux dents terriblement pointues. Ses ongles, manucurés, étaient tous parfaitement aiguisés. Aucun poil ne couvrait la moindre partie de son être. Il avait une cicatrice à l'intérieur d'un coude, gravée dans un sang desséché et noir. 666.

Selon les standards humains, il était beau. Mais c'était normal, puisqu'il était divin. Divinement beau. Beau comme seul le mal pouvait l'être. Beau des mêmes traits qu'arborait le magnifique Mars qui, à ce moment, semblait pitoyable. Et même si ni Pandore, ni le dieu de la guerre ne voulait le croire ou le dire, la même pensée s'imprima en chacun d'eux. Il est beau. Il est le mal et le malin et il est beau. Il ose être beau!

-Dis-moi Mars, dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça?

L'adolescent tremblait sur le sol froid de la salle. Des nuages couvraient les murs. L'espace alentour paraissait infini et sans limites. C'était la chambre d'Hadès. Dont les cloisons étaient noir comme un ciel nocturne, dont le plancher avait divers niveaux, cachés par la brume et les nuages. L'architecture de la pièce était indéterminable, car elle changeait à chaque jours, chaque minute. À cet instant, Hadès lui apparaissait dans toute sa divinité, sa puissance et sa force.

Il fallait être grandiose pour vivre comme lui, pour n'aimer que la mort et vivre avec cette froide compagne à tout jamais. Il fallait bien un dieu pour dégager une telle majesté et une telle horreur à la fois. Mais comme il y songeait, le fils du père songea qu'il était surtout divinement monstrueux. Et un monstre ne méritait que de se faire tenir tête. Alors il trouva la force de se lever, en affichant un air arrogant.

-Je l'ai fait parce que moi aussi, je peux modifier le cours du temps et celui du destin comme je le veux, clama-t-il aussi fort que possible.

Pandore eut bien de la misère à croire que le jeune garçon faisait un tel affront à leur maître. La colère dont Hadès brûlait n'était-elle pas déjà assez grande?

-Tu n'es même pas un dieu pur, répliqua l'autre, furieux. Tu es MON fils, sans moi tu ne serais rien du tout, j'ai tous les droits sur toi.

-Oui, mais ton sang est sauvage et il y en a la moitié qui coule dans mes veines, fit remarquer Mars en retrouvant tout son panache.

-Mais tu n'as pas mon esprit rebelle. Je reconnais bien là ton humaine de mère, commenta le dieu des morts en jetant un regard à Pandore. Celle qui fait de toi un être mortel, insignifiant comparé à moi.

-Et qui te dis que je ne suis pas immortel?

« Non, ne le défit pas. Pas sur son propre terrain, supplia la magicienne. Il est plus fort que qui que ce soit ici. Personne ne peut rien contre lui, alors j't'en pris Mars, ne le défit pas. Surtout ne le mets pas au défi de te prouver ce qu'il vaut. »

-Mais ta chère mère voyons, se moqua Hadès en tendant une main vers la jeune femme vêtue de noir, dans un geste aussi élégant que ceux de Mars. Elle ne lui livra aucune résistance, sachant que ce serait inutile quand il l'attira à lui. Mais le regard mauvais dont elle le dévisagea le dissuada de se lancer tout de suite dans leur lutte à eux deux.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que… ma tante? Réalisa l'adolescent, secoué d'un tremblement à la seule idée que…

-Oui, mon pauvre imbécile de fils, Pandore, celle que tu appelles ma tante est en fait ta mère légitime. Pas de bonne volonté, je l'admets, mais que ce soit de bon gré ou malgré, Hadès obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Et aujourd'hui encore, je crois que je vais prendre ma part de ce butin qu'est ta mère.

La jeune femme était retenue de force contre son torse brûlant de rage, et il était si chaud, si bouillonnant de cruauté fiévreuse, que Pandore en tremblait déjà. Elle croyait avoir oublier tout le mal dont il était investi. Comme elle s'était trompée! Comme elle avait été idiote de croire que pareille malveillance pouvait être oubliée.

Mars, lui, n'osa pas bouger ou parler. Il l'aurait voulu qu'il ne l'aurait pas pu. Le résultat d'un viol. D'un viol perpétré par le dieu le plus démoniaque sur cette femme qui avait toujours comme une mère pour lui, sans l'être complètement. Le jeune homme voyait l'histoire de sa naissance se réduire à ses deux phrases et trouvait cela difficile à prendre. Il dévisageait la magicienne puis le dieu, à tour de rôle, tombant de son piédestal imaginaire où il n'était qu'un enfant mal aimé et abandonné pour devenir un fils non désiré. Ce n'était pas une bien grosse dégringolade, mais c'était de penser qu'il était la conséquence d'une affreuse souffrance qui le frappait le plus.

-C'est pas vrai, finit-il par dire tandis qu'Hadès restait debout devant lui, avec un sourire dur sur son visage mauvais, Pandore le repoussant comme elle pouvait.

-Tu ne dois pas t'effondrer pour ça, lui dit sa mère.

-Quant à ta faute, il te suffit de la rembourser en subissant ce que cette Esmeralda aurait dû subir durant le reste de son séjour aux enfers. Soit une éternité de souffrance en condensé, continua son père avec un autre sourire, cette fois éclatant de joie.

En voyant les flammes noires et bleues qui dévoraient le crâne de son père, Mars frémit. Sa force était toujours là, en lui, mais bien cachée. Un faisceau de lumière rouge au contour cylindrique vint l'encercler. Il se rebella et se ressaisit à ce moment, mais il était trop tard.

-Tu ne vas pas lui faire de…

-Du mal? Se moqua le dieu en jetant un regard sur le visage blême de Pandore. Je ne te promets rien, mais t'épargnerai la vue de ce spectacle. Ce sera un rendez-vous privé comme je les aime.

Mars voulu l'arrêter et se lança sur lui, mais la paroi rouge qui l'encerclait l'arrêta. Avant qu'il ne puisse user de sa force herculéenne, il avait été soulevé comme un pantin dans les airs, aussi haut que possible, soit à des centaines de mètres. C'était la punition.

-Non, attends, ne fait pas….

-Silence! Répliqua Hadès en plaquant sa porte parole contre le sol froid de la pièce.

-Espèce de…

-Soit belle et tais-toi Pandore, ou je te ferais plus mal que tu ne le crois possible, l'intima-t-il, l'air plus que mauvais.

Mars ne vit peut-être rien, mais il entendit tout…

Puis, quand tout fut fini entre le dieu du mal et Pandore, et que la jeune femme s'enfuit en courant, ces dernières pensées furent pour son fils, qui tremblait déjà dans son faisceau de lumière rouge sang. « Oh seigneur, aidez-le. »

Mars se débattit dans les airs, il voulu se libérer de ses liens invisibles et se secoua de toutes ses terribles forces. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Mais il avait beau essayé, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, il était complètement démuni. Pauvre créature impuissante entre les mains du diable. Des mains qui ne demandaient qu'à le déchirer de leur violence.

(Cœur sensible, s'abstenir…)

La douleur courut le long de son corps, avec douceur, si c'était possible. Il sentit la caresse des doigts sur ses épaules, son torse, avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent sur son ventre. Il réprima sa nausée et de véritables pinces de métal lui transpercèrent l'estomac. Il poussa un cri étranglé tandis que les doigts crochus fouaillaient ses tripes, tournaient dans son ventre en arrachant et en déchirant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Avant que ses yeux ne pleurent sa peine, l,adolescent revint à l'état précédant, en pleine santé et en pleine forme.

Alors Mars écarquilla les yeux et comprit ce que serait son enfer. Être torturé jusqu'aux limites de l'insupportable, avant d'être totalement régénéré pour subir de nouvelles tortures. Le jeune homme hurla toutes les obscénités qu'il connaissait pour faire comprendre sa rage à son « cul-terreux » de père. Un grincement de scie montant sous lui le fit taire. Une lame géante montait dans les airs. Elle grimpa jusqu'entre ses jambes sans qu'il puisse y échapper, et se mit en devoir de le trancher en deux. Ses poumons furent séparer avant qu'il ne pousse un cri et son corps reprit un fois de plus sa forme primaire. Sain et sauf, pour l'instant.

Ses vêtements se volatilisèrent et le pauvre demi dieu cru que le pire venait d'arriver. Le froid lui mordait la peau, créant régulièrement plaies et écorchures. Son sang brûlait dans ses veines quand il sentit toute la haine de son père surgir derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait fait un geste, une force supérieure l'avait mis à genoux. Les mains noires emprisonnèrent ses épaules. Le souffle mortel du dieu brûla la nuque de Mars alors qu'il s'obligeait à ne pas supplier, à ne pas demander pitié. La violence la plus primitive du monde et la plus puissante de toute le pénétra tout entier, d'un seul élan.

Il se mordit les lèvres au sang pour ne pas crier, ne pouvant afficher aucune autre forme de résistance face au mal. Il n'était qu'une marionnette contrôlée par le diable. Le lent viol auquel il le soumit grugea le général tout entier. Chaque particule de son corps fut dévorer par la haine sans limite de son père. Il pensa être en train de se dématérialiser quand la douleur s'estompa dans son cœur et qu'il revint une autre fois à la case de départ.

Un châtiment n'attendait pas l'autre. Hadès l'écorcha vite, il lui fit entendre les cris de tous les morts damnés qui souffraient comme lui, mais pour l'éternité. Mars cria, hurla, grimaça, il trembla comme jamais auparavant. Il eut chaud, il eut froid, il subit toutes les tortures créées par les hommes. Un tonneau remplit de clous dans lequel on se fait rouler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Être écartelé, chaque membre arraché par un cheval noir et écumant de rage. Être dévoré de l'intérieur et tomber en morceau. Ce faire dévorer vivant, mais cette fois de l'extérieur.

Il eut la peste et pourrit sur place. Ses coudes et ses genoux furent brisés puis réparés. Hadès lui fit exploser les dents, les unes après les autres, le laissant la bouche pleine de sang. Il cassa chacun de ses os, arracha chacun de ses muscles et coupa la moindre de ses veines. Des corbeaux vinrent lui manger les yeux. Il lui fit sauter la tête et le ramena encore une fois à la vie. Mars fut transpercé de dague, empoisonnée, étranglé, noyé, brûlé, gelé, découpé, défragmenté, broyé, enterré vivant…

Et à sa douleur physique s'ajoutait une souffrance psychologique démentielle. Décuplée, déformée, il vit tous les malheurs du monde, toutes les guerres, tous les morts, tous les crimes. Le tout sembla durer une éternité. Mais 4 heures après avoir commencé, Hadès claqua des doigts et fit sortir son fils.

Mars tomba sur le sol de la salle centrale du palais, à moitié mort, devant Pandore, Rhadamente et Octavia. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sa cape noire glissait sur ses épaules nues et tremblantes et ses cheveux bouclés étaient plus noirs et mêlés que jamais. Du sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres.

-Le pauvre enfant, commenta Octavia en se détournant du spectacle qu'il offrait.

-La preuve qu'Hadès ne fait jamais de favoritisme, son propre fils a le pire des châtiments, ajouta Rhadamente avec un sourire moqueur.

Pandore décida alors de prendre les choses en main. Elle se racla la gorge et lança une brève série d'ordre. Le général blond dû transporter le jeune demi dieu dans sa chambre, comme un paysan porterait le fardeau de sa récolte. Il le jeta sans la moindre attention sur son lit et l'abandonna avec sa mère.

Pandore fit glisser son fils entre les couvertures noires de son lit en le couvrant d'un regard apaisant. Le pauvre s'effondra en sanglot, puis retint sa mère qui voulait déjà partir. Il était encore sous le choc. Sa douleur n'avait pas eu de limite. Les pouvoirs de son père n'avait pas de limite.

-Ma tante, murmura-t-il en cachant son visage contre le ventre de la jeune femme, ses bras passés autour de sa taille. Tout ce temps tu étais ma mère et jamais tu n'as voulu me le dire? Jamais…

-Je sais, fit-elle en passant une main attentionnée dans ses cheveux.

Il se laissa faire en tremblant, recroquevillé sur elle. Pandore était assise sur son matelas et sa main, si douce après ce cauchemar, lui semblait égal au paradis. Mais une peur vibrait en lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, demanda Mars, si jamais il…?

-Il ne recommencera jamais plus de telles chose, tu es son fils et…

-Ne me dit plus jamais ça, la coupa-t-il.

-Mars, poursuivit-elle, maintenant, il ne pourra plus t'atteindre. Tu as appris ta leçon. Tu ne t'y feras plus reprendre. Demain, tu seras debout. Tu t'entraîneras au combat comme tu le fais chaque jour. Et parce que tu en as le pouvoir, tu deviendras au fil du temps et de la servitude, plus fort qu'Hadès lui-même. Tu surpasseras chacun de ses généraux, chacune de ses paroles et découvriras des pouvoirs qui dépassent les siens. Dans quelques années, tu le renverseras et prendras son trône. Tu feras la guerre au mal et feras de l'enfer ton royaume où ne se produira que ce que tu juges juste.

-Autrement dit, tu veux que je me venges de mon père dès que je le pourrais, que je le détruise et prenne sa place pour faire comme lui?

-Non, tu le surpasseras en puissance et en bien. Mais pour cela, il faut combattre le feu par le feu.

-Et le mal par le mal, déduit-il, ses tremblements devenant irrégulier.

Elle voulait qu'il s'endurcisse pour devenir pire que son père puis qu'il mette Hadès en pièce, oublie le mal et ne fasse plus que le bien en enfer. Un plan qui ne déplaisait pas à l'âme meurtrie de Mars. Sous sa douleur bouillaient une rage et une rancœur inégalables. Il avait soif de vengeance, d'une vengeance plus froide et implacable qu'aucune autre. « Je vengerais le monde entier pour tout ce que le diable a pu lui faire. Ramener Esmeralda à la vie n'était que le premier des défis que je lui lancerai. » se jura-t-il.

Quand il s'éveilla, quelques heures plus tard, sous les coups frappés à sa porte, il était habillé tout en blanc, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Sa cape attendait qu'il l'enfile, sagement, pendant que Firey lui criait de faire vite pour lui ouvrir. Mars lui dit d'entrer en s'extirpant de son lit, tout le corps douloureux des tortures que lui avait infligé son père. Il n'avait pas rêvé, tout était bien arrivé. Sauf l'épisode avec Pandore après lequel tout était sombré dans la brume. Après s'être enfuie de la chambre d'Hadès, sa mère s'était enfuie du palais.

Personne ne l'avait vu depuis la veille. D'ailleurs, on n'avait pas vu Mars non plus, que son père avait envoyé directement dans sa chambre, après lui avoir rendu ses vêtements.

Après avoir absorbé toutes ses informations, l'adolescent compris une chose. Sa mère n'était plus dans son camp et la haine qu'il vouait à son père était plus grande que jamais.

À suivre…

Le prochain chap portera enfin sur Dhokko et Sion, c'est promis, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer. La kata si je fais pas comme j'ai dit!

Oh fait, y'a pas quelqu'un qui voudrait que je lui explique qui est Octavia? Après tout, je l'ai autant inventé elle que Mars, même si je préfère Mars… Ça paraît pas que je l'aime tout de suite, après tout ce que je lui ai fait…


	43. Sion I

Dragonna : Sanglant hein? (ha ça défoule, mais pas sur les bonnes personnes faut dire…) Détrôner le dieu des morts n'est qu'un rêve hein? je peux te rappeler que ce dieu des morts s'est fait battre 2 fois (si ce n'est pas trois) par de simple mortels? Il était mort aux dernières nouvelles, ça c'est assez comique, le dieu des morts qui est mort…

Pour Zeus, bah, t'as vu Hercule de Walt Disney? Il a pas l'air si fort que ça dedans… Puis, pour le monde des morts qui sombre dans les ténèbres, ben, le monde des morts ne devrait-il pas déjà être dans les ténèbres? (Simple question, chacun son avis.)

Assez parler, maintenant, ici, sur l'heure ce sont tes préférés!

Sion I (alias Dhokko I) (hihihihi)

Sion fléchit une fois de plus quand il vint frapper à la porte. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils hésitaient chacun de leur côté et voilà que finalement, son vieil ami prenait de l'assurance. La balance ne laisserait pas sa chance filer. Le bélier doutait toujours un peu, mais encore là, il y avait ses inquiétudes pour Mu qui entraient en ligne de compte. Dhokko comptait beaucoup sur ce point pour passer aux aveux. Il était seul au monde depuis trop longtemps et son ami était trop près de sombrer dans une détresse semblable à celle de Seiya.

Le vieux au visage encore tout jeune entra dans la chambre du grand pope, pour le trouver sur son balcon, appuyé à la rambarde, les épaules affaissées et les cheveux dans le vent. Le bélier était déprimé. Kiki était sorti avec Kanon, pour son entraînement. Le frère de Saga l'avait prit sous son aile, sachant que ses frères d'armes avaient besoin d'intimité. Sion avait d'abord hésité à laisser l'apprenti de Mu aller avec ce… Rien n'avait paru, mais la suggestion de « gardiennage » de Kanon avait beaucoup inquiéter le chevalier.

Puis, il s'était auto réprimandé mentalement. Après tout, il était comme le gémeau. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'un homme aime seulement les hommes qu'il est forcément un pédé. Lui-même n'avait jamais eut le moindre geste mal intentionné envers son apprenti ou Kiki. Il n'y aurait même pas penser. Il n'en aurait tiré aucun plaisir de toute façon. Sion soupira. Les relations humaines et lui, ça faisait trois. Amitié, meurtre et amour incertain se mêlaient dans un ordre confus.

-Tu te fais trop de souci, le réprimanda Dhokko en posant ses mains sur les épaules tendues de son ami, pour le masser.

Du point de vue de son orientation sexuelle et de son espèce, les défunts Atlantes, il s'était toujours accepté. Mais le cosmo de Mu, son successeur, qu'il pouvait sentir peu importe où il se trouvait, le rendait nerveux, même mal à l'aise. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune adulte était attiré par une femme et que son maître ne se croyait pas prêt à subir ça. L'entraîneur de Kiki était comme un fils pour lui et de le savoir sur le point de s'envoler, non pas dans un combat mais peut-être bien dans une vie de couple.

-Toi, tu ne t'en fais pas assez, répliqua Sion.

-À l'âge que j'ai, on ne s'inquiète plus de rien, tu sais?

-Tu n'es pas si vieux que ça, Dhokko…

-Peut-être bien, mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu ais le cœur si lourd depuis des jours?

L'adulte se raidit comme le grand roux l'attirait contre son torse en le prenant par la taille. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

-Dhokko, lâche-moi voyons!

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas répondre, c'est pour ça que je te tiens, je te lâche seulement si tu réponds.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis si triste? Chercha à se défendre le bélier.

-Je peux lire les mensonges et les vérités dans la voix des gens, c'est en partie pour cela que Shiryu est si juste et bon. J'ai compris ta peine juste en te regardant.

-C'est si évident? Fit-il, en s'appuyant contre son frère d'armes, soulagé par son support. Non, ne me le dis pas, oui, je l'admets, ces temps-ci, ça ne va pas trop bien. D'abord, il y a Kiki, toujours trop volontaire pour tout. Il ne comprend pas facilement qu'il est trop petit pour faire telle ou tel chose. J'ai parfois… peur qu'il ne fonce trop vite, tête baissés dans des situations trop difficiles pour lui. Muy était plus calme et réfléchi à son âge. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il fait pour s'occuper de ce garnement. Et quand on parle de Mu, justement, ça fait déjà 5 jours qu'il a disparu et toutes les traces de cosmos qu'il a laissé derrière lui tentent à prouver qu'il est allé s'amouracher d'une bergère.

-Un bélier et une bergère, ça doit faire un bon ménage, commenta la balance en relâchant son ami qui approchait d'une phase importante de la discussion.

-Non, mais tu ne comprends pas, s'énerva Sion en le repoussant dans sa chambre et faisant claquer les portes du balcon derrière lui. Il s'est entiché d'une gamine juste parce qu'elle avait de beaux yeux et pouvait diriger un troupeau de chèvres!

-Mais c'est charmant, tu ne crois pas? Sourit Dhokko en penchant la tête de côté, amusé.

Le pope songea que le grand guerrier roux était vraiment beau comme ça et cette simple idée l'irrita plus encore que les agissements de Mu.

-Non, ça n'a rien de charmant. Il n'a rien à faire avec cette jeune fille. Il ne va pas se mettre à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil comme un stupide chevreau! Il n'est pas question qu'il se lance dans une histoire pareille juste parce que ses hormones se sont brusquement mis à le travailler!

-Sion, mon pauvre Sion, tu ne vois donc pas que tu dois le laisser respirer. Ton petit Mu qui hier encore n'était qu'un enfant bafoué par l'humanité entière est aujourd'hui un homme. Et un homme qui aspire au bonheur, alors tu ne vas pas le lui voler parce que ça ne fait pas ton affaire, le corrigea le chevalier en s'accotant une épaule contre un des murs de la pièce. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça te chamboule tant?

Sion ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Il n'était pas jaloux de Mu, ça non, pas du tout. Ç'aurait été impossible. Mais il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il savait combien certaines femmes pouvaient faire souffrir. Celle qu'on aime au premier regard encore plus que les autres.

Les yeux pâles de l'Atlante glissèrent sur la pièce froide qui ne possédait pour tout mobilier qu'un lit et un bureau de travail. Son armure était posée dans un coin, véritable œuvre d'art, mélange d'étincelles, d'or et de force. Quand Mu était encore son apprenti, ils dormaient dans la même pièce et partageaient souvent des conversations profondes et réconfortantes.

Une fois qu'il avait passé à l'âge adulte, le chevalier du bélier junior s'était éloigné de son maître. Il fallait dire que Sion était mort et qu'une telle séparation laissait des traces.

-Il a grandi trop vite, soupira finalement le grand pope en se laissant tomber sur son lit, admettant la triste réalité qui le peinait le plus.

-C'est l'instinct paternel qui te travaille ou autre chose?

Sion resta silencieux une fois de plus. Il n'était lui-même pas trop sûr de la raison de son inquiétude et de sa colère. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Mu.

-Tu as peur de te retrouver complètement seul et abandonné s'il est vraiment amoureux de cette fille, hein?

-Non, j'ai peur de ce qu'il aura à endurer quand elle le mettra de côté pour un autre, répliqua le bélier, d'un air pas trop convaincant. Il se cherchait une excuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle ferait ça? Si on ne prend pas de risque, dans la vie comme en amour, on aura jamais rien. Tu veux qu'il la plaque juste au cas où elle le laisserait tomber, c'est ça? Pour prévenir ce qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais?

L'Atlante poussa un soupir désespéré. Des jours, il se demandait comme il se faisait qu'Athéna ne lui retirait pas son titre de grand pope et ne lui trouvait pas un remplaçant. Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où il aurait préféré n'avoir aucune responsabilité, tout foutre en l'air et disparaître dans le néant. Pour le vrai repos éternel, celui que tous lui refusait depuis si longtemps. Il ne se soucierait plus de rien, même plus de lui-même.

-Sion, je t'en pris, ne pense pas à la mort. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Et pourquoi? S'enquit-il en ouvrant ses yeux pâles et découvrant le visage de son vieil ami à quelques centimètres du sien.

Alors qu'il se laissait aller à toutes ses pensées, la balance l'avait rejoint sur son lit et comme le pope s'était étendu de tout son long sur les couvertures, l'autre était presque couché sur lui.

« Parce que je t'aime » murmura mentalement Dhokko dans l'esprit de l'adulte.

-Je te demande pardon! Fit un Sion surpris et incrédule.

Le chevalier roux sourit faiblement, avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il n'avait pas envie de trop s'expliquer et croyait préférable de laisser son ami accepter ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Il savait que le bélier était comme lui et Kanon. Il devinait aussi à la figure du guerrier Atlante qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. « Je m'y suis mal pris, ce n'était pas une occasion pour ça… »

-Depuis quand ? Voulut savoir Sion.

-Quelques années, admit Dhokko en posant une main sur la poignée de la porte, pour partir. C'était lui qui fuyait son regard et se sentait mal à l'aise maintenant. Cet homme d'habitude si réfléchi avait peur d'avoir commis une erreur et ses doutes coupables transparaissaient dans chacun de ses gestes.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant?

-Avant? Répéta la balance. Avant c'était la guerre, avant il y avait Mu qui avait besoin de toi. Ce n'était pas possible avant. Tu ne l'aurais pas accepté. Tu aurais trop peur de ce que pensaient les autres. Puis de toute façon, avant, tu étais mort.

Sion ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant que Dhokko était fâché. Ses dernières paroles sortaient avec une rancœur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Dhokko, qu'est-ce que…

L'interpellé sortit en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui, furieux contre lui-même, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout fait de travers. Mais le problème ce n'était pas lui. C'était Sion qui avait réagi parfaitement à l'inverse de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il n'aurait pas pu lui tomber dans les bras? Le laisser le consoler? C'était trop dur pour lui? Tout devait-il vraiment toujours être si compliqué?

Le bélier sortit derrière son ami et le rappela, inquiété par sa soudaine colère. Kanon ramenait Kiki juste à cet instant et le petit manège des 2 hommes ne lui échappa pas.

-Mais vous nous faites une crise de couple là ou quoi? Se moqua-t-il.

Ce fut plus fort que le vieux sage, son sang encore jeune ne fit qu'un tour sous l'insinuation. Le gémeau se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, sa gorge écrasé par la main de son frère d'arme.

Et si c'était ça, on peut savoir ce que tu dirais? Grogna Dhokko.

Kanon en resta sans voix, sous la pression exercé contre sa gorge et la surprise. Sion, lui, réagit aussitôt, suivi de près par Kiki dans son intervention. Le pope sépara les deux hommes, l'air plus que réprobateur sur l'agissement de son vieil ami. Kiki, lui, calma Kanon, qui, sous le choc, voulait prendre sa revanche sur son attaquant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Rien. Rien. Je n'ai pas d'excuse répondit-il. Et il partit en coup de vent.

-Peu importe ce que tu lui as fait Sion, ne t'arrange pour qu'il se retrouve une seule autre fois dans cet état, déclara Kanon en se massant la gorge.

Le bélier se renfrogna, mais ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai écrit pour la suite, pas pratique hein? J'espère qu'il y en a une qui va continuer de lire, même si j'ai mis le chap qu'elle voulait tant lire. Quoique il est à suivre, mettons tout de suite toutes les chances de mon coté!


	44. Seiya III

Dragonna : Pas mal hein? Je m'y suis rendu… Quelle joie! Le sang chaud? Ben, un, c'est pas un lézard la balance. Deux, on s'en balance… (presque mdr) Sion était complètement bouche bée, c'est vrai, mais il s'y attendait tellement pas, moi je le comprendrais. Venant de la part de Dhokko surtout…

Kanon l'avait cherché? Oui, mais il ne méritait pas de se faire étranglé. Il va finir traumatisé lui.

Mais bon, maintenant ce qui suit. Bah, Seiya, je l'aime pas, alors j'ai fini mon chap dans un style plutôt Sakura… (Tu connais CCS?) J'espère que tu trouveras ça bon quand même et un gros merci pour avoir suivi!

Seiya III

Athéna reçut la visite de Kiki, qui voulait soi-disant l'emmener se promener avec lui. En fait, il était sous les ordres de Kanon qui avait tout coordonné pour réunir Seiya et Saori… S'ils ne se réconciliaient pas eux-mêmes, les autres s'en occuperaient.

Seiya était sorti avec Aiola et Aioros, et tous les trois se baladaient aux abors de l'auberge en parlant d'un peu de tout et d'après peu près rien. Bien sûr, les deux frères parlaient à la place de Pégase, puisqu'il s'était isolé dans un mutisme impossible à percer.

-Alors, avec Marine, tu m'expliques comment ça a cliqué? Demanda le sagittaire.

-Ben, après un combat, je dois dire. Je ne me rappelle même qui était mon adversaire. Mais en tout cas, il aurait du être trop fort pour moi. Je m'en étais sorti, mais presque en pièces détachées. Elle passait comme ça, dans les parages, toute seule. Et comme j'étais seul moi aussi…

-Oh, le vilain garnement, tu n'as pas…

-Mais non, elle m'a trouvé, je gisais à demi mort et puis à l'époque, j'étais encore trop jeune. Ça ne faisait pas bien longtemps que tu…

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, l'air désoler. Aioros ne laissa pas paraître ce que rappelait en lui son souvenir des enfers et lui fit signe de continuer.

-Ouais, bon, elle m'est tombée dessus comme une bonne étoile sur un naufragé, juste à pic. Elle s'est occupée de moi le temps de ma convalescence et nous sommes vite devenu de bons amis. Quand j'ai été guéri, elle m'a suggéré de m'entraîner, mais j'ai refusé. Elle se chargeait déjà d'un apprenti bien plus jeune, Seiya.

-Mais vous vous êtes revus quand même?

-Oui, on s'entraînait en secret, de nuit.

-Je vois, sourit Aioros avec un air de comprendre tous les sous-entendus qui étaient sous-entendus.

-Mais non voyons, au départ on ne faisait rien de grave.

-Au départ, répéta l'aîné du lion, l'air très amusé.

Seiya était découragé et se permit de disparaître en silence. Il réussit à perdre les deux frères en quelques instants. Il l'ignorait, mais c'était prévu. Kanon les avait suivi tout les trois pour prévenir Kiki de l'endroit où le chevalier de bronze s'arrêterait. Comme défait, le jeune homme s'arrêta au pied d'un superbe séquoia et se laissa choir au sol, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, déprimé. Il aurait voulu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il aurait voulu que Marine vienne lui expliqué pourquoi Athéna l'avait laissé de côté si longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal pour mériter ça? S'apitoya-t-il sur lui même.

« Kiki, notre homme est au bout du rouleau, dans le séquoia devant vous. Si la belle Saori n'arrive pas bientôt et ne se fait pas pardonner, je ne réponds plus de rien », déclara Kanon dans la tête du futur bélier.

-Allez Athéna, viens vite, plus vite, on fait la course, d'accord?

-Mais enfin, Kiki, ça n'a pas de bon sang, on va se perdre en courant n'importe où.

-Mais c'est ça qui fait que c'est drôle. Oh, Saori, s'il te plait? Tu vois le séquoia là-bas? C'est notre point d'arrivée, d'accord?

Le frère jumeau de Saga avait parié sur le fait que Kiki était encore un joli petit garçon, très mignon, et qui savait comment, avec son air ridicule, faire craquer n'importe qui.

-C'est bon, mais ne te fâche pas si tu perds!

Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse sembler, Saori se mit à courir à toutes jambes, galvanisée par l'enfant sommeillant encore en elle et qui ressurgit à cet instant. Elle couru, juste pour courir, sans chercher plus loin, parvenant ainsi à laisser pour la première fois ses horribles cauchemars des enfers derrière elle. Aucun de ses guerriers ne se doutait de la force dont elle devait faire preuve pour ne pas leur hurler le martyr qu'elle avait vécu.

On l'avait forcé à voir des choses terribles sur chacun d'entre eux. Et elle aurait voulu connaître la tendresse dont ils savaient user quand venait l'amour. Pour oublier les horreurs imprimés dans son esprit. Il la lui avait tous refusée. Et ce qu'on lui avait dévoilé de Seiya. Ce qu'on lui avait fait croire… C'était trop affreux pour qu'elle le laisse tout de suite l'approcher une fois revenue à la vie.

Sauf que lorsqu'elle arriva, seule, avec une sacrée longueur d'avance sur Kiki (qui n'avait même pas couru) et qu'elle trouva son chevalier de bronze, celui qui l'aimait plus profondément que tous les autres, non en tant que déesse, mais en tant que femme, aucune crainte ne flottait dans son esprit au sujet de Seiya. Celui-ci était monté dans l'arbre, pour passer son stress dans une quelconque activité. Il tournait le dos à la jeune fille et fixait l'horizon en imaginant où se trouvait sa sœur. Son être entier était perdu dans le vague.

-Seiya, s'étonna-t-elle.

Il se retourna, ayant déjà reconnue sa voix. Mais de la voir lui fit un choc encore plus grand que le premier puisqu'il tomba de l'arbre sous le coup de la surprise. Sa basculade (je viens d'inventer un nouveau mot!) l'entraîna assez rudement au sol pour inquiéter Athéna, mais pas assez pour qu'il se fasse mal.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui, comme il se redressait.

-Athéna, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je passais et comme je t'ai vu, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps qu'on parle, expliqua-t-elle.

-Parce que tu veux bien me parler maintenant? Et moi qui pensais que tu préférais flirter avec les chevaliers d'or, la rabroua-t-il en cherchant à se relever.

Elle le força à rester assis à côté d'elle, en fronçant ses sourcils pâles, fâchée.

-Parce que tu penses que c'était uniquement ça que je faisais? Que je ne vaux pas mieux que ça?

Seiya ne se sentait même pas le besoin de se lever pour lui imposer sa colère. Elle l'avait mis de côté pendant des semaines, presque 1 mois et il devrait se laisser reprendre comme ça? Sans rien dire ce qu'il pensait quant à la façon dont elle l'avait traité? Il retrouva toute sa personnalité habituelle pour répliquer.

-Tu crois que je suis aveugle et sourd! J'ai bien vu que tu cherchais à me rendre jaloux, tu sais?

-Et ça a marché?

Comme elle lui serrait le bras, il se dégagea de cette mince étreinte et se leva, furieux.

-Oui, si tu veux savoir. Je suis devenu malade de jalousie et d'inquiétude. Ça t'a amusé au moins j'espère?

-Seiya, fit-elle en se relevant et le rattrapant puisqu'il s'éloignait. Je ne voulais pas vraiment te rendre jaloux.

-Ah non, déduit-il en s'arrêtant, mais sans cesser de lui tourner le dos, pour contrôler toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Alors, qu'essayais-tu de faire?

-Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que j'ai vu en enfer. Ma mort, je te l'assure, Hadès en a tiré profit. Seiya, il a voulu me monté contre tous les chevaliers tandis que vous veniez me porter mon armure. Il m'a montré des choses fausses, mais affreuses. J'en fait encore des cauchemars. Il vous a fait faire à chacun les pires crimes. Spécialement à toi. Alors, quand je suis revenu à la vie, au départ, j'étais encore sous le choc des visions qu'il m'avait forcé à voir. J'avais peur que l'un de vous ait vraiment fait une des choses que j'avais vu et…

-Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es mise à me fuir et à te réfugier auprès des autres?

-Seiya, je suis désoler, je sais que je t'aimes et je ne doute plus de toi à présent, alors…

Elle voulait le prendre par l'épaule, même de dos, pour lui prouver qu'elle était bien désolée, mais il se retourna tout d'un bloc et repoussa sa main. Il tremblait.

-Moi aussi, j'ai vu des choses affreuses aux enfers. J'étais là-bas, vivant au royaume des morts. Avec les autres, on a souvent cru qu'on n'en reviendrait pas, ou qu'on ne te trouverait pas. Après, quand on est sortit, je n'espérais qu'une chose, c'était de te retrouver, te réconforter et oublier ma peur. Mais tu m'as repoussé. Tu as refusé de me voir pendant des semaines. Ça m'a fait mal de supporter ça. Et j'ai pleuré presque chaque nuit, parce que j'étais sûr que j'avais fait quelque de mal, sans le vouloir et de t'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Et plus jamais je ne veux vivre ça, Saori, plus jamais. Peu importe tes raisons.

-Je comprends Seiya, je comprends parfaitement, je te demande pardon, murmura-t-elle entre les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, j'ai eu peur de ce qui risquait d'arriver si je continuais comme ça, mais…

Pégase n'ajouta rien et la serra contre lui, un nœud dans la gorge. Un vent frais souffla sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, les portant contre la joue de l'adolescent. Les bras de Saori l'enlacèrent pour la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'il sentit toute douleur le quitter. Il glissa son visage dans sa nuque en lui murmurant de ne plus pleurer. Quand elle s'arrêt, il embrassa sa peau tendre, avec une douceur digne d'un rêve.

-Je t'aime Athéna.

-Saori, le reprit-elle.

-Saori, répéta-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser sans la moindre hésitation.

Quand ils en furent au cinquième baiser et que sa description se classa dans les très langoureux, Kanon décida qu'il ferait mieux de les laisser tranquille. Il s'éloigna donc, le cœur en fête et l'esprit plein de joie. Il n'avait fallu qu'un tout petit coup de pouce. Tout c'était réglé. Le pauvre. S'il avait su ce qui restait à venir, il n'aurait pas crier victoire pour ce couple. Il n'aurait pas crier victoire du tout.

Fin dramatique et mystérieuse comme je les aime. Héhéhéhéhé

Mais bon, il y a un suite hien? Des péripéties et blablablabla… Ouais tout ça aussi. Prochain chap? Sur Milo! Ensuite? Je sais plus, on verra…


	45. Milo VI

Dragonna : Tu as aimé voir Kanon en marieuse? Ben il a pas fini de régler les problèmes de couple de ses copains. Il va peut-être se lancer dans ça à temps plein. Merci de ta patience, j'espère que tu auras le temps de lire.

Milo VI

Milo avait marché près de 7 jours avec Crystal, sans faire montre de quelconques arrières pensées à son égard. Il avait été galant et respectueux, pas à l'excès, mais, à la juste mesure qui lui était si rare de réussir à conserver. Le chevalier faisait preuve d'humour, d'attention et même, de préoccupation. Lui-même n'y comprenait rien ou faisait comme si. Peut-être était-ce de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui qui l'avait tellement piqué au vif qu'il se sentait obligé de lui prouver le contraire.

Peu importe pourquoi, la jeune femme fut agréablement surprise par le comportement de son compagnon de route. Jour après jours, devant son entrain, elle laissa poindre un peu plus sa personnalité de femme troublée par une société trop conservatrice. Il se dégageait d'elle une douceur et un besoin d'être écouté si évident que le scorpion ne pu faire autrement que de le remarquer. Grand partisan de la justice, il s'était déjà juré de redonner un goût de liberté à la belle rousse venue le voir pour aider son peuple.

-Alors comme ça, ton meilleur ami était le chevalier du verseau?

-Oui, disons que moi et Camus, ça remonte à loin, Nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main, toujours à traîner ensemble. Je ne sais plus combien de fois le vieux Dhokko nous a sermonné pour avoir fait tel ou telle bêtise. Mais il faut dire que c'était surtout moi qui entraînait Camus dans des trucs abracadabrants. Lui, il était plus sage. Si ça n'avait pas été de moi, je crois bien qu'à part lire pour les entraînements, il serait resté cloîtré entre 4 murs avec une pile de livres pour seule compagnie.

-Un grand intellectuel, déduit-elle tandis qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt à une bonne vitesse.

-Tout le contraire de moi dans le fond. J'ai toujours cru en la pratique, non en la théorie. Il me faut du tangible, pas des mots sur du papier.

-Comment êtes-vous devenus amis? Alors que vous étiez aussi différents?

-Eh bien, c'est dur à expliquer, commença-t-il. Camus est quelqu'un de très distant, difficile à ébranler et reste souvent indifférent à toute tentative d'attirer son attention. Il n'écoute que s'il y voit un réel intérêt, enfin, pas seulement pour écouter si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Il veut contrôler tout ce qui l'atteint. Il ne prête pas attention à ce à quoi il ne veut pas penser.

-Principalement, reconnu le scorpion. Mais si on est devenu amis, je pense que c'est surtout parce que nous nous comprenions l'un l'autre. Enfants, on ne nous a pas mené la vie facile et comme on a tout de suite vu et respecté les limites de l'autre, on a pu s'habituer à cohabiter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-On se supportait l'un l'autre, avec nos défauts, nos qualités et nos manies. Je n'essayais pas de le faire changer sa façon de faire tel chose et lui ne me disait pas comment me battre par exemple. On était très différents, mais on l'acceptait et ça faisait tout le charme de notre amitié.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles qu'au passé?

Il ne répondit rien. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, il avait l'impression de patauger dans ses phrases. Jamais il n'avait parlé de lui et Camus aussi ouvertement avec quelqu'un. D'habitude, ça lui faisait trop mal, ça lui rappelait de si mauvais souvenirs. Des bons aussi, mais, le mauvais ressortait plus.

-Sujet douloureux?

-Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie, soupira-t-il avant de se forcer à se reprendre. Mais assez parler de moi. C'est ton tour.

-Oh, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.

-Je suis certain du contraire, la nargua-t-il.

-Milo, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Allez, parles-moi un peu de toi, je ne te raconterais pas mes combats, l'invita-t-il.

-Dans mon pays, les femmes ne peuvent pas parler, à moins qu'on leur en donne l'ordre.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans ton pays, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te raconter que tu ne sais pas déjà?

-Des tas de choses, ne t'imagine que je suis un dieu et que je lis dans tes pensées.

-Chez-moi, les femmes n'ont pas le droit de penser par elles-mêmes.

-C'est de l'esclavage! Et puis, c'est complètement faux! On ne peut pas empêcher quelqu'un de penser. On pense continuellement, que ce soit pour obéir à des ordres ou pour respirer.

-Mais alors justement, on peut empêcher les personnes de penser. Il suffit de les tuer.

Milo figea en l'entendant dire ces derniers mots. Comme il n'avançait plus, elle s'arrêta aussi, mais garda la tête baissée, fuyant son regard. Le scorpion avait de la misère à accepter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse au moins?

Son ton surpris Crystal. Il s'y cachait un petit quelque chose de fragile qui l'attendrissait. Elle releva la tête. Cet homme à côté d'elle se battait et tuait au nom de la justice. Il avait des principes et il croyait en ce qui était juste. Il avait besoin d'y croire. Milo n'avait plus l'habitude des injustices simples comme celle que venait d'exposer la jeune femme. Avec ses frères d'armes, il ne pouvait même pas venir à bout des dogmes de société qui brimaient la vie des gens. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il s'obligea à se reprendre et se remit à marcher. Elle lui emboîta le pas.

-Parles-moi d'autre chose.

-Tu as déjà été amoureux?

-Quoi!

-Ben, je pensais que comme tu es une sorte de don juan, tu devais bien avoir été, au moins une fois, en amour avec quelqu'un.

L'adulte poussa un soupir, avant de détourner le regard.

-Si ma réputation dit que je ne suis qu'un coureur de jupons, elle dit peut-être vrai, mais je n'ai jamais mis mon cœur dans la balance de mes mésaventures « amoureuses. » Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femmes qui vaillent la peine pour que je sois amoureux d'elles. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très gentil avec elles et que parfois, mon attitude fut franchement déplacée. Mais je suis quelqu'un d'impulsif et d'assez incontrôlable avec de l'alcool dans les veines.

-Alors, chaque fois, ce n'était qu'un jeu, une expérience pour toi?

-Écoute, je traite tous les gens comme je pense qu'ils le méritent, que ça te plaise ou non. J'ai peut-être fait quelques fois des erreurs, mais ça ne te regarde pas. Je ne suis pas parfait. Et j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de misères à respecter les femmes.

-Alors tu les traites comme des moins que rien? Toutes sans la moindre exception et sans même rien savoir d'elles?

Milo fut surpris de voir qu'elle continuait d'argumenter même s'il commençait à élever la voix. Elle alimentait sa colère et son irritation aidait la jeune femme à s'affirmer un peu plus. Comme si un défi l'encourageait plus que le reste à se faire entendre. Sa surprise amusée ne fit pas, par contre, disparaître la colère en lui. Il détestait s'entendre traiter de don juan ou de courailleur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne jonglait plus d'une fille à l'autre. Depuis sa mort en fait, il s'était montré plutôt abstinent.

-Eh, je n'ai jamais battu aucune femme, c'est contre mes principes. Si j'en ai blessé moralement, c'était parce qu'elles s'arrangeaient pour que je le fasse. Elles avaient comme le besoin d'être écrasées. Quand le trois quart des dames croient que l'homme idéal est tout juste bon à être viril et violent, c'est pas facile de leur donner autre chose. Surtout si c'est ce qu'elles veulent.

-Mais tu as beau avoir fait de nombreuses conquêtes, tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que désirent le trois quart des femmes de la planète. Ce n'est pas parce que toutes celles que tu as connues voulaient se faire malmener qu'elles le veulent toutes. Et puis, peut-être que tu ne leur as pas donné ce qu'elles voulaient seulement parce que c'était tout ce qu'elles désiraient de toi. Peut-être parce que c'était parce que tu choisissais préalablement tes dames, pour qu'elles ne demandent pas plus que ce que tu pouvais offrir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer là?

-Si tu ne veux même pas le dire toi-même, c'est que tu as compris et que c'est la vérité, mais que tu ne veux pas l'admettre parce que ça t'énerves que ce soit vrai.

-Pour quelqu'un de soumise et obéissante qui n'a pas le droit de penser par elle-même, tu as un sens de la répartie très développé. À t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu es quelqu'un d'autre, railla-t-il.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu me donnais le droit de m'exprimer comme je le voulais. Si je n'ai jamais pu le faire auparavant, et que j'ai toujours tout gardé pour moi, c'est un peu normal que la première fois que je laisse sortir ma frustration, ça soit un peu démesuré, non?

-Ouais, mais c'est toujours pas une raison pour cracher ton venin sur moi. C'est pas moi qui t'as forcé à vivre avec des contraintes.

-Non, et ce n'est pas toi non plus qui a décidé que je serais le paiement de tes services, maugra-t-elle.

Ce coup-là le blessa profondément. Il n'était pas un macho et il ne lui avait jamais semblé en être un. Oui, une fois que son meilleur ami, Camus, l'avait profondément blessé, le chevalier s'était rabattu sur les femmes et l'alcool. Mais ça n'avait pas duré. Et que des gens pensent que ses instincts primaires étaient assez forts pour qu'il demande une jeune vierge en échange de services rendus, ça l'horripilait.

-C'est drôle, mais ce que tu dis, ça remonte pas trop mon estime en moi.

Comme elle restait silencieuse, mais qu'elle avait pris de l'assurance, il décida de se venger un peu de ses dernières paroles. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'elle sous-entendait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Toi, tu as déjà été amoureuse?

-Non, je n'aurai même pas osé me permettre d'en rêver.

-Pourquoi ça? Qui saurait que tu en rêves?

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

-Est-ce que tu m'as regardé un instant? Je ne suis pas Égyptienne. On m'a adopté. Aucun homme ne voudrait de moi avec de bonnes intentions. Aucun homme ne pourrait m'aimer, j'ai la peau trop pâle et les cheveux rouges. Je suis comme une bête de foire pour eux, ça finit là.

La rancœur dans sa voix frappa Milo. Il lui jeta un regard de biais et comprit en voyant son visage. Elle voulait qu'il aide son peuple, mais ce n'était pas par patriotisme. Les parents l'ayant adoptés lui avaient insufflé un grand sens du devoir. Qu'elle aime ce qu'on l'obligeait à faire ou non, elle le ferait, parce qu'elle devait le faire. Alors ce fut plus fort que lui, les mots sortirent tout seuls.

-Moi, je trouve que tu es très belle.

Elle haussa les épaules, sans même sourire.

-Venant de ta part, je me demande si je dois bien prendre ça comme un compliment, déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-Mais j'ai dit ça sans la moindre arrière-pensée! TU es BELLE, on ne peut pas dire le contraire!

-Et comment peux-tu dire ça?

Il se sentit rougir bien malgré lui. L'explication vint ensuite.

-J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les rousses. Tes yeux bruns sont adorables et tes taches de rousseurs te vont bien quand tu es fâchée. Puis, il y a ta personnalité qui t'appelle à la liberté et en même temps, il y a une autre part de toi qui a peur d'arrêter d'agir comme on t'a toujours forcé à le faire. Tout ça avec ton sourire hésitant et n'importe qui serait conquis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là?

-Que je te trouve belle, tout simplement.

Ce n'est que là qu'elle le cru vraiment et rougit d'embarras. Elle avait contesté son compliment et il n'avait fait que l'appuyer davantage. Il le pensait vraiment.

-Tu as souvent des discussions comme ça, voulut-elle savoir.

Milo n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour lui répondre.

-Non, j'imagine que toi non plus, fit-il, en laissant un petit sourire, presque maladroit, se former sur ses lèvres.

Elle allait secouer la tête quand un vent sec les frappa de plein fouet. Le grondement menaçant qui suivit mis tout de suite le chevalier sur ses gardes. L'air sembla se solidifier autour d'eux. Automatiquement, Crystal laissa échapper un cri d'avertissement.

-C'est un monstre qui a attaqué mon pays, s'exclama-t-elle.

Aux aguets, le guerrier s'était arrêté de marcher. Les arbres eux-mêmes étaient battus par la violence du vent qui soufflait, on ne pouvait pas parler de leurs pauvres branches. Bien campé sur ses jambes, le soldat gardait ses pieds plantés dans le sol. Il se tourna vers sa compagne de route.

-Attends qu'il apparaisse, puis mets-toi en sécurité, ordonna-t-il.

-Mais…

-Fais ce que je te dis, coupa-t-il tandis qu'une espèce de tornade de taille humaine arrivait sur eux. La jeune femme obéit, tout en jetant un regard inquiet vers l'ennemi du scorpion. Elle n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça auparavant. Et très peu si loin de chez elle.

Milo, de son côté, étudia son adversaire. Au premier coup d'œil, on aurait dit que cette chose était faite uniquement de vent et de poussière. Mais comme elle s'approchait, l'homme entraperçut dans le souffle curieux un éclat de métal assez révélateur, c'était un guerrier noir, tout en armure qui contrôlait de toute évidence le vent et pouvait ainsi déclencher des tempêtes. Ce qu'il faisait là, par contre, c'était moins clair.

L'ennemi fonça directement sur le scorpion, comme pour l'attaquer, mais à la dernière minute, il changea de direction et se rua vers l'endroit où s'était caché Crystal. Milo ne resta heureusement pas, planté là, hébété, mais parti à la poursuite de la furie venteuse. En filant à une vitesse sur humaine, il réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il n'ait atteint la cachette de la jeune rousse.

Comme l'homme du vent allait pénétrer les broussailles où l'Égyptienne avait trouvé refuge, le chevalier d'or vint lui donner un bon coup d'épaule et l'envoya rouler à des mètres de distance. « Mais c'est un débutant ou quoi? » s'étonna-t-il. La surprise fut vite remplacé par la rage. Cette tornade ambulante avait choisi de s'attaquer à une femme sans défense alors qu'il avait un homme de choix à combattre.

-Tu es le scorpion, alors? Demanda une voix d'adolescent tandis que le vent s'enflait autour de Milo et l'entraînait de force à son nouvel interlocuteur.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le guerrier pu le voir clairement. Son opposant ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 ans. Il avait une longue chevelure blonde et des yeux jaunes. Son armure était sculptée de façon à ce qu'elle paraisse couverte de plumes d'oiseau de toutes tailles. Les plaques de métal étaient noirs comme la nuit.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Milo.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire? Que tu me le demandes ou pas, je ne dirais rien, à moins que tu ne me tues.

-Alors soit.

La réponse du chevalier choqua beaucoup Crystal. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de dureté de sa part. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Puis elle se rappela que ces hommes en armures noires avaient tué son père adoptif, et alors, elle n'espéra lus qu'une chose. Que Milo mette ce garçon en pièce.

L'homme du vent flotta à reculons, dans un saut prodigieux pour s'éloigner du chevalier d'or. Ce dernier ne courut pas vers lui pour le rattraper sachant pertinemment que ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie. Si l'autre pouvait se déplacer comme il voulait, à la vitesse qu'il voulait, autant attendre qu'il vienne l'attaquer. Milo resta donc à la même place, sans faire mine de bouger, au grand dam de son adversaire.

Alors le grand blond piqua droit sur le chevalier, en sortant de son armure 5 plumes particulièrement tranchantes. Il les brandit, bien serrés entre ses doigts, prêt à frapper. Le scorpion prit son mal en patience, sans même se douter que la pauvre Crystal rongeait son frein à le voir immobile, attendant d'être attaquer pour répliquer. Il faut dire que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds n,avaient laissé voir que quelques-unes de ses capacités. Il n'était pas si débutant que ça.

Car, en arrivant sur Milo, il lui fit une profonde entaille dans la gorge. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir s'enfuir comme un rapace après son attaque, le chevalier d'or le retint par l'épaule et l'attaqua à son tour. En bon québécois il lui fit la passe.

Le scorpion laissa tomber sur l'adolescent sa plus fameuse attaque. Celle à répétition. Coup après coup, il frappa toujours avec le même acharnement et la même force. Impitoyable, instopable, le guerrier à la chevelure bleue foncée se défoula tout son saoul. Au début, l'autre se protégeait le visage et cherchait à fuir. Mais les frappes du chevalier étaient trop précises et trop fulgurantes pour en pas faire mouche.

Le blond s'écroula sous la masse de violence trop subite. Milo le força à se relever en le tenant par le collet. Sa respiration était rendue saccadée par l'effort et son cou était trempé de sang et de sueur. Mais il prit quand même la peine de rapprocher le visage couvert de bleu de son ennemi pour lui murmurer son jugement final.

-Dis-moi qui tu es et je te laisserais la vie sauve, proposa l'adulte, sur un ton sans appelle.

Le pauvre homme en armure ne réussit pas à parler avant quelques instants d'efforts et de toux. Il cracha du sang, signe évident que sa vie était déjà perdue. Ses yeux d'oiseau de proie se posèrent sur le scorpion en deux dards jaunes et assassins.

-Je ne suis qu'un des spectres qu'Hadès a fait formé, pas le meilleur, c'est vrai, mais un des spectres d'Hadès, répliqua-t-il, d'une voix brisée par la souffrance, mais bouffie d'orgueil.

-Quoi! Mais Hadès est…

-…de retour, coupa l'autre en enfonçant ses couteaux en forme de plumes dans le côté gauche de Milo, qui n'avait pas prévu que l'adolescent serait encore capable de faire un geste après tout ce qu'il avait supporté.

Avec un cri de douleur, le chevalier d'or relacha sa prise sur l'homme du vent, qui tomba presque aussitôt de poussière. Tandis que les miettes interstellaires qui restaient de son adversaire étaient soufflées par un vent de tempête, il se maudit mentalement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Tout à sa colère, il avait oublié toute prudence. Comme il n'y avait plus aucun danger à craindre, Crystal sortit de sa cachette et se précipita vers lui, très inquiète.

Elle le retrouva, debout, grièvement blessé, mais déterminé à pousser tout les jurons qu'il connaissait contre lui-même.

-Tu es fou ou quoi! Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait plus attention? S'écria-t-elle en attrapant le chevalier par les épaules, hors d'elle. Il aurait pu te tuer, comme les autres qui ont tué mon père!

Le simple fait de l avoir à côté de lui, à la fois furieuse et inquiète, calma le guerrier. Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'être pris par une terrible quinte de toux. L'inquiétude de la jeune femme se changea en peur, purement et simplement. Il avait tout juste cesser de tousser qu'elle l'entraînait derrière elle jusqu'à un arbre. Une fois rendu à l'abri du soleil, elle le força à s'asseoir sans s'expliquer.

-Tu as mal au bras gauche? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te…

-Réponds-moi! Ordonna-t-elle en le faisant s'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre.

-Non, il est juste un peu engourdi. À force de frapper comme un dingue sur ce drôle d'oiseau…

-J'en doute, fit-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Elle posa un genou sur ses cuisses pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le laisserait pas se relever. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire un geste, elle lui retira sa chemise. Tu peux pencher ta tête vers l'arrière que je vois ton cou?

-Mais en fin, Crystal…

Elle le sidérait de sa nouvelle assurance. La voir, même la sentir si audacieuse tout d'un coup, ça le désarmait complètement. Il finit par se laisser faire, hébété. Les doigts légers de l'orpheline glissèrent le long de la gorge de Milo pour s'arrêter sur l'entaille qui y avait été faite. Il serra les dents durant l'inspection de la plaie, mais ne broncha pas. Ce que faisait la jeune femme l'intimidait plus qu'autre chose et leur proximité ne lui donnait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras. Elle semblait si préoccupée, si inquiète.

-Tu as de la chance, finit-elle par dire en refermant la blessure et y apposant ses doigts avec une insistance qui étonna le chevalier d'or. Ta trachée aurait pu être tranchée net et tes cordes vocales être passées au ciseau. Mais ce n'est pas bien profond.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en sentant la douleur lui brûlant le cou disparaître sous la main de Crystal. Quand elle retira ses doigts de sur sa blessure, le sang avait cessé de couler et il n'en restait pour toute trace qu'une fine cicatrice. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais elle le fit taire d'un regard.

-Tu n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais ce don? S'étonna-t-elle. Si mon peuple m'a accepté jusqu'au jour de mon sacrifice, c'était parce que je suis une sorte de guérisseuse.

Le pauvre en resta bouche bée. Pendant qu'il ravalait sa surprise, elle se chargea de faire cicatrisée la plaie ouverte au-dessus de son cœur, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y aurait pas d'infection. De la découvrir sûre d'elle tout d'un coup désemparait le chevalier. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Vraiment pas. Son attitude soumise ne l'avait pas préparé à ça. Quant à son don de guérisseuse, elle le lui avait bien caché, puisqu'il ne lui avait même pas détecté de cosmos suffisant pour une telle chose. Maintenant, pourtant, ça paraissait clair. Il le sentait même très bien.

-Voilà, dans une semaine, tu sera beau comme un sous neuf et ta peau sera redevenue douce comme celle d'un bébé, l'encouragea-t-elle en caressant doucement son torse, sans trop y penser.

Elle était assise sur ses cuisses, plus proche de lui que jamais et à cet instant, une pensée frappa de plein fouet le scorpion. « Hadès est de retour. » Alors que le dieu des morts aurait du être mort, un de ses spectres était venu annoncer son retour. Et lui, comme un imbécile, était en train de s'amouracher d'une rousse au regard de braise, tantôt pleine d'assurance et dominatrice, tantôt timide et prête à la soumission. Alors que ses frères d'armes faisaient il ne savait quoi au quatre coins du globe.

Alors, sans réfléchir ou s'expliquer, sans même comprendre pourquoi il le faisait, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta Crystal.

-Rien, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Au souvenir de l'enfer, d'Hadès et de la mort, un frisson glissa sur son dos. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait besoin de la sentir toute proche de lui tout d'un coup. Quand elle se détendit entre ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule, il soupira. Merci, ajouta-t-il, tout bas.

Alors voilà, c'était notre Milo d'amour, qui nous reviendra sûrement bientôt.

Prochain chap, pas trop long, avec DM. (Ça fait pas longtemps pourtant…)


	46. Deathmask II

Dragonna : D'accord, je note pour son attaque. Ça pourrait être utile(Mais bon, tu sais moi, la série télévisé, j'ai pas le cable, je peux pas l'écouter, c'est déjà bon que j'en sache autant sur les chevaliers) Je me sens stupide des fois… Mais bon, alors comme ça, les atlantes aussi ont la capacité de soigner les gens? Je l'ai toujours cru. Mais Crytal n'est pas une atlante, c'est pour ça que son pouvoir est épatant!

Parler par Email? Ben oui, pourquoi pas! T,as reçu mon message nowhere de l'aut jour? Si oui, ben tu as mon adresse, sinon, dis-le dans la prochaine review et je t'écrirais. J'ai pas la bonne adresse dans ma bio et suite à de gros problème, je peux plus la changer pour la bonne… Ah quelle galère…

Mais passons, après Angelo(alias dm) ce sera Kanon et son cher petit frère! Même si c'est Saga le plus vieux des deux. Alp (à la prochaine!)

Deathmask II

-Tu peux m'expliquer une autre fois, fit l'Italien en considérant avec quelques doutes la pile de vêtements noirs que Gabrielle avait fait.

-Mais tu es dur de la feuille ou quoi? Tu pas vas passer toute ta vie à te promener en salopette sans même un chandail dessous! Et comme chez moi, y'a pas trop de vêtements pour homme et que j'ai décidé de t'adopter, tu vas jouer le mannequin.

-Mais…

-C'est moi qui paye, alors tu ferais mieux de faire comme je le veux, d'accord, fit-elle, menaçante.

Avec son poignet droit inutilisable, le pauvre guerrier était bien embêté. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser ce que lui demandait l'adolescente. Puis, comme il était complètement perdu dans cette ville, il n'avait pas trop le choix d'accepter l'offre qu'elle lui faisait. Il avait besoin de vêtements digne de ce nom et son séjour en enfer ne lui en avait pas laissé énormément. Pour ne pas dire du tout.

-Alors tu me le fais ou pas ce défilé? S'impatienta-t-elle, comme il continuait de la fixer, l'air contrarié. Il faut dire que se faire mener par la baguette par une fille qui aurait pu être sa petite sœur ne l'emplissait pas de bonheur non plus.

-Avec ce poignet dans cet état, ça ne risque pas d'être trop…

-Tu veux que je t'aide à te changer? Si oui, y'a pas de problème, je l'ai déjà fait quand t'es tombé endormi.

-Ben, tu recommences si ça te chante, mais pas quand je suis conscient, intervint-il en prenant tout le linge qu'elle avait choisi pour lui et disparaissant dans une cabine d'essayage.

Elle vint l'atteindre, juste de l'autre coté de la porte en gloussant. La surveillante lui lança un regard noir, vu que la salle d'essayage était réservée aux hommes. Mais, d'un simple sourire, Gabrielle la força à se calmer. Elle gloussa de plus belle en entendant le cancer pester des injures et grommeler tout en se changeant.

-DM, tu n'es qu'un vieil ours mal… voulut-elle se moquer avant de s'arrêter, stupéfaite. Deathmask venait de sortir de la cabine, en pantalon noir et camisole assortie, ses yeux bleus royaux et assassins. Ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens, accentuant son air fâché.

-C'était léché que tu voulais dire? Ben disons que c'est peut-être vrai pour ce détail, mais je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, déclara-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ah non? Soupira la surveillante, en le dévorant du regard, sans resté bouche bée devant ses bras musculeux mis en valeur ou tout simplement le charisme qu'il dégageait, contrairement à Gabrielle.

La jeune fille le fixait comme s'il était une lointaine apparition sortie tout droit du rêve américain. Il avait un style petit voyou qui lui plaisait, elle ne pouvait pas voir d'autre raison à sa réaction hébétée.

-Oui, je sais, je suis vraiment un trop beau garçon et j'ai un regard qui tue, mais c'est pas une raison pour gober des mouches, nargua-t-il tandis qu'un homme passant par là s'arrêtait, intrigué.

-Tournes-toi, réussit à dire Gabrielle.

-Quoi!

-Fais un tour complet sur toi-même ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta amusé. Avant sa mort, il faisait bien de l'effet auprès des femmes, mais ça faisait longtemps de ça. Retrouver cette impression ne le gênait pas du tout.

-C'est vrai qu'il est joli garçon, lança l'homme qui venait de s'arrêter pour apprécier le physique du chevalier.

Ce dernier comprit l'allusion, mais préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. L'adolescente aux cheveux verts eut alors un geste spontané, elle se jeta entre les bras du guerrier et se serra très fort contre lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, beau démon. On prend tout le linge que je t'ai choisi, pas besoin d'en essayer encore, tu es parfait avec ceux-là.

-Ouais ben, pas besoin de devenir sentimental pour autant, recommanda Deathmask en sourcillant devant le surnom de « beau démon ». Il n'aimait pas trop ça.

Un instant plus tard, l'étrange couple était sorti du magasin, lui, de retour dans sa salopette noir et portant tous les paquets que formaient leurs achats, elle, tout sourire avec son air de rêveuse qui intriguait l'adulte.

-Il y en a beaucoup des gays, dans cette ville?

-Pourquoi? Répondait-elle, ça t'intéresse?

-Non, pas vraiment. C'était juste pour dire quelque chose.

-Eh bien non, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Toi, tu t'orientes dans quelle branche de l'orientation sexuelle? Tu préfères les hommes ou les femmes?

-Les femmes, fit-il, presque par réflexe.

-Pourquoi?

-Toi, tu préfères lesquels, hommes ou femmes?

-Hommes, ils m'attirent plus.

-Pourquoi?

-Sans vouloir être méchante, vous êtes tellement moins compliqués que les filles et tellement plus drôles. Puis, il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un homme sincère.

-C'est une façon de voir. Mais moi, je préfère les filles.

-Pourquoi?

-Plus facile à sauter, finit-il par dire, mesquin.

-Quoi!

À voir la figure de la jeune fille, il venait de dire une obscénité. Mais elle se reprit et, sans lui laisser le temps de s'excuser, elle lui avait prit la main droite et tordu le poignet.

-Argh! Qu'est-ce que… (il échappa tous les paquets qu'il portait)

Elle lui fit baisser la tête pour lui montrer une ligne au creux de sa paume.

-Tu vois ce fil gravé dans ta chair? C'est celui de ta vie. Il est là, depuis ta naissance. Il file dans ta main, profond, mais fin, là, il y a une brisure. Un écart dans la ligne et dans la trame de tes jours. C'est les semaines passées au monde des morts qu'il représente. Il y a une de tes veines qui passe là, juste sous l'écart. Elle est mauve et bleue, bien visible. Elle a marqué toute ta mort. C'était la peur continuelle. Ton enfer était une suite de cauchemars que toi seul pouvait comprendre et craindre. Mais ce qu'on oubli quand on lit les lignes de la main, c'est qu'il y a des veines partout dans le corps. Il y en a sous chaque jour de ta vie, autant que sous ta ligne de vie. Et c'est encore ta peur. Une peur lointaine qui t'obsède dans tout ce que tu fais. Tu passes ton temps à la cacher, à la fuir, à l'enfouir sous des bouts de peau pour t'inventer une autre vie, un autre toi.

-Je ne crois pas à ces…

Elle serra sa main, immense, dans les siennes, qui parurent encore plus petites qu'elles ne l'étaient en cet instant. Elle lui fit déplier les doigts et arrêta les siens au-dessus des plis des jointures du chevalier.

-Ta peur est là et la fuir t'oblige à dire des choses qui ne viennent pas de toi. Des choses que tu ne crois pas. Tu as connu très peu de femmes dans ta vie. Tout juste deux, trois... Et tu les as respectés beaucoup plus que tes mots ou tes actes ne pouvaient le sous-entendre. Tu n'auras dans toute ta vie qu'une chance de connaître l'amour. Mais cette chance, tu vas la laisser filer entre tes doigts, finit-elle en lâchant la main d'un guerrier sidéré.

Qui se força à se reprendre aussi vite que possible.

-Je croyais que c'était la main gauche qu'on devait lire, fit-il, en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser voir à quel point ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait remué.

Gabrielle leva les yeux avant de reprendre leur marche, comme si de rien n'était.

-Ce n'était qu'une façon directe de te dire ce que j'ai compris de toi, s'expliqua-t-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil étrange.

Il déglutit. Oui, c'était assez direct. Peut-être même trop pour lui.


	47. SagaKanon II

Dragonna : Eh oui, je lui ai cloué le bec à DM. Et tu sais quoi? (Il n'y a que deux filles dans celle que j'ai créé, auquel je me personnifie. Gabrielle en est une des deux…) Oh, la vilaine! Je t'ai faite rire, tant mieux. Mais ici, je vais t'inquiéter, car voici, une suite nébuleuse, avec Kanon et Saga…

Saga/Kanon II (y'avait ce chap où j'ai dit chevalier, mais bon, c'était juste d'eux que je parlais…)

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

-Tu le sais très bien, tu ne veux simplement pas le reconnaître.

Saga soupira. Kanon parlait dans son sommeil. Depuis toujours. Ils pouvaient parler ensemble de n'importe quoi, son cadet ne se rappellerait de rien à son réveil et pourtant, il serait attentif lors de la discussion. Même de bon conseil. Alors il pouvait tout lui dire. Parce qu'au petit matin, son jumeau ne se souviendrait de rien.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai un gros problème, admit-il. Ce n'était pas si dur à dire que ça. Il avait besoin de se confier. Son frère endormi était tout indiqué.

-Racontes-moi tout, murmura Kanon en amenant son aîné contre sa poitrine dans une étreinte des plus tendres, que Saga était le seul à accepter de sa part et dont les autres chevaliers auraient pu mal interpréter le sens. Mais l'amour présent n'était que fraternel. Presque paternel. Les gémeaux, n'ayant aucun souvenir de leurs parents, se maternait un peu l'un l'autre.

-Tu sais que je suis attiré par les femmes depuis toujours, commença Saga

-Oui, répondit l'autre, sur un ton évasif et fuyant.

L'aîné se mordit les lèvres, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de lui en parler maintenant.

-Je crois que… je suis amoureux.

-De qui?

-C'est assez compliqué…

-C'est toujours compliqué. Raconte maintenant que tu as commencé.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir.

-C'est un mec?

-Non, mais…

-Aucun problème, mais fait pas ton gêné et raconte!

Saga poussa un autre soupir. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

-L'autre jour, j'ai fait quelque chose de pas trop catholique.

-On n'est pas catholique.

-C'est plutôt elle qui m'y a forcé, faut dire…

-Impossible. C'est toi qui l'a laissé faire.

-Mais pour l'arrêter, j'aurais du lui faire du mal, alors que tu sais que…

-Si tu n'as vu que deux solutions, lui faire du mal ou répondre à ses avances, c'est parce que tu ne voulais voir que ces deux solutions. Elles étaient les seules à te plaire. Les seules que tu puisses envisager et accepter. Si tu as répondu à ses avances, c'est bien parce que tu la désirais. Tu ne crois pas en la fatalité, c'est toi qui crées ta propre perte ou ta réussite. C'est donc de ta faute.

-Tu es dur Kanon, elle n'était quand même pas si innocente que ça.

-Dans ses histoires-là, l'abuseur est rarement la femme. Si un drame ou quelque chose de non consenti arrive, c'est à cause de l'homme. C'est lui qui met tout en branle, c'est lui qui peut vraiment faire marche arrière. La fille qui dit non à la dernière minute, c'est bien dommage, mais elle se mange l'envie du gars et tant pis. L'homme ne peut pas être abusé, à part, par un autre homme.

Saga ne releva pas la menace sous-entendue. Kanon ne le menaçait jamais. Puis, ça n'avait pas non plus l'air de ça. De toute façon, le pauvre Gémeau ne faisait pas attention à de tel détail.

-Mais il se peut que tu te sois exécuté de mauvaise grâce par contre.

-Tu comprends pas. Elle… Avant de passer au sérieux, j'ai compris que je l'aimais déjà, depuis longtemps. C'était au fond de moi depuis des années, mais je le refoulais, je refusais de le comprendre.

-Pourquoi? Elle est si épouvantable que ça?

-Non, enfin, oui et non. Il y a quelques années, elle n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Puis aujourd'hui, enfin, l'autre jour, elle doit m'avoir jeter un sort, pour me pomper de l'intérieur. Tu sais qu'on a deux personnalités?

-Oui.

-Ben, depuis qu'elle et moi on…, ouanh, ça, ça me regarde, mais j'ai l'impression de plus avoir qu'une demi personnalité.

-C'est vrai que ces derniers jours, tu m'as paru un peu diminué. Mais comment tu peux savoir que c'est parce que vous avez…?

-Juste après, j'ai ressenti une douleur terrible grandir dans toute ma poitrine. Je tremblais, je criais, j'étais presque au bord des larmes et je ne saurais pas dire ce qui s'est passé.

-Oui, je me souviens de l'avoir ressenti. Ça m'inquiétait. Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux l'aimer si elle te fait souffrir.

-Moi aussi, il m'arrive de blesser des gens, et pas que des ennemis.

-Oui, mais tu ne sais même pas si elle se préoccupe de toi ou si elle n'a fait que t'utiliser. Puis, si elle t'a vraiment pris quelque chose d'important, ça ne devait pas être avec de très bonnes intentions.

Saga ne répondit pas. Il savait déjà tout ça. Il l'avait déjà ressassé au moins 100 fois dans sa tête. Mais que son frère le lui dise rendait le tout plus réel encore.

-Dis-moi Saga, qui t'a fait ça? Demanda finalement Kanon, d'un ton protecteur, en le serrant plus fort contre son torse.

-Tu vas te fâcher si je te le dis.

-Non.

-C'est Pandore, murmura l'aîné des jumeaux, malgré ses réticences. Alors, seulement, il comprit pourquoi il hésitait tant à s'ouvrir à son frère endormi. Son frère n'était pas endormi!

-QUOI! Cette garce! Cette…

-Hé oh, du calme, tu dormais pas toi?

-Non, répliqua l'autre en s'asseyant sur leur lit, pour se retrouver avec son frère sur ses cuisses, assis de force.

Kanon avait l'air furieux, autant contre son aîné que contre la p'tain de servante d'Hadès, comme il allait le dire.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça à moi?

-Te faire ça à _toi_?

-Tu sais que je t'aime, s'énerva l,ancien marina en s'emparant des poignets de son frère pour l'empêcher de se lever ou de lui échapper.

-Mais bien sûr que je le sais, voyons, fit l'ex-grand pope, sans prendre tout de suite le geste de son frère au sérieux.

-Saga!

-Moi aussi je t'aime Kanon, mais pas…

-Pourquoi Pandore! C'est notre pire ennemie, tu le sais bien.

-Tu aurais préféré que je me tape Athéna?

-Non, de toute façon, tu as eu le choix et c'est la noiraude qui a eu ta préférence.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!

-Alors t'es vraiment atteint à ce point? Mais enfin Saga, ça n'a pas de bon sang. Pandore ne sait pas aimer, elle n'a jamais su comment faire et elle ne t'aime pas. Tu ne peux pas….

-C'est toi qui n'a jamais su aimer!

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, s'emporta le gémeau en plaquant son aîné dos au matelas et se dressant au-dessus de lui.

Il l'empêcha de se relever à l'aide de ses avant-bras, ses yeux prenant une teinte rougeâtre que Saga connaissait trop bien. Les cheveux bleu mauve se dressèrent sur la tête de Kanon et quand ils frôlèrent le front de son frère, ce dernier déglutit avec peine.

-Je t'aime Saga, murmura-t-il en se penchant un peu plus sur le pauvre Grec, avec ses yeux de démons.

-Je ne veux pas que tu…

Mais avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, il se tut, rongé par la culpabilité. Son frère avait toujours été seul en amour. Toujours. Il lui avait très vite confessé ses sentiments et Saga ne les avait jamais acceptés. Kanon savait qu'au fond, ce n'était qu'une question d'attirance physique et de désir trop retenu. Mais justement, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de rapport physique avec qui que ce soit. Ceux qu'autre fois, il avait entretenu avec certains des Marinas l'avaient soit profondément déçu, soit profondément blessé. Après cela, il n'avait plus connu d'instant exalté ou de chaleur humaine. Oui, des fois, son frère le prenait dans ses bras. Mais l'amour que Saga éprouvait pour lui n'était que fraternel.

-Ça fait si longtemps, le supplia Kanon, tout en s'approchant encore de lui.

Saga paru hésiter quant au choix à faire. Puis, au dernier moment, il se détourna. Les lèvres de son jumeau se posèrent sur sa joue. Il frémit. Oui. C'était plus que sérieux cette fois.

-Si tu as laissé Pandore te manipuler, pourquoi pas moi?

-Tu es mon frère, mon jumeau, je ne peux pas…

-Mais je vaux bien plus que cette Pandore non? Puis, elle n'était pas comme une petite sœur pour toi, quand on était petit?

-Non, j'avais besoin d'elle.

-C'est idiot, comment peux-tu l'aimer? Pourquoi est-ce que…

-Pour ce qu'elle était et pourrait redevenir.

-C'est une illusion, une utopie de croire qu'une femme comme celle-là peut redevenir bonne après tout le mal qu'elle a fait.

-Et moi alors? En se retournant vers son frère.

-Toi? Répondit Kanon en fronçant les sourcils. Toi, tu es un homme.

-Tu n'as pas toujours préféré les hommes.

-Saga…

-Je ne pourrais pas t'offrir ce que tu veux. Pas même un baiser. Tu sais que j'en suis incapable. Tu sais que si tu veux obtenir quelque chose de moi, tu devras m'y forcer. Comme Julian t'a forcé autrefois, à lui donner ce que tu n'avais pas. C'est lui qui a créé ce besoin en toi. Si à cause de cette envie qu'il t'a légué, tu dois devenir violent avec moi, tu sais que tu vas t'en vouloir. Et tu sais que je ne me laisserais pas faire si facilement.

Kanon sauta sur ses pieds, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Mais bien qu'il recule dans ses avances, il ne put retenir sa hargne.

-Tu ne t'es pas trop défendu face à Pandore à ce que je sache. Alors je ne me firis pas trop là-dessus si j'étais toi.

Sur cette fin menaçante je vous dis, à suivre, to be continued…et euh, game over, tiens. (Ça me tentait!)


	48. Kanon II

Dragonna : Bon, bé, tu doutes des sentiments de Pandore? Je vais les éclaircir un peu au fur à mesure… Kanon est trop tout seul, on va le sortir de son isolement dans pas trop longtemps. Et maintenant? Je me tape un trip solide sur Kanon, alors je parle encore de lui et dans le prochain chap aussi.

Kanon II (enfin, je crois que c'est ça…)

Le cadet de quelques secondes, l'air furieux, enfila un chandail pour compléter la tenue qu'il portait déjà et ne pas être indécent en ne portant qu'un pantalon. Comme il allait sortir de la chambre qu'ils se partageaient, il s'arrêter pour lancer les mots qui achèveraient son frère.

-Tu sais, tu m'as trahi Saga. Mais pas parce que tu as couché avec une femme. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que cette femme était Pandore. Tu m'as trahi en te mettant à l'aimer. C'est ton amour pour elle, ta trahison. Alors soit elle t'ensorcelé, soit tu rejoins son camp.

Sur ces derniers mots, Kanon sortit.

-Mais, enfin…

Saga s'effondra sur leur lit, atterré. Ça n'avait rien réglé de parler de cette histoire. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et il s'était mis son frère à dos. Tout allait de mal en pis. Sa culpabilité ne faisait que monter. Il ne se voyait pas d'issue.

Le Grec claqua la porte de toutes ses forces, comme si ça pouvait réduire sa colère. Au contraire, elle ne fit qu'enfler en lui, comme un feu qui le brûlerait des pieds à la tête. Ses yeux étaient incandescents dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il devait se défouler le plus vite possible, le plus tôt et le moins violemment possible, ou le mal qu'on avait semé en lui se répandrait jusque dans ses veines, sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

Saga ferait mieux de le laisser partir, ou le Gémeau ne répondrait vraiment plus de rien. Alors, ils ne pourraient même plus se considérer comme des frères. Kanon jura haut et fort, se fichant complètement de ce que pourraient penser les autres chevaliers, qui devaient dormir à cette heure de la nuit. Non, il ne l'aimait pas le moins du monde. L'ex grand pope était trop imprévisible, trop changeant et trop différent et semblable à lui pour qu'il l'aime. Saga était son reflet, à la différence que lui aimait les femmes. Une en particulier. Celle qui venait tout changer, tout gâcher.

-Je te déteste au moins autant qu'elle peut t'aimer, grinça-t-il en sautant par dessus l'escalier de l'auberge et atterrissant sur l'herbe.

Il savait. Il y avait des détails qui ne mentaient pas. Pandore aimait Saga. Il le savait. Il l'avait compris assez vite. Le fait qu'entre Camus, Shura et lui, elle ne parle qu'à lui. Qu'elle lui demande pardon en quittant le château d'Hadès, parce qu'Athéna n'aurait pas le droit de tuer le dieu des morts, alors que c'était leur plan. Que ce soit lui qu'on incite à remplacer le grand pope, à le tuer d'abord, mais par dessus tout, à tenter d'assassiner Athéna.

-Oui, je te déteste au moins autant qu'elle t'adore. Parce que, qui aime bien châtie bien.

Son regard devint douloureux. Comme si la mer venait lécher des rives toutes proches et des plages qui sortaient en fait de son esprit. Il entendait les remous du ressac de l'océan. Il voyait les vagues se fracasser contre les rochers, les étoiles se refléter sur l'eau et son écume rivaliser avec la pâleur de la lune. Et il voyait Poséidon aussi, incarné en Julian, la peau pâle, les yeux hagards et les cheveux ébouriffés.

Une vague de douleur le traversa au souvenir de sa violence. Non, cet amour-là n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Jamais il n'aurait dû se soumettre à cette douce cruauté, cette « tendre » violence. Ses mains si chaudes, si habiles, cette tentation trop forte. Il cru qu'il allait s'effondrer de honte.

Saga avait bien le droit d'aimer Pandore après ce que lui avait fait avec Julian Solo. L'océan se fit houleux dans ses yeux à ses souvenirs. Que de temps et d'énergie perdus à cette époque…

La colère lui revint tout à coup, pressante, imminente. Il était à quelques kilomètres de l'auberge. Devant des arbres maigres, chétifs, dévoués à mourir avant maturité. Ses yeux lui jouaient peut-être des tours. Alors, dans le peu de conscience que lui laissa la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui-même, Saga, les dieux et Pandore, il songea qu'au moins, il ne blesserait pas des hommes.

-Mais pourquoi fallait-il que tu fasses ça Saga ! Pourquoi ?

De son côté, l'intéressé se morfondait avec la même question. Même dans les pires situations, ils étaient décidément sur la même longueur d'ondes…


	49. Chevaliers III

Dragonna : il était mignon, pas vrai, ce cher Kanon ? Pour la fricote avec Posi.. baf, je vais le dire bientôt de quoi il en retourne… La suite est sur tout les chevaliers se trouvant encore Athéna, puis ensuite (ce sera le mariage de Shiryu! Et la nuit de noce! Joie!) Bon, passez cette excitant événement, euh, la suite est en dessous… ihihi, review!

Chevaliers III

Le lendemain, les chevaliers s'éveillèrent sur une vue de carnage. La forêt qui se situait non loin de leur auberge avait été entièrement dévastée. On n'avait laissé qu'une chose intacte. Le séquoia où l'amour d'Athéna et de Seiya était revenu au grand jour. Le reste des arbres avait été réduit en morceaux. Du bout des feuilles jusqu'à leurs racines. Certains avaient été brûlés, d'autres déracinés, mais les plus nombreux étaient cassés. Avec des brisures nets, laissées par les mains nues d'un homme.

Aiola soupira, Aioros appuyé à la fenêtre, pendant que les autres descendaient de l'étage, à moitié endormis. Sion arriva avec Kiki sur ses talons, l'air d'avoir mal dormi.

-Il y a eu un orage cette nuit ou quoi ? se plaignit Shura en venant s'accoter contre une table, verbalisant la pensée de tous.

-C'est aussi ce que je croyais que c'était, remarqua Dhokko, bras croisés sur son torse, semblant préoccupé et irrité.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, demanda Saori, ne sachant vraiment pas ce qui s'était passé.

Seiya était appuyé contre le foyer de l'auberge, l'air sombre. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il devinait. Marine, debout près de lui, paraissait être ailleurs. Saga et Kanon n'étaient pas là.

-C'est Kanon, répondit Aiola en se tournant vers Athéna, ses yeux verts, énigmatiques.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Kiki.

-Il est hors de lui. Son cosmos s'est enflé de colère d'un coup et puis, il a explosé. Il s'est enfui avec des envies destructrices et quand il est tombé sur cette forêt, sa violence s'est échappée. Il n'a pas pu se retenir. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas le laisser tout seul en ce moment, expliqua Aioros, très sérieusement.

-Comment sais-tu cela toi ? interrogea Seiya.

-Il est plus sensible que d'autre. Ou tout au moins, il prête plus d'attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui, répliqua Aiola.

-Merci pour les sous-entendus, coupa Dhokko, mais quand même, il ne pourrait pas nous dire ce qui a pu fâcher Kanon à ce point ?

-C'est Saga, non ? Ça me paraît logique, proposa Shura.

Athéna secoua la tête en collant son front à la vitre de la fenêtre, ne pouvant pas y croire. Ils étaient à des kilomètres de la forêt et ils pouvaient voir les dégâts de là.

-D'ailleurs, où est-il celui-là ? intervint Marine.

Kiki fila dans les marches pour constater ce que la majorité avait déjà sentit, Saga n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il revint la tête basse, déçu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état ? soupira Sion.

-Ça, je l'ignore, souffla Aioros. Mais le cosmos de Saga n'est pas détectable. Alors que Kanon, lui, est dans ce séquoia, dans un état des plus instables.

-Allons le voir, il nous donnera des explications, décida Saori, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Ils la suivirent tous hors de l'auberge, inquiets. Ils marchèrent en silence, Sion et Kiki encadrant la déesse, Shura, Dhokko et Marine derrière eux et Seiya, Aiola et Aioros devant. La jeune femme aux cheveux pâles soupira, entourée qu'elle était de ses protecteurs. Il n'y avait rien à craindre et pourtant les voilà qui installaient déjà en position de défense.

Bientôt, le petit groupe avait atteint les alentours immédiats du séquoia. Leur accueil fut pour le moins frappant. Depuis son repère, le gémeau leur balança des dizaines de branches et de bûches à la figure. Les trois chevaliers formant la tête de leur procession évitèrent les projectiles de justesse.

-Allez-vous-en ! cria Kanon, d'un ton coupant.

-Tu as vingt-huit ans, ce n'est pas ton genre d'agir ainsi, lui fit remarquer Marine, tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'approcher.

-C'est plutôt celui de Kiki, ajouta Sion.

-Je m'en fiche, répliqua Kanon en lançant d'autres morceaux de bois sur eux, tout en prenant garde à ne pas toucher Athéna d'un de ses tirs.

Cette dernière, voyant son manège, s'avança vers l'arbre, écartant ses soldats pour se retrouver seule, face à son guerrier (oh, cé pas juste, pourquoi SON guerrier à elle?). Il cessa de lancer ses bouts de bois et se cacha au creux d'un trou qu'il s'était creusé à coup de poing dans l'écorce et le tronc. (Pauvre arbre!)

-Soyez heureux et fichez-moi la paix! demanda-t-il.

-Kanon, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? fit Aiola, en s'approchant, avec les autres, pour former un demi-cercle derrière Saori. À la moindre alerte, ils réagiraient.

-Ça paraît pas ? J'ai eu envie de cueillir des fleurs géantes et mon bouquet a fini en morceau, se moqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu t'es fâché comme ça ? questionna Shura.

Kiki frissonna dans le silence qui suivit, à la vue des troncs déracinés, des branches qui semblaient saigner de toute part à cause de la sève qui coulait parmi elles. La nature criait sa douleur dans son âme d'enfant. La veille même, il avait couru parmi ses arbres qui, aujourd'hui, étaient morts. Il se serra contre la jambe droite de Sion, en quête de réconfort dans ce carnage végétal. Le grand bélier posa une main rassurante sur ses cheveux roux. Dhokko leva un regard noir sur le séquoia où se cachait l'homme qui avait brisé tout l'équilibre de cette forêt.

-Kanon, insista Athéna.

Il ne dit rien, refusant de s'ouvrir. Non, il ne leur avouerait rien. Rien de rien.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ! C'est un ordre ! s'énerva Saori.

Le ton d'Athéna était trop agressif, il se sentit craqué. C'était la goutte de trop. Tous ses arbres qu'il venait de détruire. Ses souvenirs de Julian. Le refus de Saga. La trahison de son frère. Sa solitude prolongée et forcée. Le retour d'Aioros, les retrouvailles ratées des chevaliers à cause des absents. La guerre d'Hadès. Le suicide d'Athéna. Les marinas…

-Parce que je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! Et parce que Saga aussi !

« Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! » se tança-t-il.

-Kanon, descends, ordonna Athéna.

Aiola remarqua alors le comportement son frère. Aioros avait l'air très bizarre. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que tous les autres ignoraient. Quelque chose d'important et de grave. Il restait très calme, pour ne rien perdre de ce qui se passait. Silencieux, avec un air grave que son cadet ne lui avait pas souvent connu.

Le sagittaire prit alors la parole, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'auberge. Avec une assurance que déjà, il avait à 14 ans, mais qui s'était raffermie autant que son esprit au long des années. De tel façon que ce ne fut pas un adolescent qui parlait, mais l'adulte qu'il était dans ce corps.

-Tu souffres Kanon, mais ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte que tu souffriras moins. Descends et viens nous expliquer ce que tu peux. Nous sommes avant tout tes amis, nous comprendrons si tu nous en donnes la chance.

Le lion en resta sans voix. Dhokko, lui, acquiesça. Aioros portait bien son titre de sagittaire. Athéna, elle, perdit de sa superbe en voyant qu'à la demande de leur revenant général et non à la sienne, Kanon se décidait à glisser en bas de son arbre.

Ses yeux étaient verts comme l'herbe parsemant le sol, troublés par ses pensées confuses. Il avait les mains égratignées et les bras couverts d'échardes. Ses cheveux mêlés, montant en pointes et en boucles sur son visage qui faisait peine à voir. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Le blanc de ses yeux était rouge, comme s'il était passé plusieurs fois au bord des larmes. Il aurait voulu avoir l'air dur, mais il en était incapable.

Avant que ses frères d'armes n'aient posé de questions, Kanon avait inspiré profondément pour s'expliquer. Toute cette douleur avait pesé trop lourd sur lui.

-C'est Saga. Il… il nous a trahi, juste quand nous avions le dos tourné, juste sous notre nez.

-Quoi? Comment?

-Il est amoureux.

-Mais ce n'est pas une trahison, s'insurgea Marine.

-Si, ça l'est !

-Pour toi, suggéra Shura.

-Non, pour nous tous!

-De qui est-il amoureux, voulut savoir Aiola.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ça. Mais à lui. Il ne risque pas de le faire d'ailleurs. C'est…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant les regards qu'échangeaient les guerriers. Ils croyaient que le gémeau se sentait trahi par son frère parce que ce dernier était amoureux d'une femme et non d'un homme. Oui, c'était visible dans leur air à la fois compréhensif et attendri. Ils le regardaient comme des parents regardent leur fils quand il se fâche pour un rien. Avec une attention forcée, presque amusée.

-Hé, c'est pas ce que vous pensez! Je me fiche qu'il soit amoureux d'une fille! Le problème, c'est la fille en question!

-Il ne faut pas que tu prennes ça trop à cœur Kanon, toi aussi, tu te trouveras quelqu'un, dit Saori, avec un sourire réconfortant.

-Mais, c'est pas ça le problème! s'énerva-t-il. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie qu'on lui sorte un dicton du genre : chaque pointure trouve chaussure à son pied et chaque torchon trouve sa guenille.

-Tu as raison, le problème ici, c'est tous les arbres que tu as détruit, conclu Marine d'un ton désapprobateur.

Kanon ne répondit rien cette fois. Son cœur pulsait en lui, lentement, douloureusement. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Rien de rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire que le problème, c'était l'apparition soudaine de Pandore et l'amour que Saga semblait lui vouer. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Un spasme agita ses épaules. Il serra les poings pour retenir sa peine. Ils ne comprenaient pas, ils ne méritaient même pas de le réconforter.

Alors que le silence se faisait lourd, un bruissement résonna dans l'air. Aioros releva la tête, comme frappé par la foudre. Dhokko se raidit en comprenant. Athéna battit des paupières, sous le choc. Marine porta une main à son ventre, par réflexe. Sion força Kiki à lui lâcher la jambe et Shura se mit en position de combat. En deux secondes, Seiya était devant Saori, prêt à la protéger et Aiola prévenait Kanon du danger.

-Attention!

Derrière le gémeau, telle une tempête, les branches et les troncs cassés se soulevaient du sol pour venir flotter autour d'une sombre silhouette qui venait d'apparaître. Kanon eut juste assez de temps pour se retourner et arrêter l'arbre qui avait été lancé sur lui, le souffle coupé par le choc.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Athéna en levant ses yeux rose lilas sur la forme humaine se dressant dans les airs, au-dessus d'eux.

Légère comme une plume, la silhouette se posa sur une branche du séquoia. Un cosmos furieux et bouillonnant de puissance l'encerclait. C'était une femme. Très jeune et très belle, mais qui était pour l'instant furieuse. Les morceaux de bois flottant autour d'elle se mirent à bourgeonner à toute vitesse. Des fleurs éclorent sur l'écorce, les arbres brisés repoussèrent et revinrent se planter dans la terre. Une lumière verte et ardente englobait la jeune fille.

Les fleurs qui apparurent étaient noires ou bleu nuit, les branches les retenant portaient des cicatrices violacées là où on les avait brisées. Parmi le vert l'encerclant, se découpa la silhouette de l'adolescente miraculeuse, des pièces d'armures noires, dorés et rouges. Elle avait de long cheveux rouges comme le sang, coiffé en multiples tresses d'un côté de sa tête et laissé libre de l'autre. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'or le plus pur et ses jambes découvertes des cuisses aux genoux, portaient des bottes noires aux extrémités pointues et effilées. Dont l'usage ne faisait aucun doute.

Les chevaliers restèrent quelques secondes sans voix devant la magie s'opérant autour d'eux. L'adolescente à la chevelure de feu n'était pas laide à regarder non plus. Mais ce qu'elle faisait était plus important à savoir que d'observer sa beauté avec admiration.

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, aboya Aiola, prenant leur parole à tous.

L'interrogée sourit, amusée. Après tout, elle n'était fâchée que contre Kanon, pour avoir détruit la forêt. Puis, sa mission n'était pas de tuer un de ses guerriers, mais de les inquiéter.

-Je suis Groundy, ou Gaëlle, pour les intimes, spectre de Mars, le dieu de la guerre, grand général d'Hadès, monseigneur et maître, le dieu des morts. Maîtresse de la terre, je défend toutes les œuvres de mère nature. Ses arbres tombés sous l'attaque barbare du chevalier Kanon sont mes frères, je suis descendue ici pour les soigner. Les guérir. Les faire revivre.

-Quoi!

-Mais Hadès est mort, objecta Sion.

-Nous l'avons tué, renchérit Athéna,

-Et Mars, le dieu de la guerre, ne s'est jamais mêlé aux affaires d'Hadès au point de s'abaisser à être un de ses généraux, ajouta Dhokko.

-C'est un autre Mars. Il remplace les 2 généraux que vous avez tués avec une autre humaine.

-Rhadamente a de nouveau sous-fifre alors, se moqua Kanon.

-Non, répliqua Gaëlle, Mars est plus fort que lui.

-Impossible, grogna Shura, qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de la force de Rhadamente.

L'adolescente partit d'un rire moqueur, en s'élançant dans les airs, pour atterrir devant eux. Des ailes semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris s'étaient déployées dans le dos de son armure. Les pièces de métal découpant ses formes changeaient de place entre elles, pour lui donner une nouvelle armature. En quelques instants, les pièces protégeant ses épaules, son cou et le haut de sa poitrine s'étaient détachés d'elle pour former une énorme hache, à la lame rouge et noire. Les guerriers échangèrent quelques timides regards, tous tiraillés par le même fait.

Ils avaient pour code d'honneur de ne pas s'attaquer à des femmes, même si elles étaient leurs ennemies. Si celle-ci voulait se battre contre eux, ils ne pourraient faire qu'éviter ses attaques. Marine aurait été la seule d'entre eux à pouvoir l'affronter sans scrupule, mais il n'y en avait pas un parmi eux à avoir mis son armure. C'était l'impasse.

-Je suis là pour vous prévenir qu'il est possible pour mon maître Mars d'être plus fort que Rhadamente, qu'il l'est pour Hadès d'être vivant et prêt pour notre dernière guerre.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était approchée d'eux d'un pas nonchalant, sa hache gigantesque appuyée sur son épaule, ses yeux d'or dardés sur Kanon, qui était à la tête du groupe.

-Si vous voulez savoir comment le dieu des morts est revenu d'entre les morts, demandez-le à l'homme le plus guai et heureux que cette terre ait porté, son frère lui a tout avoué hier. N'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle en venant arracher une des échardes que le gémeau s'était fait la veille. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle s'était envolé, sa hache dans les bras, lui adressant un clin d'œil et une pensée que lui seul pouvait entendre.

« -Tu aurais mieux fait de rester l'amant de Poséidon, il t'aurait protégé de ton frère et d'Hadès. Maintenant, en plus de la culpabilité que t'inspirent tes désirs les plus sombres, tu devras endurer les regrets que mes maîtres te forceront à entretenir. Puis, personnellement, je pense que tu devrais changer d'orientation, parce qu'un homme comme toi qui dédaigne les femmes, c'est un vrai gaspillage! »

Kanon grogna en refermant son poing sur le vide, une colère aveugle remontant en lui. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne son paroxysme, Aioros avait posé une main sur son épaule, l'incitant au calme.

-N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. Ne la laisse pas semer le doute là où il n'y en a jamais eu, fit l'adolescent, tout bas.

-Tu parles comme ça pour te donner l'impression que tu es plus vieux que tu en as l'air, pour ne pas te sentir jeune et inexpérimenté ? C'est ça, hein? parvint à sourire le gémeau.

-J'ai un esprit aussi mature que le tien, sinon plus, c'est uniquement mon corps qui n'a pas vieilli, se défendit le sagittaire.

-Kanon, les interrompit Shura. Ne me dit pas que ton frère est amoureux de la fille qui vient de s'envoler devant nous.

-Mais non voyons, c'est bien pire que ça, répondit-il.

-Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire, avoua Saori.

-Attends, intervint Seiya, laisse-moi résumer, Hadès est de retour, il a de nouveaux généraux et de nouveaux spectres en plus de Rhadamente et de Pandore, dont un certain nouveau dieu de la guerre, nommé Mars, qu'on sort d'on ne sait où, la moitié des chevaliers ont disparus et son à peu près injoignables et tu dis que ça pourrait être pire ?

-C'est le genre de choses qu'il ne faut pas dire dans ce genre de situation, remarqua Dhokko. Si on ne veut pas que tout empire.

-Une seconde, coupa Sion, le grand roux croisa les bras, l'air fâché contre le grand pope, à la grande surprise des autres. Le bélier poursuivit pourtant sans même réalisé l'expression de son frère d'arme. Seiya, tu viens de dire Pandore ?

-Non, tu ne crois pas que… l'interrompit Aiola, le visage décomposé par l'horreur.

-Que Saga et Pandore ? Saga et Pandore ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, vous ne pensez pas que… déglutit Marine.

-Non, ça se pourrait très bien, admit Shura, en caressant son menton, songeur.

-Mais vous êtes fous, une telle chose n'a pas de bon sens, voir si Saga pourrait aimer un tel monstre, répliqua Aioros, l'air plus que choqué.

-Je ne dirais pas monstre, glissa Athéna, cherchant à calmer les hommes dont la tension montait allègrement. Elle n'est pas si pire que ça. On ne sait même pas si…

-Non, elle n'est pas trop mal dans son genre, à condition d'aimer les serpents et les traîtres, intervint Marine.

-N'exagérons pas, s'énerva Kanon. Elle n'est pas si laide que ça et c'est loin d'être une diablesse. Une sorcière, oui, mais une sacrée belle sorcière ! Puis elle ne l'a pas ensorcelé, ou si elle l'a fait, c'était forcée et contrainte.

Il figea net, réalisant qu'il prenait le parti de Pandore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? cria Saori, cette fois, tout aussi à bout de nerfs que les autres. Alors, c'est vrai qu'il…

-Non, ce n'est pas sérieux, fit Aiola, incrédule.

-Mais si, maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble avoir vu une femme ressemblant à Pandore quitter l'auberge avec un drôle de type, le lendemain de notre arrivée, déclara Marine.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit , s'étonna Dhokko.

-J'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'énervement, répondit-elle.

-Et pourquoi étais-tu énervée ? fit Sion.

La jeune femme s'appuya un peu contre Aiola en guise de réponse, tout en rougissant sous son masque. Seiya se porta au secours du lion qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

-Ne change pas de sujet en te montrant impertinent, ou je te force à dire où est allé se cacher Mu, fit Pégase.

-Puis le sujet ne tiens ni à ça ni à Saga qui serait amoureux de Pandore, coupa Aioros en voyant le bélier se rembrunir, mais bien au retour d'Hadès.

-N'empêche que quand j'y pense, lança soudain Saori avant de se retourner vers Kanon. Peux-tu me dire où est passé ton frère ?

-Non, je ne sais pas où il est, répondit le frère de Saga, ses yeux baissés. Je ne parviens même pas à sentir son cosmos. Je sais juste qu'il est furieux.

-Ok, mais le plus important pour l'instant, c'est Hadès, coupa Dhokko.

Kiki, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, fut prit d'une soudaine envie de fuir.

-Sion, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait rester ici, fit-il.

L'adulte aux cheveux verts sembla exaspéré par l'interruption de Kiki. Mais Aioros lui, en teint compte aussitôt. Kanon, lui, observa avec des doutes grandissants les fleurs noirâtres qui avaient poussé sur les arbres restaurés par l'intervention de la jeune spectre d'Hadès. Seiya, lui aussi, y accorda de l'importance.

-Saori, déclara Aioros, d'un ton autoritaire qu'il employait quand la déesse était encore enfant. On sort de cette forêt. Maintenant.

Son air était sans appelle et devant les mines graves de ses soldats, la jeune femme accepta. Ils avaient tout juste atteint l'orée du bois quand Dhokko comprit et que Shura cria : « Tous à terre! » quand Aiola plaqua Marine au sol pour la protéger du danger qui arrivait. La hache géante de Gaëlle passa en tournoyant au-dessus de leur tête, tranchant les arbres derrière eux.

-Elle ne veut pas se battre, devina Sion.

-Ce n'était qu'une menace, compléta Seiya.

-Un avertissement, continua Marine.

-Bon, bien, ne traînons pas ici plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut, ordonna Aioros.

Dhokko le considéra avec un mélange d'approbation et d'admiration. Aiola aussi semblait content de l'attitude du sagittaire. Il ne s'effondrait pas sur son passé douloureux, il faisait face au fait qu'il ait un corps adolescent, alors que son cœur était adulte. Par contre, il agissait comme s'il était aussi imposant que Kanon ou Deathmask. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Sa force mentale pouvait marcher sur eux, ses amis, qui comprenaient. Mais d'autres chevaliers, qui le connaissaient moins ou l'aimaient moins, pourraient être irrités par son attitude.

Ils pourraient le trouver arrogant et alors, ce serait difficile pour Aioros de refaire sa place de chevalier d'or. Il avait l'air d'un jeune de seize ans. Dur de croire que tout les chevaliers de bronze lui obéiraient au doigt et à l'œil. Difficile d'imaginer Deathmask admettant que le sagittaire était son égal, autant que Shaka ou Sion. Oui, le retour d'Aioros risquait de causer bien de la tension. Mais si Hadès revenait lui aussi, alors, ils devraient faire avec ce qu'ils avaient.

La balance croisa le regard du bélier, détournant ses yeux verts presque aussitôt. Sion soupira, en se forçant à trouver une façon de rappeler tous les chevaliers le plus vite possible sans diminuer leurs forces déjà présentes. La situation était sérieuse. Mais l'Atlante ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers le comportement qu'avait Dhokko envers lui. Depuis sa déclaration surprise et sa crise de colère, il était demeuré totalement neutre face à lui. À part qu'il n'hésitait pas à manifester une incroyable hargne à son encontre. L'adulte secoua la tête. Maintenant, ils étaient de nouveau en guerre. Il réglerait ses problèmes avec Dhokko après avoir terminé la lutte contre Hadès, une bonne fois pour toutes.


	50. Shiryu VI

Dragonna : Pas mal hein? Athéna va en avoir des problèmes avec ses deux là, Aioros et Kanon… C'est qui Sorrente? Une fille? Un mec? J'en sais rien, j'aimais ça comme couple et un truc de juré (Kanon n'a jamais voulu se ramasser dans une relation pareille, c'était non-consenti, mais bon, plus de détail plus tard, j'ai un bus à attraper)

Elle te fait peur Groundy? Attend de voir les 3 autres spectres de Mars Mwahahahahah! Hum, ça va, je me calme.

Enfermé Sion avec Dhokko. Tu penses vraiment que ça va tout régler. Pour l'instant, moi aussi j'ai envie de le frapper ce bélier, mais sinon, je pense que c'est aussi l'envie de Dhokko et un taloche du tigre, c'est pas le genre de truc dont on peut se foutre… (Ça doit faire mal…) Je vais y penser.

Shiryu, trouvé, solution? Nah, disons qu'il a l'esprit ailleurs pour le moment, te laisse voir…

Shiryu

C'était le jour J. Shiryu prit une profonde inspiration. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Aucun de ses amis chevaliers n'était là. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas venir, il ne les avait jamais connus. Il n'avait plus d'amis au village. Dans la salle, il n'y avait que la famille d'adoption de sa promise.

Il était à genoux, assis sur ses talons, devant l'arrière arrière-grand-père de Shunreï. La jeune fille assise comme lui, à sa gauche, lui tenait la main et à sa droite, il y avait son futur beau-père. Le dragon songeait que ce mariage ne valait rien, mais il gardait ses pensées pour lui, pour ne pas choquer quelqu'un. Il préférait se dire qu'après, pour leur noce, lui et sa douce seraient seuls et qu'il ferait en sorte qu'ils gardent tous deux le plus beau souvenir possible de ce jour.

Il subit la cérémonie, prononçant les paroles rituelles quand il le fallait, restant plongé dans le silence et les ténèbres le reste du temps. Il ne semblait ni nerveux ni aux anges. Il récitait une leçon, comme un automate. Il aurait préféré de loin un mariage peu orthodoxe où lui et Shunreï auraient tout prévu et tout planifié. Mais non, à la place, il avait l'impression d'être au tribunal, sur le point de signer un contrat avec le père adoptif de sa fiancée.

En fait, c'était exactement ce qui arrivait, mais il refusait de le reconnaître. Rebuté à l'idée qu'on pouvait utiliser des contrats pour sceller la vie de couple de deux personnes comme on scelle l'achat d'une maison. Mais comme c'était la coutume, il se pliait à la tradition. Après le mariage, il ferait à sa façon.

Shunreï serra sa main un peu plus fort, doutant de ses motivations à voir son air d'enterrement. Il s'efforça à lui sourire, rassurant. Il ne devait surtout pas l'inquiéter où lui faire honte en ayant l'air ennuyé, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour devancer la date de la cérémonie. Embêté comme il devait le sembler, plusieurs pourraient s'interroger sur les raisons de son empressement. Il ne serait pas avisé d'attirer une fois de plus l'attention sur lui dans ce village.

Une fois, par contre, que tous les papiers furent signés, les courbettes exécutées et les discussions entamés, Shiryu retint un soupir. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir avec sa femme pour ne plus se sentir enfermer dans un carcan de politesse. La sagesse le poussait à contenir son élan tout en ravalant son ennui face à ses beaux-parents.

-J'espère que vous nous honorez de beaux garçons, et nous éviterez de devoir dire adieu à de charmantes petites filles, disait la mère de Shunreï. Une fille, c'est tellement plus de problème, et ça fini toujours par vous être enlevé au profit d'un garçon. Sans parler de la dot, qui, dans votre situation, serait difficile à entretenir pour attirer de bons partis.

Sur ses mots, il fallut toute la bonne volonté du dragon pour qu'il ne quitte pas l'assistance. Shunreï, à côté de lui, faisait comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors que des fils pourraient suivre les traces de leur père et avec une bonne réputation, ils pourraient devenir de très bons partis et être désirer par d'excellentes famil…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, si j'avais des filles, elles ne pourraient pas marcher sur mes traces. Il y a des femmes chevaliers vous savez, interrompit Shiryu, exaspéré.

-Je t'en pries, chuchota sa belle, en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

-Vous ne vous jugez pas capable d'avoir de fils, alors…

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma capacité à en avoir ou pas, que mes enfants soient des garçons ou des filles, je les chérirais tous autant les uns que les autres. Je me fiche de leur sexe, répliqua le dragon, cette fois, profondément outré. Il détestait tout ce que cette femme laissait sous-entendre. Tout le monde sait bien qu'il n'y a que les vrais hommes qui peuvent avoir des enfants, selon les anciens mythes.

Cette rigidité des concepts, ces stéréotypes et toutes ces idées préconçues par des générations d'adeptes de la non libre-pensée l'écœurait. Les exclamations qui retentirent suite à sa déclaration laissèrent comprendre que ses mots n'étaient pas passés dans du beurre. On l'avait très bien entendu et on était offusqué de ses paroles.

-C'est un manque aux convenances que d'interrompre deux fois de suite votre belle-mère, s'emporta la père de Shunreï.

-Comme c'est un manque de convenance que de ne pas me laisser placer un mot dans la discussion, qu'on soit ma belle-mère ou pas.

-Il est vrai que…

-Ce mariage est terminé, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, alors vous pouvez tous rester là et jouer aux dés et faire des paris pour savoir si mon premier-né sera un garçon ou une fille. J'en ai assez de cette comédie.

Tant pis pour la discrétion et la retenue. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter ça plus longtemps. Il sortit de la salle et de la grande maison, suivit par Shunreï, qui semblait paniquée. Mais elle garda ses reproches pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant leur maison. L'adolescent resta figé devant la porte, sans vouloir entrer. Elle le rejoint, furieuse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit Shiryu ? Pourquoi tu leur as fait une crise comme ça ? C'était presque fini, fit-elle en venant s'appuyer contre son dos.

-C'est parce que je t'aime Shunreï. Quand je t'ai demandé en mariage, je n'avais ni l'intention de tatouer mes initiales sur la chair de ton cou, ni celle de faire un contrat avec ton père pour t'avoir pour femme. C'était une véritable mascarade que cette cérémonie.

-Alors, tu n'as pas aimé ça ? Tu t'es senti humilié ?

Il ne répondit rien. Refusant de dire que c'était par orgueil qu'il avait quitté cette salle.

-Avoue qu'à la fin, tu t'es senti trop humilié pour ne pas t'enfuir avec ton orgueil blessé.

-Ils t'ont humilié autant qu'ils m'ont humilié, finit-il par dire.

Elle lui encercla la taille de ses bras minces et cala son visage contre son épaule.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu supporter cette humiliation pour moi ? Par amour pour moi ?

-Pas en les entendant te rabaisser toi aussi.

-Sinon, tu l'aurais fait ?

-J'imagine qu'oui.

Elle soupira, doucement, avec soulagement.

-Au moins, tu es sincère.

Il resta silencieux, fermant ses yeux gris pour oublier la noirceur perpétuelle de son monde, pour goûter cet instant, seul à seule avec elle. Elle apprécia aussi ce moment, calme, si doux comparé aux paroles sarcastiques de sa mère et à la cérémonie endormante auxquels ils avaient dû se soumettre.

-Maintenant Shiryu, nous sommes mari et femme.

-Oui, répondit-il, avec un mince sourire.

-Te rappelles-tu de ce que font les mariés, le jour de leur noce ?

Il ne dit rien, attendant d'entendre ce qu'elle ajouterait.

-Ils consomment le mariage, dit-elle, avec un voile de gêne dans la voix.

-Tu es un peu vite en affaire là, non ?

-Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, Shiryu.

-C'est que je ne voudrais pas sauter des étapes, s'expliqua-t-il.

Elle recula, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait ce que cachait ses excuses. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il doute de lui, pas maintenant.

-Perfectionniste, le décrit-elle.

-Idéaliste, compléta-t-il en se retournant vers elle et rouvrant ses yeux aveugles qui ne pouvaient plus la voir, mais ne la regardaient qu'elle.

À ce moment, l'adolescente ne trouva rien à dire. Le dragon la souleva dans ses bras forts. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou, un sourire naissant sur son visage. Un frisson glissa en lui quand il la sentit si fragile et petite contre lui. Mais l'instant n'était plus aux incertitudes. Il entra dans leur maison, sa femme dans les bras. Shunreï, sa femme…

Il la déposa avec douceur sur leur lit, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il savait qu'elle avait peur, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que lui aussi ait peur. Mais il ne pousserait rien, ils iraient à leur rythme.

-Il est encore tôt, sourit-il.

-On en n'est encore qu'au milieu de l'après-midi, fit-elle, d'une petite voix.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi au moins ?

-Non, pas de toi.

Elle était assise face à lui, plongé dans les doutes et cette crainte que toutes les jeune filles ressentent à ce stade leur vie. Elle aurait voulu les avoir écartés, comme on lui avait dit qu'elle devait le faire. Mais jamais elle n'avait…

-Viens sur mes genoux, suggéra-t-il, apaisant.

Elle s'exécuta, appuya son dos contre son torse et sentit ses bras venir la protéger de tous les maux extérieurs. Non, elle n'avait pas de doutes à avoir avec lui, il la respecterait jusqu'au bout.

-Tu te sens bien , demanda-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu dois être toute pâle tellement tu es nerveuse, se moqua-t-il. Une vraie boule de nerfs, et pourtant, tu es aussi immobile qu'une statue.

-Tu exagères, je ne suis pas si pire que ça et puis, toi aussi, tu es pâle.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Pas dans un silence mal à l'aise qui ressemble à un piège, mais dans une compréhension silencieuse qui les liait plus que tout les discours du monde.

-Tu porterais mes enfants , demanda-t-il soudain, dans le but de la faire sourire.

-Tu me laisserais porter tes enfants , fit-elle, poursuivant la plaisanterie.

-Pourquoi t'aurais-je marié sinon ?

-Tu ferais mieux de me donner une ribambelle de fils, tu sais ?

-Je te ferais remarquer que ce sera de ta faute si nos enfants ne sont que des filles.

-Et malheur à moi si cela arrive, continua-t-il, taquin.

-Ce qui arrivera certainement, les dragons sont d'une puissance si risible.

-Ils sont comparables aux poissons qui se laissent pêcher d'eux-mêmes tellement ils sont stupides.

-Et ils n'ont jamais de fils, c'est pour ça que la race est sur le point de s'éteindre.

-Non, mais tu es dure avec moi ! l'arrêta Shiryu, avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire tous les deux en repensant aux simagrées et au ton de la mère de Shunreï.

L'adolescent avait passé ses mains autour de la taille de son épouse, qui était à genoux sur ses cuisses, aussi proche de lui que possible l'était. Leurs visages se touchaient déjà presque quand les lèvres du dragon glissèrent sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, mais le laissa faire, plus confiante. Ses bras entourèrent le cou de Shiryu tandis que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient, dans une mince hésitation, vite évanouie ou ravalée. Leur baiser n'atteint pas la passion, ç'aurait été trop tôt. Mais la douceur qui l'imprégna vint les toucher plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru possible.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, émue par la tendresse qui se dégageait de lui.

-Moi aussi, tu sais, glissa-t-il, tout en laissant son visage s'appuyé contre la joue de l'adolescente. D'une main, il défit ses cheveux longs et sa coiffure compliquée. De l'autre, il vint caresser sa nuque, la faisant frissonner. Ça fait si longtemps que je… il se tut et posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Que tu quoi ? Shiryu ? sourit-elle, son visage et ses yeux fixés sur lui.

-Que je t'attends, répondit-il, verbalisant la pensée qui avait traversé la jeune fille de très nombreuses fois durant les derniers jours.

-Je sais, mais il n'y a plus à attendre maintenant.

-Non, tu m'as demandé d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête et je veux vraiment attendre jusqu'à ce que tu le sois.

-Mais je le suis !

En prononçant ces mots, elle sentit la vérité grandir en elle. Elle était d'abord prête parce que c'était son devoir de l'être le jour de ses noces. Et non pas parce qu'elle était vraiment prête. Mais, au fond, elle le savait. Malgré ces faits outrageants qui lui permettaient de croire que certaines jeunes femmes vivaient un cauchemar le jour de leur noce, elle se sentait vraiment prête à atteindre l'ultime étape de son amour pour Shiryu. Comme ce dernier avait été capable d'attendre pour ce moment, l'aimant assez pour comprendre ses scrupules. L'aimant assez pour l'attendre.

-Tu veux qu'on ait des enfants, pour de vrai, je veux dire ?

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle, comme si c'était une déclaration trop fragile pour être crié, comme si de parler fort aurait brisé ses mots.

-Beaucoup ?

-Pas plus que deux, pour ne pas laisser trop d'orphelin derrière toi si tu devais mourir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas penser à ça.

-Je ne me sentirais jamais assez forte pour élever plus de deux enfants en me retrouvant régulièrement seule face à eux pour maintenir une forme de discipline, s'expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais, je ne serais pas toujours parti, la reprit-il, souhaitant l'encourager.

-Tu es un chevalier d'Athéna, tu seras parti dès que la déesse sera en danger, ce qui arrive au moins une fois par mois.

Se renfrognant, il jugea préférable de changer de sujet.

-Tu veux des garçons ou des filles ?

-Un de chaque, de préférence. Il te ressemblerait et je ne me vois pas sans au moins une fille. Elle m'aiderait à la maison et le petit me ferait penser à toi quand tu ne serais pas là, ce serait encourageant. Ça m'aiderait à tenir.

-Tu as raison, ce serait bien. Mais ne pense pas à quand je ne serais pas là, pour le moment, on est ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptes, proposa-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire, avant d'ajouter :

-Si on a une fille, je voudrais l'appeler soi Suzuki, soi Tsubasa.

-Mais, il fronça les sourcils, Suzuki, c'est une marque de voiture et Tsubasa, une collection de mangas japonaises !

-Et alors ? C'est pas comme si je voulais les appeler lapin et fromage ! J'aime ces prénoms là.

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais, tu choisiras leur nom, mais il ne faut rien devancer non plus, dit-il en relâchant son étreinte sur elle pour la regarder en face.

-Tu veux dire, ne pas parler de comment appeler nos enfants avant de les concevoir ?

Il se sentit rougir, juste assez pour qu'il soit mignon à croquer. En se raclant la gorge, il répondit :

-Entre autre.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Tu te sens vraiment prête ?

-Oui. Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui…

-Non, à part pour mes yeux, je ne me sens pas si hésitant que ça.

-J'avais presque oublié que tu étais…

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Depuis quelque temps, il n'arrivait plus à entendre le mot aveugle. Il la fit se taire d'un baiser plus fougueux que le précédant. Shunreï répondit si vite à ses lèvres qu'il en resta surpris un instant. Elle avait compris avant lui ce qui l'avait poussé vers elle si brusquement. Il avait besoin de ressentir son amour, sa présence, plus profondément qu'auparavant. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il avait peur. Parce que malgré les incroyables capacités de son cosmos, il était aveugle. Ses yeux s'ouvraient sur des gouffres noirs et un néant de sons, d'odeurs et de textures qui n'éveillaient pas encore assez de choses pour que sa confiance soit totale.

Sur un champ de bataille, il avait déjà acquis l'expérience nécessaire pour ne pas douter de lui. Alors que dans la vraie vie, il se sentait soudain pataud et maladroit. Les doutes de tous les villageois, de ses frères d'armes, de la famille de la jeune fille pesaient sur lui, quant à sa capacité de vivre sans son sens de la vue. Et sous ce poids, ses propres doutes ne pouvaient faire autrement que d'augmenter. Le rendant réellement pataud et maladroit. Dans ces conditions, il avait réellement besoin de savoir qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant, et même plus qu'avant, malgré sa cécité. C'était une de ses pires craintes.

Les lèvres de Shunreï la lui firent oublier quelques secondes. Quand ils se séparèrent cette fois, aussi essoufflé que troublés, ce fut lui qui murmura : Je t'aime. Elle lui sourit avant de s'étendre sur leur lit, le laissant le dominer de sa hauteur.

-Alors viens m'aimer.

Le sourire qu'il lui fit était plus timide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais, si elle n'avait encore jamais… Eh bien, il fallait dire que lui non plus…

-Tu ne dois pas douter de toi, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il la considéra de ses yeux gris, sans la voir. Mais il la sentait dans tout son être, se tenant juste là, à côté de lui, avec lui, Prête. Et alors, seulement, lui aussi, se sentit prêt. Maintenant, ils atteignaient les préliminaires. Tout en douceur, il lui vola un baiser, puis un deuxième, puis une bonne dizaine d'autres, laissant la passion se mêler à leur hésitation. Elle trembla quand les doigts du dragon s'égarèrent sur elle. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, elle était accrochée à son cou et lui avait déjà retiré tout le haut de sa tenue.

Dans le regard de Shiryu, brillait une flamme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et l'amour pointé sur elle par l'acier de ses yeux la laissa frémissante et stupéfaite quelques instants, même après qu'il ait glissé son visage dans son col pour embrasser sa nuque. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait fait attendre trop longtemps ? Un feu explosa dans le ventre de la jeune femme comme il dévorait son cou de baisers de plus en plus ardents. Tout en progressant, le chevalier la déshabillait, si bien que sa robe était complètement ouverte sur son corps pâle. Dire qu'il semblait hésitant, il cachait bien son jeu.

Mais les caresses du guerrier instaurèrent en elle un désir vif et impatient qui demandait à être comblé. Shiryu se retrouva nu avant de s'en rendre compte et il n'était absolument pas la cause de cet état de fait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit ses intentions prendre une tournure presque animale qu'il se reprit, arrêtant net son avidité soudaine et ses baisers sulfureux. Ce n'était plus que des tremblements d'envie qui secouaient l'adolescente. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir été trop loin.

-Shunreï, je…

-Tu ne t'es pas arrêter pour m'embrasser ? s'étonna-t-elle, d'un ton taquin.

-Mais…

-Je vais te rendre fou alors, fit-elle avant de l'attirer à elle en le tirant par ses longues mèches noires.

D'abord choqué par ce revirement, Shiryu ne put opposer aucune résistance. Il ne lui semblait pas que les femmes prennent bien souvent l'initiative dans ce genre de situation. Du moins, pas comme ça. La jeune fille s'arrangea pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, le dominant lui. Et cette fois, ce fut lui qui trembla sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Bien qu'il ne s'y attende pas, le jeune homme ne put qu'apprécier. Dans tous les sens qui lui permettaient de l'apprécier. Ce n'était pas tous les hommes qui se seraient laisser faire comme ça et ce ne serait pas toutes les femmes qui auraient agi de cette façon de leur propre chef non plus.

Mais s'ils étaient égaux, ils avaient autant le droit l'un que l'autre d'agir ainsi. Et que Shunreï prenne autant d'assurance, c'était qu'elle était bel et bien prête à ça. Il profita des baisers de l'adolescente pour finir de la dévêtir, tout en se sentant un peu démuni, elle, elle pouvait le voir, tandis que lui… Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, songeant que s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, il la devinait plus que bien. Autant par le toucher que par l'esprit.

-Shunreï, gémit-il.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la énième fois, et sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, le dragon se retrouva à nouveau au-dessus d'elle. Alors seulement, quand il se détacha d'elle, juste assez pour croiser ses yeux pleins d'étoiles, il lui fit comprendre qu'ils atteignaient l'étape la plus importante. Ainsi, ils se décidèrent à s'apprivoiser pour finalement s'unir l'un à l'autre. Le temps dû s'arrêter à un moment donné, parce que toute cette fin d'après-midi leur sembla irréaliste et contraire à eux-mêmes. Ils s'aimèrent si longtemps que possible, comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois. Shunreï ne put s'empêcher de penser, en craignant d'être romantique, que chaque fois qu'ils feraient l'amour, ce serait semblable à cette fois-là.

Elle ne pouvait pas se douter jusqu'à quel point c'était vrai. Après tout, Shiryu n'était pas homme à faire les choses à moitié et quoi qu'il dise, elle aurait toujours peur de le perdre. Quand ils y repensèrent, ils se dirent que c'était ce qui faisait toute la beauté de leur amour. Qu'ils se soient finalement décidé à le vivre pleinement, chaque instant, presque chaque seconde.

Quand on aurait pu dire que leurs noces se terminèrent et qu'ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme mort d'amour, ils savaient que cette trêve n'était que la marque du début. Le début de quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux, plus grand que les deux amants les plus acharnés et passionnés, plus grand que tout ce qui existait pour atteindre la grandeur d'un amour inconditionnel, éternel et protecteur, partagé. Un amour unique entre tous, le seul qui rapproche le plus les hommes de la perfection. Un amour trop parfait pour que les dieux de la mythologie l'ait créé. Car sa perfection les supplantait tous.

L'amour humain le plus pur, léguer par l'amour lui-même, dont Héra et Aphrodite (Vénus) pouvaient être jalouses.

-Shiryu, murmura Shunreï en se pelotonnant contre lui, dans leur lit, dans leur petite maison illuminée par les étoiles. Tu as été parfait.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, sa joue se frottant doucement contre celle de l'adolescente. Mais, tu sais, tu ne méritais pas moins. Je t'aime et je te donnerais toujours le meilleur de moi.

Elle rougit entre ses bras. Dans son cœur, le dragon ressenti sa réponse : Je t'aime aussi, Shiryu, et tu mériteras toujours le meilleur de moi. Il trembla, troublé par cette révélation, la serrant plus fort contre lui. Le sommeil les trouva ainsi, nus, cachés par leurs cheveux noirs entremêlés, amoureux comme au premier jour, purs, comme des enfants…


	51. Shun VI

Dragonna : Bon ben, pour Sorrente au moins, j'avais raison sur un point, Julian est au mec, même s'il a demandé Saori en mariage…

Pour Sion et Dhokko, disons qu'ils vont s'expliquer dans quelques chapitre, tu verras bien… oh, suspense (comme je tiens à la santé du tigre, y'a pas trop d'inquiétude à se faire, ça viendra.)

Shiryu, moi aussi je déteste sa belle-mère. Pourquoi toujours des garçons? Les filles n'ont pas trop la cote en Chine et c'est mieux pour les familles d'avoir des fils, coté honneur, argent et ect… Arh. La famille.

Ils pensent déjà au mariage des enfants, et oui, tu sais pourquoi? Des mariages arrangés en Chine aurait été accepté quelques heures après la naissance des mariés. Genre, j'ai trois mois et mon futur époux en a cinq, je le rencontrerais peut-être à mes 14 ans si j'ai de la chance et je l'épouserais quand j'aurais 15 ans.

Il est mignon est ce dernier chap? Personnellement, c'est un de mes préférés, j'ai vraiment aimer l'écrire. Le prochain? C'est Shun. Mon deuxième petit préféré. Maintenant je te laisse lire!

Shun VI (J'ai oublié de marquer au dernier chap que c'était Shiryu VI, je m'excuse à toutes les fans que cet oubli a pu décevoir…)

Les chevaux avançaient très lentement. China avait demandé à ce qu'ils ralentissent l'allure, comme si soudain, alors qu'elle approchait du but, elle ne voulait plus arriver chez elle. Shun, compréhensif, avait décidé que ça ne ferait pas de mal aux cheveux d'aller moins vite. Esmeralda n'avait rien dit, mais il devinait les taquineries qu'elle lui réserverait juste pour ça. Elle était incroyablement compréhensive, la jolie blonde, quand il le fallait, mais le reste du temps…

Disons qu'elle aimait se moquer de lui. Comme elle devait aimer narguer Ikki, bien gentiment.

Andromède oublia ses pensées quand ils approchèrent de la maison de la guerrière d'Ophiucus, qui s'était dressé à l'horizon quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient maintenant à quelques mètres de l'habitation, qui consistait en un vrai ranch, comportant 3 ou 5 pavillons différents. Un sentiment d'alerte restait au fond de lui depuis qu'ils avaient vu cette maison. Après les attaques menées par le père de China contre eux, il commençait à craindre, même à soupçonner des récidives.

China, assise entre ses bras, s'appuya contre son torse, en quête de réconfort. Il essaya de ne pas penser à l'effet que ce simple geste avait sur lui. Ce ne fut pas trop difficile, puisque comme ils arrivaient à leur destination, un jeune homme, une épée à sa ceinture, ainsi qu'un fusil, marchait dans leur direction.

-China. Ça fait… plaisir de te revoir, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui sonnait faux. Qui est-ce avec toi ? Tu t'es déniché un fiancé et il a emmené sa sœur avec lui ?

Shun allait répliquer, ainsi qu'Esmeralda, mais China les coupa.

-Oui, Steve, voici Shun, mon fiancé, chevalier de bronze d'Athéna et cette charmante jeune femme, c'est sa future belle-sœur, Esmeralda.

Shun en resta tout pantois, prêt à lancer sa compagne de selle par-dessus bord pour la faire rectifier les faits. Elle avait dit qu'il jouerait son frère d'adoption, pas son fiancé ! Puis, s'il se trouvait soumis à la tentation qu'il avait endurée durant le voyage, il doutait fort de savoir retenir ses sentiments. Ce qui fut dit ensuite le fâcha encore plus.

Steve, un des plus jeunes frères de China, observait Esmeralda d'un œil gourmant. Un œil de connaisseur qui pétillait face à ce qu'il voyait. « S'il ne fait que tenir de son père, je comprends qu'elle voulait que je vienne avec elle. » songea Shun, tout en affichant une mine pleine de colère pour l'adolescent devant eux, qui criait maintenant en direction de la maison :

-P'pa, t'as un nouveau gendre ! China vient d'arriver !

Puis, les yeux de Steve revinrent se poser sur la belle Esmeralda, plus avides et voraces qu'Andromède aurait pu croire que des yeux pouvaient l'être.

-Charmante, finit par murmurer le jeune homme, en tendant une main vers l'amour d'Ikki, dans un geste qui se voulait galant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aider la jeune femme à descendre, pour éventuellement commettre une ou deux bassesses, Shun avait sauté sur le sol et fait descendre Esmeralda lui-même. Puis, sans un regard pour Steve, qui parut très choqué d'avoir été devancé, le guerrier se tourna vers China, qu'il aida à descendre en la prenant par la taille. Ce, au grand dam de l'Italien, qui commençait le petit manège du « chevalier d'Athéna » des plus agaçants.

-Shun, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Esmeralda, aussi interloquée que China.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance à ce type, murmura-t-il, assez bas pour n'être entendu que des deux femmes.

-Mais c'est mon frère s'insurgea China. Puis, il ne fait pas partie des pires hommes de ma famille !

-Ouais, ben dans ce cas, attends-toi pas à ce que je sois sympa avec lui tant qu'il mate Esmeralda comme il le fait, grinça l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns.

-Je ne te reconnais pas. Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu Ikki dire que tu pouvais être agressif comme ça ou agressif tout court, remarqua Esmeralda.

-Il va falloir que tu t'y asses, parce que depuis quelque temps, j'ai beaucoup changé, répliqua-t-il en fixant d'un œil mauvais le frère de China, qui lui renvoyait son regard.

À ce moment, un homme d'âge mur arriva, l'air aussi contrarié que les deux garçons. Il avait des cheveux noirs, comme son fils et sa fille. Mais il était fait carré, en véritable colosse. On aurait dit un joueur de foot, avec sa carrure d'armoire à glace, donnée par les épaulettes, mais l'adulte ne portait pas d'épaulettes. Ses yeux étaient durs comme la glace dont leur fond avait été tapissé. Une moustache parfaite, touffue, mais bien coupée, venait adoucir ses traits froids. Mais si peu que ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas d'épée à sa ceinture, mais un énorme fusil de chasse dans les mains.

Andromède finit de comprendre les appréhensions de China en voyant la façon dont l'adulte parcouru du regard les deux jeunes femmes se tenant à côté de lui. La guerrière d'argent se força à garder la tête haute et affronter l'inspection de son père. Esmeralda, elle, chercha refuge auprès de Shun, ne supportant pas d'être dévisagée comme un paquet de viande froide dans un rayon d'épicerie.

-Un gendre tu dis Steve ? Alors tu t'es marié avec un blanc bec qui sort d'on ne sait où, pour ensuite te ramener à la maison pour faire connaître à tes parents deux grandes nouvelles d'un coup. Tu oses encore être vivante, depuis plus de 15 années passées on ne sait toujours pas où, sans même penser à nous envoyer de nouvelles, mais en plus, tu es mariée !

Shun aurait protesté, si China lui en avait laissé le temps.

-Papa, ce n'est pas encore mon mari, nous ne sommes que fiancés.

-D'accord, c'est pour ça qu'il a pas l'air content le jouvenceau, il a pas encore eut sa part du gâteau. Et l'autre donzelle, la blonde, c'est qui ?

-Sa future belle-sœur, Esmeralda, déclara encore China, empêchant l'intéressée de s'expliquer elle-même.

-Alors, il a un frère, c'est ça ? déduit le père en faisant signe à son fils de s'occuper des deux chevaux. Et, il a un nom, le jouvenceau ?

-Shun, répliqua « le jouvenceau », en suivant Steve du regard tandis que ce dernier faisait entrer les chevaux dans l'écurie de la famille.

-Un métier ?

-Soldat, intervint Esmeralda, décidant de se mêler à la comédie s'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle n'aimait pas le jeu auquel China semblait vouloir se prêter. Les sentiments de Shun à son égard étaient confus, mais agir ainsi ne l'aiderait pas forcément à y voir plus clair.

-Oh, mais ça explique tout. Voilà pourquoi mes hommes n'ont jamais pu lever la main sur toi durant votre périple.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir pourquoi vous…

-Allons, coupa l'adulte, ne restez pas là sur le pas de la porte, je vous expliquerai tout à l'intérieur, mais pour l'instant, soyez mes invités.

Ils le suivirent et entrèrent dans une maison richement décorée. Shun réalisa alors quelque chose que China ne lui avait jamais dit. Sa famille était très riche. Le plancher faisant résonner leurs pas était en marbre. Il y avait un couloir de 20 mètres devant eux, auquel on ne trouvait aucun usage autre que le tape à l'œil. Le tableau grandeur nature d'une femme nue s'étalait sur un pan de mur. Il y avait des arbres plantés dans la terre, qui poussaient directement dans la maison. On ne voyait nulle part de poussière ou de tache sur les décorations et les murs.

Esmeralda écarquilla les yeux devant les étalements de richesse qui s'étendait face à eux. La salle de séjour, la cuisine, les servantes, la salle à manger qui devait pouvoir accueillir des quarantaines de personnes. Les chambres d'amis, le petit salon, la salle de jeu, les chambres des enfants, la chambre des maîtres… Partout, il y avait de l'or, du bronze, de l'argent, du bois de chêne, du cerisier, des pierres précieuses.

Ils furent présenté à la mère de China, qui, à la grande gêne de Shun, était le modèle du tableau de femme nue installé dans le couloir. C'était une dame charmante dont certaines mèches noires commençaient à grisonner. Mais ce qui gêna le plus Andromède, ce fut la façon dont cette Maria l'observa. L'intérêt qui s'alluma dans ses yeux à la mention d'un soldat fiancé à sa fille disparue n'avait rien d'innocent.

-Ce n'est que ton fiancé ? insista la femme, l'air à la fois déçue et enchantée.

China acquiesça, tandis que Shun se sentait de plus en plus agacé par ce mensonge qu'elle avait fait sans lui demander la permission. À croire qu'elle avait prévu ce qui arriverait et que ce serait exactement ce qu'elle voulait qui se passe qui arriverait. Comme si elle avait toujours voulu faire croire qu'il était son fiancé.

À ce moment, un éclair lui vrilla les entrailles, remontant jusqu'à son cœur, l'obligeant à porter une main à sa poitrine sous la violence du choc. Il retint un cri et sa main libre se referma sur l'une des épaules de China. Esmeralda parut comprendre ce qui se passait, car parmi tous les regards inquiets et surpris, ou même moqueur qui observaient Andromède, ses yeux pâles s'adressèrent à lui dans un message très clair. Il ne devait pas trop s'en faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le père, étonné.

-Je pense que c'est la fatigue, vous nous laisseriez aller l'étendre dans ma chambre, le temps de vérifier que tout va bien, répondit China, reprenant aussitôt son assurance et son esprit dominateur.

Son père parut fâché par sa réaction, mais sa mère s'empressa de répondre :

-Mais bien sûr, ma jolie, tu veux que je vous aide toi et… elle hésita, ignorant encore comment appeler et traiter Esmeralda.

-Je suis sa belle-sœur, merci, nous n'aurons pas besoin de votre aide, expliqua automatiquement la blonde. Avant que le maître de la maison ne s'y oppose, China entraîna ses deux amis jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle les barricada solidement. Elle soupira en s'appuyant contre sa porte.

-Bravo Shun, bonne diversion, je ne savais plus comment m'en sortir, fit-elle en se passant une main sur le front.

-Ce n'était pas qu'une diversion, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Esmeralda, déjà agenouillée à côté de l'adolescent, qui s'était assis sur le lit, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Le regard reconnaissant de la guerrière d'Ophiucus changea du tout au tout et elle vint s'asseoir du côté libre du chevalier de bronze.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'excuse, je …, c'était une douleur soudaine au niveau du cœur. Je crois que c'était Ikki, répondit-il, l'air gêné de recevoir tant d'attention.

Esmeralda n'eut pas l'air rassuré pour autant. Mais le regard bleu trouble du jeune homme la dissuada de poser des questions. C'était à son tour à lui de parler. Shun tourna son visage vers China, l'air mécontent.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur as raconté qu'on était fiancé toi et moi ? Tu avais dit que…

China le coupa en jetant un œil vers la « future belle-sœur » de Shun, craignant qu'elle ne se mêle à leur conversation. Mais Esmeralda se préoccupait surtout de son phénix pour l'instant.

-Écoute Shun, je sais que je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi au début, mais j'étais sûre que tu ne serais pas venu si je t'avais dit ce que je prévoyais faire.

-Ouais, tu as préféré me mettre devant le fait accompli, pour que je n'ai pas le choix, grogna-t-il.

-Mais ça ne t'engage à rien, je te demande juste de faire semblant. Je veux revoir ma famille, mais je sais qu'il n'y aura pas que des bons côtés à nos retrouvailles. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger, parce que… je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à affronter les membres de ma famille. Pas avec les peurs que j'ai gardés de certains d'entre eux.

-S'ils t'inquiètent à ce point-là, pourquoi est-ce que t'es revenu ici, hein?

-Pour ma sœur. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Si tu n'avais fais semblant que d'être mon frère adoptif, tu n'aurais pas pu me protéger d'assez prêt, c'est pour ça que…

Elle baissa ses yeux métalliques, elle avait honte d'en dire plus. Elle, une guerrière d'argent, requièrant l'aide d'un chevalier de bronze pour une telle histoire. Marine n'aurait pas été fière d'elle. Mais l'aigle pouvait toujours parler. C'était facile pour elle, elle s'était amourachée d'un chevalier d'or. China, elle, était secrètement amoureuse de Shun, depuis déjà longtemps et elle avait désespérément tenté de le cacher, pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement. Au début, elle avait cru que son sentiment disparaîtrait, mais il n'avait fait que grandir.

Elle était plus vieille que lui de quelques années, mais sa douceur, son attitude plutôt défensive l'avait charmé. En le faisant venir avec elle, elle faisait deux pierres d'un coup, mais une telle chose ne s'avouait pas. Shun soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit de tout son long. Sous son poids, un terrible craquement retentit et le matelas prit une drôle de forme, rompu en plein milieu. Esmeralda sourit, amusé, tandis qu'Andromède poussait un autre soupir, fâché cette fois.

-J'étais gamine quand je dormais dans ce lit, se défendit China, espérant calmer la colère du chevalier.

-Eh ben, si je me retrouve à jouer ton fiancé et à dormir dans le même lit que toi, tu serais mieux de nous trouver un autre lit que celui-là. Bougonna le guerrier.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étendirent de chaque coté de Shun, avec un grand sourire, tout en faisant s'enfoncer un peu plus le matelas dans l'armature brisée de l'ex-lit.

-Alors, tu vas le faire? Demandèrent-elles d'une même voix.

-J'ai le choix peut-être ?

Elles grimpèrent sur lui, chacune de leur bord, China sur son côté gauche, Esmeralda sur le droit. Elles avaient l,air taquines tout d'un coup.

Alors, il faut qu'on prévoit un plan, fit la blonde.

-Tu dois pouvoir répondre à toutes les questions que ma famille te posera sans hésiter, poursuivit la noiraude.

« J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'elles vont me dire les réponses elles-mêmes, grogna-t-il intérieurement. Deux filles qui me manipulent pour le prix d'une, je suis vraiment logé à bonne enseigne. »

-Allez mes dames, réinventez ma vie, sourit-il en les faisant descendre de sur lui pour se rasseoir. Ça me changera les idées.

Dans la suite, le capricorne…


	52. Shura II

Dragonna : Ouias, je pense que je l'ai surpris le Shuny… Mais Ikki va devenir plus que méchant si on touche son Esmeralda, ne serait-ce que du regard… Remarque, tant qu'il en sait rien, c'est pas trop mal…

Quant à la vie réinventé de Shun, il va falloir que je me penche là-dessus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus parler de lui. Attends, je me fais une liste des derniers dont je me souviens et qui ne demande qu'à être retapé à l'ordi, euhm, Rhada( c'qui va être mignon en plus…) DM (je me tape une crise sur lui, plus de 28 pages…(oh, la mort de retaper ça) Sion/Dhokko, mais avant les autres je crois, (mhum, plus sûre moi…) Saga, passqu'il faut bien, Aphro, ce brave petit! Camus, Milo, (miam miam!) Puis, ah oui! Shaka! Pas longtemps, mais c'tait mieux que rien… ensuite, ensuite, ensuite… euh, je vais bien finir par repenser è Hyoga, mais en ce moment présent, je bosse sur Aiola, Sion, Shura, Marine, Kiki, Dhokko, Seiya, Kanon, Aioros et… c'est ça. Le premier vrai combat contre Hadès, ohoh, ça va enfin se corser.

Quoique c'est encore loin, ces derniers temps, je fais des records de longueur.

Pour tes choupis, bon ben, ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais on s'approche, je vais conter les chapitres et je te le dirais, genre demain… Héhé, **une main derrière la tête, l'air gênée** l'intégral de l'histoire est chez moi et là, j'suis à l'école…

Shura II (Rien que ça? Je vais devoir y remédier!)

Il faisait nuit noire. Saga n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie et tous les chevaliers étaient sur le qui-vive. Mais le capricorne plus que les autres. Il n'y voyait pas de raison, mais il s'était réveillé en sursaut, au milieu de la nuit. Avec le besoin incontournable d'aller voir Shanya. Elle courait un grave danger. Il ignorait pourquoi l'urgence résonnait en lui soudain, mais il obéit à son instinct.

Dans le silence le plus total, l'adulte se leva, s'habilla et descendit les marches qui menaient à la cuisine de l'auberge. Rendu là, dans la semi-pénombre jetée par une bougie sur les murs, il vit sur le comptoir des servantes un bac plein de vaisselles, qu'on était en train de laver, mais qu'on aurait laissées en plan. Le bruit qui s'élevait de la cave, dont l'ouverture se situait justement dans la cuisine, éveilla des frissons d'horreurs et de dégoût dans le chevalier. Il était facile de dire ce qui se passait sous ses pieds et le plancher de bois.

Un raclement de gorge attira l'attention de Shura, il se retourna. Derrière lui, le patron de l'auberge était assis sur la planche qui bloquait l'entrée de la cave, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes intéressé par d'autres services de notre auberge, chevalier ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Il allait partir, écœuré, quand une idée terrifiante naquit dans son esprit. Et si, dans ce sous-sol, parmi les servantes et les clients, il y avait celle qui occupait presque toujours ses pensées ? Shanya ? On aurait pu l'obliger à…

-Shura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Bien qu'il reconnut sa voix, il dû se retourner pour être entièrement réconforté à la vue de l'esclave noire. « Non, je m'inquiétais pour rien. » soupira-t-il intérieurement. Elle sourcilla, ayant entendu sa pensée, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de lui offrir un sourire rayonnant. Le cœur du capricorne se réjouit dans sa poitrine. Derrière lui, le patron de l'auberge lui suggéra une seconde fois les services spéciaux de la place.

-Non, j'ai… Il n'hésita qu'un instant en regardant Shanya. Tout ce qu'il me faut. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Si elle avait pu rougir, la servante l'aurait fait. Elle sortit de la cuisine avec son embarras, suivit du chevalier de son cœur Leur idylle était née brusquement, comme la pousse d'un arbre, mais il bourgeonnait déjà. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé ensemble, mais l'esprit de la jeune femme avait si souvent effleuré celui de Shura qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence. Ces frères d'armes n'avaient pas encore compris ce que cette histoire voulait dire, ils croyaient que ce n'était qu'une amourette comme celles que se faisaient Milo durant les dernières années.

Mais pour Shura, c'était plus que ça. Il n'avait encore jamais touché à Shanya. Il n'aurait pas osé se permettre de la brusquer. Puis, si l'un des deux avait vraiment touché l'un d'eux, c'était elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Tu cherchais quoi ? À entendre sa voix, elle s'imaginait qu'il se serait bien offert les services de l'auberge si elle n'était pas arrivée.

-Tu me connais mieux que ça, non ?

En voyant qu'il la suivait partout, pas après pas, elle se mit à marcher plus vite, en direction de la sortie de l'établissement. Avec un sourire en coin, il la suivit, espérant pouvoir entendre à nouveau sa voix.

-Je te connais très bien, c'est vrai, admit-elle en lui lançant un regard brûlant par-dessus son épaule.

Il rougit, mais ne pu s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de ses hanches dans sa marche dès qu'elle se fut retourner. Shura pouvait sentir les doigts invisibles de la jeune femme fouiller son esprit. Sous le passage de son exploration curieuse en lui, il devait retenir des frissons et les souvenirs de la jolie noire qui se déposaient dans sa tête. Pour chaque chose qu'elle découvrait de lui, elle lui laissait voir un petit morceau d'elle.

Le capricorne avait fini par comprendre ce que Shanya avait découvert. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Prédestinés l'un à l'autre, ils avaient tout de suite été attirés l'un vers l'autre. Dans un sens physique et sentimental. Ils étaient comme deux morceaux de casse-tête.

-Qui pourraient s'emboîter parfaitement l'un dans l'autre, finit par dire la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant la grange où on gardait les chevaux des visiteurs.

Shura réfréna les viles pensées qui montèrent en lui. C'était une métaphore, pas une image qu'il devait prendre au pied de la lettre.

-Tu te sens aussi bizarre que moi ?

Il ne pu pas se retenir, il la prit dans ses bras même si ce n'était que la première fois qu'il le faisait. Elle se laissa aller contre lui si vite qu'il comprit que c'était tout ce qu'elle attendait.

-Pourquoi tu te sentirais toute bizarre ? demanda-t-il, avec douceur.

-Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre et pourtant, je ne te connais que depuis quelques semaines.

-Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça. Comme si j'avais découvert la seule personne qui soit vraiment faite pour moi. Mais c'est l'impression que j'ai et je crois qu'elle est vraie.

-Elle pourrait être vraie aujourd'hui et devenir fausse du jour au lendemain, fit enfin Shanya, verbalisant la crainte qui avait forcé le capricorne à se lever cette nuit-là.

-Hier, je t'aimais déjà. Aujourd'hui, je t'aime encore et demain, j'espère que tu m'aimerais toi aussi.

-Mais je t'aime déjà.

-Pourquoi ça changerait ? L'amour est vivant, comme toi et moi. Il faut juste le nourrir et le laisser respirer pour qu'il survive entre deux personnes.

Elle sourit et se retourna dans ses bras pour l'enlacer elle aussi. Il savait ce qu'elle avait souffert à cause de sa peau et de ses origines. Comme elle avait vu ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur combat contre Hadès. Ils se comprenaient, s'harmonisaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle demandait de plus ?

-Toi, dit-elle, comme si elle avait encore perçu ses pensées.

-Moi ! répéta-t-il en baissant sa tête vers elle, sans comprendre, ou s'en oser le vouloir.

-Je veux tout savoir de toi, s'expliqua-t-elle. Absolument tout.

Le souffle de la noire dans son cou le fit frémir. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre. Comme pour cacher la raison de son frissonnement, il lui demanda.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ?

-Viens.

Shanya l'entraîna dans la grange en le tenant par la main. Il la suivit, perplexe. Il lut les pensées de la jeune femme pour voir sa logique. Elle n'avait pas la prétention des soieries ou des lits de plume. Elle ne portait qu'une robe blanche d'un tissu grossier et rêche. Elle passait ses soirées à laver de la vaisselle. Elle servait à manger, à boire et elle massait tout un chacun pour un croûton de pain et une demie nuit de sommeil. Elle était bien simple comparée à lui. Aurait-il l'humilité de n'aimer qu'une servante ? Uniquement pour elle et ce qu'elle était au fond d'elle-même, puisque la pauvre ne possédait rien d'autre.

Shura ne dit rien, bien qu'il se sentit blessé par les doutes que l'esclave nourrissait pour lui. Elle s'arrêta de marcher au milieu de la paille. Il réalisa qu'elle avait les pieds nus.

-Tu es vraiment pâle, remarqua-t-elle, en osant passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui encercla la taille, les yeux fixés sur son visage et son regard noir, mais doux.

-Toi tu es sombre comme la nuit, mais je t'aime comme ça…

Prochain chap, Ikki, chevalier du phénixxx(mais pourquoi tant de x?), en train d'essayer de revenir à la vie. Je dis bien essayer


	53. Ikki V

Dragonna : T,as pigé le secret du fic, on en sait toujours plus sur les perso, plus l'histoire avance. Pour tes choupis, avec le chap qui sut, il reste encore 5 chap à attendre, mais comme j'ai mis le turbo en écriture, parce que maintenant j'ai mon portable sans l'internet sur le quel je peux quand même mettre des trucs pis les trainer à l'école pour les mettre sur le net, ben donc, ça devrait pas être trop trop long. Bon, je te laisse lire… Ikki IV (Hyoga est mon seul rejet dans les bronzes, mais c'est moins pire que Seiya) 

« Il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à aimer et à pleurer… »

Lyumnade ne l'avait pas cru. Pour la bonne raison que c'était tout simplement incroyable. Quel homme pouvait cesser d'aimer ? S'empêcher d'éprouver le moindre sentiment autre que la rage ?

Les ténèbres autour de l'adolescent paraissaient insondables. Hadès ne s'occupait plus de lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, se préparer à la guerre. Que le phénix quitte les enfers lui était égal. Il le ferait tuer à l'infini s'il fallait, mais il pourrait s'en débarrasser. Le jeune homme se sentait un peu perdu. Pour n'importe qui, ç'aurait été normal, mais lui qui masquait et refoulait toujours si bien ses sentiments avait de la difficulté à se retrouver. Il avait l'impression d'être transparent.

« Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à aimer et à pleurer… » se répétait-il, sans le vouloir. Non, il ne répétait pas ces paroles, quelqu'un les lui imposait. Ikki se força à se concentrer. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. On ne meurt pas dans le royaume des ténèbres, mais on peut être piégé. Il avait été assez idiot pour se faire avoir comme un apprenti apprenti chevalier dans le monde des vivants. Il devait se reprendre.

Des ombres l'encerclaient, des mains se tendaient vers lui, frôlaient ses cheveux bleu marin ou sa peau. Il avançait dans l'obscurité, sur un chemin qu'il ne voyait pas, avec l'impression d'être encerclé par un vide noir et sans fond. Comme s'il marchait sur un pont suspendu au-dessus du néant. Et il faisait nuit. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voyait rien. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser du malaise qui s'installait en lui, il poursuivit son chemin.

Des voix criaient, appelaient des inconnus. Des pleurs résonnaient dans le noir, provenant de plein de direction à la fois. Est-ce qu'elles étaient vraies ou fausses ? Des personnes décédées étaient-elles vraiment en train de pleurer ? Ou est-ce que ce n'était qu'un leurre destiné à déstabiliser les malheureux qui s'aventuraient là ?

Ikki l'ignorait encore. Il se demandait souvent où on avait caché les champs élisés, ses lieux de paix où les morts finissaient par atterrir pour trouver le sommeil éternel, le repos bienfaiteur qui se cachait derrière la souffrance des enfers. Il savait que cet endroit existait mais ne l'avait jamais vu de près ou de loin. Esmeralda y avait déjà été, mais s'était enfuit pour le retrouver quand il était mort. Elle avait préféré connaître la souffrance des enfers plutôt que la paix de son âme. Pour le voir pendant quelques heures tout juste. Uniquement pour lui.

« Il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à aimer et à pleurer… »

Il serra les poings et ses yeux s'étrécirent de colère. Il s'en voulait encore tellement. Elle était morte à cause de lui. Tuer par son propre père. Après avoir été vendue et peut-être pire encore. Elle avait connu le feu de la géhenne, à cause lui. Elle avait subi l'enfer à cause de lui. Et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était l'aimer.

« Il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à aimer et à pleurer… »

Il n'avait jamais complété sa phrase. À l'époque, ç'aurait été signer sa perte. Lyumnade n'attendait que ça. Qu'il lui dévoile son unique faiblesse. Esmeralda. La seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée à mourir. La seule qu'il n'avait jamais pu aider, même avec ses immenses pouvoirs.

« Il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à t'aimer et à te pleurer Esmeralda. »

S'il n'y avait pas renoncé, il n'aurait jamais pu tirer de la force de son souvenir de la jeune fille. Il n'aurait pas pu continuer. Il n'aurait pas pu se relever. Il lui aurait fallu du temps. Trop de temps.

La mort de sa belle lui avait donné la seule raison qu'il n'avait pas pour risquer tout ce qu'il avait dans ses combats. Sa force et les risques énormes qu'il pouvait parfois prendre lui venait aussi de là. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il n'avait pas non plus peur de l'enfer. « J'ai peur de la perdre. »

Ikki soupira, mais continua d'avancer, en espérant qu'un ennemi se montrerait et qu'il puisse ne plus penser aux problèmes de son cœur pendant quelques instants. Il relevait la tête avec arrogance, refusant de laisser paraître le combat qui se livrait en lui.

Les pleurs et les cris s'estompaient petit à petit, comme il continuait de marcher sur sa voie invisible, toujours plus loin. Il ne fut bientôt plus entouré que par des murmures conspirateurs. Le combat approchait, voulut-il s'encourager, mais lentement. Si lentement. Il se sentait mal, tout en souhaitant que la voix cesserait de répéter cette fichue phrase qu'il avait dit si longtemps auparavant. La bataille contre Poséidon, ça paraissait loin d'ici.

« Il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à aimer et à pleurer… »

Est-ce qu'on pleure ses propres victimes ? Non. Ça ne se fait pas. Ça ne sert à rien. Les larmes sont trop belles pour qu'on les salisse ainsi. Puis, il était bien trop orgueilleux pour se permettre de pleurer. Esmeralda était l'ange de sa vie et elle était morte sous ses yeux, à cause de lui. De la main de son entraîneur qui ne cherchait qu'une chose, endurcir Ikki. Et un homme endurci ne pleure pas.

Il venait juste de faire un pas de plus dans la noirceur qu'un éclat de lumière surgit brusquement du néant, l'aveuglant. Quand il recouvra la vue, il vit son premier ennemi qui se tenait devant lui. Une femme. Une tête de moins que lui, des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleu vert. Le phénix n'osa pas y croire et bien lui en fut. La damoiselle portait une armure superbement découpée, qui dévoilait ses formes dans les moindres détails. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Esmeralda, mais jamais la jeune fille ne se serait vêtue de la sorte.

L'armure était noire et verte, piquetée d'émeraude. Parmi ses cheveux d'or, passait une mèche verte, comme des feuilles de trèfle. Ses lèvres étaient vertes et son sourire mystérieux avait quelque chose de magnétique. Mais dès qu'on baissait le regard sur le reste de l'étrange apparition, on était frappé et même choqué par ce qu'on voyait.

Attaché dans son cou, le haut de l'armure descendait sur sa poitrine en un décolleté plongeant. On aurait dit qu'elle portait un haut de maillot de bain, car son ventre parfait était entièrement visible, ainsi que son bas ventre. Son dos était entièrement découvert et le bas de l'arrière de sa tenue faisait penser à un J-string. Elle avait des fesses fermes, c'était plus que visible.

L'essentielle (essentiellement l'essentielle, rien d'autre) de sa féminité avait été cachée, mais ses hanches, ses cuisses et le haut de ses genoux montraient fièrement leur pâleur. Elle portait des bottes de cuir noir, serties d'émeraude. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle était sexy.

-Mignon, observa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, dévorant le chevalier des yeux. Très mignon.

Son regard rappela à Ikki qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon pour toute protection. C'était assez désavantageux. Il se racla la gorge en voyant les yeux de la jeune spectre glisser sur son torse nu et ses jambes musclés. Il n'aimait pas du tout se faire observer de la sorte. Elle releva la tête et toute ressemblance avec Esmeralda disparurent aux yeux d'Ikki. Une telle horreur ne pouvait pas ressembler à son Esmeralda.

-Oh, pardon. J e m'égare. Tu m'accorderas que c'était tentant.

Comme il ne disait rien, elle poursuivit en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, d'une façon sensuelle.

-Je suis Windy, une des spectres d'Hadès. J'ai été chargé de t'arrêter.

Elle ajusta un gantelet vert couvrant son poignet gauche. Ikki se dit qu'avoir comment elle était habillée, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de gants.

-Je m'en doutais peu, grogna-t-il, en se mettant en position de combat.

Les ailes de l'armure verte et noire s'ouvrirent dans un grincement de métal et en deux secondes, elle fut à quelques pas de lui. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à 5 mètres un instant plus tôt. Il eut un mouvement de recul devant sa démarche aguichante. Il commençait à comprendre le combat qu'elle voulait le faire livrer. La lutte débutait déjà en lui, mais il se savait invincible. Elle ne pourrait pas atteindre son but avec lui.

-J'aime bien tes yeux, tu sais, fit-elle en caressant sa mèche verte, la faisant devenir aussi blonde que les autres.

Tout à l'heure, elle ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et voilà que maintenant qu'elle augmentait sa ressemblance avec …

-Esmeralda qu'elle s'appelait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Windy, portant une main à sa bouche, rendant à ses lèvres une couleur normale. Tu es arrivé un peu tôt, je n'étais pas encore prête.

Elle fit un pas et se retourna vêtue d'une robe blanche, ressemblant à celle d'Athéna. Sauf que la jupe était aussi courte que celle des robes que portaient normalement Esmeralda et qu'elle tombait sur ses hanches exactement de la même manière. Elle avait les pieds nus et la ceinture que la jeune femme mettait toujours. Sa démarche était aussi légère que celle d'…

Le phénix pâlit. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Peut-être que finalement, Hadès s'occupait plus de lui qu'il ne le pensait. Avant, il n'avait à faire qu'à des hommes. D'où sortait cette fille ? Et comment faisait-elle pour changer d'aspect comme ça ?

Elle avançait vers lui, toute souriante et il aurait pu juré que c'était bien Esmeralda qui se trouvait devant, s'il ne l'avait pas vu se métamorphoser. Mais le changement avait été si brusque, est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas tout simplement imaginé la femme en armure de tout à l'heure ? C'était Esmeralda qui lui souriait, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, non ?

« Non ! Tu l'as vu sa changer, ce n'est pas elle ! Résister. Je dois résister, ce n'est pas elle! »

Elle voulut lui caresser la joue de la main droite, mais il l'arrêta. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était PAS elle! Il crut perdre la raison quand elle le regarda des ses yeux doux et inquiets.

-Ça ne va pas, Ikki ?

Bon dieu, elle avait sa voix ! Exactement sa voix, sa manière de parler, de le regarder, de lui sourire. Il ne répondit pas, mais relâcha son poignet. Il essayait de résister, mais c'était trop dur. Ce n'était pas elle, mais elle lui ressemblait tellement. Dire qu'il aurait tellement voulu la voir il y avait de ça quelques instants.

-Ikki, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air bouleversé, fit-elle d'un ton tendre, aimant. Quand elle leva la main pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux bleus derrière son oreille, il ne parvint pas à l'empêcher.

« Ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas elle, ouvres les yeux! » se somma-t-il. Les doigts de la jeune fille se posèrent juste au-dessus de son cœur. Il battait la chamade. Il allait se mettre à trembler si ça continuait. Il se força à ne pas dire le nom de l'adolescente. Ce n'était pas elle. Il devait la forcer à arrêter sa mascarade, la repousser. Il ne devait pas laisser Hadès faire de son amour pour Esmeralda sa faiblesse. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux perles bleues. Teintées de verts. Les yeux de son aimée étaient uniquement bleus. Il s'en rappelait. Alors, il trouva la force de repousser l'adolescente. Elle tomba à genoux devant lui, battit des paupières et retrouva ses iris les plus purs. Il n'existait plus la moindre différence entre elle et la vraie Esmeralda. Plus la moindre.

-Ikki ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est moi, Esmeralda, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Il ne disait toujours rien. Le pauvre tremblait maintenant, pas très fort, mais assez pour que ça se voit. Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était pas elle qui se tenait devant lui, il commençait à y croire. Il aurait tellement voulu le croire. Ça lui aurait fait du bien que ce soit vraiment elle, juste là, à deux pas de lui. Mais ce n'était pas elle, il devait s'en convaincre et s'échapper de ce piège avant de…

-Ikki, parles-moi, je t'en pries, qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est moi, Esmeralda. Tu le sais, non ? Ikki, dis-moi quelque chose, supplia-t-elle, s'étant relevé.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, mais il la repoussa de nouveau. Même si les larmes qui vinrent couvrir les joues de la jeune fille lui brisèrent le cœur. Il voulut détourner le regard, espérant pouvoir ramener ses yeux sur elle et la voir sous sa vraie forme, celle d'un spectre d'Hadès. Mais elle l'attrapa par les bras et le secoua, tout en douceur.

-Ikki, c'est moi ! Esmeralda ! C'est bien toi ? Ikki, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? C'est moi ! Tout à l'heure, quelqu'un nous a séparés, mais je t'ai retrouvé.

Sa voix brisée lui faisait mal à entendre. La ressemblance avec Esmeralda était douloureusement parfaite. Il sentait qu'elle allait se jeter dans ses bras, à son cou, en quête de réconfort. Il savait que ça l'achèverait, mais il n'arrivait pas à la faire le lâcher. Il n'avait pas encore fait un geste pour la repousser.

-Ikki, je te jures que c'est moi ! Reconnais-moi…

-Non, souffla-t-il, sans la moindre conviction.

-Appelles-moi par mon nom, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, mais ne me forces pas à souffrir comme ça, Ikki. Il y a quelques heures, j'étais dans tes bras et maintenant, tu agis comme si nous étions des étrangers.

Il grimaça. Quelle idée il avait eu de faire une telle erreur ? Lui faire l'amour en enfer. Sous les yeux de tous les sbires d'Hadès. Non, seulement s'était-il rendu vulnérable, mais en plus, il avait donné toutes les armes nécessaires à ses ennemis pour l'attaquer. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller comme ça. Il avait cru trouver un coin de paradis dans la mort. Ça ne rendait que tout le reste pire que jamais, voilà tout.

On ne lui avait laissé cette mince joie que pour mieux le faire souffrir par après.

-Ikki, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, je t'en pries.

« Il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à aimer et à pleurer… » Jusque là, Esmeralda ne l'avait jamais empêché de revenir à la vie, c'était toujours elle qui l'avait poussé à partir. Elle avait disparue et la Windy qui venait de se transformer en elle n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas elle qui se tenait devant lui, même s'il l'aurait voulu, ce n'était pas elle. Il repoussa l'adolescente une bonne fois pour toute et passa devant elle, sans se retourner.

Elle l'appela de toutes ses forces, le suppliant de revenir, mais il se força à ne pas l'écouter. À un certain moment, alors que la lointaine culpabilité refaisait surface au fond de son âme, des sifflements résonnèrent derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, mais se mit à courir.

La voix qui hurla derrière lui était celle de Windy et était plus que furieuse. Des émeraudes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir vinrent lui frôler une jambe, créant trois sillons de sang dans sa peau. Mais la douleur physique n'était rien comparé au poids qu'on venait de lui enlever des épaules. Il se sentait la force de soulever des montagnes tout à coup. Il avait eu raison, ça n'était vraiment pas Esmeralda.

À présent, il serait vraiment invincible. « Mets-moi face à n'importe lequel de tes spectres Hadès. Envoies-en dix à la fois. Je n'en laisserais que des morceaux derrière moi. Je dois revenir à la vie, le plus vite possible. »

la dernière pensée qui lui vint, il n'osa même pas la verbaliser dans sa tête, de crainte que quelqu'un ne la voit et ne l'utilise contre lui, pour le ralentir.

Il devait faire vite, pour retrouver Esmeralda. Et jamais il n'avait été aussi content de se faire tirer dessus par une folle enragée.

Le prochain chap portera sur Camus et attention, il est giga long, alors je promets pas qu'il arrive dans la journée, p'tre demain!


	54. Camus III

Dragonna : Pas mal Ikki hein? Tu pars le 22? On est le 13 ici, aujourd'hui. Avril, là-dessus entendons nous! Ben, tu vas pouvoir lire, Camus, les autres chap je ne me promets rien. Camus III 

Il faisait noir autour de lui. Nuit noire ? Non, il avait les yeux fermés, il avait dormi comme un loir. Mais maintenant qu'il s'éveillait, l'homme ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il entendait des cris déchirants. Camus se retourna dans son lit en gémissant, il voulait dormir. Il avait mal partout. Les cris continuèrent, il connaissait bien la voix qui suppliait. Il se retourna encore, refusant de se lever, comme si ça aurait pu annuler la réalité. Que les cris auraient pu s'arrêter.

Est-ce qu'il dormait déjà ? Il ne devait y avoir qu'un moment qu'il s'était couché, tout était si embrouillé dans sa tête. Les cris lui en rappelèrent d'autres, qu'un enfant avait poussé sous ses yeux impuissants. Il s'emmêla dans ses couvertures. Les images revinrent hantées son esprit. Le feu, la croix, l'église, le lac, la lune, l'ombre… Non, il ne voulait plus dormir. Pas de cauchemar ! Pas ce soir ! Il en avait déjà eu hier et l'autre nuit d'avant aussi. Encore un cri. L'ombre. Les flammes, la mer, Hyoga qui le suppliait de ne pas faire sombrer le navire de sa mère encore plus profondément. un autre cri.

Le verseau bascula en bas de son lit et réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Les cris résonnaient toujours à quelques mètres de lui. Il comprit et se dépêtra de ses couvertures. Il se leva et força la porte de la chambre d'Allanah. C'était elle qui criait…dans son sommeil.

-Oh non, Allanah, supplia-t-il en distinguant la silhouette de la jeune femme qui tremblait dans l'obscurité. Elle se secouait dans tous les sens, donnait des coups dans le vide, combattant un ennemi invisible. Elle parlait de façon presque inintelligible. Si elle continuait, elle allait se faire mal.

Camus alluma la lampe de chevet de son infirmière pour mieux la voir. On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa robe satinée glissait sur elle, dévoilant sur l'une de ses jambes, jusqu'aux genoux. Il replaça sa jupe et rabattit ses couvertures au pied de son lit pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étrangle avec l'une d'elle. La pauvre se débattit de plus belle. Le chevalier monta sur son lit, doucement, pour ne pas se prendre de coup de pied.

C'était le troisième soir qu'elle faisait ça. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur les raisons de la panique de la jeune fille. Mais cette fois, il ne pourrait pas se contenter de l'apaiser. Il fallait qu'il la réveille et lui parle. C'était dangereux qu'elle entre dans ses mauvais rêves comme ça.

-Allanah ? Écoute, ça va aller, c'est un cauchemar que tu fais, il n'y…

-Non, va-t-en, vas-t-en, laisse-moi, ne me touche pas ! Allez-vous-en tous les deux, je vous déteste ! répliqua-t-elle dans son sommeil. Il emprisonna ses jambes entre ses genoux, augmentant la furie de la jeune femme. Non, non, laisse-moi tranquille, je ne t'ai rien fait, je ne veux pas!

Les efforts du chevalier pour calmer la Canadienne lui coûtèrent au moins sept gifles et 3 coups de poing, mais il finit par la prendre par les bras et réussit à l'empêcher de bouger. Elle tremblait et se démenait pour se défaire de son emprise, mais il la tenait bien.

-Allanah, je t'en pris…

-Non, va-t-en, je te déteste, tu me fais mal, ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu n'as pas le droit de…

-Réveille-toi bon sang, tu fais un cauchemar, c'est fini. Tout ce que tu vois s'est passé il y a longtemps. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre maintenant.

Il la secoua, doucement, mais assez fort pour qu'elle commence à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se calma, mais continua de trembler, proche d'éclater en sanglot.

-Allanah, il n'est plus là, c'est moi, Camus. L'autre n'est plus là, il ne peut pas…

-Il n'était pas seul ! hurla-t-elle.

-Peu importe combien ils étaient, ils ne sont plus là, ils ne pourront plus rien te faire, essaya-t-il de la réconforter.

À ce moment seulement, elle s'éveilla tout à fait. Elle ouvrit sur lui des yeux surpris, pleins de larmes.

-Camus ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh, je n'ai pas…

-Ça va, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, comme il la libérait de son étreinte immobilisatrice. Alors le verseau s'assit et l'attira tout contre lui, pour la laisser pleurer tout son saoul.

Dans sa poitrine, juste derrière le visage ravagé de larmes qui s'appuyaient contre lui, le cœur du pauvre homme était démoli. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à des gens purs comme Allanah, de façon à ce que les cicatrices restent toujours aussi béantes que lorsqu'on avait ouvert la blessure de départ ?

Entre ses sanglots, la jeune femme lui demandait s'il avait compris ce qui lui était arrivé, elle disait qu'elle avait honte et qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il la laisse seule. Mais Camus la serra plus fort contre lui, sachant bien la vérité. Ce soir elle avait besoin de lui.

Quand elle se fut calmer et que ses pleurs se tarirent, il la détacha un peu de lui, redoutant de la voir s'effondrer à nouveau. Les yeux noirs de l'infirmière le regardait, avec le même mystère et la même bienveillance que la première fois qu'il les avait vu.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle, avant de se lover tout contre son torse et de se serrer tout contre lui. Tout le temps que sa crise avait duré, il l'avait bercé avec tendresse et elle aurait souhaité ne jamais quitté ses bras forts. Elle poussa un profond soupir en appuyant son visage contre le torse musclé du guerrier.

-Dire que c'est moi qui suit censé m'occuper de toi, fit-elle, découragée.

-Alors, nous sommes quittes.

À cet instant, elle remarqua des bleus sur le visage de Camus, ainsi que sur ses épaules.

-Qui est-ce qui t'as… ? À voir son regard douloureux et soudain fuyant, elle comprit. C'est moi qui a…

-Ce n'est rien, tu es toute pardonnée. Avec ce que tu viens de retraversé.

Il voulut l'attirer tout contre lui, mais elle l'empêcha, en se relevant sur ses genoux pour être à la même hauteur que lui. Ses yeux noirs l'hypnotisèrent comme la première fois qu'il les avait vus. Mais quand de la colère y apparu, le verseau pâlit.

-Tu n'as pas comprit ce qui m'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois qu'oui, au contraire.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu le saches, gémit-elle, comme une enfant qui cachait un secret à son père.

-Allanah, c'était asse clair, puis, ça fait trois nuits de file que…

-C'est pas vrai ! Elle secoua la tête, ne pouvant pas y croire.

-Je t'en pris, reprends-toi. Peu importe ce qui t'es arrivé par le passé, ça ne change rien à ce que je pense de toi.

Elle parut se calmer de nouveau et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien, comme pour lui demander si ce qu'il venait de dire était bien vrai.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne change rien ? Même si je… elle prit son courage à deux mains. Même si j'ai été abusé quand j'étais enfant ?

-Non, ça ne change rien, Allanah, je ne vais pas me mettre à penser que tu es faible ou plus fragile que les autres femmes pour ça.

Mais tout en parlant, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Elle était forte pour réussir à admettre ce qu'on lui avait fait comme ça, presque sans hésiter. Elle était forte pour oser se rendre aussi vulnérable face à lui, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines.

-Tu n'as pas honte de me connaître, de me tenir comme ça, comme si j'étais normale ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas honte de moi ?

-Non, Allanah, je serais incapable d'avoir honte de toi, peu importe la raison que tu pourrais trouver. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, tout en se forçant à refouler les craintes qui s'éveillaient en lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses malheurs passés et ce qui lui faisait honte. Elle avait besoin de lui, ce n'était pas le moment d'ouvrir la porte à l'ombre de ses rêves.

-Camus, tu es toujours si sincère et si gentil avec moi. On dirait que tu peux comprendre tout ce que je ressens. Je viens de te révéler un secret dont j'ai toujours du mal à parler, mais pourtant, je me sens bien. C'est comme si j'avais été libérée d'un poids qui m'encombrait les épaules.

-Des confidences faites à la bonne personne peuvent faire beaucoup de bien, surtout si elles sont faites quand le bon moment est venu.

-Tu veux dire, quand on est prêt ? Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle se sépara de lui et le regarda de nouveau, droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Je n'ai plus du tout sommeil.

Si elle voulait alléger l'atmosphère, c'était réussi. Il la suivit dans la cuisine, tout en suivant du regard les mouvements de ses cheveux noirs et argents sur ses épaules. « Elle est si belle » soupira-t-il intérieurement. Comme ils passèrent dans sa chambre et qu'elle vit ses couvertures toutes emmêlées jonchant le sol, elle se retourna vers lui, l'air moqueuse.

-Tu fantasmais ou tu as seulement eu un sommeil mouvementé ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Elle fila dans la cuisine, suivie de près par le verseau. La jeune femme se mit à fouiller dans son réfrigérateur, il se décida à relancer la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes nous préparer ?

-J'ai envie de quelque chose de solide, bien consistant et de tonnes de sucres, pas toi ?

-Je mangerai tout ce que tu feras.

-C'est qu'on passe vraiment du coq à l'âne tous les deux. Elle se redressa, lui tournant le dos. Tout à l'heure, je sortais d'un terrible cauchemar et tu me consolais, puis je t'ai confié ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis quelques jours et nous voilà, à parler de ce qu'on va manger, alors qu'il est trois heures du matin.

-Tu préférais qu'on parle de ce qui t'es arrivé quand tu étais enfant ?

-Non. Mais je croyais que j'étais passé par-dessus ça. J'en étais revenu et tout allait. J'avais réussi à…

-…faire une croix dessus, hein? ironisa-t-il pour lui-même d'une voix amère. « Ouais, c'est le cas de le dire, une croix… »

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant. Il leva les yeux sur elle et se reprit.

-Euh oui, ça va, je… pensais à autre chose, c'est tout, répondit-il.

Elle apporta la nourriture qu'elle venait de sortir du frigo sur le comptoir, ses gestes quelque peu incertain. Il faisait sombre, car elle n'avait allumé qu'une lampe dans la pièce. La lumière tamisée créait des ombres un peu partout. Plus il la regardait et plus Camus se disait que sa robe devait être douce au toucher. Il ne s'y était pas arrêté tout à l'heure, quand il la berçait dans ses bras.

-En fait, si je m'entête à te parler de… toute à l'heure, c'est parce que je me demande comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas réagi plus que ça quand je t'ai dit que…

-Je t'ai dit que je me doutais déjà de ce dont il s'agissait, puis, j'avais eu la bonne intuition. En plus, quand tu criais dans ton sommeil, avant que je ne vienne te réveiller, ça m'a… mis la puce à l'oreille…

Elle se tourna vers lui, alarmée par sa voix, qui tremblait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans ce qu'il disait. On aurait dit que les mots qui sortaient d'entre ses lèvres ne lui venaient pas naturellement, qu'ils en cachaient d'autres, que le verseau était incapable de laisser sortir, mais qu'il souffrait de les garder en lui. Il était accoté contre une des armoires, ses yeux fixés au loin, sur le ciel et la lune, visible par la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur la pièce.

Il se maîtrisait pour ne pas le dire. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais tandis qu'il sentait le malaise grandir en lui. Il se sentait le besoin de le dire, de le crier, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Ses cheveux couvraient une seule de ses épaules, soulignant son manque d'équilibre. Dehors, il voyait un enfant aux cheveux de verdures qui courait dans la nature, ailleurs, dans un autre pays. Le petit levait les yeux vers la lune, en criant à briser le cœur, écrasé par la douleur et la culpabilité. Pourtant, un homme le serrait contre lui…

Camus se détourna de son passé, la douleur lui vrillant le cœur. Cet homme qu'il avait appelé « mon père », qui l'appelait « mon fils » l'avait trop souvent étreint ainsi, pour le conduire de force à ses vils desseins. Son propre cri résonna dans son esprit, lointain de plus de 15 ans. La toute première fois, le tout premier cri d'incompréhension. Il serra les dents, souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'Allanah vienne arrêter ce cauchemar.

-Camus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il s'accrocha à ses yeux noirs, un instant et fut sauvé. Elle le tenait par les épaules quand le cri s'estompa en lui, le libérant de sa peur.

-Rien, rien, ça va maintenant, murmura-t-il, sa voix vacillait.

-Non, il y a quelque chose, insista-t-elle.

-Allanah, trouves-moi de quoi m'occuper, parles-moi et ça ira, fit-il en raffermissant son ton.

-Mais…

-Mais rien, je t'expliquerais une autre fois, pas maintenant.

-Camus, je…

-S'il te plait, finit-il par supplier en la regardant d'un air chaviré par son besoin du silence. Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

Avant de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, elle se serra contre lui, avec compassion, pour ensuite lui prendre sa main et l'emmener à côté d'elle, face au comptoir, avec un sourire fragile sur un visage encore plus fragile. S'il ne pouvait rien lui dire, alors il devait rester fort et tout garder pour lui. Et la seule raison qu'elle pouvait lui donner, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien. En plus, c'était vrai.

-Je vais m'occuper de la viande, toi, des légumes, d'accord ? Pendant que le toute cuira, on s'occupera du gâteau.

Camus ne dit rien et lui obéit. Il se contenta de faire ce qu'elle lui disait et de la regarder pour s'emplir de son image et oublier l'ombre de ses cauchemars. Compréhensive, elle se mit à lui parler d'elle. Mais surtout de son travail et puis, enfin, des enfants dont elle s'occupait le plus. Il savait déjà qu'elle se chargeait surtout d'enfants à l'hôpital. Elle soignait rarement les adultes.

C'était le jeu du hasard si elle était devenu sa garde infirmière. Le verseau écouta la jeune femme avec attention. Un peu plus et il se serait couper les doigts tellement il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il faisait. Quand leur repas fut en train de cuir et que le gâteau faisait ronronner le micro-onde, Allanah envoya au guerrier un regard plein de promesse qui le laissa quelque peu perplexe.

-J'ai envie d'un beau repas aux chandelles, seul à seule avec un garçon galant comme toi, soupira-t-elle. Comme si on s'était donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant et qu'on mangeait ensemble pour l'une des premières fois. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arriver.. Elle hésita à poursuivre, les yeux baissés, gênée par cette invitation à manger maladroite, faite au milieu de la nuit, à un homme qui lui cachait encore tellement de part de lui.

Quand elle releva la tête pourtant, pour le regarder et voir sa réponse, il n'y avait pas de quoi jouer les timides. Entre l'amusement et la pudeur, Camus lui souriait, signifiant qu'il voulait bien.

-C'est sérieux, je dois me changer, où je n'ai pas le temps ? plaisanta-t-il, songeant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire sortir de sa froide indifférence qui devait le protéger de tout le monde.

-Va mettre un costume complet, avec le nœud papillon. Je te donne même le droit de prendre une douche, si tu fais vite, répondit-elle, très sérieuse.

Il lui sourit et fila faire ce qu'elle lui avait suggéré. Il resta tout juste cinq minutes sous la douche, pour en ressortir transi, mais rafraîchi, ses cheveux longs étincelants comme des joyaux. Il avait retiré la teinture brune. Il n'en voulait plus. C'était un de ses derniers souvenirs de l'enfer. Là-bas, le vert de ses cheveux avait bruni. Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de sa taille et Allanah tambirounait déjà à la porte de la salle de bain.

Le chevalier lui ouvrit et elle se précipita à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je pensais que tu, que…

Elle figea une seconde devant son aspect surprenant. Deux longues mèches vertes glissaient de sous ses oreilles jusqu'au début de sa serviette. Ses muscles étaient détendus, relâchés et très alléchants, si le terme est utilisable dans de tel cas. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, mais il avait l'air bien mieux que tout à l'heure.

-Tes cheveux ?

-C'est ma vraie couleur. Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, je suis un sapin ambulant depuis ma naissance.

-Oh, mais ça te fait très bien, se reprit-elle en arrêtant de le dévorer des yeux. Mal à l'aise, elle balada son regard autour d'elle, pour se trouver une excuse.

-Tu veux te préparer toi aussi, j'imagine ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça, je… ne pourrais pas mieux le dire.

-Bon, fit-il, en lui souriant, compréhensif, je vais me sécher, m'habiller, puis je reviens, essaie de ne pas faire de bêtise en attendant.

Il revint 15 minutes plus tard, sans avoir réussi à faire son nœud papillon et pestant contre ce dernier, qui était beaucoup trop compliqué à faire pour rien. Elle était encore en train d'essayer de démêler ses cheveux, mais avait beaucoup de difficulté.

-Maudits nœuds, grogna-t-elle en lançant son peigne dans le lavabo, n'y tenant plus

-Attends, impatiente. Il faut souffrir pour être belle.

-Oh, ne te moques pas de moi, ce n'est pas drôle. Je crois que je vais les faire couper cette bande de fils de fer, ils sont intraitables.

-Attends, laisse-moi faire, suggéra le verseau en prenant son peigne et s'attaquant à la tache. Sous ses doigts et sa patience, les nœuds de la chevelure noire et argent disparurent. En quelques minutes, il touchait des cheveux doux comme de la soie. Il sourit. Ça lui rappelait encore une fois Hyoga. Et Isaak.

-Tu fais des miracles! S'extasia la jeune femme.

Camus allait nier, mais elle le regardait d'une façon assez étrange, alors, il ne trouva pas la force de répondre.

-Tu me coifferais s'il te plait? Je ne sais jamais quoi faire de cette tignasse.

-D'accord. Mais je ne te promets rien…

5 minutes plus tard, au milieu de mèche libre et de quelque coup de peigne supplémentaire, de minuscules tresses d'argent glissaient jusque sur le dos de la jeune fille. Le résultat était saisissant. Il eut un sourire maladroit avant de s'expliquer.

-Tu sais. Que tu sois bien peigné ou pas, je te trouve belle. Parce qu'en plus d'être très jolie du dehors, tu es une merveille de l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi en échange de cette belle déclaration ? demanda l'infirmière en s'appuyant contre le torse de l'adulte.

Le chevalier se contenta de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, et de poser son menton sur ses cheveux. Rien. Il ne voulait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait maintenant. Mais c'était trop parfait. Où était passé l'ombre du tableau? Son ombre? Tout ne pouvait pas aller toujours aussi bien que ça. S'il ne retrouvait pas son caractère froid, est-ce qu'il ne deviendrait pas trop vulnérable? Déjà là, il lui disait toutes ses choses, pleines de vérités, mais en même temps, pleines de non-sens. Est-ce que le Camus que connaissait Milo, Athéna, Hyoga et Isaak aurait dit des choses semblables?

Est-ce que les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient le droit de ressentir de l'amour? Alors qu'on avait tout fait pour les priver de sentiments pareils? Oui, certainement. On ne les empêchait pas d'être humain.

-Dans ce cas, je vais passer une tenue de soirée qui serait plus de circonstances que ma robe de nuit.

Il la laissa glisser hors de ses bras un peu à regret. Puis il se rappela la viande en train de cuire et couru jusqu'au four pour réchapper leur repas nocturne. Juste à temps pour mettre des épices et remplir les assiettes. Il s'acquitta de l'épreuve comme un prince des restaurants. « À croire que j'ai été serveur toute ma vie. » se dit-il en mettant les couverts sur la table. Il se souvint aussi qu'Allanah avait parler d'un dîner aux chandelles. Pour cela, encore fallait-il des chandelles…

-Camus? File hors de la cuisine que je finisse d'arranger la table. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies tout de suite.

Il obéit, avec un sourire. Elle jouait les coquettes juste pour faire bonne mesure. Dans le salon, il se retrouva un peu hésitant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant ? D'une main exaspérée, il repoussa les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le front, avant de sentir les cheveux verts revenir à leur place précédente. Au moins, s'il avait son armure, il n'aurait pas eu de cheveux dans la figure.

Il fouilla les rayons de la bibliothèque du regard, son nœud papillon mollement laissé à son coup, toujours pas attaché. Camus. Zola. Verne. Tolstoï. Hugo. Rabelais. Shakespeare. Lamartine. Plamondon. Po. Pullman. Poe. Tolkien. Montgomery. Lucas. Kurumada, tiens, celui-là, il ne le connaissait pas… Il haussa les épaules et attrapa un des livres de Camus. D'Albert Camus. Caligula. Il l'ouvrit au hasard, relu pour la énième fois la condamnation du vieux. Il ne se rappelait plus de son nom. Il se souvenait juste de la folie de Caligula, le Romain, le César.

Le vieil homme qui servait le jeune homme de l'histoire depuis des années avait sorti une fiole de sa poche et Caligula avait tout de suite cru qu'il s'agissait d'un poison, destiné à le tuer. Le jeune César avait forcé le vieillard à boire un vrai poison pour le punir de sa traîtrise, ce en refusant d'écouter les explications de son serviteur, qui disaient que la fiole ne contenait qu'un médicament contre le rhumatisme. À ses dires, le contenu lui était réservé à lui, non pas à Caligula. Le vieux était mort, puis Caligula avait su que la fiole ne contenait réellement qu'un remède pour les rhumatismes.

« L'ironie. » pensa amèrement Camus. Il avait toujours adoré Albert Camus. Dans Caligula, une pièce de théâtre assez spéciale, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Que ce soit un sourire en coin, fâché ou amusé. La folie humaine à son état le plus terrible. Il rangea le livre, mais n'en choisit pas d'autre. Il ne voulait pas de classiques ce soir là. Il savait déjà qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer. Est-ce que c'était de la torture ce qu'il s'infligeait en lisant des histoires de fous comme _Crime et châtiment _et _Caligula_?

Ce n'était pas que des chef-d'œuvres. Avant tout, c'était quelque chose qui le rejoignait de loin. Il en avait connu des fous. Un, en particulier. Un soupir. Il jeta un œil vers une autre rangée de livres. Danielle Steel, Mary Higgins Clark, Stephen King, Nicholas Spark. Il en aurait grincé des dents. Ça non, ce n'était pas son genre.

-Camus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu peux venir.

Les yeux du verseau aperçurent un dernier auteur. Nelligan. Son cœur eut un sursaut, est-ce que c'était un hasard ça ? À 19 ans, le schizophrène Nelligan était mort. Après 3 ans, ou plus, il ne savait plus, passer dans un asile. Ça le ramenait encore à son idée de départ. Un autre fou. Un brave lui, mais quand même.

Le funèbre écran, ah comme la neige à neiger, ma vitre est un jardin de givre, qu'est-ce que le spasme de vivre ?

Un frisson glissa dans le dos du chevalier à cette pensée. Il se détourna, pour oublier le souvenir qui lui était revenu avec les bribes de poèmes. La première chose qu'il avait lu au complet dans toute sa vie, c'était ce poème de Nelligan. _Ah comme la neige à neiger._ Puis le premier des livres qu'on lui avait donné, c'était un recueil d'Émile Nelligan. C'était le prêtre qui le lui avait donné…

-Camus ?

Une chance pour lui qu'Allanah s'était surpassée dans sa tenue, parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas de moyen d'oublier l'ombre cette fois. Sa robe était longue, cachant ses jambes, jusqu'à ses mollets. Son dos était à demi découvert par le tissu bordeaux, mais le décolleté de la jeune femme était à la fois révélateur et respectueux. Il ne versait pas dans le vulgaire, il était juste assez échancré pour attirer l'attention. Elle n'avait pas défait ses cheveux, aimant le style que Camus leur avait donné. Un châle cachait ses épaules nues. Le tissu de sa robe semblait être en soie et doux comme la fourrure d'un chat, il scintillait dans l'obscurité.

-Magnifique, murmura-t-il en la voyant. Son visage baigné par la lumière des bougies resplendissait.

Elle rougit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta, pour qu'ils soient assis face à face, en tête-à-tête. D'abord, ils n'échangèrent que quelques regards, puis elle se lança dans la discussion, tandis qu'il s'attaquait à ses légumes, histoire d'être débarrassé. Il détestait les brocolis, mais s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Un adulte doit accepter les contrariétés de la vie. Un chevalier d'Athéna ne va pas s'avouer vaincu dans une portion de légumes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

-Je me demandais comment tu faisais pour vivre avec des romans de Danielle Steel chez toi.

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin, l'air repentante. Elle avala un morceau de viande avant de s'expliquer.

-Je ne vais jamais à la bibliothèque, alors tous les livres que je lis, ou que je veux lire, je dois les acheter. Même Danielle Steel. Toi, tu n'aimes pas ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Ça ne me surprend pas, je déteste ces livres.

Un autre sourire précéda un instant de silence. Camus finit ses brocolis jusqu'au dernier en quelques instants et passa à son morceau de steak. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui en serve autant. S'il voulait en venir à bout, mieux valait s'y mettre tout de suite.

-Tu cuisines drôlement bien, tu sais ? le complimenta la Québécoise.

-Oh, je m'en tire très bien avec tous les plats surgelés ou congelés.

Leur regards se croisèrent au-dessus des chandelles et il put lire son rire dans ses yeux noirs.

-Toi, tu es une bonne cuisinière, en tout cas, meilleure que moi. En plus, tu es une infirmière sans pareille et une intellectuelle. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ?

-Mentir.

-Ça, c'est un mensonge ! se moqua-t-il, sans méchanceté.

Elle garda les yeux baissés sur son assiette, faussement timide. Elle aurait voulu réussir à vraiment lancer la conversation. Et qu'il parle de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? Pendant que je travaille.

Camus croisa les jambes sous la table et s'appuya sur un coude en se penchant vers l'arrière. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Il y avait tant de possibilités.. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour être certaine qu'il n'essayait pas de la fuir en se reculant ainsi. Non, il se mettait à l'aise.

-Oh, un peu de tout et des fois presque rien…

-Élabore un peu, je t'en pris, je ne lis pas dans les pensées moi.

-Bien, ça dépend des jours. Ça doit faire 1 mois que je n'allume plus la télé parce que tout les programmes m'indiffèrent. Alors, je lis…

-Tu adores la lecture toi on dirait bien, qu'est-ce que tu as lu ?

-Tout tes Albert Camus pour commencer, puis les classiques, comme Jules Vernes ou Victor Hugo.

-Tu en as lu combien ?

-Je les ai tous fini, ou presque. Elle ne l'interrompit pas, trop estomaquée. par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il les avait presque tous lu ? Mais ces temps-ci, poursuivit-il, en lorgnant un peu vers la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait déposée sur le comptoir, pour plus tard, je sors beaucoup.

-Hein ?

-Je vais me promener, prendre l'air, surveiller les gamins imprudents qui traînent dans le parc du coin, des trucs du genre…

Elle semblait encore plus abasourdie que tout à l'heure. Il sortait dehors ? En plein hiver ? Mais…

-Tu n'as même pas de manteau et il fait quotidiennement –20 degrés ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas…

-Pas de panique, Allanah, le froid n'a pas de prise sur moi. Puis, ici, il ne fait même pas frisquet. En tout cas, comparé à la Russie…

-Frisquet ? Mais –20 degrés, c'est glacial !

Il se pencha vers elle et s'appuya le menton contre ses poings, ayant posé ses deux coudes sur la table. Il avait l'air très amusé. Alors qu'elle allait lui sortir toutes les statistiques des morts par hypothermie, elle s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune femme, devant l'expression étrange du visage du verseau.

-Je peux te rappeler que je suis un guerrier d'Athéna et que mes armes de prédilection sont la glace et le froid ?

-Oh, elle détourna le regard, gênée par son oubli. Excuse-moi.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, il y a peu de personne qui le font encore, soupira-t-il, en fixant la lune, pleine, dehors.

-Tu crois que Hyoga ne s'inquiète pas ? Et que ton ami Milo ne pense pas à toi ?

Il retira précipitamment ses coudes de sur la table, comme si elle le brûlait. Il avait cru entendre le cri d'un petit garçon. Mais pas le sien pour une fois. Non, c'était pire. C'était Milo qui criait. Comme un gamin, alors qu'il n'était plus du tout un gamin. Le Français fronça les sourcils, accusant le choc, il serra les dents.

-Non, je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Mais, ils s'inquiètent trop justement.

-Ça va, tu as l'air…

Cette fois, la férocité du verseau face à son repas devint évidente. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée de ce qui restait de son assiette. Allanah n'osa rien ajouter. Elle commençait à être effrayée. Elle le connaissait depuis si peu de temps, et si elle avait mal placé sa confiance, comme par le passé ? Elle piocha dans son riz, nerveusement. Les chandelles étaient déjà à moitié fondues. Le chevalier réalisa qu'il s'était emporté.

-Je te demande pardon Allanah, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais Milo a… Il avait…

Les mots ne sortirent pas tandis que l'adulte revoyait son ami. Les images gravées dans sa mémoire lui faisaient mal à voir, mais elles s'imposaient à lui avec force. Ses cris, ses paroles, ses yeux. Milo avait… tellement souffert à cause de lui. Tout ça à cause d'une ombre du passé sur laquelle le verseau avait fait une croix depuis si longtemps. Non ! Pas une croix, surtout pas une croix ! Un trait plutôt, il se prit la tête à deux mains. C'était si compliqué !

-Camus, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il y a ? Je… je ne comprends pas.

-Quoi ? Il releva la tête, ses mains retombèrent sur la table, ses yeux se raccrochèrent à la réalité et il paru enfin redevenir lui-même. Alors, seulement, il réalisa qu'elle tremblait, qu'il faisait froid dans la pièce tout d'un coup et qu'il était très tendu. Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, soupira-t-il.

Le froid se volatilisa, la jeune infirmière ne savait plus quoi faire et Camus, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Allanah, surtout, ne t'inquiète pas, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Non, enfin, il savait très bien. C'est que… argh, je me suis souvenu d'une des dernières fois où j'ai vu Milo. Disons seulement qu'on ne s'est pas dit au revoir en de très bons termes et qu'après ça, on n'a jamais pu se reparler de ce qui était arrivé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

-Ne me demande pas ça, Allanah. Je serais incapable d'en parler.

Il redevenait nerveux tout en discutant, il se tenait très droit, pâle comme la neige, son poing gauche s'ouvrait puis se refermait alternativement.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses dont tu es incapable de parler, non ?

-Je n'ai jamais été très bavard.

Il fuyait son regard maintenant. Pourtant, il avait tellement besoin d'elle.

-Tout à l'heure, tu t'en venais plutôt bien.

Les yeux du chevalier se posèrent sur la bouteille de vin et n'arrivèrent plus à s'en détacher. Du bordeau. 1964. Milo adorait le bordeau. Il n'y avait jamais goûté et ne connaissait rien d'autre que le vin et la vodka autrefois. C'était le Français qui lui avait donné un meilleur goût pour les boissons raffinées.

-Je n'ai jamais l'impression d'être moi-même avec toi, soupira-t-il.

-Peut-être que c'est parce que tu n'as jamais vraiment été toi-même, suggéra-t-elle. Il hocha négativement de la tête. Tu aimes les enfants, pas vrai ?

Camus ne vit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle disait ça. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il se retourna vers elle, ses yeux maintenant tendres. Il avait l'air à la fois amusé et gêné. Elle l'avait percé à jour de ce côté. Et si Allanah lui parlait de ça, c'était à cause de toutes les fois où il s'était inquiété pour Hyoga. Le cygne qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son fils.

Il lui sourit maladroitement, en parvenant à oublier ses frustrations et surtout Milo. Quand l'infirmière lui prit la main, il tressaillit. Leurs doigts s'étaient à peine effleurés, le temps d'un battement de paupières, exprimant ce qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, avant de se séparer. Est-ce qu'ils étaient prêts à ça ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas dépasser le stade de l'amitié depuis longtemps ?

Cherchant à reprendre contenance, Camus se racla la gorge, elle se tortillait sur sa chaise.

-Et… et si on mangeait le gâteau ?

Toutes les infos sur les auteurs et Émile Nelligan peuvent se révéler fausses parce que je les ai écris de mémoire.

Next : DM, supposément, on verra, dis-moi de qui tu veux que je parle entre lui et Sion et dhokko, je crois deviner la réponse…


	55. Deathmaks

Dragonna : bavard hein, le Camus? Mais bon, je suis contente que tu continues de suivre. Moi même, des fois, j'ai de la misère. Oh fait, t'es revenu de tes vacances? Si oui, répond, si non, ben, amuse-toi bien.

Deathmask III

Il tremblait sur le canapé, il était tout en sueur. Gabrielle se demandait ce à quoi il pouvait bien rêver pour être dans un tel état. Elle se répétait son nom d'assassin, Deathmask, sans comprendre. Il avait l'air si doux, si dépendant quand il dormait. Et pourtant, dès qu'il était réveillé…

Sa peau était bleue, non, en fait, tout était bleu. Elle marchait sur un sable fin, pâle comme la lune. Il faisait nuit. Elle était nue, ou bien elle portait une robe transparente et… Non, elle était nue, floue, irréelle. Son corps marchait dans l'eau, chacun de ses gestes pleins de grâce, de langueurs. Non, son corps n'était pas parfait, elle était un peu trop mince, ses hanches et ses seins n'avaient pas fini de se former et…

Elle était humaine quoi. Une jeune fille de tout juste 16, 17 ans. Il n'arrivait pas à voir sa tête. Puis, il frémit en réalisant. Elle n'avait pas de tête. Son cou tranché en plein milieu ne laissait couler aucun sang. Derrière elle, sa tête, encore fraîche, aux paupières closes, reposait dans le sable. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été enterrée jusqu'à la gorge si on n'avait pas vu le reste de sa personne s'avancer à quelques pas.

La lune brillait, très loin, au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. La jeune fille marchait lentement, vers une pierre. Il pouvait entendre ses pensées. Tout avait soudain une netteté terrifiante. La pierre n'était pas une pierre. C'était la tête d'un homme. Plus vieux qu'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître, mais son visage ne lui était pas étranger. Il n'y avait pas de corps. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui sur le sable. Que ce visage blessé et abandonné, et ses cheveux courts, rendus bleus par l'eau de mer. Non, ils étaient dans un lac. « Tu étais si beau » pensait-elle.

L'adolescente s'agenouilla devant la tête du défunt et la prit dans ses bras. D'une main, elle retira de son front la lame d'un couteau fait en tête de poisson. De l'autre, elle caressait ses cheveux. Derrière l'arme, il n'y avait qu'un petit trou de vide, comme s'il y avait toujours eu de la place pour cette lame dans le crâne de l'homme mort. Elle serra le malheureux contre sa poitrine, sans que le moindre sang ne se répande nulle part. « Pourquoi es-tu parti? » demandait-elle dans le silence.

Tandis que son corps étreignait la tête du défunt, le rêveur pu voir en même temps l'expression du visage de la jeune fille, resté derrière. Sa tête se releva, nez pointé vers le ciel, comme une femme qui s'abandonnerait à un vide cruel dans l'espoir inaccessible que quelqu'un vienne l'aimer. Le regret sur sa figure faisait mal à voir, presque autant que la perte que supportait ce visage rendu irréel par sa couleur bleutée. « Je t'ai aimé, oui, je t'ai aimé… »

Finalement, son corps laissa retombé la tête, la décapitée se retourna et se mis à marcher de nouveau, en sens inverse. Il y avait quelque chose de morbide dans cette vision qui écrasait la tristesse et l'émotion de l'adolescente. L'absence de sang? Les deux têtes coupées? Ce corps qui se mouvait seul, sans rien au-dessus de ses fragiles épaules? Les lèvres de la jeune fille laissèrent échapper un cri muet, s'entrouvrant sur l'eau du lac. Il y avait de la musique qui jouait, comme pour marquer la cadence de ses pas. La musique était aussi triste et mélancolique que l'étrange promeneuse. Et elle faisait froid dans le dos…

« Je reviens à la case de départ. » pensait-elle. Mais elle marchait si lentement, jamais elle ne se rendrait. Puis, elle ralentissait à chaque nouvelle avancée qu'elle faisait. La musique s'arrêta. Il ne sut jamais si elle se rendit jusqu'à sa tête.

DM se réveilla, mort de peur, un cri lui résonnant dans les oreilles, comme si les échos seuls du cri de la jeune fille pouvaient être entendus. Il tremblait de la tête au pied, couvert de sueurs froides. La couverture avait glissé par terre, à côté de lui. Gabrielle écoutait de la musique, la même que dans son rêve. « Un rêve ! » réalisa-t-il.

-Ça va?

-D'après toi? rugit-il, furieux contre lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. Il avait trop mal, trop peur. Pas juste de son rêve, mais surtout, de son symbolisme.

-Pas de veine, c'est ça?

Gabrielle avait éteint sa radio de malheur tandis qu'il s'assoyait sur son divan pour se calmer. Elle avait l'air indifférente à ce qu'il endurait, pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il endurait, mais ça lui faisait mal. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le comprenne ou qu'elle le laisse seul. Mais pas qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui et pose une main apaisante sur son épaule pour le forcer à s'appuyer au dossier du fauteuil.

-Tu me racontes ton cauchemar? suggéra-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête en se débarrassant du contact réconfortant de la jeune fille. Elle lui rappelait l'adolescente de son rêve avec sa peau pâle éclairée par la lampe de chevet bleue posée près du sofa. Il avait peur.

-Deathmask? demanda-t-elle, innocemment. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Comme électrocuté, il sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna, avec un regard noir. Il détestait entendre ce surnom, il lui était impossible d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler ainsi après être sorti de l'enfer. Il n'était plus un assassin, il n'avait plus le désir de tuer. Il n'avait plus aucune envie meurtrière. Et pourtant, il serrait si fort les poings que ses jointures étaient sur le point de craquer.

-Qui est-ce que tu veux convaincre comme ça? Toi-même peut-être? fit l'adolescente en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine encore jeune.

Pas complètement formé, ni des seins, ni des hanches ne pu s'empêcher de songer l'adulte, partagé entre l'effroi et l'envie. La taille fine comme dans son rêve. Et cette tête d'homme aux cheveux bleus foncés, n'était-ce pas la sienne? Quelle folie! Encore un de ses fantasmes tordus dont il avait le secret! Ou peut-être que… Il frémit, dégoûté par lui-même. Comment pouvait-il…?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je n'ai encore rien dit pour convaincre quelqu'un ou peu importe! Tu ne peux pas lire dans les pensées à ce que je sache.

Il venait juste de prononcer ces quelques mots qu'il se disait qu'il n'en savait presque rien justement. Et la peur était toujours là, elle lui donnait l'envie de tout casser.

-Tu es beau quand tu es fâché, soupira-t-elle avant de s'expliquer. Et puis, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, là-dessus, tu as raison, mais il est facile de lire dans tes yeux. Ils disent tous ce que tu veux garder pour toi.

-Bien sûr, grogna-t-il en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. Tu lis les lignes de la main, les regards assassins. Les feuilles de thé aussi j'imagine?

-Non, les boules de cristal.

-Arrêtes de te moquer, j'en ai marre! Je te jures, c'est pas parce que tu as une tête d'ange que t'en es une!

La jeune fille lui décocha un sourire charmeur, digne des flèches de cupidon. Oui, elle avait un visage angélique, c'était certains. Et le compliment dit sans le vouloir l'enchantait. Elle se leva et l'attrapa par le poignet droit, sachant parfaitement que c'était sa seule façon de manipuler ce colosse. Les occasions de le faire devenait plus rares de jour en jour, puisqu'il guérissait vite. Autant en profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

-Tu serais si adorable si tu t'y mettais vraiment. Mais il faut toujours vous prendre comme vous êtes vous les hommes, on ne peut pas vous changer.

Elle l'entraîna avec elle, jusque dans sa chambre, sous les protestations du guerrier.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te prend, espèce de …

-Mon beau démon a fait un mauvais rêve et doit se changer les idées. Moi, je sais parfaitement quoi faire pour que tu ne repense plus à tes idées noires. Mais, avant de sortir, il va falloir que tu te changes.

Avant qu'il ait pu répliquer, elle l'avait pousser dans la salle de bain, avec une paire de pantalon de cuir noir et une camisole argent et noire. Ainsi que l'ordre de ne pas sortir avant qu'elle ne se soit elle-même changer complètement. Elle avait aussi dit que s'il ne mettait pas les vêtements qu'elle lui avait donné, il s'en mordrait les doigts.

DM obéit, plus par curiosité que par complaisance. Il pesta une fois de plus en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir. Son corps puissant était si bien moulé par ce qu'il portait, qu'il aurait pu se promener tout nu, la seule différence aurait été la couleur de sa peau. En tout cas, les dames allaient baver rien qu'à le voir.

-Tu es prêt, j'ouvre! fit Gabrielle avant de s'exécuter. Ce que chacun découvrirent les laissa tout deux pantois un instant. Il était beau comme un dieu et sexy comme ça devrait l'être interdit. L'adolescente de son côté, avec sa minijupe de cuir, son top lui découvrant les épaules et le ventre lui était bien assortie. Il remarqua seulement à ce moment que ces cheveux verts étaient bleu pâle. Elle les teignait différemment presque tous les jours. Un décolleté plongeant sertis de paillettes, le dos de la pauvre à demi nu, avec ses bottes de cuir qui suivait la courbe de ses jambes, il était prêt à tomber à genou.

Il déglutit et elle se reprit pour lui faire enfiler un bracelet de stud et un collier de chaînes partiellement rouillées. C'était lourd dans les mains de la petite, mais sur le poitrail massif de Deathmask, c'était d'une légèreté risible. Lui qui était habitué à porter son armure n'avait aucun problème. Non, le problème, c'était Gabrielle. Elle était beaucoup trop… Toutes les pensées avides et sales qui traversèrent DM à cet instant, il refusa de les compter, mais son dégoût pour lui-même ne fit qu'augmenter.

Son bel ange s'était déguisé en femme fatale. C'était dur à admettre, encore plus à voir. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter de la vision qu'elle lui donnait. Il craignait juste de savoir où elle voulait l'emmener, vêtue comme ça.

-Allez viens, tu vas voir, ça te fera du bien, déclara-t-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite en-dehors de l'appartement. Il la suivit dans le couloir, entre les portes closes. Il la suivit dans l'escalier. Il la suivit jusque dans la rue, la main de l'adolescente toujours serrée autour de son poignet blessé. En passant sous la seule fenêtre éclairée de leur immeuble, il eut une drôle d'impression. Comme si un autre chevalier d'or se trouvait là-haut. L'Italien hésita avant de traverser la rue, mais finit par se décider, avec dans l'idée qu'il ne suivait l'adolescent que pour assurer sa sécurité. Il se mentait à lui-même, il le savait.

Elle le conduisit au travers de toute la ville et à la fin, l'Italien ressentait avec colère la dépendance qui le reliait à la jeune fille. Il ne pourrait jamais s'y retrouver dans ce dédale de rues sans son aide. Ils finirent par découvrir leur but, un splendide bar, converti à moitié en discothèque. Sur le coup, l'assassin n'y crut pas vraiment. Comment pouvait-elle fréquenter un tel endroit? Elle était un ange, non? En apercevant son reflet terrible dans la vitre d'un magasin adjacent, il se fit la réflexion que lui, d'ailleurs, n'était qu'un monstre. Une bête. Hideuse et repoussante. Mais si hypocrite, qu'il cachait toute sa laideur au fond de lui.

-Tu sais danser au moins? demanda-t-elle en poussant la porte avec un sourire en coin.

Il ne répondit pas. Il la laissa filer vers la piste de danse, sans oser la suivre. Il préféra s'adonner à une activité plus captivante. La regarder danser, depuis le bar, un verre à la main. Le peu de femmes présentes dans la salle, une vingtaine environ, tournèrent la tête au passage du colosse. Le barman le cadra tout de suite dans sa catégorie de client préféré. Silencieux qui cale ses bières à une vitesse terrifiante pour son porte-feuille.

-T'es arrivé avec la petite Gabrielle, toi, non? interrogea une des serveuses. Je me demande où elle a pu te dénicher.

-Dans un lac, grommela-t-il entre ses dents, avant de se commander un martini, pour commencer avec classe.

Il s'accouda au comptoir, après avoir vidé son verre d'un trait et en avoir commandé un autre. Là, seulement, il apprécia le spectacle qu'offrait l'adolescente qui s'occupait de lui. Elle s'était vite mêlé à la danse et passait d'un cavalier à l'autre, donnant à tous la vue de sa complète émancipation. Elle dansait comme une flamme au milieu de la foule sous les néons, les flashs hallucinants, la fumée et la musique assourdissante. Elle était sensuelle dans tous ses mouvements, elle avait le rythme dans la peau.

À la voir se défouler, Deathmask n'était plus habité que par quelques pensées obsédantes. Posséder la jeune fille devenait la plus récurrente d'entre elles. Il détestait la voir danser sous les yeux avides de tous ces autres hommes. Il détestait la voir se donner à tant de monde à la fois sans la moindre gêne, par le biais de cette danse. La jalousie le brûlait, insidieusement. Il en avait presque mal. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit à lui seul et toute entière. Il vit ses yeux dans l'obscurité et comprit qu'elle faisait exprès. Elle l'avait emmené là pour jouer avec lui. À des jeux d'adultes. Il en était à son 5e verre et songea que c'était dommage pour la jolie Gabrielle. Elle n'était pas tombé sur quelqu'un possédant assez de scrupules pour ne pas se prêter à son jeu. Pour lui avoir changer les idées, elle avait réussi, mais ça ne serait pas bien beau à voir s'il devait en venir au main. Parce qu'il était prêt à la forcer s'il le fallait.


	56. Shaka III

Dragonna : Alors comme ça il te fait mourir de rire DM avec son ange qui le manipule. Ben tu sais quoi? Moi aussi. Oh fait, bon retour de vacances, comment ça va? Chanceuse, pendant que toi t'étais en vacance, moi je me tapais le stress de ma vie. (J'ai passé une entrevue stupide avec un type stupide qui m'a pris pour une fille stupide, la kata quoi…) Rha, à ce qu'il dit, je n'ai pas de culture. Mince, moi inculte, c'était un coup dur, surtout pour une fille fière comme moi…(oui, je suis fière, tellement que j'ai attendu d'être sortie du champ de vision de ce connard pour aller pleurer dans les bras de mon prof de français.

En fait j'ai eu l'air d'une idiote. C'était trop la honte. J'étais une pauvre pleurnicharde qui manquait de culture et toutes les mes copines se sont passé le mot pour ne pas m'en parler. Quant au seul type qui aurait pu me réconforter, il a rien compris à ce que je pensais de cette insulte et comme il ne m'a va pas vu pleurer, il a encore moins compris pourquoi j'avais un regard assassin le lendemain. Alors je l'ai poignardé du regard dans un couloir et je suis filé dans ma classe avec une envie de meurtre dans le ventre. Mais je n'ai tué personne et … ouais bon, je m'éloigne du sujet habituelle. En fait, tout ça, c'est pour expliquer pourquoi l'autre chap de tendresse d,ambre n'est pas arriver plus tôt. J'ai eu une mauvaise note en physique, un sal type qui ne me connaissait même pas m'est tombé dessus avec son histoire de culture et j'ai pleurer comme une folle pour ensuite bouffer ma colère pendant près de 2 jours. On est le 4 mai là. Mon drame culturelle s'est produit le 2. Oh, quelle histoire…

Pourquoi je te comptes tout ça? Ben, ça fait du bien d'extérioriser. Je me suis crevé sur un bon sang de recueil de poèmes pendant 7 mois pour me faire dire que je manquais de culture. (J'en suis pas encore complètement revenu, faut me pardonner) Tout ça pour dire que je risque sûrement de faire un fic juste sur c'te histoire. (si t'as envie d'une bonne discussion entre filles là-dessus, dis-moi de t'écrire, ça me fera plaisir…)

Mais bon, maintenant que je t'ai révélé le dernier problème dans ma vie d'adolescente, et que toutes mes lectrices secrètes le savent aussi, ben, je vais mettre la suite. C'est sur Shaka! Ça me fera du bien.

Shaka III 

Shaka détestait particulièrement le nouveau tournant qu'avait pris sa vie. Yasmina était certes charmante, mais la souffrance à laquelle elle s'exposait de force le rendait malade. Au fil des jours, il avait été décidé qu'elle l'hébergerait chez elle sans problème, à condition qu'il s'éclipse dès qu'elle recevait des visiteurs.

Le dernier épisode s'étant produit avait énervé le guerrier à un tel point qu'il était passé à deux doigts de tuer. L'adolescente avait eu de la misère à en revenir.

Un soir où sa fièvre l'avait repris avec une violence téméraire, il s'était effondré pour rester dans les bras de Morphée pendant une douzaine d'heures. Il s'était réveillé dans un garde-robe au contenu à moitié pourri, avec en sourdine, les cris de jouissance d'un visiteur de Yasmina. Ainsi que les gémissements de la jeune fille. Puis, un silence vint, compromis par des paroles étranges, avinées d'alcool, que la vierge ne put comprendre qu'à moitié. Le type voulait simuler un viol et…

-Non! On fera n'importe quoi, mais pas ça.

-Moi, ze veux, ma zolie, alors laisse-toi faire.

-Non! Je ne veux pas!

-Et mais c'est pas fou, un viol, cé quand y'a rien de consenti! Allez, continue de dire non ma poule!

La colère de Shaka à ce moment, le brûla d'une fière assez semblable à celle qu'il avait eu la veille. À la différence prêt qu'elle le mettait dans une rage d'animal sauvage. Hors de lui, il se jeta contre la porte de sa minuscule cellule. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle devait être bloqué par le lit. « Pourquoi elle fait ça? Elle est folle ou quoi! Bon sang, saleté de porte! » pesta-t-il, avant de se jeter à nouveau sur la porte, de tout son poids. Le lit bougea dans un raclement et l'homme à moitié chaud demanda ce qui créait toute cette turbulence. Le blond continua de s'attaquer à cette porte récalcitrante et fini par se libérer de sa prison tout en lançant une attaque à l'aveuglette, n'en pouvant plus de cette impuissance. Savoir que la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie souffrait à deux pas de lui lui était insupportable.

-J'vois plus rien, se plaignit l'homme. Ainsi, il ne vit pas l'Indien qui se précipita tout bonnement sur lui. Shaka le fit d'abord tombé en bas du lit pour le rouer de coups. L'autre, ne voyant rien, ne répliqua que trop maladroitement pour se défendre convenablement. Le blond balança l'intru dehors, seulement une fois qu'il fut sûr de l'avoir couvert de bleus.

Ensuite, sans prêter un regard à la put de service qu'il protégeait soudainement, il vida et retourna toutes les poches des affaires du soûlard pour prendre tout l'argent liquide qu'il y avait. Pour un total de 300 dollars. Il jeta le linge dehors par la suite, gardant les billets dans sa main. Il était toujours furieux et il ne comprenait pas. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Saloperie, cracha-t-il en posant l'argent sur la table de chevet bancale de la jeune fille. Cette dernière restait cachée dans son lit, effrayée, les couvertures resserrées autour d'elle.

-Voleur! Oh voleur, se mit à crier le « visiteur » qui venait de réaliser qu'on lui avait prit tout son fric. Dans sa colère noire, Shaka ne réfléchit pas très longtemps. Il sortit et finit de donner sa raclée à l'impudent.

Yasmina, en entendant les bruits de la bagarre, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et rejoignit les deux hommes pour les séparer. Ou plutôt, pour calmer le chevalier et le faire lâcher sa victime.

-Arrêtes Shaka, il ne mérite pas ça, laisse-le filer, il a…

-Ne dis rien surtout, je ne veux pas t'entendre. C'est pas pour toi que je fais ça, répliqua l'interpellé en écrasant la gorge de l'ivrogne. La vérité sortait enfin et lui-même ne la connaissait pas.

-Mais, l'Américaine hésita, partagée entre la peine et la colère. Elle ne le connaissait pas comme ça. Il ne lui semblait qu'il pouvait se fâcher ainsi. Il était toujours calme, compréhensif, silencieux et secret aussi, mais avant, il ne lui avait pas paru être violent. Mais, finit-elle par continuer, si tu ne le bats pas pour moi, laisse-le tranquille pour moi. D'accord?

Comme elle parlait, il levait le poing, pour achever l'autre, alors, elle lui prit le bras, avec une douceur telle qu'il ne put faire autrement que d'arrêter. Il laissa partir le salopard et ferma ses yeux froids et dures pour ne pas croiser le regard plein de regrets et de honte de la jeune fille. Il détestait ce regard-là. Elle l'avait tout le temps quand il la voyait juste après qu'elle eut servi un de ses clients.

-Tu peux rien trouver d'autre à faire? Il y a plein de façon de vivre sans avoir à en arriver là. Tu te détruis et à ce rythme là, dans quelques mois, tu ne seras plus qu'une épave et moi, je serais parti.

-Où est-ce que tu veux aller déjà? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu parles de t'en aller.

-Je veux aller en Grèce, à Athènes, mais ne changes pas de sujet. Dis-moi ce qui t'empêche d'arrêter de te faire du mal comme tu le fais chaque jour. Ou plutôt chaque nuit.

-Shaka, tu es dur avec moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé.

Le guerrier dégagea son bras des mains trop douces de l'adolescente. Les caresses qu'elle laissait sans le vouloir sur sa peau vierge étaient de telles marques d'affections ou de désirs. Pire que des cicatrices. Ces caresses le rendaient fou. Jamais il n'avait failli et il voulait se garder de tout désir matériel, psychique, moral ou physique. Il croyait avoir trouver sa voie et voilà qu'elle venait le faire douter. Douter de tout ce en quoi il croyait, de tout ce en quoi il avait mis sa foi. Douter de lui.

Puis, il y avait juste à l'instant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu des envies meurtrières. Il avait ressenti ce besoin tout à fait humain de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et ça lui avait fait du bien. De se laisser griser et de s'abandonner à la violence. À la vengeance.

« Mais quelle vengeance? » se demanda-t-il. Un secret bien gardé, au fond de lui, n'attendait plus qu'à ressortir et le rendait complètement fou depuis qu'il était allé en enfer. Non, aucun des chevaliers n'avait eu droit à la sacro-sainte paix une seule seconde quand ils étaient morts.

Oubliant l'idée de vengeance, Shaka se força à culpabiliser sur la soudaine envie qu'il avait eue de frapper, de faire souffrir et la sauvage satisfaction qu'il avait ressenti ensuite, tandis qu'il contrôlait sa victime, qu'il lui infligeait les coups qu'il voulait et manipulait sa peur par la même occasion. Il comprenait la folie meurtrière de Deathmask. Pas sa manie de couper des têtes, mais le reste.

Jamais auparavant, au cours d'un match, il n'avait eut le besoin de faire du mal à son ennemi. Enfin, jamais il n'avait tiré du pur plaisir à répandre la douleur en un autre être humain. Normalement, il se contentait dans l'impression satisfaisante d'avoir accompli son devoir. Il se contrôlait, il n'avait pas de pulsions et n'agissait pas selon son instinct. Il était plus réfléchi que ça. À croire qu'il devenait comme Milo…

-Shaka, attends, lui demanda Yasmina. Je… Merci d'être intervenu.

Il secoua la tête et l'abandonna pour traverser les rues de Los Angeles. Depuis 1 mois qu'il était là, il commençait à connaître le quartier. Et à être connu aussi d'ailleurs. On racontait qu'il était le seul client qui n'avait pas à payer Yasmina pour se l'avoir aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. On disait aussi que c'était l'un des types les plus dangereux de la ville et qu'on ne devait pas le mettre en colère.

Il faut dire qu'avec sa barbe toujours fraîche de trois jours, ses vêtements mal soignés et sa couette de cheveux blonds faite n'importe comment, il avait l'air d'un drôle de numéro. Un mauvais garçon, très beau à regarder, avec trois bon litres de sang viking dans les veines. On l'aurait dit l'âme trempée dans une lame d'acier. Il était toujours l'alerte, plein de sang froid. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'inquiéter outre mesure. Il pouvait même se battre les yeux fermés. Et gare à vous s'il vous affrontait les yeux ouverts! On le croyait investi de mystérieux pouvoirs.

-S'ils savaient cette bande d'imbéciles, ils me craindraient encore plus, souffla-t-il en passant devant des clochards qui reculaient avec respect devant lui.

Même les policiers avaient peur de lui. C'était tout dire. Il soupira entre deux édifices, espérant comprendre ce qui ne tournait plus rond avec lui. Dans son délire, il avait pensé au départ qu'il pourrait sortir Yasmina de ce trou qu'était son existence. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'au contraire, il ne pourrait pas être sûr qu'elle reste hors de ce « travail » une fois qu'il l'en aurait sorti, à moins qu'elle ne s'en tire elle-même. Rien n'était moins sûr que cela. Puis, pourquoi se soucier d'elle? Il lui devait quelque chose peut-être?

-La vie, rien que ça, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Le problème n'était pas là non plus. Le problème, c'était qu'il se mette à détester des gens parce qu'ils couchaient avec la petite pour lui apporter sa pitance. Qu'il jalouse tout homme posant un œil sur l'adolescente. Qu'il ait parfois envie d'enfermer Yasmina dans une tour, pour la garder loin du mal que plantait en elle tout ses amants. Et cette douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle l'éloignait pour se remettre à son travail.

L'horreur de rentre trop tôt et de les entendre. Celle de rentrer trop tard, et de la trouver dans ses couvertures, défaite, prête à abandonner l'existence. Ce pincement au fond de lui, quand elle se cachait de lui, juste après… dans la honte et la souffrance. Quand elle se cachait si loin de lui, alors que quelques mètres les séparaient. Quand il avait l'impression de lui mentir, à chaque fois où elle lui demandait ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, ce qu'il voulait faire en Grèce. Cette impression d'être étranger à la réalité, de ne rien connaître à la vie, de ne jamais avoir su quelle était sa chance jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontré la jeune fille.

Tout ça en plus de ce problème qui le retenait auprès d'elle, l'empêchant de retourner avec ses frères d'armes et Athéna. Cette chose horrible au fond de lui qui croissait de jour en jour. Cette dépendance, cette envie plus forte que les autres, plus profonde. Au fond, il avait peur. De savoir quel était ce secret qu'il gardait de tellement loin qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir seul. Il avait peur d'admettre ce qu'il ressentait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il passa devant une bijouterie, mais revint en arrière et observa la vitrine, sans tout de suite comprendre l'intérêt qu'il y voyait. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. « Oh non, je vais pas faire ça, j'irais pas jusque là, c'est pas vrai, je suis pas devenu fou à ce point-là, je n'ai pas le droit. » Mais il soupira, avec ce même pincement dans le cœur. Là, du côté gauche, sous l'épaule, dans la poitrine. C'était doux et en même temps, ça faisait mal. Il cru voir le reflet de Yasmina dans la vitrine. Ses cheveux rouges, ses vêtements criards. Ses yeux, ses mains, son corps. Il frémit et se maudit.

Le pincement grandit en force, il le déchira, la douleur grandit et la douceur fit place à l'amertume. La culpabilité. Le sentiment d'échec, d'impuissance. Qui était-il pour refuser ce sentiment? Un chevalier peut-il arrêter les élans de son cœur? Les cris de son corps? Les désirs de son âme? « Non, l'âme n'a pas de désirs, ça ne se peut pas, je ne dois pas… » Mais la douleur le dévorait, elle le mangeait. Il aurait voulu toucher le reflet devant lui, il aurait voulu que ce reflet le touche. C'était celui de jeune fille. Il aurait voulu trembler pour autre chose que le froid ou la peur. Mais la peur était bien là en lui. Il se sentait jeune, inexpérimenté tout à coup. Ça faisait mal.

Son cœur cria, à lui en écorché les oreilles, il sentit la confusion s'emparer de lui, la colère. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que c'était? Tout son être se retrouvait soumis à la même violence, il se sentait fiévreux, il aurait voulu l'avoir pris dans ses bras tout à l'heure, dehors. Mais il lui avait tourné le dos. Shaka se rebella à ce qu'il éprouvait, essaya de se détacher de cette erreur. Ce n'était pas la bonne route, il devait en finir. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir comme ça, il ne devait laisser ce pincement gagné. Mais le tiraillement en lui prit plus de place encore. La douleur lui brûlait toute la poitrine, le ventre, elle se répandait en lui, dans sa tête, dans ses mains, ses jambes, ses pieds, même le bout de ses cheveux.

Le picotement s'intensifia encore, la colère grandissait, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lutter? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus? Jamais une telle chose ne lui était arrivé.

-Yasmina, murmura-t-il au reflet de l'adolescente, tu vas me rendre complètement fou. Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi? Maintenant?

Une envie qu'il avait de la misère à comprendre le dévorait, son corps réagissait à quelque chose, il se sentait tout bizarre, il avait chaud, il avait froid, mais par-dessus tout, il avait mal. Mal pour elle. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. « Où est mon crime? Et où est le tien? Qu'est-ce que nous avons pu faire pour mériter ça? C'est un châtiment? Ou quoi? » Ses yeux bleus transpercèrent la vitrine et il regarda intensément au travers de l'image de celle qui hantait ses pensées. L'idée était toujours là. Pressante. Il devait l'aider. On ne donne jamais rien pour rien. Quand on reçoit, on rend. On ne laisse pas une bonne action impayée. On rembourse ce qu'on doit. Mais il devait beaucoup trop. Et il aurait voulu prendre encore plus. Il aurait voulu obtenir tout ce qui pouvait être obtenu et même plus encore. Shaka en avait de la difficulté à comprendre. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? »

Il du se résigner à la simplicité du piège. Il n'avait pas su résister à cette adolescente. Il la voulait elle. Voilà son crime. Elle, son cœur, son corps, son âme, tout, à lui, seulement, toujours. Tout, tout, tout pour toujours et à jamais. Tout à lui. Pour la première et unique fois de sa vie, posséder quelque chose d'aussi grand que l'amour de quelqu'un. La vie de quelqu'un. Le corps de quelqu'un. Et se perdre enfin dans quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Sans se soucier du reste. Sans se soucier de son rang, de ses fonctions, du fait qu'il était le chevalier de la vierge ou l'être le plus près des dieux. À quoi servait ses choses si on avait ni le bonheur ni la fierté?

Shaka soupira une fois de plus, en serrant le poing droit. Elle l'avait ensorcelé ou il avait laissé tomber sa défense, mais une chose était sûre. Maintenant, il devait la voir libre. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, chose certaine, il n'en avait pas le droit, il devait la faire libérer de sa prison. Il devait la sauver de cette vie infernale. Pour lui en donner une digne de ce nom. Peu importe les sacrifices qu'il devrait faire.


	57. Hadès IV

Dragonna : C,est vrai que Shaka n'est pas souvent hétéro, mais ça fait du bien comme changement des fois… Ah, j'espérais pouvoir t'envoyer le chap de Dhokko/Sion aujourd'hui, mais mon ordi m'a foutu un bog de la mort et me voilà prit avec l'impossibilité de t'envoyer ce chap. (Va falloir attendre à demain…soupir) Dsl… En attendant, je te fais une petite histoire sur les hommes de main d'Hadès, enjoy!

Hadès IV

Un soupir dans la nuit, un cri. Démence intérieure, puissance dépassant la réalité. Impossibilité, incrédulité. Deux yeux pâles. Face à deux yeux rouges. La crainte, qui se cache derrière la rigidité. Les gestes rendus faux par l'habitude. Le changement, la violence, la passion, l'orgasme. Trop peu de temps, trop de temps? Le manqua d'assurance, la même peur de s'affaiblir. D'être vulnérable face à l'autre ou de le voir devenir vulnérable lui aussi.

La peur, toujours la peur de se tromper, de devoir faire un choix. Homme ou femme? Elle ou lui? Le jour. La nuit. La différence. Un autre soupir, un cri. L'amour? La folie? Les deux? Être deux? Être deux pour ne faire qu'un seul, une fois, comme ça, de temps en temps? Se lever tous les matins, comme deux étrangers, pour croiser d'autre gens et faire semblant. Mentir, piller, tuer, torturer. Et après tout ça, encore être capable d'aimer? Et puis culpabiliser?

-Ne pars pas. Il ne s'occupe pas de nous ce soir.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne veux pas m'endormir toute seule. Pas ce soir. Pas sans toi.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas?

-Il ne devrait y avoir personne, même pas toi…

-Je sais, souffla-t-il en revenant s'étendre sur elle, avec douceur. La violence était passée, la colère, la douleur. Il devait l'aimer. Pour qu'elle continue de se taire. Pour qu'il oublie qu'il lui avait fait mal, qu'il oublie ses scrupules et puisse tuer le lendemain sans souffrir.

-Tu t'en fais trop pour rien, tu n'as jamais eu de problème avec tes scrupules.

-Je suis un monstre, tu ne crois pas?

-Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, tu sais? Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, comme les autres généraux…

Il la sentit trembler dans ses bras, et il commença à avoir un peu plus peur. Pas de ses doutes. Il la connaissait. Elle croyait en lui et de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on croit en lui. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps. C'était ça le problème.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs non plus, tu sais qu'Il ne te ramènera pas si tu échoues.

-Je sais, je sais.

Elle cacha son visage pâle sur son torse, se serrant contre lui. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une erreur de laisser une femme devenir un des trois généraux d'Hadès. Il avait eu raison, le voilà tombé dans ses filets. Il caressa ses cheveux noirs et mauves d'une main apaisante. Dans un geste qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle frissonna, mais retint ses tremblements et ferma ses yeux rouges sang, de craintes qu'il ne les voit.

-Octavia, il n'y a personne d'autre, dis-moi?

-Comment peux-tu douter de moi?

Sa voix était faible, comme si elle ne voulait pas répondre. Le guerrier ferma ses paupières aussi fort que possible, comme si de fermer ses yeux de glace pouvait tout effacer, tout régler.

-Tu pourrais facilement me remplacer, je comprendrais.

-Est-ce que tu cherches à dire que tu voudrais que je te remplace!

-Non, mais tu me caches quelque chose…

-Rhadamente, j'ai tout ce que je veux. La puissance, le pouvoir, je t'ai toi et tous mes spectres. Je me fiche de tes crimes ou de ta figure et encore plus de ton sourcil.

Cette barre maudite et unique qui lui traversait le front! Oh, quelle plaie, mieux valait l'oublier avec tout le reste.

-Je t'aime comme tu es mon radin…

-Mais oui. Tu t'en tires très bien comme ça.

-Ne bougonne pas, demain, on va avoir du pain sur la planche.

-Je sais.

Si peu de mots, si peu de temps. Il savait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas être remplacer. Mais tout deux servaient Hadès, le dieu des morts. C'était un métier dangereux.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu croyais que j'étais un monstre ou pas.

-J'aime les monstres, ils ont tous quelque chose qui me les rend irrésistible.

-Je vois.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme vinrent s'emparer des siennes, pour lui faire oublier, mais elle n'aurait pas pu être plus clair. Il eut l'impression d'être abandonné par tout ce qu'il avait connu et quand elle le caressa pour qu'il lui fasse une autre fois l'amour, il se sentit plus vide que le néant. Alors, il fit semblant.


	58. Dhokko II

Dragonna : Ouais bon, le couple Rhadamente et Octavia est assez flou, il faut dire que j'arrêtais pas de dire qu'ils faisaient comme semblant d'être ensemble, mais il y a faire semblant et faire semblant… Ouais, bon, sans commentaire… Quant à son unique sourcil, ce qu'il me fait rire avec, je trouve que ça lui enlève de la crédibilité quand il a pas son casque. Mais sinon, ça ne paraît pas trop… Ouais, alors, voici Sion et Dhokko, enfin!

Dhokko II/SionII (avec un p'tit bout d'chevaliers…)

Dhokko était assis à sa table. Un stylo dans une main et le papier devant lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait voulu dormir. À quelques pas, Shura venait de découvrir son âme sœur, au loin, Shiryu et sa belle Shunreï étaient en pleine lune de miel. Aiola avait retrouvé son frère et vivait le parfait amour avec Marine. Ikki était mort et sur son chemin pour remettre. China était chez elle, entraînant Shun avec elle pour qu'il lui tombe dans les bras. Milo était porté disparu, comme Deathmask, Camus, Aphrodite et Shaka, mais ils se portaient tous bien. Enfin, ils étaient tous en vie.

Mu était amoureux lui aussi, si les signes ne mentaient pas. Aioros était guidé partout par Kanon, qui semblait le trouver à son goût, Seiya et Saori s'était remis ensemble, Hyoga était dans le Nord, en train de renouer avec son passé, mais aussi avec son futur. Saga n'avait toujours pas réapparu et s'était entiché de Pandore. Hadès était de retour, comme le leur avait annoncé Groundy. Kiki jouait comme un gamin, son maître n'étant pas là pour l'entraîner. Finalement, le grand pope l'évitait comme la peste depuis sa grande déclaration.

À part Saga, il ne devait pas y avoir un seul parmi eux qui soit logé à aussi mauvaise enseigne que lui. Non pas un. Il soupira. Où étaient passés les jours de sa vieillesse? Quand il s'occupait de deux orphelins, l'un étant son apprenti, l'autre, sa protégée. Où avait filée l'époque de ses regrets inavoués pour ne jamais avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait, pour s'être retenu, par sagesse, suposément? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu attendre encore avant de se dévoiler, de dire la vérité?

-Sion, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Ses doigts jeunes et vigoureux s'énervèrent et il se mit à griffonner sur le papier, jusqu'à ce que le visage de la petite Shunrei apparaisse. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais? Tu serais sage ou tu laisserais tomber ton masque? J'ai déjà foncé tête baissée et ça ne m'a laissé que de la honte. Ça ne m'a pas fait de bien de dire la vérité, parce que je n'ai pas choisi le bon moment, mais ce bon moment ne serait jamais venu. J'ai été le voir juste pour ça et lui…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, au grand dam de la balance. L'intru entra dans sa chambre sans y avoir été invité. Dhokko se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il détourna presque aussitôt le regard.

-Dhokko, je veux te parler, il faut que…

-Non, Sion, va-t-en, je n'ai pas trop envie de te voir.

-Je sais que c'est faux et je sais qu'on doit se parler pour tirer les choses au clair…entre…

-Toi et moi. Entre nous, poursuivit Dhokko d'un ton un peu las.

Sion se tordait les mains, qu'il gardait dans son dos pour cacher son trouble. Depuis l'annonce de son frère d'armes, il ne savait plus trop comment se comporter avec lui. Il avait cru pouvoir mettre cette histoire de côté, mais le grand roux lui en avait tenu rigueur. Puis, le grand pope s'en voulait, la phrase de la balance avait fait son chemin en lui, accompagné de la culpabilité. « Puis de toute façon, avant, tu étais mort. » Ce qu'il avait dut souffrir tout ce temps, passant ses journées à se dire qu'il aurait dut lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-J'ai réfléchi et je pense que… je ne sais pas encore si…C'était trop brusque de ta part, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de prévoir quoi que ce soit. C'était totalement inattendu et j'ignore si…

-Je sais déjà tout ça, alors ne m'épargnes pas et dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu as décidé, j'en ai marre de ne pas savoir quoi faire. C'est vrai que j'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait, mais maintenant, si tu veux régler la situation, tu dois me tendre la perche.

-Bon, eh bien, je voudrais… essayer.

-Quoi!

Le guerrier était debout, ses yeux verts à la fois paniqués et méfiants. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire que cette subite reddition? Est-ce que Sion avait vraiment réfléchi avant de venir lui dire ça? Il le regardait d'une drôle de façon. Ses yeux roses n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. S'en était gênant, parce que Dhokko l'avait déjà imaginé avec un tel regard. De le voir pour de vrai, ça lui faisait tout drôle.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais étoffer? T'expliquer un peu, demanda-t-il.

-Ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a fait comprendre le vrai problème que j'ai depuis des jours.

-Des jours! Je dirais plutôt des semaines, ou même des mois. _Voire des années,_ pensa-t-il.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais Dhokko, mon vieux, j'ai compris pourquoi j'en voulais tant à Mu et à sa bergère. C'est parce que je me sens trop seul et que lui, il a bien l'air de s'être trouver quelqu'un…

-Il t'aura fallu du temps pour l'admettre, se plaignit la balance en secouant la tête, en plus, moi je l'avais déjà compris alors que toi t'es le grand pope, franchement, de quoi est-ce que tu as l'air?

-Dhokko, je n'ai jamais vraiment été fort pour les relations interpersonnelles.

-Quel terme! Sors-moi ton dictionnaire tant que tu y es!

-Te fâches pas, mais j'ai toujours été maladroit pour ces trucs-là. Enfin là, ce que je te suggère, c'est sûr que…c'est un peu tard et ce n'est pas très fair-play, mais je ne sais encore rien de mes sentiments pour toi, tu es surtout mon ami, alors… Je voudrais pas m'embarquer dans quelque chose de trop sérieux, mais on pourrait peut-être…

-Se tenir compagnie la nuit pour voir comment ça marche, se fréquenter pour avoir un peu de réconfort pendant la guerre contre Hadès, puis après, on révise nos positions et on voit ce qu'on veut faire?

Sion rougit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de liaison de ce genre. Il avait eu peu d'amants et Dhokko aurait pu…

-Tu veux jouer avec moi en attendant de savoir vraiment ce que tu veux, c'est ça? fit Dhokko en se dressant de toute sa hauteur, fâché par cette idée. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait voulu créer.

-Non, enfin, pas si tu n'es pas d'accord, mais je sais que toi aussi tu te sens plutôt seul.

« À quoi il pense, que je vais me lancer sur l'occasion pour rattraper le temps perdu dans toutes mes années de silence? Pourquoi il s'imagine qu'un vieux serait venu lui dire qu'il lui avait taper dans l'œil? Jamais j'aurais fait ça. Puis, il est mort, c'était fini. Mais maintenant qu'on a une seconde chance, il veut la prendre comme ça? »

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Sion s'était rapproché de lui. Ils étaient à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Le bélier était un peu plus petit que le Chinois. Mais il avait l'air dans un tel état de désespoir, de besoin de réconfort… S'il avait eu l'air en manque, Dhokko aurait dit non, mais là… (ouais, c'est ça mon tigrou, trouves-toi une bonne excuse)

-Sion, écoutes…

-Je sais que tu comprends, alors, je t'en pris, ne me force pas à trouver des mots pour m'expliquer. Comme le dernier semblait encore hésiter, l'Atlante fit le tout pour le tout. Je ne suis pas que le grand pope, je suis avant tout un homme et…

-On croirait entendre Athéna. Mais toi, tu ne veux rendre personne jaloux.

-Non, je veux seulement…

-…un peu de chaleur humaine, soupira Dhokko. Oui, je vois.

Alors, parce qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part, il le prit dans ses bras. Sion se laissa faire pour la toute première fois, si bien que le vieux sage ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance.

Certes, ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait regretté toute sa vie, mais il était humain lui aussi. L'aube ne s'était pas encore levée dehors. Le balance inspira profondément, pour s'imprégner de l'odeur réconfortante du bélier. Ils sautaient bien des étapes, mais est-ce que l'amour peut se pratiquer à l'aide de la raison? Déjà, c'était fini de sa rancune, il n'avait plus aucune colère, il n'enviait plus Shiryu et Shunrei de loin. Ce ne serait pas parfait, il le savait, mais pour une fois, ce serait pour lui. Pour une fois, il ne serait pas le seul

à donner. Ils seraient deux. À donner bien sûr, mais aussi, à prendre.

Les lèvres de l'Atlante frolèrent son visage. Le message était clair. Avant de sauver le monde une fois de plus, ils prendraient la liberté de penser à eux, un peu. Pour une fois… Sur ses pensées, Dhokko s'empara de la bouche de Sion et prit d'une violente passion, il l'embrassa, pour la première fois.

(Si cette fichue barre que j'ai faite ne reste pas, je tiens à indiquer que le chap n'est pas fini, et qu'il y a changement de personnage(mes barres indicatives ne reste jamais! grrr!))

Dans son lit, Athéna se réveilla en sursaut. Seiya se retourna dans son sommeil, en marmottant des mots inintelligibles. La déesse ne dormait plus. (Quelle logique, elle s'est réveillée en sursaut…) En elle, Saori hurlait à la mort sans être entendu, n'osant pas croire que la divinité guerrière se fasse contrôler ainsi. Contrôler? Les yeux pâles d'Athéna étaient jaunes. Elle jeta un regard en coin à son chevalier servant. Il dormait. C'était le moment ou jamais. Sans que l'esprit vivant dans son corps ne l'ait désiré ou voulu, la jeune femme se leva. Elle était déjà habillée, prête à sortir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Seiya, je t'en pris! » supplia mentalement Saori tandis que son corps, mû d'une vie propre, qu'elle ne pouvait ni arrêter ni comprendre, sortait de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de marcher dans les couloirs, en direction de la chambre de Dhokko, mais elle avançait sans même l'avoir décidé. Devant la porte de la balance, elle perçut des soupirs, des gémissements qui provenaient de deux cosmos en plein exaltation.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait secouer la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'être possédée, non. Le pauvre Dhokko ne méritait pas ça. Elle devina à leurs cosmos qu'il était avec Sion. Alors, les deux solitaires de leur troupe avaient enfin trouver quelqu'un pour combler le vide de leur existence? Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème à ça? Non. Elle aurait laissé ça se faire, mais voilà qu'elle ne contrôlait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Rien de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Seiya, quelqu'un, arrêtez-moi! » Prisonnière de son propre corps, elle vit sa main blanche se tendre vers la porte.

(Si la ligne n'est pas apparu plus haut, il serait logique qu'elle ne soit pas apparu ici, alors je mets cet avis indicatif pour prévenir aux lectrices (lecteurs) qu'il y a un nouveau changement de lieu et de personnages)

Frissons. Tremblements. Gémissements. Baisers. Soupirs. Peau. Chaleur. Caresse. Froid. Baisers. Les lèvres du roux devaient être aussi avides que la peau du bélier lui était douce. Sion était à genoux sur le lit, tremblant d'envie. Le torse de la balance épousait son dos, on aurait dit que leur corps voulaient s'emboîter l'un dans l'autre. Le visage de Dhokko disparaissait dans le cou de son vieil ami, sous ses cheveux verts. Ses mains courraient sur le cou de l'Atlante, sur ses épaules, son torse nu, ses cuisses qu'il commençait à dévêtir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? souffla Sion, en cherchant les jambes de la balance derrière lui. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, c'était trop. Trop et pas assez en même temps. Pour Dhokko, c'était trop. Trop, trop vite, trop facilement. Il n'était plus sûr de rien, mais continuait de faire monter le bélier dans une envie de plus en plus pressante, espérant se décider entre temps.

Le désir était là, aucun doute, il ne pouvait en être autrement. À ce moment, Sion cessa de frémir et Dhokko releva la tête. Tous les deux, ils l'avaient senti.

-Elle est juste devant la porte, murmura la bélier en essayant de reculer. La balance voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'Atlante se détacha de lui. Il frissonna dans le fraîcheur du matin. Le corps du roux était si chaud. Les yeux rouges de Sion se détournèrent et il rougit. On ne peut pas la laisser nous voir ensemble, fit-il, honteux.

-Comment? Mais… Dhokko n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-il avoir honte? Il n'y avait pas de raison. Mais, poursuivit-il, on a rien fait de mal.

-On ne sait jamais avec elle.

La porte ne s'était pas encore ouverte que Sion avait disparu et que la balance se retrouvait seul, à demi-nu, sur son lit. Le soleil se levait derrière luii, baignant son corps tout tremblant de désirs inassouvis. Ses cheveux étaient de feu, et ses yeux semblaient morts. Perdu dans les rayons de l'astre du matin, perdu dans l'aurore et l'horreur de l'abandon auquel l'homme de ses rêves le soumettait à nouveau, il avait un quelque chose de félin qui le rendait irrésistible. Sensuel.

Athéna le dévora des yeux. Non, en fait, celui ou celle qui avait pris son contrôle le dévora des yeux. Lui, pauvre chevalier d'or, immense, musclé, sur le bord de perdre tous ses moyens. Qui voyait sa raison partagée entre son cœur et son corps. Il était beau, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus désirables. Pour un esprit maléfique, il n'était plus qu'un âme blanche d'innocence à corrompre. À noircir.

« Non, je ne veux pas faire ça! Qui que vous soyez, arrêtez, ça ne va pas! Ça ne se fait pas, vous n'avez pas le droit, espèce de démon! »

« -Ne te moques pas, le seul qui t'entend, c'est le diable, MOI, Hadès! Et je ferais tout ce que je veux pour semer la discorde parmi tes chevaliers! » Un rire terrible résonna dans l'esprit de la déesse. Un rire monstrueux. Sous le choc, Saori ne trouva même plus la force de supplier en silence. Dhokko recula sur son lit, sans réussir à récupérer son sang-froid. Il aurait voulu retrouver son calme légendaire, mais cette fois, il avait été trop loin.

-Dhokko, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, souffla Athéna en s'approchant très lentement de lui. Elle semblait calculer tous ses gestes, elle en était inquiétante.

-Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire? demanda-t-il, avec autant de détachement que possible. Mais il voyait dans ses yeux pâles ce qu'elle allait dire et il ne voulait pas entendre ça.

Pendant ce temps, Athéna, la vraie, n'arrivait pas à croire. Comment Hadès avait-il pu la contrôler depuis le monde des morts? Jamais ses interventions directes n'avaient pu aller aussi loin. Et voilà qu'il la possédait. Son esprit la gardait prisonnière de son propre corps et l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il voulait. Le dieu des morts avait perdu toute charité. Perséphone, fille de Gaia, était morte il y avait plus de 300 ans et l'âme déjà noire du seigneur des ténèbres n'avait fait que se rembrunir. Maintenant, il était réellement le mal incarné.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer des hommes, encore moins le grand pope, déclara Saori.

« C'est toi qui n'a pas le droit de faire ce que tu fais espèce de monstre! » fit la pauvre jeune femme, aux creux des pensées tordues de la divinité.

-Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant si c'était si grave que ça?

-Parce que tu n'as jamais semblé vouloir pousser trop loin ta… difformité amoureuse.

-MA QUOI!

Dhokko était sage, mais recevoir un tel coup bas, après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Se faire dire qu'il était anormal, difforme. Non, il y avait des limites aux insultes qu'il pouvait subir. Puis il connaissait la petite Saori depuis qu'elle était haute comme trois pommes. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ça? Elle l'avait toujours compris, toujours accepté avec sa différence.

Athéna recula devant sa soudaine colère, elle allait mettre des gants blancs. Ses épaules tremblèrent sous les rayons de soleil et elle se détourna, laissant dans son cosmos une pointe de désespoir percer au grand jour. La balance perdit de sa fureur en sentant la détresse de la jeune fille. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres de la déesse quand l'homme lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle secoua ses cheveux pâles. Non, ça allait pas

-Athéna, qu'est-ce qui…

-J'ai besoin d'aide, depuis que je suis revenue à la vie, mon existence est un enfer et maintenant qu'Hadès est de retour, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante, comme si elle était sur le bord des larmes.

« Espèce de monstre, tu veux le manipuler en le prenant par les sentiments, ce n'est pas juste, tu n'as pas le droit de… »

« -Fermes-la imbécile! Le maître, c'est moi maintenant, ça ne sert à rien de chialer! » répliqua Hadès.

-Pourquoi tu viens m'en parler à moi? Pourquoi pas, au pope, ou à Seiya? demanda le chevalier, trop content de pouvoir changer de sujet.

-Je ne peux pas parler de ça avec Sion, il n'est pas assez compréhensif. Non, enfin, il n'aime pas parler de ça et ces derniers temps, avec la disparition de Mu. Je n'osais pas le déranger. Puis c'est à cause de Seiya que je suis dans cet état. Je te demande pardon Dhokko pour ce que j'ai dit, tu peux aimer qui tu veux, mais…

La balance s'était levée de son lit et allait poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la déesse, mais celle-ci se retourna. Des larmes s'accumulaient au coin de ses yeux, sans couler.

-Mais, j'ai tellement peur. J'ai des tas de cauchemars depuis que je suis revenu de l'enfer. Je vois toujours l'un d'entre vous, en train de faire du mal à des innocents. Seiya en particulier. Ça me rend folle d'inquiétude, j'en ai de la misère à le regarder en face. Je sais que ce ne sont que des mauvais rêves, mais ils ont l'air tellement vrai. Ça me terrifie…

Dhokko oublia sa rancœur et même son envie oppressante de tout à l'heure. Il ne lui resta qu'un désir, réconforter la jeune déesse, sa protégée de toujours. Il en avait même oublié Sion et l'intrusion d'Athéna dans leur intimité.

-Allons, ce n'est rien, tout le monde peut faire des cauchemars, il suffit que tu réussisses à les mettre de côté quant tu te lèves.

Ils étaient séparé par une distance de tout juste quelques pas. Hadès se débattait au fond de Saori, fébrile. Il y avait quelqu'un qui venait, il devait faire vite.

-Ce n'est pas facile, j'aurais tellement besoin d'aide pour oublier toutes les horreurs que j'ai vu. Il me faudrait de la douceur, de la chaleur…

Dhokko retint un mouvement de recul, les yeux de la déesse s'étaient remis à le dévorer, d'une façon effrayante.

-Tu vas pas recommencer avec tes âneries. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas. Je ne pourrais pas. Je te connais depuis que tu es toute petite.

Les yeux de la déesse offrait un message de pur folie. Elle les ferma un instant, pour laisser couler ses larmes sur ses joues roses. « Pitié, Dhokko, il faut que tu réalises ce qui se passe! » supplia Athéna dans le silence.

-Tu me dois obéissance et j'en ai assez qu'on se fiche de moi! Je te rappelle que j'ai des droits. Je veux et j'exige, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Dhokko pâlit, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir…elle se jeta sur lui.

(Encore les lignes, un autre changement, je me marre avec ce suspens moi!)

Quand Seiya découvrit qu'il était seul dans son lit, il paniqua. Il se leva précipitamment et, sentant le cosmos de sa belle tout près, il se dépêcha de la retrouver. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa d'abord perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'Athéna faisait dans la chambre de la balance? Comme il ouvrait la porte, Pégase découvrit le plus horrible des spectacles qu'un amoureux déjà éploré doit subir. Athéna avait renversé Dhokko sur son lit et l'embrassait avec fougue. Ses mains s'égaraient sur le corps de la balance pour amoindrir ses résistances. La robe blanche de la jeune fille commençait à glisser sur elle, dénudant entièrement son dos, ses bretelles lui arrivaient aux coudes. Le roux était déjà torse nu et tout portait à croire au pire.

-Saori!

Le cri de Seiya alerta Hadès de la réussite de son entreprise. Le dieu en profita pour se volatiliser. Dhokko, lui, profita de l'occasion pour repousser sans ménagement la jeune déesse, avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main, à la fois dégoûté et renversé. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu osé? Abasourdi, le chevalier de bronze restait dans l'encadrement de la porte, fixant Saori, à genoux, par terre, puis le grand roux qui s'asseyait sur son lit, tour à tour. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir mentit tout ce temps, non, il n'avait pas cru à des chimères. Dhokko n'aurait pas fait ça de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda-t-il sur une voix vibrante d'émotion.

La jeune fille releva la tête et, apercevant Seiya, poussa un cri de joie. Elle courut jusque dans ses bras, sans prendre la peine de replacer sa robe. Il la reçut contre lui sans la moindre douceur, mais aussi sans le moindre geste de colère. Il lui était impossible de lui faire du mal, même s'il se sentait trahi.

-Ce n'était pas moi Seiya, si tu savais. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il me possédait, tu comprends, il était en moi et ne me laissait plus faire quoi que ce soit, s'expliqua-t-elle, tout en se gourant sans le savoir.

Seiya releva un regard assassin sur Dhokko, ayant tout compris, mais de travers. Le pauvre Chinois, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Non seulement, elle l'agressait, mais en plus, elle lui faisait porter le chapeau!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce d'hypocrite, voulut savoir le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Mais à qui tu parles, Seiya? Il est parti depuis un moment déjà. Hadès ne me contrôle plus…

-QUOI! firent les deux guerriers, cette fois encore, tout aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre.

-Tu comprends Seiya? Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et Hadès était en moi. J'étais prisonnière de mon corps, il me faisait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Absolument tout. Il est venu trouver Dhokko en se faisant passer pour moi. Il lui a dit, il m'a fait lui dire des choses affreuses puis m'a jeté sur lui. Il voulait semer la discorde entre les chevaliers…

-Comment pourrais-je te croire? Je ne suis qu'un simple mortel, moi, répliqua durement Seiya en replaçant les bretelles de la jeune femme sur ses épaules, avant de la repousser.

-Elle était bizarre, remarqua Dhokko, qui trouvait assez plausible l'histoire d'Athéna. (Ça l'arrangerait que ce soit vrai aussi, pauvre tigrou…)

-Mais enfin, Seiya, Hadès m'a contrôlé comme il avait contrôlé Shun autrefois. Il m'a obligé à…elle hésita et Dhokko rougit tout en enfilant un chandail, à quelque pas d'eux.

-À quoi?

-À interrompre les ébats amoureux de Dhokko et Sion pour que je prenne la place du bélier et te rendre furieusement jaloux. Il savait déjà que tu te réveillerais un peu après moi…déclara la déesse dans un soupir.

-C'est vrai, demanda Pégase, en se tournant vers la balance. Ce dernier acquiesça, la mort dans l'âme. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait advenir de la proposition de Sion à présent. Si tous les chevaliers savaient, alors…

-Vous pourriez pas finir vot'discussion en dehors de ma chambre? demanda le chevalier d'or, sur un ton fragile. Il en avait supporté assez comme ça pour le moment.

Ouais, ben, c'est pas l'avis de l'auteure, puisque je vais le faire souffrir encore un peu, le tigrounet (pauvre chou, je suis quand même cruelle avec lui) et Sion, je ne cesse pas de lui donner le rôle méchant, il va falloir que ça change… (Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai des plans)

Je dois dire que si j'étais pas trop chaude pour un couple Dhokko/Sion au début, c'est maintenant un de mes préférés, je me suis vraiment amusé à écrire ce chap, merci de la suggestion, elle a servi! Au fait, vous ? Vous avez aimé? Il y avait 11 pages quand même! (je fais ma fière, oubliez l'avant-dernière phrase)


	59. Aphrodite III

Dragonna : Alors comme ça, Sion est plus grand que Dhokko? (qui va mourir pour 12 cm, c'est pas la fin du monde quand même…quoique oui, presque, argh, j'ai pas les mensurations des chevaliers moi, j'y vais au pif! Puis, j'aurais dut y penser, les chinois sont toujours petit (suffit de regarder Jackie Chan) bof, comparé è Dhokko, il vaut rien…) Si tout va être gâché? Au contraire, notre couple favori va bien finir par réellement être un couple. Quant à Hadès, je suis pas très gentille avec lui, alors qu'au fond c'est le seul dieu fidèle, je le mets presque égal à Zeus (n'empêche, c'est Zeus le pire, quant À Poséidon, ben je vais le ramener dans le décor!) Le prochain? C'est Aprodite, puis ensuite, ce sera Saga (pis Milo je crois, et Aiola va venir…) Pas d'inquiétude, je peux pas l'oublier lui. C'est le lion quand même! (détail, je suis née en aout, je suis donc lionne… hihihi!) Aphrodite III 

Il avait mal partout. Dans le dos, dans le cou, aux épaules, aux bras, aux jambes, au front. Il était couché sur le ventre, les yeux fermés et tout son dos le brûlait d'une douleur cuisante. Il avait affreusement mal. Quelqu'un essayait de soigner avec douceur les blessures que le fouet avait laissées sur sa peau. Ce quelqu'un n'y arrivait pas. Aphrodite devait serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Des ruisselets d'eau glissaient sur ses plaies, pour ôter toutes saletés, mais sur son omoplate, des gouttes tombaient régulièrement. Est-ce que…

-Qui? Tu pleures? gémit-il, torturé par la souffrance. Il était encore à moitié assommé par les coups qu'il avait subi la veille.

-Non. Je suis désoler pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas…

La douleur s'intensifia d'un coup, mais pas dans son corps. Il eut l'impression que des épines lui transperçaient le cœur. C'était la princesse Amazone qui l'avait battu la veille qui s'occupait de lui maintenant.

-Tu ne voulais pas? répéta-t-il, sans pouvoir vraiment s'empêcher de laisser son ton être cynique. Il était en colère. Dans une colère noire. Elle était montée sur lui pour nettoyer ses blessures, il ne pouvait ni se retourner ni se dégager. Il était pris au piège.

-Écoute Aphrodi…

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon nom! Je t'interdis d'essayer de m'amadouer avec des excuses!

-Ne te fâches pas…

-Tu savais déjà tout, en fait, tu as fait exprès pour venir me trouver. Tu t'es dit que si tu t'arrangeais pour être gentille avec moi avant que je ne sache ce que tu voulais vraiment, j'aurai plus de difficulté à te faire du mal, c'est ça? Hein, c'est ça? C'était ton plan?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais posa une main apaisante dans son cou, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses plaies. Son silence lui faisait encore plus de mal que tout le reste. Aphrodite grimaça. Ce n'était pas de douleur physique cette fois.

-Dis-moi que c'est bien ça, que j'ai bien deviné! C'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas?

-Ne t'énerves pas comme ça, tu vas te faire du mal, l'enjoignit-elle tout le forçant à rester bien étendu sur le matelas de plume où on l'avait étendu. L'adulte fixa le tissu rouge avec l'envie de lancer une de ses roses empoisonnées dans toute sa perfection écarlate. Ça le rendait malade de colère.

-N'empêche que j'ai raison, c'est bien ton excuse, bougonna-t-il. Sous son torse, une douceur incomparable, dans son dos, une douleur insupportable et entre ses omoplates, du côté gauche, la rancœur, implacable. Que de contrastes!

-Oui, tu as raison, murmura la jeune fille, avant de caresser ses cheveux couleur ciel. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa nuque découverte et automatiquement le poisson se sentit faiblir. Au lieu d'être fâché, il devenait amer. Son poing droit se serra. J'aurais voulu, continua l'adolescente, avec un léger tremblement dans la voix, que tu m'embrasses comme hier…

Ce simple souvenir anéanti le pauvre homme. Il lui suffisait de penser aux lèvres douces comme des pétales de rose de la jeune fille pour condenser en quelques instants toute l'amertume de sa vie.

-Tu es cruelle, tu crois qu'après tout ce que tu m'as fait, je vais encore céder à ton chantage? Je n'ai pas envi que tu te moques de moi, comme hier, quand tu t'es assise sur mes genoux alors que j'étais encore attaché à mon arbre.

-D'abord, ça n'était pas hier, mais il y a trois heures, ensuite, je n'étais pas sur tes genoux, mais sur tes cuisses, -tout en parlant, elle glissa ses mains sur les jambes de l'adulte, remontant jusqu'à ses hanches, puis, descendant de nouveau vers ses genoux en des vas et viens très perturbant-, puis finalement, oui, je m'attends à ce que tu cèdes à nouveau, parce que je sais être convaincante.

-Je vois, dit-il, si bas, que la princesse fut la seule à l'entendre.

-Tu vas t'asseoir, pour que je te fasses tes bandages, d'accord? Tes plaies n'ont pas fini de cicatriser, alors, pas de gestes brusques.

Elle s'ôta de sur lui, et il s'assit comme elle l'avait demandé avec une étonnante difficulté. Son dos le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il avait de la misère à se servir de ses bras. Elle dut l'aider à se soulever à hauteur suffisante pour qu'il se mette en position assis et dès qu'il croisa son regard, il détourna ses yeux clairs, victime de sa propre faiblesse. Meeriam s'installa à moitié sur lui, en appui sur sa cuisse gauche, pour passer ses bandages autour de son dos et de son torse.

Il la laissa faire, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il lui en voulait de lui imposer ça. Il savait qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Ça l'énervait encore plus de penser qu'elle se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait penser ou ressentir. Est-ce qu'elle avait la moindre considération pour lui? Ou le poisson n'était-il (justement) qu'un pauvre poisson qui s'était fait avoir. Lui avait-elle vraiment tendu un piège ou se trompait-il sur toute la ligne?

-Je sais que toute cette histoire te rend malade, mais, je ne suis pas dans une position bien meilleure que la tienne. Tu sais, je ne peux pas être moi-même devant les autres. Je suis une princesse, j'ai des obligations et une image à donner. Si je ne rentre pas dans les standards du peuple, elles se rebelleront et me renverseront. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, ne serait-ce que par sollicitude pour ma mère.

-Tu inventes encore, non? La seule chose de vrai dans ce que tu m'as dit, c'était que tu essaierais de me mater pour que je t'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Même ton histoire qui disait que même toi, tu ne pouvais pas décider de ton sort, c'était n'importe quoi! s'emporta-t-il, sans toutefois la regarder.

Blessée, mais refusant de l'admettre, puisqu'elle l'avait mérité, Meeriam garda le silence et se contenta de serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait le bandage du guerrier. Elle lui coupa le souffle sur l'instant, mais il en avait déjà vu pire. Il ne réagit pas. Il se disait qu'elle pouvait faire pire. Tellement pire. À quel point avait-il raison…

-Je suis désolée, mais si tu voyais comment je suis obligée d'agir face à des gens, face aux autres Amazones, tu me croirais, souffla-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue, avec une douceur qui occasionna encore plus de culpabilité dans le cœur du saint d'or.

Il ne demandait qu'à la croire. Il ne demandait qu'à savoir qu'il avait tort et qu'il pouvait aimer l'adolescente sans qu'elle profite de lui. Cette idée l'électrifia. Alors, c'était ça! Aphrodite aurait hurlé son découragement, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux comme ça! Si, il pouvait? « Oh misère, comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire quelque chose comme ça? C'est pire que tout. »

-Ça ne va pas? demanda-t-elle en voyant son expression. Il ne répondit pas. Mais il pensa au fond de lui-même que non, ça n'allait pas. Il songea que plus rien n'irait jamais plus…

à suivre… (next? Saga je crois, mais j'suis pas sûre…)


	60. Kanon III

Dragonna : Aphrodite the return, ouais, pas mal, il faudrait que je fasse Mu, the return aussi. Mais bon, là je suis pas très motivé, je vais me forcer pour rajouter quelques chapitres avant la fin des classes. Dans sept jours, c'est moi qui part en vacance. Et ça pourrait être long. Kanon III / Aioro III 

Le dos appuyé contre un arbre, la mine basse, les jambes dépliés et le regard vague, Kanon soupira dans une brise, les yeux perdus dans la nostalgie des vagues de son passé. Il avait très longtemps marché pour s'éloigner des autres. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait trouvé un petit lac à l'eau clair. Il aimait bien ce genre d'oasis et s'était arrêté devant, sans pouvoir résister. L'homme n'avait pas poussé l'audace jusqu'à se baigner, son cœur lui rappelant les tourments qu'il avait traversé pour oublier Julian.

L'eau était pure et de la même couleur que les cheveux de Poséidon. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il était mort alors, et on l'avait ramené à la vie. Il avait eu droit à tous les amours possibles. D'abord Thétis, la sirène, si charmante et sauvage à la fois. Puis Solo, qui avait perdu son flûtiste dans un accident bien malencontreux. Et bien étrange d'ailleurs, se permit-il de songer. Kanon essaya de ne plus y penser, de ne pas se remémorer les caresses enivrantes de cet homme au teint trop pâle. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir de ses bras forts qui l'avaient soutenu et de ce corps qu'il avait lui-même soutenu dans les périodes de doutes. Il n'aurait même pas dut se rappeler.

Mais les rides sur l'eau du lac lui rappelèrent le froncement de sourcils de Julian et sa façon qu'il avait de l'appeler son dragon des mers. Sa voix… Il gémit cette fois. Ça faisait mal d'y repenser.

-Puisses-tu être maudit Julian pour m'avoir empoisonné comme tu l'as fait, grinça-t-il sans parvenir à se séparer d'une certaine langueur. L'amour de cet homme n'avait pas été que violence, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas accepté. Mais c'était douloureux d'admettre que sa présence lui manquait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le rayer complètement de la carte. Ou avoir quelqu'un pour qui il compterait enfin plus qu'un frère.

C'était bien beau la fraternité, mais à un moment donné, ça lassait. Que Saga soit amoureux, c'était une chose, qu'il puisse vivre son amour au grand jour, librement et être heureux, avoir plein d'enfants et mourir le cul béni par une pseudo déesse d'enfant gâtée à la moelle qui voulait tous les mettre dans son lit et fricotait avec d'autres hommes alors qu'elle était censé être avec Seiya, c'était autre chose.

-Tu entretiens de bien belles pensées, toi, souffla une voix bien trop jeune dans le vent.

Kanon sursauta, prit par surprise. Il n'avait pas sentit Aioro venir alors qu'il l'aurait du, le cosmos de l'adolescent n'était pas masqué. Ses intentions par contre n'étaient pas très claires.

L'adolescent s'avança jusqu'au bord du lac sans le regarder, pour se laisser choir sur la terre brune avec un soupir de satisfaction. Le chemin avait été long et il était plus que temps pour lui de souffler. Il avait eu bien de la misère à suivre la piste de son aîné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Kanon en considérant d'un regard perplexe le beau brun qui venait de s'étendre de tout son long sur le sol, à quelques pas de lui. Aioro se tenait en appui sur ses coudes et observait les rides sur l'eau en inspirant l'air frais à grandes goulées.

L'adolescent ne devait même pas avoir conscience que sa pose, couché sur le dos, relevé et en appui sur les coudes et la tête rejeté vers l'arrière dans un total laisser aller faisait un effet dévastateur sur le gémeau. Kanon se sentait proche de l'extase. C'était un des plus beaux spectacles qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

-Je me suis dit qu'on ne devrait pas te laisser seul, répondit simplement le jeune homme avec un léger sourire en coin, sans pour autant lui jeter un regard.

-Tu te préoccupes beaucoup de moi, peut-être même trop. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Aioro se retint de rire et laissa ses épaules toucher la terre pour croiser ses bras sous sa tête.

-Moi, ça va, c'est toi qui ne va pas, n'essaies pas de le cacher, je le sais, coupa court le sagittaire.

Kanon fut étonné par le ton sec de son frère d'armes, mais ne nia pas l'évidence. Il détourna le regard, le cœur gros, et Aioro compris qu'il lui avait fait de la peine en le forçant à admettre que ça n'allait pas. Le silence résigné qui suivit, aucun des deux hommes ne voulut l'interrompre avant un moment, trop effrayés qu'ils étaient de se blesser l'un l'autre.

-Mon frère, finit par soupirer Kanon. Mon frère est très loin en ce moment.

Aioro resta silencieux, prêt à recevoir ses confidences. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu. Il savait que le gémeau avait quelque chose sur le cœur et comme l'adulte l'avait aidé à se réintégrer parmi les chevaliers, et que lui-même s'était attaché à Kanon, qui semblait bien l'aimer, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

-Il m'énerve à la fin, finit par se fâcher Kanon en secouant la tête. Il m'enferme, il se suicide, il revient, laisse Athéna se tuer, il meurt à nouveau, il revient, il sait plus ce qu'il veut ou ce qu'il fait, il ourdi des complots, il s'envoie en l'air avec Pandore, qui ne l'aime peut-être même pas alors qu'il est raide dingue d'elle et moi…

-Et toi…? Continua Aioro, en se tournant un peu vers lui, attentif.

Kanon releva la tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Les yeux verts du plus vieux étaient plein de reproches. L'adolescent s'étonna même de comprendre que ces reproches lui étaient adressés. Qu'avait-il fait?

-Et moi rien. Point barre. Je veux pas en parler.

-Caches-toi pas derrière un mur de glace, c'est pas ton genre. Puis je sais que si tu veux pas en parler, tu peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser. En plus ça commence par un « p », se moqua Aioro. S'il voulait le faire réagir, il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir le piquer au vif.

Le résultat fut immédiat, Kanon sauta hors de ses gonds.

-Comment est-ce que tu…!

-Alors j'avais raison, déduisit le jeune brun en se recouchant d'un bloc et recroisant ses bras sous sa nuque.

Kanon grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis, il se leva et vint s'asseoir à coté du sagittaire pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler, mais ça te fait du mal de le garder pour toi, tu serais mieux de dire ce que t'as sur le cœur avant que ça te fasse trop de mal.

-Te revoilà parti hein? Tu joues les psy en herbes, c'est ça? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça?

Aioro sourit en observant les nuages dans le ciel. Une tension mauvaise s'immisçait entre lui et le gémeau et il n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant le calme régnait en lui, olympien. Avec l'enfer et la mort, une simple dispute entre amis n'était pas la mer à boire. Quoique peut-être que oui. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il voulait vivre avec Kanon. Il aurait préféré se disputer avec tous les autres chevaliers, mais pas avec lui.

-Tu m'as aidé dès mon retour. Presque autant que mon frère. Dès que j'ai eu des ennuis, tu as été là pour rattraper le coup, alors, moi, je me sens redevable. Ça me fait peur.

-De quoi, ça te fait peur?

-Que tu broies des idées noires comme ça. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état-là.

-Ah non? Sourit Kanon, plus qu'intéressé à l'idée que l'adolescent se préoccupait de lui à ce point.

-Non, et ça aussi ça me fait peur si tu veux savoir, répliqua le brun en s'assoyant, se retrouvant de ce fait dos à l'adulte.

Kanon fronça les sourcils, surpris par le changement de ton de leur conversation. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait y avoir de mal dans le fait qu'Aioro se préoccupe de ce que lui, le frère jumeau et délaissé de Saga, éprouve? Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'occuperait de lui sans autre but que de lui faire du bien. Ça ce n'était pas comme Julian.

-On peut savoir pourquoi ça te fait peur?

-Non! Toi tu ne me dis rien alors moi je ne te dirais rien. J'étais pas venu pour te dire comment je me sentais dans ma peau, moi!

-Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne veux pas en parler, après tout les arguments que tu m'as sorti contre le silence que j'ai gardé jusqu'à aujourd'hui sur mon passé.

Aioro se retourna vers lui, les yeux réduits à deux fentes par sa colère et le visage crispé par les souvenirs que lui-même avait de la difficulté à contenir. Il se revoyait face à Rhadamente au royaume des morts. Il réentendait les offres qu'on lui avait fait pour récupérer la vie. Comme des forfaits vacances. Il avait le choix. Il aurait pu se vendre à chacun des spectres, à n'importe lequel des hommes de main d'Hadès. Quel prix avait la vie? Quelle prix avait sa vie? Il aurait pu tout sacrifier en enfer pour revenir sur terre. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il avait failli faire. Des suggestions qu'on lui avait données. Il en tremblait encore. Se retrouver entre les bras du général blond. Quelle horreur!

-Pour rien. Parce que j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit normal. Enfin, je veux dire, corrigea-t-il en voyant Kanon prêt à prendre la mouche. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour aucun autre chevalier, même pas pour mon frère. Ça me fait peur parce que j'ai l'impression d'être connecté à tes sentiments, je sais presque toujours où tu te trouves et pourquoi tu fais quelque chose.

-Quand tu dis ça, ça signifie quoi? Demanda Kanon en se penchant vers lui, son regard devenu aiguisé d'une envie irrépressible. Vite, vite qu'il parle et qu'il lui dise si ses impressions étaient bonnes, s'il pouvait avoir espoir.

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est très fort, soupira le jeune homme.

Kanon cru qu'il allait sauter dans le lac tellement le choc en fut grand. Le gamin avait des sentiments très forts pour lui! Et ce gamin, les dieux le savaient, il l'adorait.

-Et alors? Où est le problème?

Aioro leva sur lui un regard désolé. Il avait envi d'aller se cacher.

-J'ai jamais connu ça avant, tu peux comprendre? Et j'ai peur de ce que les autres pourraient penser, même si j'ai honte de me sentir comme ça en même temps. Je me sens perdu, on pourrait pas changer de sujet?

Kanon le considéra un moment. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Pas autant que le soir où l'adolescent était revenu à la vie, mais quand même assez proche. Peut-être même trop.

-Tu te sens mal à l'aise là-dedans c'est ça? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui manquait d'enthousiasme. Tu serais pas le premier, mais est-ce que tu pourrais définir le là-dedans dont on parle depuis tout à l'heure?

Aioro se replia sur lui-même face à son ton qui montait dans la colère. Il se sentait si faible comparé aux autres hommes. Il se sentait adulte parfois, mais en ce moment, il n'était qu'un enfant. Qu'un vulnérable enfant faisant face à quelque chose d'inconnu qui le dépassait.

-Je sais pas justement! Cria-t-il presque. À présent, il n'était plus étendu sur le dos, mais assis, face au chevalier des gémeaux, prêt à s'enfuir en courant au premier signe de mauvaises intentions. La peur était plus forte que la raison.

Kanon lui, n'avait plus beaucoup de patience. Mais il n'aimait pas ça, parce qu'il se retrouvait presque dans la même situation que lui et Julian autrefois. Sauf que cette fois, c'était Aioro qui tenait le rôle de l'adolescent mitigé et c'était lui, Kanon, qui était le froid, téméraire et sombre Julian. Julian qui était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Et amoindrir sa faim sexuelle…

-D'accord, changeons de sujet, parlons donc de ce à quoi je pensais tout à l'heure et qui commençait par un P.

-Non, je veux pas en parler si ça va te faire du mal.

-Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour te sortir de cet état. Je déteste te voir reculer devant moi comme ça. Tu sais bien que je ne te veux aucun mal. Mais tu as peur de moi et ça me …

Kanon n'arriva pas à conclure sa phrase. Sa gorge était trop serrée. Puis on ne dévoile pas ses faiblesses à un ennemi potentiel. Il avait cru aimé Julian et il avait souffert. Il aimait Saga et il avait souffert. Il avait aimé ses parents et il avait souffert. Et si ne plus jamais souffrir voulait dire vivre seul à jamais dans l'amertume la plus totale, alors soit, il préférait encore ça.

-Tu as déjà été amoureux? Ou cru l'être?

Devant cette question qui changeait radicalement de sujet, Kanon ne pu faire autrement que de hocher positivement de la tête.

-Et quand ça t'es arrivé, tu as compris que tu pourrais tout sacrifier pour la personne que tu aimais, absolument tout ce que tu avais?

Kanon acquiesça encore. Cette fois, Aioro sembla douter. Mais il continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu aurais vraiment pu tout sacrifier? Même tes valeurs?

-Mais oui bon sang! Si j'étais désespéré je sacrifierais tout ce que j'ai pour…

Il se tut une fois de plus, ne pouvant verbaliser son désir devant l'objet de ce désir. Ce serait signer sa perte. Mais Aioro n'était pas dupe.

-Pour quoi? Exigea-t-il de savoir, malgré son aspect fragile comparé à la carrure impressionnante du Grec.

-Pour toi, souffla Kanon sans détourner le regard, acceptant finalement de se jeter à l'eau. Et tant pis si ça ratait.

Le sagittaire s'en doutait, mais de se faire énoncer la vérité comme ça, toute crue fut pire encore. Ça rendait tout plus vrai. Il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait jamais eu un penchant pour les hommes. Mais non, ça ne lui venait pas. Il avait déjà eu un œil sur Marine, les dieux soient bénis que son frère ne soit pas au courant. Il avait toujours aimé les petites filles, particulièrement China, qu'il avait vu toute jeune. Mais les hommes, les garçons. Non. Il ne lui semblait pas. Kanon, était différent des autres, pas de doutes là-dessus, mais au point de…

Qu'est-ce que son frère penserait de ça? Comment les autres réagiraient? Et lui, était-il assez fort pour vivre un tel amour? Dans son âme et dans son cœur, il aurait bien voulu le croire. Mais physiquement, c'était difficile. Et son esprit s'opposait farouchement à cette idée. C'était l'inconnu et en même temps, le trop connu. Il avait failli y passer plus d'une fois. Il avait peur. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas tout de suite.

-Moi, je ne peux pas.

Kanon se leva sans dire un mot et sans plus lui adresser un regard. Il passa à coté d'Aioro dans un silence de mort, le dépassa et partit, en direction de l'auberge. L'adolescent se retourna, désorienté, plein de désarroi et écrasé par cet échec amoureux qu'il faisait subir à une âme déjà en peine. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Il avait trop peur. Après quelques pas, Kanon se retourna.

-Moi, je le ferais pour toi, répéta l'adulte aux cheveux violets avant de se détourner pour de bon.

Aioro songea qu'il l'avait tué une bonne fois pour toute. C'était fini. Jamais il ne pourrait se faire pardonner ça. Et en même temps, il était soulagé. Il avait eu si peur que Kanon essaie de… S'il avait tenté quelque chose, lui, du haut de ses quatorze ans, il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Les larmes lui montèrent quand même aux yeux. Il avait le don pour tout gâcher.

-Tu es un imbécile, se dit-il. Un idiot, tout ce temps il t'aimait en silence et toi, dès qu'il te l'avoues, tu le repousses parce que tu as peur. Et ça ose s'appeler chevalier!

Il se frappa la tête contre le sol, en désespoir de cause. Il se frappa encore et encore et il sembla alors que rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Pas même la volonté d'un dieu. Il finit par perdre connaissance et à s'écrouler contre le sol.

En chemin vers l'auberge, le cœur plongé dans des méandres dont son frère seul aurait pu le sortir, Kanon croisa Aiola, le jeune frère de l'adolescent qui l'avait replongé dans le doute.

Le lion était inquiet pour son frère. Il sentait son cosmos perturbé et dès qu'il eut dépassé le gémeau, il se mit à courir. Quand il rejoint son aîné, celui-ci était évanoui, le visage trempé de larmes et du sang sur le front. Il sentait qu'Aioro souffrait de quelque chose d'affreux, la culpabilité. Il le souleva dans ses bras, en essuyant le sang et les larmes sur son visage.

-Allons grand frère, lui murmura-t-il en le soulevant contre lui. Laisse pas notre célibataire te faire de la peine comme ça. Il est pas méchant. S'il te fait du mal par contre, je te jure qu'il va me sentir passer, mais sinon… Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, tu dois pas te sentir mal pour ça. Je peux comprendre, on est au-dessus de tout les préjugés que t'as connu autrefois. Sois heureux, c'est tout ce que je veux que tu fasses Aioro. Ça ira.


	61. Saga II

Et pis merde! Mon ordi m'a fait un sacré bog! Et j'ai récupéré l'internet, avec l'école, depuis un mois déjà. Pourtant, il m'a fallu du temps pour me remettre à cette histoire. Et pourtant, elle n'est pas petite. 60 chapitre et toujours pas de fin. Mince, dire que j'ai même pas écrit la moitié!

Ça promet, non?

(le principal problème de cette fic, c'est que c'est une compilation de tout mes fantasmes sur les CDZ…)

Si mes lecteurs veulent savoir pourquoi je suis de retour depuis un mois sur le site et que le nouveau chap n'arrive que maintenant, c'est parce que j'ai deux nouvelles passions! FMA, (fullmetal alchemist) et FF7 (final fantasy 7). Donc, j'ai plein de nouvelles histoires. et il va falloir que je me décide à finir mes antiques chef-d'œuvre de beyblade. (goutte derrière la tête…) Quand même, une pose de trois mois, c'est pas si pire, comparé à d'autres, non? (Pause d'un an, j'ai oublié d'aller lire l'histoire, j'ai oublié l'histoire tout court, il y avait une histoire écrite y'a un an de ça?) :)

Bon passons, après la crainte, les larmes et la frustration qu'ont du vous apporter la patience pour cette suite, me revoilà! Je suis en vie! (Je vous avais prévenue que je partirais, c'était dans ma bio!) Oh et on s'en fiche hein? Ce qu'on veut, cé la suite.

Dragonna : si elle s'intéresse encore à la fic, après la pause monumentale à laquelle elle a eut droit, ben, d'abord, je te rappelle ma chère Dragonna que le dernier chap était sur les doutes d'un petit Aioros tout mimi et tout craquant, ainsi que sur les problèmes qu'avait Kanon avec lui. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce qui suit, c'est sur l'autre gémeau! J'attends tes commentaires, je te donnerais des nouvelles au prochain chap!

Saga II (enfin, on va savoir où il était!)

Douleur, rancœur, pâleur. Elle est blême la pauvre. Errance, dérision, désillusion. Il secoue ses mèches bleues, il veut oublier. La boîte, les secrets, les aveux, les soupirs, les grognements, les gémissements. Il voudrait tout oublier, tout effacer. Il se rappelle que c'est lui qui a eu mal, alors que normalement, alors que jamais…

Il aurait envie de l'avoir dans ses bras et de la posséder encore. Encore, sans s'arrêter, de se blesser, de se tuer à l'aimer. Encore. Pandore. Ça le brûlait et ça lui faisait mal de se sentir comme ça. Ça le rendait malade. Malade de désir et de honte. Il savait qu'il l'adorait, sans même vouloir qu'elle lui rende la pareille. Mais la vouloir comme ça, ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était de l'obsession. Tant que l'obsession et ses sentiments ne disparaîtraient pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas revenir parmi ses frères d'armes. Il les avait déjà trahi tant de fois. Il ne fallait plus que ça pour qu'on le vire des chevaliers.

Mais est-ce qu'on peut s'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un? Alors qu'on l'aime de façon inconditionnelle. Il soupi9ra. Si seulement il avait la revoir.

-Friouch…

-Hein!

Saga se retourna, cherchant des yeux la cause de ce bruissement. La lune étincelait, en un croissant parfait dans le ciel. Il était au milieu d'une colline d'herbe, où poussaient quelques arbres entre lesquels il serait difficile de se cacher. Il aperçut une silhouette d'ombre qui se découpait sur le ciel. Il allait se mettre en position de combat quand il reconnut le cosmos troublé qui s'avançait vers lui. La seule femme à avoir absolument tout les droits sur lui. La seule qui puisse le soumettre sur tous les plans. La seule, l'unique, la sorcière…

-Pandore? murmura-t-il sans oser croire à sa chance. Mais il n'y avait pas à douter. C'était bien la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui marchait dans sa direction. Il avait suffi qu'il veuille la voir pour qu'elle apparaisse. Si ce n'était pas une coïncidence, elle était étrange.

Voyant que la jeune femme avançait avec difficulté, il se précipita à sa rencontre. Il ralentit sa course en détaillant l'état de sa tenue. Pandore avait toute une jambe de découverte, jusqu'à la cuisse, sa jupe était déchirée. Le vent soufflait sur elle, soulevant le bas de sa robe. Elle était nu-pieds. Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui était plein de détresse. Il cru que son cœur tombait en miette. Le mal, Il avait encore frappé.

Elle lui tomba dans les bras, tremblant de la tête au pied. Les bras du gémeau se refermèrent sur son corps brisé et il sentit son désir grandir en lui malgré la gravité de la situation. Il se maudit intérieurement en la serrant plus fort contre lui, les mains de la magicienne était sur sa nuque, et elle essaya de se soulever en prenant appuie sur lui, pour cacher son visage dans son cou. Il la souleva contre lui et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux couleur ténèbres.

-Saga, je voudrais pouvoir oublier, fais-moi tout oublier, supplia-t-elle.

Le guerrier effleura du bout des lèvres le front de l'éprouvée, pour tester le terrain. Elle tremblait de peur, mais elle voulait qu'il lui fasse oublier la violence de tout à l'heure. Il avait bien compris ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Mais il hésitait.

-J'ai envie de toi Pandore, mais…

-Prends-moi, chuchota-t-elle. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour qu'il se jette sur elle. Il n'avait espéré que ça. L'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras. Il dévora son visage de baisers. Saga la laissa le déshabiller et ne réagit pas quand elle planta ses ongles dans ses épaules. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose. Se débarrasser de ce besoin qu'elle avait mis en lui. Il n'y avait que l'assouvissement de ses sens qui lui permettrait de penser de nouveau normalement. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, la sentir vibrer contre lui. Pour qu'elle oublie le mal.

Elle trembla sous ses caresses, se réchauffa sous ses doigts. Sa peau était douce, trop douce. Il la souleva un peu plus pour qu'elle enlace sa taille de ses jambes. Les mains du chevalier s'attardèrent sur ses cuisses, elle gémit et il s'empara de sa bouche aux lèvres si sucrées. L'envie montait d'échelon à chaque seconde, c'était de la torture, mais elle tremblait encore. Il continua de l'embrasser avec fougue, avec passion, avec folie. Il se sentait grisé. Pandore était juste en train de comprendre toute l'emprise qu'elle avait réussi à établir sur lui. Puis, comme par magie, elle était vraiment en train d'oublier. Bientôt, dans son esprit, ne demeura qu'une idée. Qui concordait parfaitement avec celle de l'homme.

Il l'étala au sol sans plus la moindre douceur. Les préliminaires s'étaient trop étendus. Maintenant, elle serait sienne. Au début, il lui fit mal. Elle ne cria pas, mais elle eut mal. Comme si l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, il eut mal lui aussi. Encore plus longtemps qu'elle. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. La douleur s'éteignit d'elle-même. Il se sentait fiévreux. À un moment, il crut perdre connaissance. La matière autour d'eux semblait plus solide que leur corps unis Saga se sentait vide et elle en redemandait, elle le pressait à revenir, à recommencer.

Encore un de ses trains d'enfer dont elle avait le secret. Il s'écroula à côté d'elle, après avoir perdu toute notion du temps.

L'herbe était froide sous lui, réconfortante. Il aurait voulu se vider de la chaleur dans ses veines, il craignait que, comme l'autre fois, la douleur en revienne. Mais son être ne fit que se rafraîchir dans la nuit encore noire. Il n'avait plus mal. Il ne se sentait plus coupable de trahison envers ses frères. Il se sentait apaisé.

-C'est fini, murmura Pandore à côté de lui, comblée.

La gémeau la prit dans ses bras, pour la sentir trembler encore un peu contre sa peau. Des mots se poussaient sur le bord de ses lèvres, mais un baiser plus léger qu'une promesse l'interrompit sur sa lancée. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait soudain peur. Cette douceur cachait-elle un piège? Un coup sournois, préparé depuis longtemps, dont Pandore avait décroché le rôle principal. Est-ce qu'on était en train de se jouer de lui, tout en permettant à la jeune femme de jouer avec lui?

-Tu doutes de moi! s'exclama la magicienne en se redressant sur ses coudes, au-dessus de lui.

-Non, enfin, oh, tu peux pas comprendre que je sois complètement chamboulé parce qui se passe?

-Complètement? répéta-t-elle, n'y croyant visiblement pas.

-Mais tu m'as vu tout à l'heure? Je me suis jeté sur toi comme un animal.

-Oui, mais tu étais un animal bien intentionné. Puis, tu as attendu que je te donnes ma permission pour te jeter sur moi. Preuve que tu me respectes.

Saga ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se descendre et de se déprécier comme ça. Puis, le regard de Pandore sur lui, le faisait se sentir comme jamais auparavant. Elle ne le regardait pas avec convoitise, détresse ou malveillance. Ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, ce qu'il croyait voir dans ses yeux, c'était de l'amour. Est-ce qu'il se trompait? Se faisait-il des idées ou bien cette chose qu'il voyait pour la première fois dans les yeux de cette femme, c'était bel et bien de l'amour?

-On dirait que tu m'as percé à jour. J'aurais cru que jamais tu ne t'en rendrais compte tout seul…

Il fronça les sourcils, sans pouvoir y croire. Parlaient-ils de la même chose? N'y avait-il pas un malentendu quelque part?

-Je t'aime grand fou! Je t'aime depuis je suis gamine. Ça a seulement un peu changé au fil du temps.

-Un peu? Mais, pour Hadès et…

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais les choses devaient être clairs. S'ils étaient ennemis…

-Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec Hadès. Je me suis enfuie. Ça faisait longtemps que j'y pensais, mais j'attendais le moment opportun. Il fallait qu'il ait la tête ailleurs.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise farce que tu me fais là? Hadès est vivant et trop occupé pour réaliser que tu lui as tourné le dos?

-Non, c'est la vérité, il est de retour et se prépare pour vous détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Il compte profité du fait que vous êtes éparpillés et réduit en nombre.

-Je vois, souffla Saga en s'asseyant, mais gardant la jeune femme contre lui. L'air lui sembla soudain plus froid. D'un côté, il était content, parce qu'elle n'était plus avec ses ennemis, mais d'un autre côté, Hadès était vivant et prêt à se battre. Ça n'avait rien d'encourageant. Ça signifiait qu'il encore devoir se battre.

-Attends une minute, il n'attaquera pas demain, je t'interdis de te prendre pour un stratège avant que le soleil ne se soit levé.

-Ah, revoilà la Pandore que je connais, dominatrice et autoritaire. Je me demandais où elle était passé. C'est comme ça que tu comptes me charmer, dis-moi? En me donnant des ordres, comme si tu étais Athéna?

-Elle ne te donne pas des ordres de ce genre, sourit-elle en s'appuyant contre son torse. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Oh que si, et elle en donne bien plus souvent que toi, des ordres de ce genre, répliqua Saga.

-Non, tu te moques de moi!

Il sourit en voyant le regard de sa belle. Elle était magnifique, si pâle sous le lune, avec son air assassin. La jalousie lui allait bien.

-Elle a bien essayé, mais jamais Athéna n'a pu avoir ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Je ne vois en elle qu'une enfant que je suis chargé de protéger.

-Et moi?

-Toi, tu es ma Pandore, mon défaut et mon trésor. Il m'aura fallu du temps pour l'admettre.

-Tu ne me détestes pas, malgré tout ce que je t'ai poussé à faire?

-Non, c'est pire que ça, je t'aime…

Elle eut envie de lui dire qu'elle le savait déjà, qu'elle l'aimait aussi, qu'elle lui demandait pardon pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais il n'y avait rien de ça qui pouvait franchir sa bouche de façon cohérente. Elle faisait face à quelque chose de plus grand que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu. Plus grand et plus puissant que tous les pouvoirs divins, les tortures et les vengeances. C'était quelque chose de fragile qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de briser et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre. C'était un amour pur et sincère. Un amour sans frontière que même le mal n'avait pas su défaire.

Il ne tenait pas au physique ou aux gestes. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Parce que rien n'existe de plus grand, de plus fort et de plus beau que l'amour de deux âmes qui voient plus loin que les défauts, les crimes et les vilenies. Rien n'est comme le vrai amour et la vraie tendresse, qui sont plus précieux que les plus précieuses et les plus belles pierres précieuses. Rien n'est égal à ses sentiments. Alors ils s'embrassèrent, parce qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu représenter correctement ce qu'ils ressentaient…

Bon, je sais, ça aurait pu être mieux, mais c'est pas facile de revenir après si longtemps! Puis, bon, le prochain, c'est DM et vous allez l'aime, je suis sûre… hihihi, allez, vous verrez bien, à plus!

dans quelques jours, ou une semaine, gros max!


	62. Deatmask IV

D'abord, une big big excuse pour le retard, je me suis vue privé d'ordinateur, enfin d'internet, pendant toutes la période des fêtes et mes vacances alors, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'attendre jusqu'à maintenant pour mettre enfin mon chap colossale de 12 pages!

Faut dire que j,ai reçu un le jeu de Zelda Twilight Princess et que ça m'a grugé du temps. Alors je prends la peine de vous souhaiter une bonne année 2007 et de souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur à Dragonna, ma fidèle revieweuse èa qui je ne fait pas de rar, parce que je n'ai pas le temps, je dois lire ta fic dans fma ma grande! En espérant que tu viennes reviewé pour que je mette la suite un peu plus vite… à plus, merci de me comprendre!

Deathmask IV

Après 3 verres de plus, DM commençait à être assez échauffé pour supporter la musique de fou qui faisait palpiter tout le bar. Mais il commençait par contre à avoir beaucoup de misère à se contenir. Il ne perdait pas des yeux Gabrielle, qui continuait de danser sur la piste, entre les néons et la fumée. Elle était trop belle pour se retrouver au milieu d'une bande de salaud de la pire espèce. Elle s'abandonnait à la vue de tous, sans la moindre hésitation. Elle semblait si à l'aise que DM en aurait été malade.

Elle jurait dans le décor, elle n'avait rien faire là, il aurait voulu l'avoir dans ses bras. Et pour l'instant, il l'avait dans la peau.

-Hé, le latino, tu danses? Suggéra une audacieuse femme, encore plus sexy que l'ange du chevalier.

-Pas avec des vieilles, répondit-il, avec un sourire machiavélique.

La manœuvre lui valu l'arrivée d'une meute d'hormones féminins en panique. Une bonne douzaine de filles l'encerclèrent toutes à la fois. Il était beau et il avait du chien.

-Je vous paie la tournée mes jolies? Oui? D'accord, mais rien qu'à vous.

Quand il reporta de nouveau son attention vers Gabrielle, elle avait arrêté de danser. Elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvant pas y croire. Il avait pas loin de 6 filles du même âge qu'elle accrochées à chacun de ses bras. Pour un total de 12 donzelles le regardant avec délectation et envie. L'Italien était assez fier de son coup. L'adolescente était à deux doigts de quitter la piste de danse pour le rejoindre et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Il voulait la rendre jalouse, pour se venger et ça semblait être sur le point de marcher quand elle haussa les épaules et se remit à se déhancher comme si, la surprise passée, elle s'en fichait. Le regard de l'adulte devint noir et il posa son verre sur le comptoir avec tellement de colère qu'il le brisa. Les filles autour de lui sursautèrent, certaines eurent un mouvement de recul. Ça n'avait pas marché et il était furieux parce qu'elle recommençait à le narguer. Il croisa les bras et la suivit des yeux.

Il la voulait à lui. Il la voulait pour lui seul. Être de nouveau le seul à profiter de sa présence. Elle lui lança un regard plein de défi. Comme pour dire qu'il n'oserait jamais aller la chercher dans la foule. Qu'il n'avait pas le cran de créer une émeute pour se l'approprier. DM essaya de se convaincre que Gabrielle n'était ni une chose, ni un objet, mais une personne qui n'appartiendrait jamais à personne. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la posséder. Elle l'aguichait.

Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas… Il soupira, constatant qu'en pensée, il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pensait. Il faut dire que ses seules expériences avec le sexe n'avaient jamais été produites par de nobles intentions. C'était des expérimentations. Son cœur n'était jamais présent, il avait préféré le cacher aussi loin que possible, pour ne pas souffrir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Mais maintenant qu'il envisageait de se taper un ange, oui, mettons les mots qu'il faut pour décrire ses desseins, maintenant qu'il se sentait obséder par le corps de cette fille et ne se calmerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'avoir tout entière à lui, maintenant il se trouvait plus monstrueux que jamais.

Il avait peur de tout gâcher. Elle l'aimait bien, comme un ami peut-être, en tout cas, elle était gentille avec lui. S'il lui faisait du mal, s'il la blessait dans ses valeurs et son cœur? Il savait les marques qu'on pouvait gardé de telles blessures. Les comportements de Milo, Camus, ceux d'Aiola ou encore de Marine étaient autant d'exemples disant qu'on ne devrait jamais faire de telles plaies dans le cœur des gens. Un parent mort, une trahison, un abus, fait par un ami ou un inconnu. On en revient toujours changé, parfois, ça fait de nous des morts vivants.

Deathmask avait peur, il avait peur d'aimer Gabrielle, parce qu'alors, il la perdrait sans le moindre doute. Il était maudit. Mais s'il la brusquait, à cause d'une envie animale, il la perdrait aussi, d'une autre façon. Déjà là, avoir peur de la perdre, c'était un problème. Ça voulait dire que déjà, il était trop attaché à la jeune fille. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus resté planté là à regarder son ange danser devant une gang de vaurien. Qu'il soit lui-même un vaurien n'était qu'un détail. Il se tourna vers le serveur, renversant la moitié des idiotes accrochées à lui.

-Combien je vous dois?

La somme était exorbitante, mais le cancer avait l'habitude des grosses factures dans les bars. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était un sacré buveur. Il paya la note puis pris la direction de la piste des danseurs. Gabrielle ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant s'approcher. Il était en train d'oser venir jusqu'à elle! Il avait l'air déterminé en plus!

L'Italien s'empara du poignet droit de la jeune fille. Elle essaya de lui dire quelque chose, mais il y avait trop de bruits. Il en avait assez de la voir se donner en spectacle. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à l'extérieur et elle le suivit, sous peine d'avoir le poignet brisé. Une fois rendue dehors, l'adolescente pu enfin lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça? Je m'amusais bien moi!

-Non, tu te moques pas de moi? Sincèrement, railla-t-il.

-Tu l'as fait exprès pour ses filles, non?

-Toi, tu l'as fait exprès pour le reste, non?!

-T'avais qu'à venir danser!

-C'est pas le genre de danses que j'aime danser, répliqua Deathmask en la traînant de force au coin de la rue.

Les passants, déjà plutôt rares, tournaient la tête sur leur passage. Ils attiraient l'attention avec leurs cris et leur dispute.

-C'est quel genre de danse que tu aimes, hein?

-Tu dois pas les connaître et puis, qu'est-ce que pas ça peut te faire ce que j'aime ou pas, moi, hein?

-Mais, c'est que tu fais ton agressif ce soir, qu'elle mouche t'a piqué?

Jusque-là, ils avaient marché d'une étrange manière, les faisant passer encore moins inaperçus. Il la tirait par le bras, en criant et en gueulant sans daigner la regarder et elle suivait aussi lentement que possible, riant tout autant que lui. Il se retourna et la plaqua contre un mur de briques. Elle sursauta tandis qu'il la maintenait contre les pierres froides en la prenant par les épaules. Son visage était tout proche du sien. Cette fois, il ne cria pas.

-Mais c'est qu'y'en a marre à la fin, de te voir te foutre de ma gueule. Je suis quoi pour toi? Un gamin de neuf ans que tu peux traîner partout par la main, comme un chien? Tu penses que je suis agressif maintenant? Mais c'est que t'as rien vu encore ma pauvre. Je peux te rappeler que je suis un assassin? Un tueur sanguinaire qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. En attendant, c'est toi qui m'agresse.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux di…

-Je vais te le dire ce que je veux dire! T'inquiète pas pour ça. Le masque de mort en a par-dessus la tête de te voir le mener à la baguette. Je suis pas un jouet! Te voir danser sans la moindre pudeur dans le linge que tu portes, au milieu de gars que tu ne connais même pas. Tu penses que ça m'enchante? Non, au contraire, ça m'écoeure, ça me rend malade. Tu t'habilles comme une put, un peu plus et tu as une pancarte qui dit, salut messieurs, toute la peau exposée ici, presque toute celle que j'ai soit dit en passant, est à votre disposition, faites de moi ce que vous voulez, j'attends que ça, je suis un jouet ambulant!

-Mais c'est pas ce à quoi je pensais en…

-Non, sûrement pas, mais moi, ça me rend dingue, tu comprends? Juste de te voir comme ça et j'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est de te…

-DM, arrêtes de dire ça, tu ne te ressembles pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, hein? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce à quoi je ressemble? Rien! Tu ne sais rien! Tu te fiches de moi, tout en te fichant de toi-même! Quand j'ai dit, si je l'ai dit, que je ne respectais pas les femmes et que je me les tapes par dizaine, c'était faux. Il y a des femmes que je respecte et toi, tu en es une. Alors, je peux pas te voir faire une folle de toi sans réagir, tu comprends?

Il ne la secouait plus, il tremblait, il ne comprenait pas d'où il lui avait sortit tout ça. Il n'aurait pas voulu parler comme ça. Parce que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai et qu'il n'aimait pas se dévoiler aux gens. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire pitié, il n'était qu'un monstre. Mais il n'avait pas pu retenir les mots qui lui étaient venu. Ça devait sortir. Elle devait savoir.

-DM, si je m'étais habillé comme ça pour un seul homme…

-Si c'était pour un seul homme, un qui t'aimerait et que toi t'aimerais, un en qui tu as confiance, un à qui ça ferait plaisir et qu'il serait le seul à te voir comme ça, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Mais le problème, c'est que tu es sortie comme ça devant plein de gars, comme si tu leur appartenais à tous, alors que tu ne devrais appartenir à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même… Tu comprends ça?

-Tu te prends pour mon grand frère ou quoi? T'as pas à essayer de me protéger comme ça, essaya-t-elle de le calmer.

À présent, elle n'était plus retenu contre le mur, ils se regardaient tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux. Il la tenait toujours par les épaules et elle avait passé ses mains si légères sur la nuque de l'adulte. Ce qu'il ressentait soudain au fond de lui était trop doux, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, sinon, il allait…

-Je ne me prends pour personne, lâches-moi, fit-il brutalement, détruisant la magie du moment.

L'éclat qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de la jeune fille s'éteignit. Il s'ouvrait tout à coup et voilà qu'il se refermait à nouveau. Elle le lâcha à regret, mais frissonna dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il soupira, passa un bras autour des épaules de Gabrielle et la fit s'appuyer contre lui pour la réchauffer un peu. Il ne la regarda pas, gêné par son geste, mais s'expliqua :

-Tu n'es vraiment pas habillé pour sortir.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas si bien habillé que ça toi non plus, tu dois avoir froid, non?

Ce devait être une excuse pour qu'elle passe un bras autour de sa taille. Il se sentit faiblir, ne pouvant pas croire qu'on lui démontre une telle sollicitude. La tête de la jeune fille se posa sur son épaule et quand il lui jeta un coup d'œil, il vit que l'étincelle dans son regard s'était rallumée. Elle se disait que peut-être qu'au fond, elle avait une chance avec lui. Il avait la gorge nouée. Ils marchèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, vers l'appartenance de la petite.

-DM, qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

-Je te cache moins de choses qu'à bien d'autres, alors comptes-toi chanceuse.

-Pourquoi tu te forces à jouer les durs comme ça?

-Mais je ne joues pas.

-Si, quelque fois, tu dois bien faire semblant, tu es humain et toi aussi, tu dois t'adoucir parfois.

-Non, je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là?

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas la force de parler de ça. Elle comprit qu'il était dans le vague et décida d'en profiter. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, elle s'empara de son poignet toujours blessé pour l'entraîner avec elle. Ce n'était pas bien loin là où elle voulait l'emmener. Il la suivit, contraint. Le guerrier se sentait sur le point de craquer et détestait cela.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le lac où il était tombé. Là où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. La lune était haute dans le ciel et il faisait froid. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Deathmask réalisa le froid autour de lui. Ils étaient en plein hiver. Le lac était gelé et couvert d'une glace rendue bleutée par le ciel de la nuit. Du même bleu que dans son rêve…

« Oh non, non, elle ne va pas tomber dans le lac », pensa-t-il, avant de se mordre les lèvres, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il nourrissait de telles inquiétudes. Ça ne voudrait pas dire qu'il tenait vraiment à elle? Non pitié, faites que non. Il ne pouvait plus aimer personne. Il n'était qu'un monstre, alors…

-Regarde, ce que c'est beau, déclara-t-elle en lui montrant le parc de la main. Le lac gelé, la neige dans les arbres et sur les bancs, un oiseau perché sur une branche, les teintes bleues et mauves qui se perdaient dans le ciel. La lune qui donnait une blancheur presque spectrale au visage de Gabrielle. DM ne regardait qu'une chose dans tout ce froid. Il la trouvait effectivement très belle, mais n'osait pas le lui dire.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Les yeux bleu royal du chevalier étaient dardés sur elle, l'embrassant du regard. Il essaya de ne plus bouger, de détourner le regard, de réagir, mais rien n'y faisait. Leur visage était à quelques centimètres de distance. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour franchir cette distance. Pour la toucher. Il s'étonnait à constater que ses pensées toutes plus viles les unes que les autres avaient disparues.

-Tu as raison, c'est magnifique, murmura-t-il sans cesser de la regarder.

Gabrielle sentit son cœur sauté dans sa poitrine, comme une bombe à retardement. Elle l'avait bien cerné, cet ancien tueur. Ce n'était pas un homme 'courre ailleurs', comme son ex ou son frère. Elle voulait croire qu'il était bon, très doux et encore plus tendre. Elle voulait avoir trouvé son mec, celui de sa vie. Elle voulait connaître l'amour et était prête à tout risquer pour. L'adolescence appréciait bien ce grand grognon et ne demandait qu'à le connaître.

Une fois de plus, il paniqua. Cette tendresse en lui, comme une étrangère, non, mieux valait se la mettre à dos plutôt que voir mourir la jeune fille. Il détestait se sentir vulnérable, il avait envie de tout lui dire, mais craignait sa réaction. Ils se connaissaient à peine… Ses yeux étaient brouillés pas de la brume sortit tout droit du passé, il crut revoir l'adolescente de son rêve et réentendre le cri qui l'avait tant ébranlé autrefois.

Alors, il ferma les yeux et ramena brutalement Gabrielle contre lui en la serrant dans ses bras. Une main sur la tête de l'ange, une autre sur sa taille, il se voyait comme un déchet s'accrochant à la pureté d'un rose. Comme un vieux journal qui tomberait sur des fleurs, emporté par un coup de vent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu es trop bien pour moi.

Elle frissonna en sentant le corps de l'adulte se refermer sur le sien. Ses bras étaient si forts, si grands autour d'elle, comme partout à la fois. Le visage de l'Italien se déposa sur sa nuque et il se mit à trembler. Il lui sembla soudain que cet homme face à elle était plus fragile qu'un enfant.

-Tu le penses vraiment?

Les mots ne restèrent pas prisonniers de sa gorge, ils s'envolèrent vers l'oreille de la petite sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

-Gabrielle, tu es un ange, jamais personne ne te méritera…

-Tu voudrais m'enfermer dans une cloche de verre, pour me garder toujours en sécurité?

Pourquoi ses sales envies revinrent à ce moment précis? Parce que ce corps tout jeune collé contre lui l'exacerbait plus que toutes les danses du monde? Il se força à se contrôler avant de répondre avec son cœur, pour la première fois.

-Je voudrais te mériter et avoir autant de droit sur toi que tu en as sur moi.

-Quel droit est-ce que j'ai sur toi, dis-moi? Demanda-t-elle en se séparant de lui et le regardant avec son air taquin habituel.

« Beaucoup trop » pensa-t-il. Mais déjà, c'était trop. Trop d'attente, trop de désirs, trop de peur, trop de doutes. Il la voulait tellement. À lui. La faire sienne. La pauvre ne vit rien venir. Il l'avait enfermé dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Sans tendresse. Il voulait tout, tout de suite, il avait trop attendu. Elle se cabra contre lui, essayant de le repousser alors qu'il forçait l'ouverture de sa bouche. Deathmask était trop fort pour elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle comprit tout ce qu'elle avait déclenché.

Il libéra les lèvres de la jeune fille pour reprendre son souffle, sans la lâcher. Il aurait voulu qu'elle réponde à sa violence autrement que par la fuite. Il aurait voulu ne pas la brusquer, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Tu m'as poussé à bout, innocente comme tu l'es, tu n'as rien compris?

Elle essaya de le repousser, de le séparer d'elle, mais il la maintint prisonnière de ses bras.

-Je te ferais mienne, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je suis beaucoup plus dangereux que je t'ai laissé le croire, tu piges? Quand je désire quelque chose, je l'obtiens, bon gré, mal gré.

-Dis-moi ça en pleine face, les yeux dans les yeux et je le croirais!

Il lui obéit et la lacha enfin, la laissant prendre du recul. Le spectacle qu'elle offrait était le pire des brises cœurs. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'était pas un salaud comme les autres, elle en était sûre. L'adolescente n'avait pas l'air d'être choquée, seulement déçue. C'était pire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte?

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Parce que je ne suis pas un saint. Tu t'es régalé à mes dépends. Je t'ai bien vu me dévorer des yeux. Moi, je n'osais pas le faire, parce que tu es plus jeune que moi et que je craignais d'en arriver là justement. Je t'ai bien regardé pour la première fois, dans l'ensemble de ta personne, seulement aujourd'hui. Ce que j'ai vu m'a rendu fou. Je risque de l'être encore. Je sais que t'as fait exprès pour m'énerver. Le problème, c'est que ça fait des semaines que tu m'énerves. Je savais depuis le début que je ne te méritais pas, parce que tu es un ange. Moi, si j'ai envie de toi, c'est que je suis un monstre.

-Ne raconte pas des trucs comme ça. Tu es humain, ça peut t'arriver de perdre le contrôle. Je peux comprendre.

Comme elle faisait un pas vers lui, il recula. Il s'était déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et c'était plutôt mal parti.

-Tu vois, tu recommence! Tu me pardonnes déjà, comme si je ne t'avais rien fait. Tu es parfaite au point de ne pas voir que je suis un danger public.

-Là tu exagères, tu es un chevalier d'Athéna, tu défends la justice, tu ne peux pas être un danger public.

-Gabrielle… soupira-t-il, comme elle se campait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. DM faiblissait. Sa raison, son cœur et son corps menaient la lutte. Il avait peur qu'un des trois l'emportent, mais ça ne pouvait pas non plus se finir en match nul.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon nom, sourit-elle, de nouveau heureuse, comme si rien ne s'était pas. Puis son visage s'assombrit. Je ne sais toujours pas ton prénom malgré cela. Pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire?

Les viles pensées s'en retournèrent d'où elles étaient venues. Le gagnant battait très vite dans la poitrine du guerrier. Presque trop. Il avait peur qu'elle ne l'entende.

-C'est Ma…

Il baissa le regard et voulu se détourner, mais la voix de la jeune fille le rappela à l'ordre. Il lui devait au moins ça.

-Ta quoi?

-Non, je veux dire. Mati… Oh si tu savais ce que c'est dur pour moi de te le dire.

-Ton nom? Matiquoi? Dis-le moi!

-Non, je ne devrais pas…

Il paraissait faible, comme si chaque syllabe de son prénom, une fois prononcée, lui coûtait de la force.

-Mati… Comme dans Matia?

-Non, comme dans Mattiméo…

-Pourquoi c'était si dur de me le dire?

-Parce que ça me rappelle ma mère?

-Mattiméo, murmura-t-elle dans la nuit, avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que tu te souviennes de ta mère à cause de ton nom?

-Je… je voudrais rentrer et ne plus en parler, essaya-t-il pour s'en sortir.

L'adolescent s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules. Elle paraissait si petite comparée à lui. Il se sentait si faible, il aurait voulu se laisser aller, la sentir le serrer dans ses bras, mais…

-Dis-moi où est le problème? Je t'en pris.

Le guerrier eut beau se retenir, il ne parvint à rien et la prit dans ses bras, pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Elle était très belle ma mère, tu sais. Presque autant que toi. Elle me manque tellement.

-Je suis désoler death… non pardon, je suis désoler Mattiméo. Comment est-ce qu'elle…?

-C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Comme elle se raidissait contre lui, DM la força à le lâcher, puis lui tendit son poignet droit. Maintenant, il était réellement un monstre à ses yeux. Ça lui faisait plus mal que tout le reste.

-Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer? Je te laisserais me traîner par le poignet si tu veux.

-Non, si je le fais, tu ne guériras jamais, répondit-elle en prenant tout son bras et le forçant à lui encercler la taille. Je te ramène à l'appartement si tu m'expliques.

En sentant le corps de la jeune fille s'appuyer contre le sien, il ferma les yeux un quart de seconde pour réprimer le frisson dans ses entrailles qui remonta jusqu'à son cœur. Le froid mordait avec rigueur toutes les parties de son être qui n'entraient pas en contact avec son bel ange.

-Gabrielle, je ne veux pas…

-Dis-le moi. Je te l'exige. Sinon, nous resterons ici toute la nuit.

-D'accord, mais…

-Viens!

Ils marchèrent de nouveau, serré l'un contre l'autre. L'Italien, après avoir longtemps hésité, expliqua l'histoire de sa mère à l'adolescente. Sa voix vibrait tandis qu'il parlait, d'une émotion étrange, à la fois mélange de peine, de nostalgie et de culpabilité.

-J'avais une sœur, il y a très longtemps. Gloria. Elle est morte d'un cancer à 1 an. Ma mère a eu un cancer elle aussi et est décédée quand j'avais cinq ans. Comme j'étais destiné à devenir le chevalier d'or du cancer, mon père m'en a tenu personnellement responsable. Il avait raison, puisque sa mort avait la même cause que celle de mes autres proches. Encore le cancer. J'avais 7 ans quand je suis devenu orphelin.

Il ne regardait pas Gabrielle en parlant, ayant peur qu'elle se moque de lui. Puis l'adulte ne voulait pas la laisser voir sa faiblesse. Il avait tellement de mal tout ce qu'il lui disait déjà.

-Vers mes onze ans, j'ai connu une gamine. Ça peut paraître fou, mais je l'aimais vraiment. Elle est morte d'un cancer justement. C'était de ma faute. Je porte la poisse à tout les gens que j'apprécies. Alors, j'ai voulu oublier mon enfance et donc, mon vrai prénom Je trouvais que Deathmask m'allait mieux, puisque la mort semble vouloir me coller à la peau. Tu comprends?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais fit oui de la tête, contre son épaule. Elle comprenait.

-Mattiméo? C'est quoi la danse que tu aimes?

-Depuis quand ça t'intéresse?

-Pourquoi tu peux pas rester tout miel plus de 10 minutes?! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Je sais pas être tout miel!

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et montèrent l'escalier. Elle lui prit la main avant d'ouvrir la porte et de croiser son regard brûlant.

-Tu veux que je te montre?

Elle était belle et il avait toujours envie de la faire sienne. Puis, ses yeux noirs ressemblaient beaucoup à une invitation. Il entra à sa suite dans l'appartement. La porte se verrouilla derrière lui. Il y eut comme un déclic dans son corps.

-Oui. Montres-moi…

À suivre.


	63. Milo VII

Scorpio-no-caro : J'espère aussi. Voici Milo! Merci pour la review, ça m'a encouragé à m'y remettre un peu.

Dragonna : Pas vrai qu'il est chouette mon DM, hein, pas vrai? Bon, je ne m'étendrais pas sur mon absence, si ce n'est pour dire qu'elle fut tout simplement beaucoup trop longue. C'est juste que je commence à m'ennuyer un peu retapant les aventures de Saint-Seiya.

Message à tous et à toutes :

Qui saura me redonner le goût des CDZ? J'aimerais avoir un site sur le quel je pourrais lire les mangas de saint-seiya. Sincèrement, elles sont introuvables et rarissimes dans mon lointain pays du canada et encore plus dans ma malheureuse province. Merci à ceux qui répondrons, s'il s'en trouve pour répondre!

Milo IV

Milo ne s'était jamais senti le pied marin. Quand il avait dû s'embarquer avec Crystal dans un navire plus sal que répugnant, il avait douté de réussir la tâche qu'il avait promis de faire. On les avait laissé faire partie du voyage à condition que la jeune femme cuisine et que le chevalier fasse partie des rameurs.

Ses arrangements de dernière minute faits avec un pur inconnu n'enchantaient guère l'équipage. Ainsi, Milo se doutait un peu qu'il serait mal reçu à bord. Mais au point de se retrouver à devoir dormir avec la cargaison de malades, qui se trouvaient être des lépreux… C'était choquant! Pas du fait qu'il doive dormir avec ces pauvres gens, mais plutôt du fait que Crystal devait faire de même. Il n'y avait plus de place nulle part aux dires du capitaine.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce qui s'appelle voyager en première classe… » soupira-t-il mentalement.

Crystal ne fit aucune plainte face à ce traitement. Elle semblait même habituée, Chose que le chevalier n'apprécia pas plus que le reste. Sa passivité du début était revenue. Milo nota tous ces changements avec une fureur contenue. Mais si jamais quelqu'un s'arrangeait pour qu'il doive en venir à sévir, il n'aurait aucune honte à le faire. Alors le scorpion se promit de garder les yeux bien grands ouverts pour tracer la moindre injustice.

Il obéit au capitaine du navire et rama avec les autres marins. Il se tua à la tâche tout autant que les autres, plus que les autres, comme s'il avait quelque chose à prouver. Quant à la femme lui ayant été sacrifié, elle cuisinait en silence en lançant quelques regards à la dérobée vers son « maître ». Parfois l'homme sentait un regard plus brûlant que le soleil dans son dos et alors, il savait que c'était Crystal. Alors, il forçait un peu plus pour qu'elle puisse admirer le travail des muscles sous sa peau.

Il faisait tellement chaud que les hommes ne portaient que leur pantalon et les femmes, des robes légères. Mais peu importe ce que les marins faisaient pour échapper à la température, ils finissaient toujours en sueurs à la fin de la journée. À l'heure la plus cuisante du jour, le midi, les femmes allaient porter leur ration aux rameurs. Crystal s'était attitré le droit de servir Milo et ce dernier s'attirait ainsi donc les regards noirs et envieux de ses compagnons de rames.

L'Égyptienne d'adoption était très convoitée sur le navire, on racontait que le capitaine lui-même lui avait fait des avances. Mais elle aurait refusé. Le seul qui pouvait l'approcher sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, c'était Milo. Un avantage à deux tranchants. Un cadeau pour lequel le chevalier aurait été prêt à mourir, mais aussi un présent empoisonné qui fit qu'aucun homme du bateau ne devint son ami.

Mais l'attention tout particulière, ainsi que le respect, avec lesquelles il traitait la guérisseuse faisait aussi des envieuses. Personne n'ignore que le scorpion, étant fort bel homme, créait bien des remous dans les cœurs et les esprits. Son esprit vagabond repéra même 2 belles prises parmi les cuisinières, mais il obligea ses pulsions à rester uniquement des arrière-pensées.

Les premières nuits parmi les lépreux de la cale ne furent pas de tout repos. Les malades ne laissaient presque pas de place aux deux nouveaux venus. Alors, Milo décida qu'ils dormiraient l'un contre l'autre, pour prendre le moins de place et éviter d'entrer en contact avec leurs colocataires. Le chevalier se couchait sur le dos et forçait Crystal à dormir sur lui. Ainsi, elle ne courait presque pas de risques.

En s'étendant contre lui, elle se raidissait, terrifiée par leur nouvelle proximité. Sentir des bras si forts et autres que ceux de son défunt père l'entourer dans la nuit, deviner le cœur de ce guerrier à qui elle avait été promise, battant juste là, à quelques centimètres. Ne plus seulement le deviner, l'entendre, c'était trop pour elle. Milo avait beau lui murmurer que même s'il avait eu de mauvaises intentions, il n'aurait jamais osé s'essayer avec autant de gens autour d'eux, elle avait de la difficulté à s'y faire. Pour la faire sourire, il ajoutait qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'essayer surtout du fait que leurs colocataires étaient tous lépreux…

La jeune femme savait qu'il plaisantait, que ce n'était pas ses seules raisons et qu'il la respectait. Mais le malaise demeurait. Suite à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, à tout ce qu'elle avait déjà subi, il ne pouvait pas encore en être autrement. Des fois, dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle se prenait à désirer des choses. Des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais désirées autrement qu'en rêve. De se faire embrasser, aimer, caresser, de trembler sous l'amour de quelqu'un. D'entendre quelqu'un lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et d'aimer cette personne en retour. Mais à chaque fois, l'inconnu n'avait ni visage ni couleur. C'était une ombre, une image floue. Un pur inconnu à la voix chaude, bonne, au rire franc.

Elle s'était imaginée la rencontre parfaite, l'amour parfait, l'homme parfait, sans oser lui donner de nom, de peur d'admettre l'existence de cet idéal inaccessible qu'elle avait. Elle s'était créée un conte de fée impossible. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi. Que son rêve n'était qu'un rêve. Que les hommes de son peuple se contrefichaient des femmes et étaient loin d'être seuls. Au début, elle croyait que Milo faisait parti de ce genre d'hommes. Maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas que l'homme de ses rêves commençait à prendre des traits précis. Ses cheveux devenaient longs, bleu foncé, ses yeux aussi. Il était très grand, une tête de plus qu'elle. Son visage devenait blanc, quoique un peu bronzé. Il portait quelques cicatrices des nombreux combats qu'il avait livrés. Ses mains fortes semblaient posséder tous les pouvoirs. Autant celui de construire que de détruire. Il n'était plus aussi parfait que dans ses premiers rêves. Sa voix n'était pas toujours aussi douce. Mais pire que tout, il avait un nom. Milo.

Ce dernier ne savait rien de l'influence qu'il exerçait sur elle, mais affrontait ses propres questionnements et insécurités. Depuis longtemps, il se méfiait de ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec Camus. Le jour où il était devenu un homme…

Ignorant tout des inquiétudes qu'elle suscitait, Crystal s'amusait à imaginer le chevalier succombant devant ses charmes. Ce serait bien de pouvoir être libre pour une fois. De flirter, de découvrir le pouvoir de toute femme sur un homme, mais surtout, celui qu'elle, elle possédait. L'idée d'être soumise dans tout la dérangeait depuis toujours. Elle aussi aurait voulu pouvoir dominer des fois. Que les rôles soient partagés et échangés dans un couple. Le jour, elle entretenait des idées contradictoires et jouait la servante docile. Mais dès la nuit tombée, au fond de son cœur, elle se dévergondaient et abolissait tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son passé d'esclave. Elle comprenait qu'elle commençait vraiment à aimer Milo, puisqu'il lui permettait d'être elle-même, ce que même son père ne lui avait pas permis. Selon lui, une femme devait rester à sa place. Le scorpion soutenait le fait que seul ceux qui luttaient pour se faire une place dans la vie avaient la place qu'ils se méritaient, homme ou femme.

Alors, Crystal se surprenait à désirer l'amour inconditionnel de l'homme qui devait sauver son pays. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime, non pas parce qu'elle était vierge, qu'on la lui avait sacrifiée, ou parce qu'elle était une femme. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime parce qu'elle était elle et pour tout ce que cela voulait dire. Et alors qu'en esprit, elle rêvait de lui, la jeune femme faisait tout ce qui était physiquement possible pour s'éloigner de lui.

Un soir, alors qu'ils auraient déjà du dormir, elle se raidissait à son contact, une fois de plus. Chaque nuit, c'était la même histoire, il devait l'apprivoiser de nouveau, comme un animal sauvage qu'on aurait battu autrefois. Milo soupira, luttant à la fois contre la douleur que lui infligeait le manque de confiance de l'Égyptienne d'adoption et une envie terrible de lui prouver qu'elle avait raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle était presque plus dure à approcher que Camus. Mais, étrangement, c'était pire après le coucher du soleil.

-Bon sang, Crystal, tu t'es fait violée ou quoi?! Maugréa-t-il tout bas, pour éviter d'être entendu par leurs voisins.

-Non, je suis gênée, c'est tout.

-Ça fait déjà une semaine que ce voyage dure, et tu es toujours aussi gênée qu'au début…

-Je suis désolée, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher…

-…D'avoir peur de moi, c'est ça, hein? Dis-le donc…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'ai toujours été sur la défensive…

-Tu as peur de moi, oui ou non?!

-Non, mais…

-Quoi?! Exigea-t-il de savoir, exaspéré.

-Il y a cette blessure que tu traînes partout et que je n'arrive pas à t'enlever qui m'énerve. Je ne le comprend pas, puis d'ailleurs, tu la caches bien, mais…

-Non, c'est pas vrai ça, tu changes le sujet de la conversation pour ne pas avoir à me dire la vérité!

-Mais c'est la vérité. Si je me raidis, c'est parce que ça me fait mal de voir combien tu souffres en silence sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Milo ne dit rien. Il n'était pas sûr de ce dont elle voulait parler. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, alors là, ça remontait à loin, il avait bien une plaie restée ouverte dans son cœur depuis longtemps, mais comment avait-elle pu la découvrir? Camus était le seul à savoir et à le remarquer. Devant son silence, elle se força à s'étendre contre lui, en tremblant un peu. Elle n'avait pas menti. Elle avait juste oublié de mentionner que cette proximité la rendait aussi mal à l'aise. Quand Crystal glissa son visage dans son cou, il fut secoué d'un léger tremblement et se maudit intérieurement.

Elle avait mis le doigt sur la blessure qui lui avait pris le plus de temps à guérir et dont il n'était jamais tout à fait revenu. Celle ayant fait de lui un casanova…

-Prends-moi dans tes bras, Milo, je t'en prie.

Bien que sa demande le surprenne, il obéit. Il éprouva même du réconfort quand elle se détendit contre lui et s'endormit, après s'être excusée de ressasser de douloureux souvenirs. Une fois qu'elle fut complètement endormie, l'adulte se permit de caresser ses cheveux roux et de glisser une main sur sa nuque. Elle frémit, mais ne se raidit pas. En se rappelant des évènements ayant eu lieu 8 ans plus tôt, Milo songea qu'il aurait bien aimé lui aussi que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras. Malheureusement, Camus n'était pas là pour le calmer. Ça faisait longtemps que le Verseau n'était plus là pour lui.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, ce fut au milieu de cris de joie et de bonheur. Ouvrant de grands yeux, le scorpion découvrit autour de lui les lépreux composant leur voisinage. Ils étaient entièrement guéris, à moins que ce ne soit une illusion. Mais non, ils ne portaient plus une trace de maladie.

-C'est un miracle!

-Ils nous ont envoyés un ange!

-Nos prières ont été exaucées!

Milo fronça les sourcils, avant qu'on ne lui dise que la femme qui venait dormir dans ce compartiment avec lui était fabuleuse. Alors, le guerrier comprit et paniqua.

-Elle n'a pas fait ça? Elle veut se tuer en guérissant autant de gens d'un coup!

Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à son pouvoir de guérisseuse, mais se doutait bien qu'elle utilisait son cosmos pour faire disparaître les maux et les problèmes physiques. D'ailleurs, il ne le sentait presque plus celui-là. Il se leva, complètement réveillé et bien décidé à passer un sermon à la jeune femme pour usage abusif de pouvoirs. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça?

Le pauvre ne retrouva Crystal qu'après une demi-heure de recherche sur tout le bateau. Celui-ci s'approchant de la côte, le chevalier se verrait bientôt rappeler à l'ordre. Mais il n'avait que faire du capitaine pour l'instant. Il réussit à retrouver son « offrande » dans les cuisines du navire. Elle était en train de cuisiner tranquillement quand, sous les yeux consternés des autres servantes, elle s'évanouit. Il n'y avait même pas 5 minutes de ça. Milo ne passa pas par quatre chemins. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui arrange un coin où il pourrait être tranquille avec la jeune femme. Elle s'était surmenée. Pour la première et la dernière fois avec lui.

Quand il fut enfin seul avec elle, il se permit de laisser paraître son inquiétude. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la faisant s'asseoir de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur le haut de son bras droit. Elle se laissa faire, complètement vidée et molle comme une guenille. Est-ce qu'elle avait passé la nuit à soigner les malades ou quoi?

-Bon sang, Crystal, supplia-t-il en la secouant un peu, avec douceur. Réveilles-toi.

Elle resta comme morte et sans vie dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes. Elle respirait et son cœur battait, mais le niveau de force de son cosmos atteignait les limites du supportable. Il ne lui en restait presque plus en réserve d'énergie.

-Tu es folle de tout donner sans compter comme ça, il faut que tu gardes un peu d'énergie pour toi. Crystal, tu m'entends seulement?

Ce n'est que là qu'elle se décida à battre des paupières de la façon la plus touchante au monde. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Ses yeux étaient clairs et sa peau très pâle. Elle lui sourit, si simplement qu'on croirait que le soleil s'était levé sur son visage. Elle était belle, belle, belle.

-Oh ce que tu m'as fait peur, gémit-il en l'attirant contre lui avec tendresse. La jeune femme se retrouva serrée dans une étreinte qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle ait déjà connu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Milo?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de soigner tous ces gens comme ça, du jour au lendemain sans crier gare? Tu veux te tuer!?

-Je me disais que si je ne pouvais pas te guérir toi, je compenserais en soignant les autres.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux de biches pour se faire excuser de lui avoir fait peur. Ils étaient tout proche l'un de l'autre et pourtant, elle ne tremblait pas. Alors, elle dit ce qui devait l'achever pour de bon.

-C'était mon devoir d'aider ces gens, si j'en ai le pouvoir, je guérirais tout ceux que je veux.

-Tu serais prête à mourir pour remplir ton devoir, pas vrai. Il en irait de ton honneur. Si tu as attendu au dernier jour pour les soigner, c'était parce que tu savais que tu ne te permettrais pas de les guérir par à coups et que tu te doutais qu'une telle opération entamerait ton énergie, c'est ça?

Elle acquiesça avec un autre sourire. Le guerrier se sentit fondre. Malgré sa méfiance, elle respirait la bonté. La bonté, la pureté. Qu'est-ce qu'il était à côté d'elle, lui, assassin, monstre qu'on avait de la difficulté à voir comme un homme? Lui, pauvre humain, indigne. Lui, le saint d'or. Qu'est-ce qu'il valait comparé à elle? Rien. Quelque chose se comprima en lui et sa gorge se serra à un point tel qu'il lui devint impossible de parler.

Il hésita entre fuir et la serrer à nouveau contre lui. C'est à ce moment qu'une terrible impression d'être sal, sal et inhumain le força à s'éloigner, vite, très vite. Sans crier gare, il se sentait mal, idiot, il avait envie de disparaître. Ce qui se coinça dans sa gorge venait de la plaie dans son cœur. La douleur éclata dans sa tête puis partout en lui. Il devait s'en aller sous peine de la souiller de son contact impur. Les souvenirs s'emmêlèrent avec la peur de ces mauvais rêves qu'il avait su refouler. Ils allaient revenir s'il ne disait rien ou s'il restait.

-Milo? S'inquiéta-t-elle, voyant bien que ça n'allait pas.

Il avait été faible, faible, démuni, écrasé et si faible. Il secoua la tête en se relevant. Elle tendit une main vers lui, surprise. La bouche du scorpion s'ouvrit, sans pouvoir formuler quoi que ce soit. Puis, il émit un bruit, mélange de cri et de sanglot, que le silence suivit. Il l'abandonna, comme un voleur ou un vaurien. Elle le rappela, troublée par sa réaction. Elle l'avait bouleversé.

De son côté, l'adulte chercha à reprendre contenance. Il était bel et bien bouleversé mais refusait de le laisser paraître. Il devait cacher au moins ça. Son secret ne devait pas être éventé, pas tout de suite du moins.

-Alors le jeune, prêt à retrouver la terre ferme? Lui demanda le capitaine du navire. Milo hocha affirmativement de la tête. Oui, quitté ce rafiaux l'aiderait peut-être à se reprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un lourd silence, le guerrier et la belle rousse quittèrent le bateau pour traverser le Caire. Crystal ne passa aucun commentaire sur la réaction de Milo, mais il se doutait bien qu'elle brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait. Pourtant, ils restèrent dans un lourd silence durant toute leur traversée de la capitale. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un oasis désert, vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Crystal leur prépara un repas avec des provisions venues des cuisines du bateau, puis lui proposa de faire un somme. Il s'endormit comme une masse. À croire qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il dorme.

Mais il fit un cauchemar. Un vrai cauchemar. Milo grelotta, gémit et supplia dans son sommeil, mais personne ne vint arrêter sa terrible vision. La chaleur le faisait-elle divaguer? Tout était noir dans sa tête. Il ne savait même plus qui il était. Il ignorait où il était, ce qu'il faisait là, comment il était arrivé là. Il se tortillait, gesticulait. Des coups tombaient de partout. Partout. Puis le noir. Camus. La lumière. Les bras. Les femmes. Les hommes. L'alcool, la lumière, l'obscurité, le goût du sang. Le sexe. La violence. Les nuits torrides. Le noir du début, les coups, les cris, le sang, son sang, leur sang, le sang partout, partout, partout. Non, pas de lumière! S'il se voyait à la lumière, il deviendrait fou. Laissez-le dans le noir! Laissez-le dans le noir! Faites que la lumière ne revienne pas, jamais! La lumière, c'est la honte. La honte, c'est le sang. Le sang est partout. Les femmes, les hommes, du sexe, dans le noir, sans rien voir, rien connaître, ne rien reconnaître et ne rien sentir. Dans le noir. Au milieu du sang. Le sang partout, partout.

Il se réveilla tout en sueurs, un cri au bord des lèvres et les yeux exorbités. Il avait peur, peur… Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire? Un tremblement le secoua et il réalisa qu'il était seul.

-Oh maman, si tu m'entends, viens me chercher, demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un bruit d'éclaboussure lui répondit. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit, alerté. Puis, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela faisait 2 semaines que ni lui, ni sa compagne de voyage n'avaient pu se laver. Crystal avait décidé de profiter de son sommeil agité pour faire sa toilette. Au moins, elle en était à se laisser sécher, entièrement nue sur le sable, son dos livré aux rayons du soleil. Ça ne risquait pas d'être pour longtemps, puisque les roux résistent mal au soleil. Mais Milo en profita pour détailler ses jambes, ses cuisses, ses fesses et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il oublie son cauchemar. Il s'obligea à se détourner pour ne pas se mettre à saliver.

-Elle est encore mieux que dans mes rêves, soupira-t-il avant de laisser échapper un énorme gémissement d'envie. Il allait devoir faire de très gros efforts pour soutenir ce genre de tentation.

Comme prévenue par un sixième sens, Crystal arriva bientôt à côté de lui, toute habillée. Les arbres entourant la source d'eau créait une ombre réconfortante pour les deux voyageurs.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'aurais préféré que tu me dises que tu comptais prendre une baignade avant que je m'endorme.

-Pour que tu fasses semblant dormir

-Non, pour que je roupille plus longtemps.

-Quoi? Tu m'as vu? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être trop enchantée par cette idée.

-Non, enfin, il rougit un peu, oui, mais pas au complet. Enfin, pas l'essentiel.

-Ah non?! Tu veux que je te frappe pour te faire ravaler tes blagues stupides?

-Si tu ne veux pas que ce genre de trucs arrivent, ne prend pas de risques!

Il se leva, pour mieux lui faire face, mais chancela, encore un peu secoué par son rêve.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-J'ai envie de toi à mourir, souffla-t-il en retrouvant son équilibre.

-Je te demande pardon!?

Milo ne répéta ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était une erreur. Monumentale. Certaines ne l'auraient peut-être pas mal pris, c'était une forme de compliment, mais envers Crystal, c'était un affront.

-Il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour, soupira l'homme.

La belle rousse posa ses poings sur ses hanches, prête à entrer dans une colère noire. Ce n'est que rendu là que Milo réalisa que dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seul, elle était redevenue elle-même, rebelle et insoumise.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me désires parce que je suis belle. Je ne veux pas que tu me désires avant de m'aimer! Je veux que tu m'aimes! Je voudrais que tu en sois capable et que tu ne sois pas comme on m'a dit que tu étais. Je voudrais que tu restes seulement un ami compréhensif comme tu as bien voulu l'être au début si c'est pour devenir le salaud qu'il t'arrive d'être. Je veux que tu me respectes, parce qu'on ne l'a jamais fait et qu'on ne m'a jamais donné le droit de me faire respecter! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose qui puisse te rendre monstrueux à mes yeux. Parce que sinon, je n'aurais plus rien en quoi croire, à part les fantômes des paroles d'un homme qui a voulu se faire passer pour un humain.

Ce monologue lancé avec fougue, des sanglots dans la gorge et plein d'émotions dans la voix, Crystal le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans la moindre crainte. Un volcan venait de se réveiller. C'était son éruption. Le scorpion encaissa le coup en serrant les dents. Elle était dure avec lui. Elle ne savait presque rien de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se rabaisser. Il savait très bien le faire tout seul.

-Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit?

-Oui, oui, j'ai très bien entendu.

-Mais est-ce que tu comprends alors ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment?

-Oui, mais est-ce que toi tu peux comprendre ce que moi je peux vivre en étant moi? En étant le pauvre type que tout le monde déteste? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est d'être le macho de service? La bête de sexe? De subir le regard des autres? Leurs injures et leurs faux sourires? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de se réveiller avec une femme ou même un homme qu'on ne connaît pas et dont on ne se souviendra plus le lendemain? Est-ce que tu peux juste te représenter ce que ça fait de ne pas être vu comme un homme, mais comme un monstre? D'être l'éternel célibataire libertin? Est-ce que ta mère t'a demandé de faire un homme de toi quand tu étais enfant pour te voir devenir un monstre avant sa mort? Tu penses peut-être que ça m'amuse de me taper des inconnues à longueur de temps? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle j'agissais ainsi tout le temps?

-Non, mais toi, tu ne sais pas non plus ce que moi j'ai pu vivre.

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me juger comme ça. Toi, tu es pure comme du cristal, tu es belle comme un ange et la plus forte des femmes que j'ai rencontré pour te tenir ainsi, debout devant moi, sans la moindre gêne, avec tout ce que tu sais de moi et tout ce qu'on t'a fait croire sur les hommes. Moi, je n'en suis même pas un. Je le sais. J'ai arrêté d'être un enfant à 13 ans, mais je n'ai plus rien été par la suite.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu me tues. Tu me rends fou. Tu es la première à me faire sentir comme ça. Puis tu comprends tout de moi. Tu as deviné pour cette bon sang de plaie que m'a laissé mon passé. Tu sais comment me faire sentir mal, me mettre à bout et m'enfoncer aussi fond que possible. Pourtant, dès que je te regarde, j'ai l'impression que…

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure?

-Tu sais ce qui fait des salauds des salauds? Demanda-t-il alors, avec un sourire. Elle secoua la tête. Il détourna le regard pour lui cracher son venin. Il se sentait si répugnant comparé à elle et si mal de l'aimer et de la désirer. Les salauds se font d'abord salir par d'autres salauds.

Sa voix avait faiblie, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un souffle, un murmure. La douleur vibrait en lui. Il aurait voulut crier, mais sa force habituelle le quittait, l'abandonnant devant la femme de ses rêves, démuni et affaibli.

-Non, ce n'est pas…

-Je ne suis pas qu'un maudit vaurien! Du moins, si j'ai tout faux, au début, je ne l'étais pas. Tu es d'accord avec moi, les enfants ne peuvent pas naître mauvais, ils le deviennent.

-Milo, vas-tu me dire ce qui…

Il fuyait tant son regard que ça en devenait effrayant. Des tremblements le gagnaient. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se sauvait pas? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas tout de suite? Il allait la perdre de toute façon. Quand elle saurait la vérité, elle aurait trop honte. Elle remplirait son devoir, puis elle disparaîtrait de sa vie.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, fit-il finalement, en osant la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je te demande pardon?

Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors peut-être qu'il…

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, je te respecte et je tiens à toi. Beaucoup plus que tu ne sembles le croire. Mais il y a des choses sur moi qui me font honte et qui te feront honte à toi aussi. Tellement honte que je te perdrais. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je t'en pries, dis-moi ce que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Milo…

Sa voix fut plus forte que la peur grandissante du chevalier. Il enjamba la peur entre eux et attrapa la jeune femme par les poignets. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. C'était trop fort. Elle eut un mouvement de recul face à sa brusque approche. Les mains de l'adulte glissèrent sur ses avant-bras. Avec une douceur digne d'un rêve. Pourtant, Crystal avait peur. Elle chercha à lui échapper. Il raffermit sa prise sur elle. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Jamais. Il ne la perdrait pas. Il avait déjà trop perdu.

-Crystal, l'appela-t-il comme elle évitait son regard. Crystal, regardes-moi!

Trop habituée qu'elle était à obéir, elle s'exécuta. Il tremblait encore et elle aussi. Ses yeux étaient deux perles d'océans ballottés dans par orage fou, les sentiments s'y mêlant était contradictoires. Mais une douleur lancinante prenait toute la place. Il lui faisait peur. Et ça lui faisait mal. Il avait fait peur à Camus aussi un jour. Et leur amitié avait été brisé par ce choc.

-Milo, lâches-moi, je…

-Non, la coupa-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant Crystal. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Il faut que tu me croies.

-Je veux bien, mais arrêtes d'être imprévisible comme ça. Et dis-moi tout ce que tu as à me dire au lieu de me cacher le pire. Je…

Elle se tut et le considéra d'un regard nouveau. Où il pouvait lire à la fois la compassion et la pitié. Comme si elle savait tout. Et c'était vrai. Le cosmos de la jeune femme était partout, il le sentait jusqu'en lui. Il sentait sa main légère au-dessus de son cœur. Alors il comprit qu'elle savait tout. D'un geste, d'une pression du doigt, la vérité que tout son être voulait crier pour se défendre de ses actes, elle l'avait vu. Elle savait tout.

-Milo, ce n'est pas suffisant pour avoir fait ce que tu as fait à ces gens. Je comprend que tu ais souffert à travers ça, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour donner suite à ce genre de choses.

Il voulut lui dire qu'il était au courant, que ce n'était certes pas une excuse, qu'elle avait raison, mais rien ne sortir. Le guerrier ne voulait pas la mettre au courant et voilà qu'elle savait tout. Sans qu'il lui ait donné le droit, elle l'avait percé à jour. L'orage dans ses yeux noya ses iris et les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues tandis que l'Égyptienne le serrait dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller au sol quand elle s'agenouilla et le fit poser la tête sur ses genoux. Il suivit tous les gestes qu'elle fit pour effacer la douleur qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il alla jusque dans les sanglots, recroquevillé contre elle, bercé par sa voix, réduit au plus bas. Elle ne disparu pas dans sa tempête de pleurs. Elle ne sembla pas avoir honte comme lui avait honte. Elle ne lui parla pas de ces hommes qui s'étaient jetés sur lui autrefois sans raison. Elle ne lui parla pas non plus de l'adolescent qu'il avait été et qui avait été submergé par leurs coups.

Crystal ne lui dit pas non plus ce qui s'était passé une fois qu'il eut perdu connaissance, bien qu'elle l'ait vu. Le fait qu'elle l'épargne ainsi le fit se sentir à la fois plus coupable et plus honteux que jamais, mais aussi protégé. Accepté et en sécurité. Deux bras, pourtant frêles, l'encerclaient. Des mains d'habitude craintives et fuyantes touchaient son visage. La douleur morale s'estompa tandis qu'elle lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Des encouragements. Il frémit et elle le serra plus fort contre elle. Sa peine allait mourir.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute, le rassura la rousse en lui caressant le dos.

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur ses jambes, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle passa une main sur sa tête et secoua ses cheveux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se relever.

-J'ai l'air idiot, gémit-il en reniflant avec difficulté. La main de Crystal attrapa son menton et l'obligea à se redresser tranquillement, pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Comme il arrêtait de relever la tête, elle la força à se mettre à genoux, pour qu'il ne profite pas du spectacle que sa position lui conférait.

-Pour moi, tu as surtout l'air humain, sourit-elle.

Cette déclaration l'acheva. Les mots qu'il allait dire explosèrent dans sa gorge et le flot de larmes redoubla d'intensité. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et guida son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle le sentit se calmer sous la tendre caresse de ses mains. Elle tirait sur les cordes sensibles du chevalier.

-Sers-moi fort, je t'en pries, la supplia-t-il.

Elle obéit. Crystal devinait sa bouche dans son cou, mais réfrénait sa peur. Il laissait tomber ses défenses et lui donnait toute sa confiance, elle se devait de faire autant. Puis, il dit les quelques mots auxquels aucune femme ne peut résister :

-Crystal, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Moi aussi, soupira-t-elle en renforçant son étreinte.

La peine de Milo déserta, abandonnant ses larmes sur ses joues, en seule trace de son passage dévastateur.

Ils prirent du recul l'un de l'autre et se jaugèrent. L'Égyptienne en profita pour l'admirer dans toute sa fragilité. Puis elle prit les devants et approcha très lentement son visage de celui du guerrier. Les lèvres de Crystal goûtèrent les larmes du soldat. Il ferma les yeux, une vague d'espoir montant en lui. Il avait des chances de ne pas la perdre. Il sentit sa bouche sur la sienne. Un goût de sel et d'épice. Il frissonna, envahit d'une félicité nouvelle. Une crainte voila sa joie et l'obligea à interrompre leur baiser.

-Est-ce que tu fais ça par pitié ou…

-Non, je veux que tu m'apprennes, je n'ai pas ton expérience dans ce domaine, rougit la jeune femme.

Il la prit par la taille et l'amena contre lui d'un bras, frôlant son visage du bout des doigts.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé auparavant, alors j'ai autant d'expérience que toi. Mais je te donne deux options. Tu te laisses faire ou tu suis ton instinct.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha de lui, presque lascivement. Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois, une troisième fois, une quatrième, une cinquième, une sixième… Toujours avec plus d'audace et moins de souffle. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent étendu au sol et Crystal monté sur Milo. Les mains de l'homme étaient sous sa jupe et celles de la femme dans son pantalon.

-Je te ferais tout ce que tu me feras, lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Il arrêta tout geste à caractère sensuel pour qu'elle se calme, de peur de devenir incontrôlable.

-Alors, tu m'aimeras de toute ton âme?

-Seulement si tu le fais avec respect.

Il sourit, l'air taquin. Il la trouvait belle. Et pour une fois depuis des années, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

-Je te promets de t'aimer comme il se doit et comme je te le dois. Mais pas maintenant et pas ici. Je crois que pour l'instant, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour être satisfait. Je ne me sens pas prêt à ça.

-Je t'ai guéri?!

-Tu m'as sauvé. Mais je ne dirais pas non à un autre baiser.

-Non. C'est moi qui te demande de m'embrasser!

-À vos ordres!

À suivre

Et comme de fait, prochain chap en vue? Hyoga!!!


End file.
